


Triskelion

by Fujoshi_anon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Murder, BAMF Lydia Martin, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Good Peter, Happy Ending, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Schmoop, Slow build after the early chapter, a lot of smut, attempt to cause miscarriage, triskelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 85,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_anon/pseuds/Fujoshi_anon
Summary: Stiles thought that it was just crush, even more when he heard that Derek was with Kate at that time. But it didn’t stop him from thinking about Derek. It wasn’t later that he realised that his affection is more than just a crush. When Stiles realised that he was pregnant, he was confused, but ultimately, he was happy. He was happy that their baby is living healthily inside of him. But then he realised that for Derek, this baby is an annoyance that would destroy his career instead of a bringer of hope like it does to Stiles.However, when they are forced to be together, Stiles could see that Derek is actually making an effort to make them work. Stiles make his mind up there and then. That even if they couldn’t be happily mated, at least his son would be brought to this world in comfort. At the very least, he could help Derek make peace with his families even if their own relationship will still be broken. But then Kate happened, and it broke him to pieces to realise that Derek would believe Kate over him, would choose Kate over him.





	1. Triskelion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. here we go..  
> This fic is loosely based on Charlie Puth - Attention, and despite the summary, the story is mostly from Derek's POV.  
> I will be honest, it's a wip and even though I have the rough outline of how I want the story to go, I have barely written anything.  
> *edited*Be warned: this fic isn't angst at all. Nothing significantly angst happen and they lived cliche-ly happily ever after.  
> Also, be warned that I actually never watch Teen Wolf and my knowledge of the characters are mostly from the numerous sterek fanfic that I'm addicted with.  
> Third warning: this is unbeta-ed so expect the occasional (or rather the constant) grammar mistake  
> Btw, you can find me at Tumblr (axaviersama). Say hi (please!)

Derek really couldn’t understand why he was here, with the too loud music bursting his eardrum and the crowded room resulted in too many scents mingling with each other, creating a mix that Derek has never enjoyed. This was not his scene: the loud and carefree LA party that so many people wanted to be invited in. Derek would very much rather be back in his penthouse, even if he would be alone, with only his demons to accompany him.

He wouldn’t even be here if someone dragged him; and yet, he had arrived here by himself, without having anyone telling him to. He had even ignored all common sense – he tried hard not to think about how each one of his common sense sounded like _Lydia_ – telling him that he shouldn’t be here.

Derek took another drag out of his cup and glanced at his watch. ‘ _Another minute and I’m out_ ’, he told himself; a lie to no one but himself, that he has been saying for the past hour. The minutes passed slowly, and Derek finally shook his head, deciding that he had enough.

At that moment, the familiar scent hit him. He turned around immediately, his eyes catching sight of Kate immediately. The spell was set, making him unable to pull his eyes away. Kate looked stunning as usual, her blonde hair flowing flawlessly, dropping over her shoulders in soft curls. They were not the focus of Derek’s attention; his eyes was fixated on her dress. The blood red dress that wrapped her body like a second skin, showing off her curves in all the right places. Most importantly though, it was also the very dress that Derek had bought for her, a gift for their second anniversary. The small smirk on her red lips when their eyes met told Derek that she know that he was going to be there and that she had purposely wore the dress for him. Or rather to rile him up.

Derek know what Kate is doing, the kind of games she’s playing. Lydia had said it numerous of times already; that Kate is just playing with his strings, controlling his every actions and reactions like a marionette. But hell if Derek could stop himself from craving her, from stopping himself from reacting to her every time he smell her scent.

Kate started walking towards the dance floor then, dancing in a way that sensualised her body, the smirk still playing on her lips every time she looked at him. It was as if she was inviting him to come over, to do more than just look.

Derek stopped himself from doing just that, remembering how the last time he had done just that, his face had graced all the rags in town, spinning stories and controversies about how they are back together again, just for Kate to charmingly tell the medias that all she wants is to be friends now, which brought another controversies of how Derek was the one who is still hung over their relationship, even as Kate has gracefully move on already.

‘ _No_.’ Derek told himself, picking up his glass again and emptying his half full glass in one shot. ‘ _Stop torturing yourselves, Derek_.’ Another voice - _Lydia’s_ \- said, ‘ _Stop playing into her hands._.’

Derek placed the empty glass back on the table, fully intended to just end his misery and go back home that very moment. He was already half way crossing the room when the scent hit him hard, causing him to turn back around and did the very thing he said he wouldn’t do.

  
\--

“Fucking damnit Derek. This gotta stop.” Lydia’s voice was like a screech to his sleep-deprived mind but Derek could do nothing but grunted in response, burrowing his face more into the pillow. A small part of him was hoping that if he just ignored it, she would finally give up. Lydia Martin is nothing if not relentless, though. “I mean it, Hale. This. Has. Got. To. Stop.” She continued, giving emphasise to each of her words by hitting Derek hard on the back of his shoulder with something hard. “Wake the fuck up, you fucking stupid Alpha”

“Fucking stop that Lydia.” Derek half-shouted, half-growling turning around sharply and was brought completely awake by the look on Lydia’s face. If he thought that her voice was bad enough, her look could turned someone into stone. And judging from the unimpressed look she was giving him, Derek know that Lydia wish she could turn him into stone.

“Good, you’re up.” She smiled then, looking very much predator-like and Derek was almost overcome by the need to hide behind his pillows. Her red hair was meticulous as usual, and looking almost like a bright fire framing her small face. Anyone who says that omega is docile and sweet has clearly never met with Lydia Martin. “Now, please, tell me. What the fuck is this?” She said, the smile turned even more deathly as she unrolled the magazine she had used to hit him - Derek swore that it hurt more than how magazines are supposed to- and showed him the cover: a picture of him grinding down to Kate, looking very much enthralled, while she just looked like she was having some harmless fun. He winced when he read the title ‘ ** _The heat is on. Again_**.’

Derek rubbed his face with his bare hand, not knowing how to answer Lydia. Not that she was expecting any from him.

“How many times do we need to go through this before you get that Kate is bad news?” She asked, throwing the magazine on his bed in disdain. “How many gossip mishap do I need to handle before you would take my advise and just stop this.” Lydia continued, hands on her hips as she looked over him like he was just a kid, despite both of them being close in age. “Do you know what people are saying now: that you are desperate. That you want more while Kate doesn’t give a rat’s ass about you anymore.”

This really wasn’t new, and somewhere inside himself, Derek agree with it.

“I’m serious, Derek.” Her voice became softer, and Derek hate this more than her screaming into his ears. “You shouldn’t let her played you like this. Why do you let yourselves become a pawn in her game so willingly?”

He just kept quiet, not knowing how handle Lydia when she turned to this role, becoming his friend rather than his manager/publicist.

Lydia sighed then, knowing that he wouldn’t say anything. “That’s not why I’m here though.” She said, and he raised his head to see her in an almost shocked expression. “I’m here to talk about your new movie.” Lydia continued, pulling out a thick file from inside her bag and passed it to Derek. “Meeting with everyone in a week.”

“Triskelion.” Derek read the title, tracing a finger over the symbol on the cover, the gold strains curling to create the symbols.

“Keep yourselves occupied with that, and please, for fuck’s sake, please don’t create more trouble for me.” Lydia said, before adding, “I’m serious, Derek. I would be back to check on you. And god help you if somehow the media got something on you again.” Lydia turned then, walking out of his room with her heels clacking behind her.

Derek heard the door slammed then, knowing that Lydia has shown herself out, and Derek let out the breath he didn’t realised he was holding as he slammed himself back on the bed. He looked at the script again, very much interested with the triskelion symbol on the cover, seeing how he had the exact same one tattooed on his back and wondering how it translated into the storyline.

Derek decided that he would have time to check the script later, seeing how it was already close to 3 in the evening and he had yet to shower, or even had any meal other than the light dinner he had before he went to last night’s party.

Derek groaned as he remembered the said party, remember how he stupidly convinced himself to go to it, knowing that he would meet Kate there. His eyes caught sight of the magazine on his bed. Just like that, regret immediately filled his head as he watched his own expression, knowing that he was wearing his heart on his sleeves and how he was acting exactly how Kate wants him to. Derek grabbed the magazine then, throwing it across the room and right into his dustbin, before he let out a deep sigh, trying hard to calm himself.

It took him a moment, but when he was finally relaxed enough, Derek picked himself up from the bed and started to walk towards his en-suite bathroom, wanting to clean himself up since he could still smell yesterday’s party scent on him. And more importantly, that lingering scent that had been keeping him captive for years.


	2. Like a bad movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I finished writing the next chapter, I decided to post this early.. Also, please comment because I'm pretty sure I have a praise kink ;)
> 
> Also, if you see any mistake, please point them out so that I can fixed them.

If this was just another movie, Derek would has rolled his eyes, say something about how idiotic the main lead is being and then just ignored the movie altogether. There are a lot of better things to do other than watching how someone just one-sidedly love another person to a point of obsession. 

Alas, this was Derek’s real life and the option of just walking away, never ever coming close to the movie ever again was not there. Which was exactly why he was currently sitting by the bar of a very loud and crowded club in less than 48 hours after Lydia reprimanded him about staying away from the media’s eyes.

All because he know Kate likes to dance in this particular club on Mondays.

It sounds ridiculous when he thought about it; that’s why he doesn’t. He doesn’t let himself thought about it, and thoughtlessly, drove all the way down from his house to this club that prided itself as being the IT LA club to be in.

He had been here for about an hour, and something had been pulling his nerves since the very moment he walked in. But for the life of him, Derek just can’t put his finger on what exactly is wrong, so he decided to just ignore it. Something he had quite mastered after almost years of ignoring how much a train-wrecked his relationship with Kate is. That is, if you can call whatever they have, _and had_ , as relationship.

‘Back to you’ started playing then, and Derek directed his eyes to the DJ, wondering if he had especially choose this song for Derek since it sounds so much like a pat in the back for him. He sighed then, running his hand through his hair. It was probably time to go back home if he was starting to imagine that random songs playing is for him. He shook his head, placing his glass back on the table before he started walking away from the place he had been standing since he arrived.

A scent caught his attention then almost saccharine, reminding Derek of a sticky chocolate dripped down a red strawberry, tempting him to take a bite. His feet stopped moving them, staying fixed at where he was standing, eyes darkened as he tried to find the source, not even trying to be subtle with how he was smelling the air, trying to catch whiff.

His eyes went on the general direction of the scent and he started walking towards it, ignoring everything else that was happening among him. The scent got thicker as he moved, making his dick hardened more and more with every step that he took. It brought him to the dance floor, among the dancing bodies, where the mixed scents of sweats and pheromone always make him sick to his core. This time though, he barely gave it any attention, not with how tightly the foreign scent was pulling him.

His quest brought him almost the heart of the floor, where his eyes finally found the source of the scent. A male omega, wearing a red sleeveless shirt and faded jeans on top of worn out converse. He was pale, which was in itself amazing seeing how hot the LA sun can be, with a lean body that probably weighted half of Derek’s. Derek just know that he could hold the boy against the wall and fucked his mind thoroughly without even breaking a sweat.

Wait.

What?

Derek blinked, stopping anymore thoughts from crashing his mind into overdrive. He just saw this boy - really, there was no other way to refer to him other than a boy - and among his first thought was how he could fucked him hard, make him moan Derek’s name like a prayer.

“Fuck.” Derek shook his head, trying to get some sense of sanity back. It didn’t help at all that the boy himself was now just standing there, big eyes widening with his red lips parting slightly as he watched Derek, look completely fixated and a little bit lust-blown. Someone dancing close bumped to him then, and Derek downright growled, already moving there to rip the guy’s shoulder from its socket.

The boy stopped him then, a hand on Derek’s arms. “Don’t.” He said, voice low and dipped thickly in lust. All for Derek. “Stay with me.” He continued, tightening his hold. “Please.” He added, as if Derek could has said no to him when all Derek wants was to pull him close and kiss him all over.

Derek stopped himself though, barely. This was not the place for it, and even with his lust-clouded mind, Derek still realised that if he started anything with this boy right now, both of their faces would be on tomorrow’s rags. And while he was used to that - well, as used as he could be - he couldn’t really say the same about the boy. He doesn’t know him, but Derek knows that he was not involved in the industry.

He leaned slightly down, mouth a whisper away from the boy’s ear. “What’s your name, boy?” He asked, loving how the boy shuddered a bit just from his voice alone.

This has ‘trouble’ written all over it in capital, neon colored letters. But then, Derek couldn’t even spared any thought about how he shouldn’t do this. Not when Derek is looking at him with his pleading big eyes and sugary sweet scent.

“S-stiles.” The boy stuttered a bit, moving slightly closer as if trying to rub his body with Derek’s.

“Stiles..” Derek called out, the name rolling out his mouth easily. “Do you want me to take care of you, baby?” He whispered, leaning close and smirked slightly when Stiles shivered before nodding eagerly, hand fisting on Derek’s shirt as if he was afraid of letting go.

“I want you to get your perky ass out of this club right now. Turn left and just start walking. I will pick you up and then I will take care of you.” He told the boy, and since he wasn’t such a saint, he didn’t even tried stopping himself from ducking his head down, dropping a kiss on the nook of the boy’s neck, noting with interest how easily he bared his neck.

Derek stepped away then, ignoring the soft whimper the boy let out at that action. Derek shook his head. “Do what I told you to and you will get your reward.” Derek said, pasting a smirk on his lips. He started walking away, back towards Stiles, knowing that if he didn’t, he would probably fucked Stiles right on the dance floor. And judging from how Stiles has looked at him longingly even after he started walking, Stiles would has let him.

Derek tries hard not think about it as he started walking towards the VIP exit is, but hell; all he could think about is how submissive Stiles would be to Derek’s words, how responsive he would be to his touch and how much sweeter his scent could be.

‘ _Fuck.._ ’ Derek cursed internally when he thought about the sweet scent, smelling almost like liquid ecstasy, wrapping Derek tightly and for the life of him, Derek doesn’t want to be let go.

Derek was too caught up in Stiles’ scent, still strong around him as if the boy was still there with him, that his sense doesn’t even realised the familiar scent that started passing him by, didn’t even registered how chemical it smelled now in comparison to Stiles’ natural thick scent. Not when all he could think was that he would like to get his hands on Stiles as quick as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Next chapter is the smexy chapter. And I think it said something about my writing skill since it's the longest chapter so far.
> 
> Things to look out for next chapter:
> 
> -praise kink  
> -knotting  
> -sex  
> -overused of the word 'alpha'  
> -Stiles is clingy and desperate and Derek loves it  
> -Stiles is a good boy


	3. The climax. But not the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random: I just realised that Fairy Tail ended already. *side eyeing One Piece*  
> And my Gajeel x Levy ship sailed fucking well
> 
> Also, familiar warning as the first chapter, this is probably filled with mistakes, so feel free to point them out in the comments and I will try to fix them to the best of my abilities.
> 
> PS: Sorry for the title. I got weird sense of humor.  
> P.P.S: I was thinking of making Angelica Hale (the agt contestant) as Derek's omega sister, but it might or might not happen. And you guys really need to check her performance out. It's really out of this world. That girl with a puppet is good too. And the deaf girl.  
> P.P.P.S: I'm looking at Jade's ig right now and she's talking something about someone's wig flew off during their concert and now she had brought it home and planning on bringing it on tours and it's just so ridiculous and I can't stop laughing. Jade is definitely a queen (or kween).

It took Derek almost 5 minutes to actually get behind the driver’s seat - he had downright growled at the valet for taking so fucking long when the beta had arrived with his midnight blue sport car - and another minute of driving before he finally spotted Stiles, walking by himself and tugging his flimsy jacket close to keep out the cold. Derek drove near the sidewalk then, before stopping and opening the passenger door. 

Stiles looked shocked for a while, before he completely brightened up when he realised that it was Derek and immediately climbed into the passenger seat.

“I thought you ditched me.” He said, pouting a bit and Derek tried to stomp down the need to kiss the red lips.

‘Fuck it.’ He thought to himself, before he leaning towards and does just that. Stiles’ hands immediately went around his neck the moment their lips touched, keeping Derek close.

“Derek.” Stiles actually whined when Derek pulled away, hands around his neck pulling him back in.

Derek chuckled, low and dark, holding his own lust with steel grip. “Where’s your home, baby?” He asked, kitten licking Stiles’ lips and smirked at how Stiles’ own lips came out in greeting. 

Stiles didn’t even try to answer him, hands still trying to pull Derek closer while he was squirming on the seat.

Derek pulled Stiles’ hands off him then, ignoring the whimper before he pushed Stiles gently back on the seat and pulled the seatbelt over him, effectively stopping the boy from jumping him. Stiles just looked at him with betrayed expression.

“Now, be a good boy for me, Stiles.” Derek said, keeping his voice steady as he looked at the boy. He grinned slightly when Stiles whimpered again. “You want that, don’t you? Be my good boy?” He ran his hands along Stiles’ cheek and watched how the boy leaned even more into the touch, barely nodding to Derek’s question. “Tell me your address, baby.”

Stiles stuttered out his answer, and Derek frowned a bit when he realised how far it actually is. He shook his head slightly then; he was sure that both of them can’t wait that long, and decided to just start driving to his own house.

“Derek..” Stiles called out seconds later, hands around the seatbelt that was keeping him confined. “Are we there?” He whimpered, hands moving to Derek’s, the one on the gearshift before he took it into his. “Come on.. can’t wait ‘nymore.” 

Derek dared a glance towards Stiles then and almost lost control of the car when Stiles brought his hand towards his mouth, pushing his middle finger through the wet opening. He downright moaned against Derek’s finger, eyes closed as if he was enjoying some delicacy.

“Fuck.” Derek cursed loudly, pushing on the pedal, not caring even if he got a speeding ticket later on. With how Stiles is acting right now, Derek was sure that if he didn’t get them back at his place in less than 5 minutes, Derek would just stopped by the side and fucked Stiles into oblivion right in the car. As if approved of the latter, Stiles started licking around the appendage inside his mouth, moaning loudly just for Derek. 

Despite the dangerous speeding and the even dangerous act of Stiles basically fucking his own mouth with Derek’s fingers, Derek got the car safely parked at his parking spot. He pulled his fingers out of Stiles’ mouth - all three of them, thick and wet - before he hastely climbed out the door and going over to Stiles’ side. He ended up with Stiles’ hands around his neck, and equally clingy thighs around his waist as Stiles absolutely refused to walk by himself.

Derek was right; Stiles barely weighted anything and he could easily moved even with Stiles holding on him like this.

Derek kept his hands on Stiles’ bottom then, walking them towards the private lift, with Stiles nuzzling comfortable like a cat on his crook of his shoulder while trying to rub himself all over Derek. It was cute and adorable; as well as pushing Derek’s button in so many ways. 

Derek immediately pushed Stiles on the wall of the lift as soon as they entered it, and started dropping hungry kissed all over Stiles’ neck. Stiles cupped his face after a while, pulling him up and connecting their lips together, in a hurried and desperate way. 

With just one hand and without even looking, Derek grabbed his lift key from his back pocket, scanning it before he pushed the button to his floor. 

Their lips only leave each other when the lift opened straight into his penthouse. Stiles looked completely debauched when they separated, and Derek know that he looked just as disheveled. He couldn’t spare a thought to care though; not now when Stiles moved closer and locked their lips together again as Derek moved them quickly to his bedroom. The light came on as soon as they stepped inside the room; which was good since Derek doubted any of them would care if they were in the dark. The kiss turned messier in the bedroom, both of them not wanting to pull away even as they stripped each other shirts off. Stiles was already standing on his feet then, but his hands still wrapped around Derek’s neck in support.

The moment he got Stiles’ shirt off, Derek ran his palm on the boy’s pale body, feeling the heat radiating from the fair skin. There was a soft whimper from Stiles when Derek’s finger grazed on his nipple. Stiles pulled away then, stripping his jeans and shoes off and climbed on the bed. Derek’s fully hardened dick gave a lusty twitch when Stiles took on the traditional position, as well as one of Derek’s favourite; head down on the soft pillows with his ass up on the air like an offering. 

“Come on.” Stiles whimpered when all Derek did was watched him. “Come on, Alpha.” He added, hands coming behind himself as he spread his ass cheeks apart, keeping his wet hole in full view. 

Derek downright growled, barely able to control himself when Stiles called him that. He immediately grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer before he jumped behind Stiles, pushing a lubed finger easily inside. Stiles started pushing himself against Derek’s finger, all the while whining that it’s not enough. Derek stopped him by grabbing his waist with one hand and pushing another finger to join in the first.

“I have been a good boy, alpha.” Stiles basically whined: clearly two fingers also weren’t enough for him. “Don’t I get my reward now?”

“Hush baby. Let me take care of you.” Derek said, twisting his fingers before pushing a third in, drawing a long moan from Stiles. He scissored them, feeling Stiles’ muscles becoming softer around him.

“Come on Alpha. Fuck me.” Stiles pushed back into his fingers, hands around his plump butt cheeks as he spread them even more apart. “Come on. I can take it.” He said, almost like a challenge.

It worked like a charm, since Derek growled, letting the alpha side of him loose. He pulled his fingers out, using them to direct his rock hard dick. He pushed the head inside of Stiles’ hole, the muscle holding it tight like a vice, before he pulled Stiles roughly by the waist, slamming his dick in one thrust. 

Stiles come then, with a shout of Derek’s name, just from Derek entering him and without even touching his own cock, wrapping himself even tighter around Derek. Derek groaned, the hot and wet wall enveloping him like a second skin, while Stiles just moaned, showing no resistance at all even with how much Derek’s thick cock was stretching him.

“So good, Derek.” He whimpered, already pushing back against Derek even though he had just came, an obvious plea asking Derek to move.

Derek cursed loudly; he was prepared to stay still, thinking that he should let Stiles get used to him since he was in no way small, not at all. “Fuck, Stiles, can you be more perfect, baby?” Derek said, both hands now on Stiles’ waist as he started fucking into the wet heat, hard and deep with his balls slapping against Stiles with every thrust. 

It didn’t took Derek long to find that special place inside of the omega, the place that caused Stiles to shout his name loudly while pleading for more. Derek aimed to please then, making sure that he hit that place as much as possible. Stiles answered every thrust with a ‘yes’, ‘please’, ‘there’, ‘Derek’, but the one word that Derek loves the most would have to be: ‘Alpha’.

Derek was close to coming while Stiles looked and sound like he was already on the very edge, when Derek felt the unfamiliar sensation on his dick along with a weird tug against Stiles’ rim every single time he pulled out. It was a complete surprise to him when he looked down and realised that he was forming a knot at the base of his dick.

Stiles must has come to the same conclusion, since he started begging, loud and clear: “Knot me, Alpha. Come on. Give it to me.” 

And really, Derek couldn’t even thought of anything other than the need to give Stiles every single thing that he wanted. The choice was out of him too since just a few thrust later, his dick was completely inside of Stiles, the knot holding it imprisoned inside the heavenly prison. “Fuck.” He let out, trying to find his release by grinding his cock around, hitting Stiles’ prostate with every little move he made.

“Alpha..” Stiles whined then, almost like he was sobbing as he looked back at Derek with teary eyes. “So close, Alpha.”

Derek leaned against him then, sucking on the nook of Stiles’ shoulder. “Come for me, baby.” He whispered, and as if all he was waiting for was that permission, Stiles came with his head thrown back and wall wrapping tightly around Derek’s cock like he was milking him. Like a domino’s effect, Derek came as well, releasing his hot seed deep inside of Stiles as he roared his release against Stiles’ neck.

“So good for me, baby.” Derek cooed when they both came to their senses, rubbing his nose on Stiles’ neck where his scent was the strongest. “So very perfect for me.” He carefully turned both of them to lie on their sides, spooning together as he waited for his knot to come down.

Stiles just purred, content to lie there with Derek’s arms wrapped around his bare stomach as he let himself being drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna take a vote: Who should Derek's co-star be (the main female character)?  
> Should it be Allison or Kira?
> 
> Next chapter has so much talk about knotting that I started wonder what my brain is made out of.


	4. In the heat of the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will make you realise just how idiotic and angsty Derek would be to himself throughout this whole story..  
> Still, enjoy xD  
> Plus, knotting condom is a thing in this story.   
> Also, I think a lot of you can already guessed what is going to happen in this chapter based on the title alone (plus the new tag I'm putting up)

Derek was the first to wake up between them, hands still wrapped around Stiles’ and nose sticking to Stiles’ neck. They were no longer knotted together, but Derek’s limb dick was still inside Stiles. A quick glance to the clock told him that it was 4.30 in the morning, which means that he had only been sleeping for about 3 hours. He closed his eyes as he thought back about what had happened just a few hours ago.

His first thought came to the fact that yesterday was the first time that his knot had actually came out naturally. Knotting isn’t that rare; almost all matured alphas have done it at least once. There was study to show that alphas are most likely to knot when they are having sex with someone they are comfortable with and/or compatible with. Even then, it wasn’t something that happened every single time they have sex.

The exception to this would of course be a omega’s heat circle since the whole point of heat circle is to get the omega pregnant. While being influenced by the pheromones omega let out during their heat circle, alphas are more likely than not to pop a knot whenever they are close to climax.

He has never knotted Kate while they were together, well, not naturally at least. After about a year of having normal sex, Kate had convinced him to take a pill that would bring out his knot because she wants to experience it. While the sex itself was awesome, the aftermath resulted in Derek never wanting to get close to the pill again. He was nauseous the whole day and he could barely eat anything since he would just vomit them back out. Not to mention that his head felt like they were spinning hard. Even Lydia - Derek had to tell her about it since he was out of medicine and he can barely leave his new bestfriend, the toilet bowl - saved her lecture until the next day when she saw how horrible and pale Derek was.

And worse, even though it was her idea, Kate had bitched about it the moment she woke up the morning after, saying that she was _“hurting so fucking much”_ and that it felt like _“being fucked by a fucking dog”_.

Derek had told her to get out of his house immediately: being called a dog is among one of the worse insult you can say to an alpha’s face.

Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t understand why he had actually swallowed his pride back and actually went over to Kate’s to apologise just a few days after when none of it was his fault to start with.

“Derek?” Stiles called him, turning slightly to look at him. “..something wrong?” He asked, forehead frowning and only then, Derek realised that he was growling.

He shook his head, pulling out of Stiles so that he could turn the male over to face him. Stiles groaned slightly when Derek’s dick was out of him, and Derek winced, wondering if he had hurt Stiles last night. He was thicker than average, and with the knot, Stiles must be so sore right now.

“You’re alright?” Derek asked, running his fingers through Stiles’ hair and loving how the male leaned even more into his touch. His hand moved downward then, running a finger on Stiles’ rim and feeling the leaking cum.

“’s good Derek.” He answered, looking up into Derek’s eyes with his own big and adoring eyes. “You take such a good care of me, alpha.” Stiles added, rubbing his face on Derek’s neck. His scent spiked even more then, sweeter, thicker and very much addictive.

Derek finally realised what he had been overlooking since yesterday.

“Stiles.” Derek said, eyes widening as he pushed Stiles away so that they can look. “Are you in heat?” Without waiting for Stiles to answer, he brought the hand that was rubbing Stiles’ hole upward to his own inspection. His fingers were coated with come, as he expected, but they were mostly covered by slick. Derek’s mind immediately recalled yesterday’s event where he found that Stiles was wet with slick even before he lubed the man up. And most importantly, the fact that his knot had popped naturally for the first ever in his life.

Stiles frowned then, shaking his head. “Can’t be..” He muttered, but the fact that he was slurring his voice and was basically rubbing himself on Derek answered the alpha’s question loud and clear. “Still got two months before my next heat.” Stiles added, still shaking his head.

“Stiles, listen to me.” Derek said, looking straight into Stiles’ eyes. “You are in heat, or rather, you are close to your heat.” He still looked like he was conscious, but Derek would give him just a few hours before the full brunt of his heat started.

While Derek has never gotten an omega through their heat before - Kate is an alpha just like him, and Derek has never been around anyone else like that - his bestfriend is one and as Erica would always complained about how her heat circle is, Derek now know more than he ever wants to.

That, and also because when Derek found that his younger sister is a omega, he had done research about heat circle, wanting to be able to help her whenever she needed to - in ways other than having sex with her or anything close to that.

But remembering her reminded him about his families, and that was something that he tried not to do often.

“I can’t..” Stiles whined then, eyes widening in panic. “I can’t take the suppressants anymore since I just took them a month ago. I can’t be in heat now.”

There was just something about Stiles that makes Derek wants to take him into his protection and care. “Hush, baby.” Derek said, rubbing Stiles’ back and he pulled the omage nearer. “You don’t need to take suppressants, Stiles. I told you right, I would take care of you.” He kept his voice firm, needing to calm Stiles down from what looked like a beginning of a panic attack. “You just rest, baby. You gonna need as much rest as possible. Leave everything to me.”

“Promise?” Stiles looked up into his eyes even as the male leaned closer. “Promise you won’t leave me?”

“I promise, Stiles.” Derek answered, leaning to kiss Stiles on the forehead as he waited the male to drift back to sleep.

When he was sure that Stiles was asleep, he pulled himself away from him so that he could go to the toilet and brought back some wet towels to wipe Stiles with. He throw the towels into the laundry bin and walked to his own drawers, pulling on sweatpants. Derek remembered something then, and he squatted down on the ground as he pulled a storage box at the back of the drawers. The box was filled with first aid kits, but most importantly, it also contained the boxes of knotting condoms that Derek was searching for.

Omegas are known to be far more fertile during their heat circle as compared to other time and since there was nothing better to calm a omega in heat other than being knotted, a knotting condom is definitely a must have. Even if he didn’t popped his knot, the knotting condom could still worked as a normal condom while being much more durable than one.

On the other hand, omegas are less fertile on days leading to their heat circle, so Derek doesn’t let himself worried about the fact that they had sex bareback yesterday and that he had basically flooded Stiles’ inside when he came.

There were three boxes inside the storage; 2 of them being souvenirs from Erica after she came back from her Europe trip with Boyd, where she had actually went to visit a factory specialised in sex toys. And the other one was from his first knotting experience, which when he thought about it now, was so ridiculous that he doesn’t even know why he had agreed to do it in the first place.

He took the gag presents - it was very high quality, but then Derek expected nothing less from Erica- as well as the opened box. He throw the latter into the dustbin though, not wanting to remember again the bad memory and he put the two boxes into the drawers of his bedside table.

Derek made his way towards his kitchen, still shirtless, as he take note of everything that he had and make a list of what he still needed. A heat circle usually lasted about 3 days and omegas have known to be ignorance of their own body during the heat, which in a lot of cases, leading to dehydration and also undernourishment as an aftermath of the heat circle.

When he finished ordering he needed online, marking the delivery time as earliest as possible, he sat himself down on one of the chair by the island that was dividing the kitchen and the living room.

_‘So, it’s his heat.’_ Derek thought to himself, thinking back to last night about how he had reacted to Stiles’ scent, how both of them had basically lost their minds and were operating solely on instinct alone. How Derek’s instinct was roaring for him to mark Stiles up as his, and how he wanted for Stiles to want for nothing.

It make sense: the reason why Stiles had smelled so thickly sweet, and like nothing Derek had came across before was because the omega was nearing his head.

It also explained their attraction towards each other - Derek reasoned to himself. Stiles is a omega nearing his heat while Derek is a alpha that could take care of said heat and it helps that their bodies are very much compatible with each other.

It was somewhat anti-climax - Derek thought to himself, feeling something close to disappointed - that their desperation with each other, the deep lust Derek felt just by smelling Stiles could be explained simply by the fact that Stiles is coming to his heat.

Derek was stopped from thinking about it anymore though, when he heard the whimper coming from his room and he was rushing towards his room even before he could think about it. He found Stiles on top of the bed, looking panicked and already teary eyes.

“You said you won’t leave me.” Stiles said, the accusation clear as he wiped his eyes. “Need you, alpha, don’t leave me.” He added, clear desperation in his voice that tugged on Derek’s heart, hard.

“I won’t, Stiles.” Derek coaxed, climbing on top of the bed as he pulled Stiles into his arms before he kissed the omega.

“Please. Need you.” Stiles repeated, barely a whisper against Derek’s lips, his heat slowly taking over him. “Need you so badly, alpha.”

“Gonna take care of you, baby.” Derek dropped his hand downward, groping Stiles’ plump ass check before he pushed a finger into the male’s wet hole. “Promise.”


	5. I'm yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been literally a month since I updated this story since I'm having a bit of a block right now. Mostly because I feel like this story wouldn't be that good, and that it will be boring af. But then, (almost) every day, I will get kudo(s) from this story and I feel like the least I can do is try to give my best. Even if my best isn't all that good.

Stiles was sleeping on the bed, resting after their third round, while Derek had just thrown the bed sheet into the washing machine when Derek heard the Beyonce’s ‘Single Ladies’ playing loudly. It was coming from Stiles’ phone, as Derek found out, and a quick look at the screen showed that Stiles’ ‘Bro’ was calling. Derek pondered for a while whether he should answered or not, but decided that it would be messier if he didn’t; it would be harder to explain if suddenly Stiles’ families were calling for a search mission just because Stiles didn’t come back home for three days.

Derek picked up the call and the first thing that this ‘Bro’ said was, “You are missing game night, dude. Not cool.” His voice sounded muffled, as if his mouth was full while he was talking. 

Derek couldn’t help himself; he rolled his eyes at the lack of manners. “This is not Stiles. Stiles is.. resting right now.” Derek said, eyes turning to glance at the sleeping Stiles.

There was a sound like someone chocking on the other line, and coughing hard, before ‘Bro’ was ready to talk. “Who are you and what the fuck has you done to Stiles?” ‘Bro’ asked, sounding firm, and protective, in a somewhat territorial way. It was clear now that this ‘Bro’ is an alpha and it rubbed Derek in all the wrong places.

“I’m Derek and I just fu-”

Before Derek could finished what he was saying, ‘Bro’ immediately cut him off. “Wait! Fuck! You are Derek? As in Derek Hale? As in the actor Derek? Fuck! Stiles actually go and hit you up?” 

Derek didn’t say anything for a while, wondering whether he really should tell the truth since he still doesn’t know whether this guy could keep a secret or not. He didn’t has to say anything, though, since the alpha continued, “And you said Stiles is resting now. Fuck. Did you guys just have sex?” He sputtered, soundly almost curious and in awe, as well as, in a very sibling way, revolted at the idea.

Derek rubbed the temple of his forehead. The other guy was too much for him to handle right now. Plus, Stiles would be waking up anytime soon for the fourth round, and Derek was sure that the omega wouldn’t want his brother to hear him moaning and begging Derek for his knot. “Stiles’ heat hit him suddenly, and I’m taking care of him now. He’s safe and sound, so don’t worry about him. He will call you back when he’s more lucid in a few more days, so don’t call him again.” 

Derek was so close to hanging up when the alpha suddenly exclaimed, “No. I can’t just take your word of it.” There it was, the alpha’s protectiveness of what under their care, and Derek barely able to stop himself from growling out that Stiles is his, under his care. “For all I know, you might be a murderer or something.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I won’t be picking up the phone if I’m a murderer.”

“Well, who knows. There are a lot of sick sicko out there.”

Derek rolled his eyes again, feeling like each seconds he spent talking with this alpha reduced his intelligence more and more. He didn’t bothered to answer and just hang up the call. He ignored the male’s attempt to call him back in lieu of taking a video of the sleeping omega, making sure he was covered from the chest upward. He sent the video to the alpha, captioned it as “See? Still breathing and well. Don’t call again for at least 3 days.”

‘Bro’ called again just second later, and Derek picked it up just so that he could growled at him. “What?”

“I just realised, Stiles already had his heat last month, so it’s not possible that he are in heat right now again.” The Alpha said, growled right back at Derek. “What the fuck are you really doing with him?” 

“I told you-” Derek’s growl was cut short by the sudden whimper, and he looked down on the bed just in time to see Stiles pushing a finger into his wet hole, eyes barely opened.

“Derek..” The omega moaned loudly, holding his free hand up to tug on Derek’s sweatpants. “So empty, alpha..” His hand moved to Derek’s crotch, groping roughly with a desperate groan. “Give it to me, alpha.”

Derek heard sputtering on the other line, and he immediately hang up, sure that would be enough for the alpha. Even if it wasn’t, Derek could hardly care. Not when Stiles looked like at him like Derek is his last meal when Derek slotted himself in between his legs, putting on the condom as Stiles keep on pumping his fingers in and out of his slightly gaping asshole.

“What do you want, baby?” Derek asked, just to be mean.

Stiles was having none of that though, as he wrapped his legs around Derek and pulling him forward roughly. “Knot me. Please. Make me yours, alpha.” He sounds like he was half begging, half ordering and Derek’s dick started leaking precum just by that. 

“Fuck.” Derek groaned as he pushed himself inside of Stiles, the omega moaning loudly from being filled deep to his core. “Tell me, baby. Tell me who you belong to?” Derek asked, unable to stop himself. His hands are on Stiles’ thighs now, spreading the male’s legs as he started thrusting a ruthless pace in and out of the panting omega.

“Yours, alpha.” Stiles said, the words barely coming out in between pants and moans. “Always yours.”

It was a common, and also legal, knowledge that you can’t hold whatever a omega said during heat against them since they are barely conscious the whole time. But hell, Derek let himself preened from that thoughts alone, from Stiles telling him that he belonged to Derek and how Derek is the only one he ever wants.

It was something said in the heat of the moment, pun intended, so Derek just ignored the part of him that wanted that to be the truth. That Stiles is Derek’s and he only wants Derek and only Derek forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly filler, but I want to get something out while I try to figure out how to twerk my existing plot to make it better. Will try to give another update soon.


	6. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm forcing myself to post a chapter per week and I'm sticking to it. Even if the next chapter is just filler *hides*

Derek carefully pulled out of Stiles, fingers gripping the end of the condom to make sure that it doesn’t leaked out. It was something that was awkward for Derek to do at first, but after a full three days of fucking and knotting, Derek was sure that he could do everything until tying the full latex up with his eyes blindfolded. He looked at Stiles, whom was sleeping his fatigue away, and realised that the male’s scent, while is still sweet to his nose, was less thicker now, meaning that his heat had finally ended. His thoughts were clearer now too; no more pressing thoughts of ‘fuck the omega hard’, ‘breed him’ and even worse ‘mine’.

Which is a good thing, since they only have about two or three packets of condom right now and it was too early of a morning to request for delivery. 

Derek was wiping Stiles’ body with wet towels, something that he had also gotten used to doing, when the male opened his eyes, stretching slightly like a cat after a nap, before groaning, probably feeling the soreness. It took him a while to notice Derek, and seconds passed before he realised that Derek was wiping his asshole. His doe eyes widened even more than usual and his cheeks blushed, even redder than it had been when he was at the throes of his heat - something that Derek tried hard not to think about since just the thought of it can make his dick hardened in interest. 

Derek just raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“You don’t need to do that.” Stiles said, his embarrassment clear in his voice, and also in the way his hands were gripping the comforter, as if he was thinking of hiding himself behind it. His voice sound wrecked and some alpha side of Derek was smug at the thoughts that he caused that.

Derek snorted though, trying to push that thought away. “We just spent three days fucking, Stiles. And you are embarrassed, now?”

Stiles chocked on nothing then, holding his hands upward to hide his face. “But that was during my heat. The situation is different now.” He said, more like whined, from behind his hands.

Derek snorted again. “I have definitely seen every single part of yours, so I don’t think hiding would help much now.” Derek added, just to see Stiles reddened even more. He was not disappointed. He throw the wet towels into his laundry bin, before turning to look at Stiles. “Go back to sleep, Stiles. I will make you breakfast when you gotten enough rest.” 

Stiles was still blushing, fidgeting slightly. “Do you think I can borrow your clothes or something? It feel weird to sleep in naked now that I’m lucid enough.”

Derek tilted his head slightly, before he walked over to his drawer, pulling out one of his sweatpants and tshirt. He could easily help Stiles into the somewhat baggy shirt, but when he went to help him with the sweatpants caused Stiles to blush hardened, claiming the whole time that he could do it himself. Derek just ignored that since it was clear that Stiles could barely sat up by himself right now. After Stiles was appropriately dressed, Derek pushed him gently down on the bed, before he pulled the comforter over him. 

“You aren’t resting?” Stiles asked, his voice quiet as he looked at Derek with questioning eyes.

“Gonna shower. Feels sticky.” Derek answered, shrugging before he moved his hand to Stiles’ head, running them on his hair. “Sleep, Stiles.” 

“You gonna watch me sleep?” Stiles asked, almost cheekily, with a grin on his lips. “Kinda creepy, Derek.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I think I like you better when you were incoherent and are too busy begging for my knot to be cheeky.” 

Stiles immediately pulled the comforter over his face, probably trying to hide how bright his face is and Derek laughed out loud as he make his way to his bathroom, stripping his sweatpants off as he walked. He was closing the bathroom door when he saw Stiles’ peeking from underneath his ‘comforter shield’. 

Derek smirked then, raising an eyebrow. “Like what you see?” He asked, putting his hand on his hips, hiding nothing. He doesn’t have to, since Stiles immediately went back into hiding when he realised that Derek had caught him peeking.

When Derek came out of his shower, a towel safely wrapped around his waist, he saw that Stiles already went back to sleep. The boy clearly got bad sleeping habit - something that Derek had gotten used to, and somehow found endearing - and he was now lying partly at his side of the bed, with a leg thrown over at Derek’s. Derek pulled on another clean sweatpants - his usual outfit at home - and sat himself down on the bed.

‘What now?’ Derek thought to himself as he looked over at the omega. He had enjoyed their times together, even though he spent most of them taking care of Stiles: both by having sex as well as actually making sure that Stiles was hydrated enough, had a few tidbits as well as enough rest in between his rounds. Something about making sure that Stiles had a great heat round appealed to Derek’s alpha, bringing out the protectiveness inside of him. 

But now that his heat circle has ended, Derek wasn’t sure how their relationship was supposed to be. Should he asked Stiles’ number or something? Or does Stiles wants to just act like this never happened? Or should he be casual about it?

Not for the first time in his life, Derek wished that he was less awkward about things.

\--  
Derek was sitting on the kitchen chair, checking his emails, when Stiles walked over slowly, hair ruffled from sleep and the baggy shirt hanging off one shoulder. “I remember you promising me breakfast.” He said, grinning as he sat on the chair beside Derek, looking like he was still barely awake.

“You like food. Good to know.” Derek joked, though it sounded dry even to his own ear. Stiles’ grin just got bigger though, so Derek internally gave himself a high five as he went towards the fridge, taking out the mix he had done earlier. There were still a lot of fruits inside the fridge, Derek had brought more than enough in preparation for Stiles’ heat, so he was thinking of making pancakes for the male.

“So..” Derek said, pouring the mix into maker and keeping his eyes there even as he talked, “Do you need me to take you back to the club or something?” A part of him was growling loudly at the thought of letting Stiles go, but then, the same part was also perfectly happy to keep Stiles here against his own will, so Derek decided to ignore it. Stiles is his own omega, and Derek really has no claim whatsoever over him. 

There was no answer for a while and Derek raised his head to look at Stiles. The omega was bitting his lower lips, looking somewhat distressed. “Something wrong?” Derek asked, frowning and taking a step closer towards Stiles.

Stiles shook his head quickly. “No, no.” He ran a hand through his hair, his teeth still biting down slightly on his bruised lips. “I just remember that Scott must be worried sick about me right now since I didn’t came back home for days.”

“Scott?” Derek might have growled the name out as he washed the strawberries and blueberries, but he passed it off as just him being in surprise. “Your..” He gritted his teeth. “..boyfriend or something?”

Stiles looked repulsed at the question and it immediately calmed Derek down. “No. No way.” He shook his head, still looking like he was really taken aback. “Me and Scott are brothers. We are definitely not involved in that way. ” He visibly shivered. “That would be like incest.”

“He’s the contact you saved as ‘Bro’?” Derek asked, taking out the ready pancake slice before pouring in another one.

“How you know?” The omega questioned in lieu of an answer, the surprise evident.

“He called on the first day. I explained things to him already, don’t worry.” Derek answered and Stiles groaned.

“I really don’t need my bestfriend to know about my heat.” He said, bumping his head softly on the table. “Thanks though.” He was burrowed there for almost a minute before he raised his head up. “Did he know you are Derek Hale?”

Derek just shrugged, knowing that would be answer enough. Stiles groaned again, even more dramatic this time. 

“So, do you need me to take you back to the club?” Derek repeated his question, putting the bowl with the strawberries and blueberries in front of Stiles. “You know, to get your car?” He raised his eyebrow as he waited for Stiles to answer the question.

Stiles fidgeted slightly before he answered, “Nah, it’s fine. I will just call Scott to come pick me up here. I actually used Uber to get to club. My jeep broke down the day I went to the club. It does that a lot nowadays and Scott kept on harassing me to just get a new one, but really, I can’t just leave my lady like that. Plus, I really don’t have money to spare to get a new one. I barely able to afford my tuition and a new car is definitely a luxury that I can’t have. Anyway, it was too late to actually fix it before I go since I got out of class late that day, so I decided to just call Uber and then ask Scott to come pick me up or something when I’m done.. Oh, Scott worked night shift that day, so that’s why he didn’t come along with me.” Stiles finished, and casually took one of the strawberry into his mouth before he realised that Derek was looking at him with a frown. “What?”

Derek shook his head, going over to the pancake maker. “Do you always talk a lot?”

Stiles blushed slightly. “Kinda? You can just stop me if it’s bothering you.” 

He looked so distressed that Derek really couldn’t do anything other than shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine. It’s a good change of pace.”

Stiles smiled a bit to him. “Well, at least you only need to bare with me for an hour, the most. Then, I would be out of your hair.”

“Yeah.” Derek drawled out, undecided whether that’s a good thing or a bad,.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are commenting about how they are liking this fic and I would like to say thank you!! I'm gonna keep on writing so that I can fulfill that at least a chapter per week resolution. Already got chapter 7, now just to start on chapter 8 ha.ha.ha  
> Side note: my phone broke few days back and after thinking about it, I brought a new one. Gotta say that life without a phone feels really empty


	7. He is not a prostitute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to give you guys this chapter early this week since I'm predicting that I'm going to have an awful day at work tomorrow and it would be good to read some comments to pick myself up >//<
> 
> Side note: this chapter is somewhat of a filler but then it shows how Derek interacts with other characters so it was quite fun to write.
> 
> Shameless advertisement: Is there anyone that would be kind enough to help me beta this story? It's an unpaid position though so the only benefit I can offer you is my gratitude as well as you can get to read the chapters earlier than others can haha

“You used condoms, didn’t you?” Lydia asked, looking at Derek from the passenger’s side. 

Derek sighed, not for the first time for the day. 

When Lydia had arrived at his home this morning, the omega had sniffed the air and looked at Derek as if he was a little boy whom had broke her favourite vase. “You had sex.” Derek’s eyes had widened unconsciously then, caught by surprise, and that answered Lydia’s question. It had been a total of four days since Derek saw Stiles for the last time, when the latter climbing into the back of another male, Scott’s, motorcycle. Derek had cleaned the house twice, so he really wasn’t expecting Lydia to hit him with that. Lydia narrowed his eyes at him, before throwing her hair back and told Derek that they would be late to the meeting if they don’t go now.

“Will you just drop it, Lyds? I’m a grown alpha.” 

“A grown alpha with track record of doing things that are damaging to his reputation.” Lydia answered coldly. “Humor me, oh alpha.” Derek rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. “I’m trying to prepare myself for any future media mishap that might be waiting to happen.”

“I did.” 

“No unwanted babies then. That’s good.” Derek was glad that he was able to stop himself from flinching. “Chances of them giving information away to the media?”

“None.” Derek was sure of that. He may not know how Stiles is, but he know that Stiles isn’t the type whom would purposely hurt others. 

“And you know that how?”

“It had been 4 days, Lydia, and there was nothing at all. He would has come out by now if that’s his aim.” Lydia just hummed softly in response as she returned back to her phone, checking something in the calender. Derek sighed in relief, thinking that was the end of that.

It wasn’t until they were near the meeting spot that Lydia broke the silent. “Be honest, Derek, did you hire a prostitute because you are too horny?”

“What?” Derek glanced slightly at the omega with deep frown, just to see the teasing smirk on Lydia’s lips and Derek groaned. “I don’t need to hire prostitute, Lyds.”

“High class escort then?”

“Drop it.”

\----  
“Is this like a reunion or what?” Erica laughed softly as she took the seat beside Derek. There were others sitting around the conference table, but since the director himself along with a few important others were yet to arrive, they haven’t started the meeting yet.

“Nice to meet you too, Erica.” Derek said, letting a small smile played on his lips. 

From all the actress that he has worked with, Derek definitely like Erica the most. Derek had learned long ago that he has involved himself in a cut-throat industry where people would smile sweetly while pushing a knife on his back. That’s why, when he met Erica about two years ago for a movie production, it was refreshing how blunt and straight forward she had been. 

“So, I heard from Lydia that you got laid?” Erica suddenly asked and Derek groaned.

“Why both of you are so invested in my sex life?” Derek growled softly, taking care to make sure that nobody else was listening in. 

“Well, seeing how you have been chasing after that bitch’s tail for years,” Derek flinched: his friends really don’t hold back their punches. “..it’s brought new hope when we see you with new love potential.” Erica smirked as she looked at Derek. “Even if she’s a prostitute.”

Derek growled softly. “He is not a prostitute.”

“He?” Erica raised an eyebrow, looking at Derek with interest. Since Kate, Derek had only involved himself with women, mostly short term flings or just downright one night stands, and never any men. It wasn’t that he’s prejudice or something like that; it’s just that his type has always been on the opposite sex, no matter their designation.

Until now. Until Stiles.

“He.” Derek confirmed, knowing that there was no way out of this.

Erica downright beamed at him, and Derek had to sigh, thinking about how ridiculous his life is. “Oh! This is good news! You opening your eyes to the beauty of bisexuality! Come on. Lets go out drinking tonight and you can brag all you want about him.”

“I don’t really wanna brag about him though.” Derek tried, even if he know that it is a lost battle.

“Come on Derek.” Erica whined, pitching her voice in a way that she know irritated Derek so much. “My treat too. Come on.. Lets celebrate us filming together too.”

Derek sighed, running his hand through his hair as he wonder why he surrounded himself with pushy women. “If I say yes, would you stop using that voice? Forever?”

“If I feel like it.” Erica answered instead with a cheeky grin and Derek rolled his eyes, but he can’t help the fondness from setting in. 

A girl came over then, a full on smile pasted on her lips. “Hey. Nice to meet you. I’m Kira.” She introduced herself, raising her hand to shake on Erica’s.

“Hey. You’re the one who will be playing Yuuki right?” Erica said, shaking her hand as Derek watched, wondering where he has seen Kira before. “I’m Erica, and this is Derek.”

“I know.” Kira said, looking somewhat embarrassed. “I’m a big fan of both of you to be honest. I have watched almost all of your movies.” She continued, using a hand to tuck her hair back behind her ears, looking as dainty as a damsel in fairytale and Derek wonder how she’s going to play Yuuki, the most badass character he has ever read in a script. “My favourite would has to be Werewolf. It’s somewhat nice to see the female lead rescuing the male instead of the other way around.” She laughed, while Erica was sporting a grin when she heard what Kira had said.

“Well, we gotta change the Hollywood perspective. Chicks can save the world now and we can choose to wear heels while doing it.” She said, winking at the other girl. “I have watched your movie Omega Queen too.” Erica shook her head then, the grin turning into a smirk. “Whoever said asians are not expressive have definitely never watched your acting. That omega bitch you played made the movie a thrilling roller coaster ride from the beginning to the end.”

Derek made a mental note to watch the movie. He had heard it since it was a blockbuster hit despite the low budget, but he hasn’t went to watch it himself since it was something of an experimental movie and he was skeptic over it. The movie had created a nice spark, as well as controversy, at how it move away from how omegas were usually portrayed in the movie. 

“It was a joy for me too.” Kira said, grinning mischievously . “I feel like the stereotype that omegas are all bunch of shy and defenseless whores waiting to be bedded need to stop and that movie give me the perfect opportunity to do so. It would be nice if I can play a hand in changing the current status quo.” She laughed softly before continuing. “I know an omega who is a spitfire and just love proving that those toxic stereotypes are wrong, and he was my inspiration.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #expressiveasians
> 
> Excuse me (AOA's Excuse Me started playing in the background), I just got to put this hashtag in lmao


	8. Get your freak on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, and the few chapters following this is mostly fluff, but at least that's better than the angst that will definitely coming after a while.  
> As always, thank you for everyone who have been reading, leaving kudos, bookmarking and especially the one who commented. I don't know why you like this story, and whether you will continue on liking it after a while, but thank you for the support.

When Derek arrived to the address that Erica has given to him and saw the board stating “Get your freak on”, he honestly thought of turning around and walking back to his car. After knowing Erica for years, Derek know that her calling him here tonight, of all nights, was more than a mere coincidence. After a few moment of contemplating, Derek finally decided to walk inside the club. While he was wary of what Erica had planned, he has to admit that Erica know how to has a good time.

Plus, going back to his empty apartment reminded him too much of Stiles and Derek need an escape.

Derek texted Erica, telling her that he has arrived as he walked inside, and was replied by the girl saying that she is in the corner seats. Derek was pushing his phone inside his pocket when he saw her, with the girl waving his hand toward him. He has to stop before he could actually take a step towards her though, since he was seriously regretting his choice to come here. 

Erica was wearing a black leather corset dress that reached to his thighs with a laced up knee length black stiletto boots and if anyone asked, Derek would has said that she was wearing a dominatrix dress, just without an extra accessories. She was smirking as she watched him, fully aware of what impression she was giving. Beside her, Boyd was smiling a bit at his reaction before he tilted his head to the empty seat, inviting Derek to come sit with them.

“Please keep a leash on your girlfriend.” Derek joked, sitting down while shaking his head.

“I do.” Boyd said, taking a sip of his drink. “We do that play in the bedroom always.” Derek groaned at that, causing Erica to laugh and lean forward to kiss the man on the mouth. “You walk into that yourself, Derek.” 

“I really don’t need to know more about your bedroom lives.”

“Au contraire Monsieur..” Erica said, leaning forward and giving an ample view of her cleavage. “..I need to know everything about your bedroom live.” Derek rolled his eyes, thinking he shouldn’t even be surprised that Erica would’ve just gone for the kill. “More specifically, a few days back when apparently you got a guy there.” 

Even Boyd looked curious now, though knowing him, if Derek had refused to say anything, he would just let it go. Erica on the other hand was like a dog with a bone. “Can this wait until I get some drink, please?” 

Erica just waved her hand, but Derek know that this is far from over. He sighed as he stood up and make his way towards the bar. There was no escaping Erica, but Derek had hope that a bit of drink might make it a bit bearable. There were a lot of people waiting when Derek reached the bar, and it took Derek less than a minute to realise that a lot of them weren’t waiting for their order, but instead was just ogling the bartender. It was an omega girl, wearing a french maid outfit with a bell collar around her neck and a cat ears to top it off. She was professional enough, ignoring the leers and lewd stares as much as possible, but Derek could see that her indifference facade was slowly coming off. It wasn’t surprising really: Derek was sure that no one could get used to people thinking that they are some kind of sex objects.

Derek growled softly under his breath when these perverts weren’t moving away even though they weren’t ordering or even drinking at this moment. “Excuse me.” His voice came out harsher than he intended to, but then, the betas were all moving away to let him pass so Derek wasn’t that bothered. “Manhattan please.” Derek told the girl, whom looked very much thankful at him.

A door in between the drinks racks opened and Derek’s eyes widened and his heart sped up. A part of him thought this could be a illusion, that he had thought too much and has finally conjured out a fantasy while being awake. But then, a huge part of him was sure that this was reality.

Because, no matter how much Derek thought about Stiles, he could never conjured a perfection of Stiles cross-dressing in a red polka dots dress with a white shirt and red hood over his head, with a white stilleto heels and thigh length stocking. He has even put on a dark brown curly wig to complete his look and Derek couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

“Hey Alice.” Stiles greeted the girl, still hasn’t noticed that Derek was looking at him. But then again, almost everyone are looking at him now. It wasn’t an understatement to say that Stiles looked good, and it seems like almost everyone there agrees. Derek almost growled at the thought alone. 

Stiles suddenly, and in an almost obvious way, started taking a sniff of the air, before he abruptly turned to look at Derek. His eyes immediately widened when he saw Derek and his cheek reddened, almost as red as the hood. Derek just raised his eyebrow a bit in greeting, feeling somewhat proud at the fact that he was the only one to has gotten Stiles’ attention. 

“You okay?” He could hear Alice asking Stiles, softly elbowing Stiles on the arms as she passed by to hand Derek’s drink. 

“Thanks.” Derek said, paying her while his eyes were still on Stiles. The male omega seems to have came out of his surprise and was trying hard to get back his composure. Derek wanted to chuckle, but he decided that it would be too unkind to Stiles.

“I’m fine.” Stiles answered, biting his pink colored lower lips with his teeth as he moved to do his work.

Derek finally decided to give Stiles a break and walked back to where Erica and Boyd were sitting at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [How I imagined Stiles' outfit looked like](https://shop.r10s.jp/auc-double/cabinet/z16/z1675-1.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: I'm still looking for a beta for this story. It's an unpaid work and the only thing you will get is my utmost gratitude and the privilege of reading the chapters earlier than anyone else


	9. This happen a lot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to get out last Wednesday to celebrate this story getting it's 50th comments and 100th bookmarks, but since I have been occupied with watching Criminal Minds + I'm a lazy ass, it has only successfully see the light of AO3 now.  
> Plus: I got a new beta~ :D  
> [lizzy the cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzythecat/pseuds/Lizzythecat)
> 
> Please go and give your thanks to her :D
> 
>  

“You do realize that the twink boy from the bar has been stealing glances at you all night right?” Erica asked, almost leering as she looked at Derek. Her eyes had been unfocused for a while now; Derek was almost sure that she is drunk. It seems like Boyd was the designated driver since the beta had been sticking to non-alcoholic drinks all nights. Which was good, since Erica looked like she can barely walk in a straight line right now, much less drive. “And don’t think I didn’t realized that you have been checking him out constantly too.” 

“You are drunk.” Derek answered simply, and forced himself not give into his curiosity and turned to look back at Stiles. He knows that Erica was saying the truth since he can feel Stiles’ eyes on him when he isn’t looking and he had seen the male looked somewhat surprised when Derek caught him peeking. It really make him feel good, but Derek just passes it off as his alpha pride. 

Even if he hasn’t really been a prideful alpha before.

“I am not drunk” Derek rolled his eyes at how cliché that sounds out of Erica’s mouth. “And you should totally go and hit on that twink.” Erica added, pointing to the bar before giggling. “You and he would make a cute couple.”

“Okay...” Derek said, dragging the word. “You better stop drinking before you start planning a wedding that isn’t going to happen.” 

Erica didn’t seem to be listening though, since she just make a surprised ‘oh’ sound, hand still pointing at the bar. “Twink boy is gone.” She pouted slightly. “Now who is Derek going to fuck with tonight...?”

“Boyd...” Derek groaned, rubbing his temple, hoping that the younger male can do something about Erica before she did something that they will all regret. 

Thankfully, Boyd decided to be kind to him. “Time to go back, babe.” He said, wrapping a hand around Erica’s waist to hold her up. She went with him with just a bit of resistance; a clear sign that she was drunk. “Nice seeing you, Derek. Still up for coffee next Tuesday?” Boyd asked, and Derek gave an affirmative nod. 

Derek sighed when he saw Boyd taking Erica away for the night. As much as he love Erica, spending the night with her teasing him about his ‘mystery bedmate’, as well as the ‘twink bartender boy’, was not his idea of a fun evening. He finished his drink before exiting the club as well. 

He had seen Stiles going back to the door earlier, after another girl in some black widow inspired costume came through the door and talked a bit with him. A part of him was seriously considering going after Stiles to at least ask him for his number or something like that, but Derek stopped himself. It was something to be desperate in his own mind, but it was a whole different thing to actually act like a desperate pervert.

Derek had barely reached his car when he heard an argument happening nearby. He decided to ignore it, thinking that it was probably some drunken fight. It wasn’t until one of those voices started shouting “Stop” and “Let me go” that Derek decided to jump in and went over to where the clamor was happening.

Derek was greeted with the sight of Stiles, still in his costume and heels, having his hand grabbed by some drunken beta whom doesn’t seem to be taking Stiles’ “No” too kindly. 

“Let him go.” Derek growled the words out, and kept his eyes on the man when the man turned to size him up.

Seeing how the man was being preoccupied with Derek, Stiles swiftly gave the man a hard kick on the crotch before immediately pulling his hand back when the man doubled over with pain. 

“Fucking omega slut.” The man groaned out in pain, glaring at Stiles.

“You are a pervert who can’t get any hole to fuck unless you force or pay to get them.” Stiles spat out, leaning slightly to get his backpack on the ground while still keeping his eyes on the man. “You don’t have any rights to say shit to me.” 

“What the fuck did you say to me, whore?” The man looked like he was going to jump Stiles again, just to be stopped when the omega suddenly pulled out a Taser from inside his bag. 

“You are a fucking pervert who aren’t worth shit.” Stiles said, holding the charged up Taser in front of him like a weapon. “Leave. I will report you if you try shit like this again.”

“Fucking omega.” The male spat out, though the effect was lessened with him limping away, acting like he didn’t just get hurt by an omega.

“This happen a lot?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow when he saw the Taser in Stiles’ hand. And now that he was looking, he even saw the pepper spray in the small pocket of the omega’s backpack.

“I’m an omega.” Stiles said, in lieu of an answer, in a nonchalant way that made Derek concerned. “We get used to this at a young age.” Stiles turning his weapon off, before carefully putting it back inside its cover. “Thanks for coming over.”

“Not that I was needed.” Derek shrugged. “You clearly got things handled pretty well.”

Stiles let out a soft laugh as he shouldered the straps to his bag. “I usually do. But that creep caught me before I can react, so it was good that you came over and surprised him. Thanks again.” Stiles smiled, and Derek tried not to think about how fast his heart is beating right now. “If you don’t mind, I need to go now. My place is a bit far from here, and it would be dangerous to walk when it gets too late.”

“Walk?” Derek repeated, frowning as he looked at the omega. “In that outfit?”

“Yeah…” Stiles dragged the word, hands straightening his skirt as if that will pull it down. “I actually forgot to bring a change of clothes because it was such a sudden request. On top of that, I still haven’t fixed my jeep. Plus, getting Uber or even taxi at this time would cost a lot. So yeah...I’m walking back.”

Derek could still remember where Stiles said he lives, which he was definitely not going to let the omega know since it would be quite a fucked up revelation, and Derek knows that walking would take the boy at least an hour to reach, half an hour if he decided to sprint the whole way home.

“Come on.” Derek said, gesturing for Stiles to follow him. “I will take you home.”

“What?” Stiles’ eyes widened, hands tightening slightly on the strap of his bag. “Seriously, Derek, I can walk. It’s no problem.”

“Don’t be stubborn, Stiles.” Derek answered, shaking his head. “It’s not safe for you to walk and we both know that.”

“I can protect myself.” The omega said, rather defensively as if this was an argument that he had been in for quite a number of time.

“Never said you can’t.” Derek answered, holding both hands up in a pacifying gesture. “But it would make me feel much better if I can see you safely reach your home. Plus, the night is too cold to walk for an hour with your thighs exposed like that.” 

Strangely enough, reminding the omega about his outfit caused him to blush again, fidgeting where he was standing as he clearly thought over what his options were.

“I’m not going to kill you Stiles.” Derek said, keeping his eyes on Stiles. “And I had seen that Taser and how comfortable you are at using it.” He added, gesturing to Stiles’ bag with his eyes. “Really, I’m just going to take you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 3 chapters already written just mainly focusing on them texting/messaging each other with no actual plot.  
> I really don't know why people like this story, but I'm glad that you guys do.  
> Thanks so much for making writing this worthwhile.


	10. Am I the big bad wolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per last chapter --> [lizzy the cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzythecat/pseuds/Lizzythecat)  
> Please go and give your thanks to her :D
> 
> Also, the next 3 chapters are just short filler chapters showing off their texts to each other. I will probably post them within a few days of each other. My one chapter per week is completely ruined lol (pro: I'm posting in a much faster speed now)

“You can take a right here.” Stiles said, pointing the junction with both his hands still holding his bag like a lifeline.

Derek nodded slightly, still adamantly stopping himself from taking big sniff of the air and noting how perfect the combined scent of him and Stiles is. He was also trying really hard to kept his eyes completely on the road and not take a few glance at Stiles. 

“So…” Stiles started, after a few minutes silence. “What brings you to the club?” 

Derek raised his eyebrow at the question. 

The omega bit his lower lips and tried again. “I mean, I have never seen you in the club before, and it is pretty far from your home. So, I was wondering what make you decided to come so far.”

“Erica wanted to come.”

“Erica Reyes was there just now?” Stiles suddenly asked, the nervousness gone, eyes widening like a saucer as he turned his whole body to look at Derek, all while still being restrained by the seatbelt.

Derek frowned. “She was sitting in the same table with me.” 

“Seriously?” Stiles groaned into his hands and Derek wondered how he could has missed Erica with how dressed up the woman was. “I would have come over for an autograph if I had known.” Stiles said, dramatically groaning again. A few seconds passed before he raised his head up and looked at Derek. “Was Boyd there as well?” He asked, the hopefulness and regret clear in his voice. Derek nodded and he groaned even louder. “I missed Erica and Boyd?” 

“I feel like I’m missing something here.” Derek said, glancing at the younger man who was hiding his face behind his hands.

“Dude. Erica. Erica Reyes.” Stiles said, as if he was making much sense now by repeating Erica’s name. He was not. Derek just raised his eyebrow. “Omega badass Erica. No, no. Queen Erica. She was breathing the same air as I did and I didn’t even ask for her autograph. And she was with Boyd. The Boyd. Captain of Los Angeles Rams.” Stiles throws his hands in the air, looking very much like the overly dramatic omega Derek is starting to see him as. Derek let him be for a while, and after a few moments passed, Stiles suddenly turned to look at him, red manicured finger pointing in front of him. “This is your fault.” He said, looking very much serious and Derek raised his eyebrow. “If you weren’t there, I wouldn’t be in this predicament.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah, if I haven’t been looking at you all night, I would have seen Queen Erica and King Boyd sitting there. So it’s your fault.”

Derek kept quiet for a while, wondering if Stiles realized what he was saying himself. The omega didn’t, and he was still pointing at Derek. “Looking at me all night?” Derek repeated, eyebrow raised and lips curling to a side.

“Yeah.” Stiles affirmed, still not realizing his slip of tongue. Derek had already parked himself in the parking lot now, so he had the pleasure of watching Stiles’ face turned from the confident accusing, to red blushing when the embarrassment hit. “I mean-” There was really no way to recover from that, and Stiles didn’t even try. Or he was probably too embarrassed to.

Derek grinned as he looked at Stiles, and before he could stop himself, he asked, “What time do you get off work tomorrow?” 

Stiles turned to look at him then, face still reddening as he tilted his head. “Around 3 in the morning. Why?”

Derek shrugged, trying for a confidence that he doesn’t really feel. “I don’t have anything on schedule on Saturday. I can come pick you up after your shift tomorrow.”

“What-”

“I mean, you did say that your jeep is still broken, and it’s too expensive to take a cab. And 3 in the morning isn’t exactly the friendliest time to walk.” Derek said, reasoning to Stiles as much as to himself.

It’s a good karma to help others. 

Now, if only he could convinced himself that this was the only reason why he had offered his help.

“I- I wouldn’t want to impose.” Stiles said, fingers playing with the straps of his bag, but Derek know that he was thinking his offer over. “You don’t have to do this, Derek. I can protect myself.”

“I know you can. But it is not that I have to. I want to...” 

Stiles was quiet for a while - Derek was pretty sure that he was weighting things over in his head - before he finally nodded. “Yeah. It would be great if you can help me out. At least until I get the jeep fixed.” Stiles added the last part hastily and Derek nodded.

Derek pulled his phone out then, and passed it over to Stiles. “Give me your number. You can call me when you finished your shift tomorrow. Or if you need ride to go anywhere.”

Stiles hesitated before he took the phone and started putting in his number. He gave his own phone a call, before passing it over to Derek. “Thanks, Derek.” Stiles said, his voice low as he looked at Derek with a smile. “And, uh, good night.” He added, opening the passenger door and walked out, the red cape flowing behind him.

Derek really tried not to be the weird guy, but he was unsuccessful in curbing his wants and he ending up watching Stiles as the male walked towards his building. He was saved from thinking too lowly of himself when Stiles turned around slightly to see if he was still there, and smiled a bit when he saw Derek’s car still parked at the same place.

The moment Derek lost sight of Stiles, he leaned back on his seat, sighing as he thought the event over and wondered what had just happened. While Derek wouldn’t said that he is a bad guy, he also doesn’t necessarily like to go out of his way to help someone. Especially not someone that he barely knew anything about. 

But then, Stiles has been his first in a lot of things, it shouldn’t be surprising that he was his first in this sense as well.

Derek turned to look at his phone then, snorting when he saw that Stiles has key-in his name as “Little Red Riding Hood”. Without thinking, Derek opened his messaging app and sent a message to the omega. 

Me (03.19am): Am I the big bad wolf?

He sent it and immediately regretted it. But then, the damage was done and there was really no way to take it back again. Derek sighed, throwing his phone on the passenger seat and shifted his gear to drive back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the readers that leave views, kudos, bookmarks, and especially comments are the reason why I write this. Thank you for your support and I really hope this story won't disappointed.
> 
> And while you are waiting for the next chapter, you should go read this little gem [The Purloined Letter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6415468/chapters/14687299)  
> 


	11. The day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's another (short) chapter xD  
> Seriously, this chapter and the next two chapters are just here because I want to show their interaction with each other
> 
> As per last chapter, this chapter was edited by ---> [lizzy the cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzythecat/pseuds/Lizzythecat)  
> Go and give love to her :D

“Why are you taking my picture?” Erica asked, raising her eyebrow as she turned to look at Derek.

Derek silently cursed himself. He was going to do it in secret but he was very much out of his element and did a very amateurish mistake: he forgot to turn the shutter sound.

“No reason.” Derek shrugged, and hoping that Erica would let it go.

Erica narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you drunk, Derek?” 

“What?” Derek frowned at the sudden question.

“Are you high then?”

“Erica, I haven’t been high since my first acting gig and we both know that. Also, I’m not gonna risk my career by being drunk during shooting.” Derek answered, rolling his eyes.

“So, why are you taking my picture for no reason?” 

“No reason.” Derek repeated, and Erica looked like she clearly thought he was bullshitting, but before she could call him out on it, Erica was being called by the director. Derek let out a relieved sigh after she was gone and turned his attention back to his phone.

Me (10.15am) : Here a snap of your queen at work. *picture attached*

Little Red Riding Hood (10.16am): Dude, it’s not even afternoon yet. Stop bothering me.

Derek raised his eyebrow at the response. After yesterday’s breakdown over not noticing Erica was in the club, Derek thought that Stiles would be over the moon at the picture.

His phone binged again.

Little Red Riding Hood (10.17am): WAIT. I TAKE THAT BACK. THANK YOU DEREK. 

Little Red Riding Hood (10.17am): OMG. SHE LOOKED BADASS!

Derek snorted at the response, wondering whether his earlier text had woken Stiles up from his sleep and that was why he was sound so irritated. Stiles had probably crashed down immediately after he arrived since he had yet to reply to Derek’s very first message to him, and he had probably been sleeping since then. 

Well, if he was, the omega was probably very much awake now. 

Little Red Riding Hood (10.18am): Can you take her autograph for me? PLEASE… Pretttyyyyy pleaseeeee

Derek frowned slightly at the request. It was innocent enough, but if just a photo was enough to make Erica looked at him like he is crazy, Derek already how she would react if he actually asked her for an autograph.

Me (10.20am): No.

Little Red Riding Hood (10.21am): Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Derek rolled his eyes before he typed in his response. He could just imagined Stiles’ whines.

Me (10.23am): I can try to give you candid picture instead.

Little Red Riding Hood (10.24am): It’s not the same TTATT

Me (10.26am): Ttatt? What is that?

Little Red Riding Hood (10.27am): Huh?

Little Red Riding Hood (10.27am): Oh, no, no. It’s TTATT

Me (10.28am): That doesn’t answer my question Stiles.

Little Red Riding Hood (10.29am): It’s an emoji, Derek

Little Red Riding Hood (10.29am): Crying emoji. The double Ts are for the crying eyes, and the A for the mouth. See? --> TTATT

Me (10.31am): Why don’t you just use the actual crying emoji?

Little Red Riding Hood (10.32am): Idk? I guess I got use to using TTATT?

Me (10.33am): What is idk?

“Derek.” The director called him over and Derek immediately closed the app before pushing it back into his jeans pocket. It vibrated a few times but Derek didn’t actually has the time to check his messages since the director wanted to continue shooting again. 

It wasn’t until lunch time that they finally stopped and Derek finally got time to check his messages. 

Little Red Riding Hood (10.33am): You are kidding right?

Little Red Riding Hood (10.34am): Dude, how can you not know what IDK is?

Little Red Riding Hood (10.38am): Wait, you are just pulling my legs right? 

Little Red Riding Hood (10.39am): If I said that idk means I don’t know, you gonna respond with something like “Oh, you don’t know as well huh?” 

Little Red Riding Hood (10.42am): You totally gonna do that right?

Little Red Riding Hood (10.50am): Shit, do you really don’t know what it means? 

Little Red Riding Hood (10.51am): I’m not ridiculing you or anything, dude... 

Little Red Riding Hood (11.15am): Idk means I don’t know

Derek grinned in amusement while he was reading the messages, and wondering if Stiles was having a mental breakdown right now just because Derek said he doesn’t know what ‘idk’ means.

Me (1.30pm): Oh, you don’t know as well huh?

Me (1.31pm): I know what idk means, Stiles. I was just teasing you.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.33pm): Oh, now he came back.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.33pm): After leaving me hanging for hours.

Me (1.34pm): I was shooting.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.34pm): Shooting? The one using a gun or acting?

Me (1.35pm): I act using a gun.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.35pm): Can I know for which movie?

Little Red Riding Hood (1.36pm): Or did you guys swear to secrecy or something until the movie is released?

Little Red Riding Hood (1.37pm): Which is kind of a bad publicity stunt, in my humble opinion

Me (1.38pm): We can’t tell the plot of the stories, but it’s fine to tell you what movie I’m doing.

Me (1.39pm): We are shooting Last Dance right now.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.40pm): Oh! The one directed by Chase?

Me (1.41pm): Yeah.

Me (1.42pm): I wonder how you know too much.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.43pm): I’m a big fan of Erica.

Me (1.44pm): That explains it.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.45pm): What do you mean?

Me (1.45pm): Listen Stiles. I got to go now. We are going to start shooting again after lunch and I got to discuss something with the director.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.46pm): Okay~

Little Red Riding Hood (1.46pm): Have fun.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.48pm): Take pictures of Erica for me. 

Little Red Riding Hood (1.49pm): PICTURES.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.52pm): Oh, and I have saved your name as Big Bad Wolf, as per your suggestion.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.53pm): Just thought you should know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert Buzz Lightyear meme* Fillers, Fillers everywhere.  
> A short filler chapter just because.  
> The next two chapters are fillers as well and they are even shorter so..


	12. Need somebody to talk to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm coughing really badly right now and my throat hurts really bad D:  
> Really hate it when I'm feeling sick D:
> 
> As per last chapter, this chapter was edited by ---> [lizzy the cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzythecat/pseuds/Lizzythecat)  
> Go and give love to her :D

Little Red Riding Hood (10.25am): Scott just told me that I looked like shit.

Derek snorted as he read the text, his script book laid on his lap as he waited for the hair stylist to finish.

Me (10.26am): Told you that it was a bad idea to do your assignment at the very last minute. 

Little Red Riding Hood (10.27am): Hush it, sourwolf

Little Red Riding Hood (10.27am): Let’s not be petty and bring out the “I told you” when I feel like hell.

Derek rolled his eyes at that.

Me (10.28am): You deserved it. And sourwolf?

Little Red Riding Hood (10.29am): What do you mean I deserve to feel like hell?

Little Red Riding Hood (10.30am): I’ll have you know that I’m a good person and I don’t deserve to be treated this way.

Little Red Riding Hood (10.31am): And you are a sourwolf.

Me (10.32am): You were given 2 weeks to work on the assignment, Stiles. And you do it yesterday. Less than 12 hours before the due date.

Me (10.33am): You deserve it.

Little Red Riding Hood (10.35am): I’m finally at my door, and am now going to bed  
and pretending that I am not friends with someone who cares so little for me.

Little Red Riding Hood (10.35am): I’m gonna hibernate and never come out again from my trusted comforter.

Me (10.36am): You are working tonight.

Little Red Riding Hood (10.36am): Why do I keep texting you.

Little Red Riding Hood (10.36am): And you are still a sourwolf.

Little Red Riding Hood (10.37am): An apathetic sourwolf

Me (10.38am): Go to sleep, Stiles. I will pick up you after work as usual.

When 5 minutes passed and Stiles still hasn’t replied to his message, Derek was sure that the omega had already passed out on his bed. Derek let out a soft chuckle as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and turned to focus back to his script.

“A friend?” Melly asked, and Derek’s eyes shot up to the mirror to meet hers. The redhead was smiling slightly as she worked on his hair. 

Derek pondered for moment before he answered. Melly has been his stylist in a lot of the movies he has been in and while Melly isn’t really the type to gossip, Derek know that in this industry, sometimes word gets out anyway. But then, something inside of him doesn’t want to keep Stiles a secret, so he just said a simple, “Yeah.”

She doesn’t looked that disturbed by Derek’s somewhat evasive tone, which probably means that she was already used to it and some guilt crept into Derek’s mind when he realized that. “Seems like a good friend.”

Derek let out a questioning ‘humph’, wondering why she said that.

“You look relaxed while you are texting. More expressive too.” Melly answered, meeting his eyes with the smile still in her lips. “You look like you are having fun.”

“Huh.” Was all that Derek can say as he thought it over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is honestly a big spoiler of what is coming next :D and it will be posted maybe around wednesday
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	13. Gestation of a wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this chapter was edited by ---> [lizzy the cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzythecat/pseuds/Lizzythecat)  
> Go and give love to her :D
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading this, giving it kudos, bookmarking and commenting. You guys are really awesome!

Little Red Riding Hood (6.45pm): Do you know that a wolf’s gestation is just around 65 days?

Me (6.46pm): Aren’t you suppose to get ready for work?

Little Red Riding Hood (6.47pm): I am

Me (6.47pm): Am ready or am getting ready?

Little Red Riding Hood (6.48pm): Second one.

Little Red Riding Hood (6.50pm): Did you know that in order for a new wolf cub to urinate, the mother has to massage its belly with her warm tongue?

Me (6.51pm): Why are you looking up random trivia instead of getting ready for work?

Little Red Riding Hood (6.52pm): Well, when I was in the shower, I suddenly thought about wolf cubs

Little Red Riding Hood (6.53pm): and then I wonder that if I got pregnant, would my wolf want me to be in wolf form the whole nine months.

Little Red Riding Hood (6.54pm): That brought my thoughts to whether I will even be pregnant for 9 months.

Little Red Riding Hood (6.55pm): So, I tried searching wolf pregnancy and found that they are only pregnant for 65 days, which is only about 2 months.

Little Red Riding Hood (6.57pm): Since I’m already searching about this, I’m currently reading all I can about wolves and their cubs.

Derek’s eyes widened slightly as he read the message, unable to stop himself from thinking about Stiles being pregnant. All round and happily carrying his cubs.

Derek’s cubs.

It took Derek a minute to push the image out of his mind, locking it away and swearing that he will never think about it again.

Little Red Riding Hood (6.58pm): Did you know that a wolf pup’s eyes are blue at birth and turn yellow when they are 8 months old?

Me (7.03pm): Go get ready for work, Stiles. You are going to be late.

Little Red Riding Hood (7.04pm): You are no fun, sourwolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honesty time: I really should start working on Chapter 16 but right now I'm too addicted to this phone game called Fashion Empire and..... 
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> And this is short.
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> Side note and shameless promotion: Loving Louis' song "Just like you" right now
> 
> Side side note: I posted this while waiting for my spaghetti to finish cooking, then I totally forgot about it and I actually scared my housemate with my shout when I finally remember and gotta hurry to turn the gas off.


	14. The Big Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this chapter was edited by ---> [lizzy the cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzythecat/pseuds/Lizzythecat)  
> Go and give love to her :D
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be posted much earlier than this, but I got busy this week (plus I'm still addicted to that mobile game + still in a Criminal Mind watching spree)  
> Thank you everyone for reading this, giving it kudos, bookmarking and commenting. You guys are really awesome!
> 
> Side note: I didn't think anyone noticed since it was just a few seconds, but I actually accidentally posted chapter 15, instead of this chapter.. hopefully no one saw it 'cause that would be a huge spoiler

Little Red Riding Hood (9.56pm): Can you come pick me up now?

Derek frowned as he read the text. Stiles had just started his shift less than 2 hours ago, so he asking to be picked up now probably means that there is trouble. 

Me (9.58pm): Yeah. 

Me (9.59pm): Is there a problem?

Derek sent the message as he slipped on his leather jacket before grabbing the keys on the table

Little Red Riding Hood (10.00pm): No.

Derek frowned at that, having a feeling that Stiles is lying. Now that he was thinking about it, Stiles has been weird for the past days. And then, yesterday Stiles didn’t text him at all. Derek was very much tempted to text him to as if everything was alright since the male usually sends him at least one text per hour but he hold himself back, reasoned that he can ask Stiles when he picks the male up from work today.

The thought occupied him the whole drive to Stiles’ workplace.

Me (10.35pm): I’m outside

Derek sent the message as he leaned back on his seat, letting the song on the radio played as the background as he waited for Stiles to come out. He had arrived at the shop in record breaking time, and he was almost sure that there was a few times he was caught on a speed camera. 

He will deal with the fines after he was sure that Stiles is alright.

It had been more than 2 months after they started keeping in contact, and over the months, they have developed an easy going camaraderie in between them. While Derek isn’t always a fan of texting, he still found himself responding to Stiles’ random texts, even if it was just to tell Stiles off. On top of that, Derek still came over to pick Stiles up every night the omega has a late shift at the club, even though both of them know that Stiles’ jeep has already been fixed and Stiles is completely capable of going back on his own.

Derek’s thought was disturbed when there was a knock on the passenger’s side and Derek immediately unlocked the door. He frowned when he saw how pale Stiles is. “You alright?” He asked, looking closely to see if he can see anything else that is concerning.

“No.” Stiles answered honestly, leaning himself on the leather seat and closing his eyes. “Can you just... Can we get back before I start answering questions? I have been nauseous the whole night and I just want to get back to my bed.” Stiles continued without even opening his eyes.

“Okay.” Derek nodded a little as he started the car. He drove in silence, which is quite concerning because Stiles always has something to talk about, whether it be something he witnessed in college or at work. Stiles being silent was very much out of character for him.

They have just reached the parking lot when Stiles abruptly opened his eyes and pushed his palm against his mouth. The omega abruptly climbed out of the car and ran towards the nearest drain to vomit. “Stiles..?” Derek called out tentatively as he made his way over to Stiles.

The male raised a hand up to stop Derek. “If you are going to ask whether I am okay or not, don’t bother. Do I even look okay to you?” He said, glaring at Derek.

Derek immediately raised both hands in a pacifying manner. “Okay. Let’s get you to your room.” Which bring about another problem. “Can you climb all those stairs or should I-” 

Stiles live at the 4th floor of the building, which he always said is a good exercise, but with how weak he looked right now, Derek doubted that he would appreciate the fleet of stairs. But then, Derek also doubted that he would appreciate Derek princess-carry him the whole way up.

It seems like fatigue win over his pride, since Stiles just raised his hands and told Derek to piggy back him. Derek stripped off his leather jacket then, and put them on Stiles. The omega didn’t even argued, and Derek can see him pulling the jacket closer to his body.

Derek tries not to think about how Stiles was taking obvious sniff of the scent, his scent lingering on the clothing.

Stiles immediately climbed on top of his couch after they walked into his room, Derek’s jacket still hugging him like an oversized sweater. 

“Can you eat?” Derek asked from the kitchen, knowing that Stiles should probably be eating something right now.

Stiles shook his head. “Don’t feel like it.”

Derek frowned at him. “Something’s wrong with your appetite?” He repeated, looking at Stiles.

“I haven’t been able to keep food down since yesterday, so I would rather not eat much.” Stiles answered without even looking at Derek.

“And you didn’t think that it is important to tell me?” Derek was still frowning as he walked over to Stiles with a glass of water.

“It’s nothing.” Stiles answered, standing up and looking at Derek. Derek couldn’t put his hand on it, but something about the way Stiles is acting made Derek realize that there was something that Stiles was purposely trying to hide from him.

Derek was about to say something but before he could, Stiles was climbing out of the couch and basically ran towards the bathroom. There was vomiting sound coming from there followed by sound of water being flushed down. Derek made his way over there and was greeted with the sight of Stiles sitting by the toilet bowl, looking even paler than he had been earlier. 

“Have you gone to the doctor?” Derek asked, very much concerned now.

Stiles didn’t seem to share his worry though, since he shrugged it off. “I’m fine, Derek. Really.”

He tried standing up, but as soon as he did, he lost consciousness, falling forward and would have hit himself on the ceramic sink if Derek didn’t catch him on time.

“That’s it.” Derek said to himself, picking up Stiles in a bridal carry as he brought the male to the bedroom and placed Stiles gently on the bed. He went to grab his phone, and called the only person he could think of at the moment. 

Deaton picked up on the second dials. “Yes, Derek?”

“Can you come over as fast as possible?” Derek explained everything that was happening to Deaton and afterward gave the older beta Stiles’ address. If it was anyone else, Derek would probably be worried about how this would look to the media. But, Derek know Deaton and he know that the doctor would never sell him out, no matter what was happening.

That, and Derek was too worried about Stiles to even think about media control right now.

Almost half an hour passed before Derek saw that Stiles was finally regaining his consciousness back. Derek make a quick round to the kitchen, taking a glass of water with him back to the bedroom. He passed the glass to Stiles, coaxing him to drink it, all the while Derek was rubbing the male’s back.

“You are going to see a doctor.” Derek said, in a voice that said that he wasn’t going to bulge from this. 

“I’m fine...” Stiles repeated, and Derek has really had enough of that.

“You have been vomiting twice in the last hour, you haven’t been able to keep food down and you look lethargic. Not to mention, you just fainted just from standing up. So, don’t give me crap about you being fine. You are most definitely not fine and I’m taking you to the doctor to find out what’s wrong.”

Stiles was quiet for a while and Derek doesn’t know what he was thinking since he was looking downward at his hands. A few moment passed and Derek was getting anxious by the seconds.

He was just about to say Stiles’ name, when the omega raised his head and met Derek’s eyes directly. “I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 will be in Derek's pov per usual.. But I was wondering, do you guys want chapter 15 to be almost the same event that happened in chapter 14, but just in Stiles' pob?


	15. Of Baby and Derek's idiocy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this chapter was edited by ---> [lizzy the cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzythecat/pseuds/Lizzythecat)  
> Go and give love to her :D
> 
> This story has reached 95 comments, 602 kudos, 150 bookmarks and honestly, I can't do any of them without every single one of you guys. Thanks for giving this story a chance and thanks for sticking around despite the mediocrity of this fic. I'm really thankful to everyone and I will try my hardest to actually finish this
> 
> Good news first: I'm joining NaNoWriMo2017 so my writing has gotten much faster from now (I have already written chapter 17 and 18, and gonna start on 19 after I have my dinner. If anyone is from NaNoWriMo, add me as writing buddy (my name is clarrie) and feel free to give me suggestion if you want to.
> 
> Bad news: You guys might just hate Derek (and me) after this chapter.

He probably should have seen the signs. All those curiosities about wolf pups are common signs of nesting. All the nausea and vomiting are all even obvious signs, if he had only paid attention.

But Derek wasn’t thinking too much about it, or rather, he purposely stopped himself from thinking about Stiles and pregnancy in the same thought, and as such he was taken completely back when he heard what Stiles was saying.

“What?” He answered, the only thing that he could thought of. Derek has never been an eloquent man and he being in a situation that he never imagined himself being in was just making it worse.

Before Stiles could say anything, the doorbell rang causing the omega to frown. Derek was confused as well, before he realized that it might be Deaton. “I will go and get that.” He said, walking towards the door in somewhat a haze. 

The doctor just gave Derek an impassive look when the alpha opened the door. “So, where’s the omega?” 

Derek gestured for Deaton to follow him, and after a minute, Deaton was giving Stiles a cursory glance, as Stiles was outright staring at him. “This is Deaton.” Derek told the omega. “And this is Stiles.”

Deaton gave him a small nod of acknowledgment before he settled down on the bed, opening his briefcase. “So, I got a pretty good idea of what is happening from Derek’s description, but maybe I can get a confirmation from you.” Deaton said to Stiles, eyes looking at the omega. “So, what is wrong, Stiles?” He asked, opening a book to write down his observation.

Derek will never admit to it out loud, but then, if he was being honest, Derek really couldn’t deny that there are part of him that thought that Stiles was just joking when he said he was pregnant. Or even, Stiles was just misdiagnosing his symptoms and he wasn’t really pregnant.

A part of him, however, the one buried deeper inside of him and more in tune with his alpha side, was excited. His wolf was jumping in excitement at the thought of the omega being pregnant, wanting to see the bump and knowing that their pup or even pups are living comfortably inside of Stiles.

“I’m pregnant.” Stiles answered, but he was looking at Derek when he said it, a stubborn look on his face as if telling Derek that he wasn’t kidding and this is really happening. “There is really nothing wrong, just like what I told Derek.”

Deaton nodded. “Have you taken any tests?”

“No.” His hand instinctive went to his flat stomach and Derek really couldn’t help himself: his eyes followed to where Stiles’ hands were resting. “But, I know my body. I know what’s happening.”

Deaton nodded again. “Omega’s instinct about this is often time accurate and it definitely fit the symptom Derek said that you are having. But, to be more precise, I would advise you to come over to the clinic for a test.” Deaton noted down something on his notebook before he opened his mouth to ask again. “When was your last heat?”

Stiles glanced at Derek before he answered. “About two months ago..”

Derek’s mind immediately went over to that time, remembering how he thought that there was nothing to be worried about since Stiles wasn’t even in heat at that time. How naive he had been. “It was during his pre-heat. It was the only time that we didn’t use protection.” Derek muttered under his breath, and Deaton turned to look at him like he was a child.

“Once was enough, Derek. And while it is true that an omega is less fertile on days leading to their heat, it doesn’t mean that they are completely infertile. It is still very much probably for an omega to get pregnant during pre-heat.” Deaton turned his attention to back Stiles, grabbing the male’s wrist and checking his pulse.

“Do you take any other kind of birth control?”

Stiles shook his head. “It messed with my ADHD medicines.”

“Are you still taking them right now?”

Another shook of his head. “I stopped when I thought that I might be pregnant. I’m trying a few things to manage instead.”

Deaton nodded from his book. “From what I can see externally, you fainting was most probably just from stress and fatigue. There doesn’t seems to be much danger right now if you rest well enough. I’m going to give you a list of vitamins you can take for both your health and the baby. I’m also checking you in for an appointment next week. Please come over so that I can give you a more detailed test and we can talk more about how to work about your condition.” Deaton said, standing up with his eyes still on Stiles. “You should have enough rest and avoid any stressful environment.” He was glancing at Derek at the last one, almost disapprovingly. He stopped Derek with one hand when the male moved to follow him. “I can show myself out. Take care of him.” Deaton gave him a small pat on the arms before he walked out of the room.

Derek waited for Deaton to be out of their sight before he opened his mouth. “How long have you know?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles. The omega was looking at him, probably had been for quite some time, and Derek just realized that Stiles was gauging his reaction out.

“It was something that has been at the back of my mind for a while. Especially whenever I remember that we did it bareback the first time. Also, there are cases that the condoms could be faulty.” Sties shrugged, as if trying to go for a nonchalant look and failing completely. “But, I guess, I started really feeling it a few days ago. And yesterday was... It just feel... different.” His hand moved to his stomach again. “I feel like there are something inside here and I guess that’s when I’m sure.” There was a small smile on Stiles’ lips then as he glanced down, and Derek has to wonder if he was imagining the same thing Derek’s alpha did. 

Of Stiles’ stomach growing to accommodate their pup as they grow comfortably and healthily.

While it excite some part of Derek, the same thought also caused some part of Derek to panic and he was unable to stop himself from asking, “Are you keeping it?” in a low voice, almost like a whisper.

He might had as well shouted the question out loud for the effect that it had. 

Stiles’ head snapped at him and he was looking at Derek like he has never really noticed Derek before. “What.” It wasn’t a question, wasn’t anything, and if Derek was really thinking, he would has kept his mouth shut.

That’s the problem: Derek wasn’t thinking.

“Are you keeping the baby?” He repeated the question, feeling almost like he had no control whatsoever over himself.

There was a sound of fabric being teared and it took Derek a moment to realize that Stiles was gripping the comforter with his claws out and was ripping a hole into the thick fabric. 

Even worse, Stiles’ yellow omega eyes were filled with unshod tears as he looked at Derek, gritting this teeth. “Get out.” He growled the words, still keeping his eyes locked with Derek’s even as the tears fall along his cheeks. 

Derek’s immediately thought was to apologies, to comfort the omega and said that he didn’t meant for it to come out like that. That he wasn’t thinking when he said it.

Stiles just shook his head, when Derek opened his mouth, making sure that Derek realized that he has no intention of listening to whatever Derek is going to tell him. “Get the fuck out, Derek.”

And Derek did. Like a dog with his tail between his legs. 

Like an alpha whom had destroyed everything that he ever wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost all comments on chapter 14 are happy comments and wanting to see more fluffy stuff and in all honesty, I laughed like an evil villain when I think about this shit bomb I'm dropping in the form of chapter 15. *cue evil laugh* *cue running away from mobs with fire torch*


	16. Of Baby and Stiles' Overthinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to be honest. This story was supposed to be angsty, but after reaching chapter 26, I realised that I am incapable of writing angst and this story is a shithole of cliche happiness. I'm questioning the plot too since it's all so happy and seems a bit plotless right now..Proceed forward if you want to see Derek and Stiles be happy (to be honest though, they deserve it)
> 
> I'm also supposed to be working the protagonist in anytime soon, but even until chapter 26, I still has no idea how to smoothly brought them in. 
> 
> Which brought me to the question of "Why do anyone even read this?"

Stiles know that he’s pregnant. 

It was too early to tell and there was no obvious signs at all, but he knows. He knows that he’s not only living for himself, but also for someone else. 

What he doesn’t know is how Derek would react to it. Derek has his reputation as a high profile actor to protect: him having a baby together with a broke, English major university student will not look good to his fans. Even if they have been having a close relationship these few months, Stiles still feel like it wouldn’t be fair of him to drag Derek down like that. He was also afraid at how Derek would react to it. 

Would he even want the baby? What if he wants Stiles to get rid of it?

So, Stiles decided to keep quiet about it. 

Sooner or later, he would have to tell Derek about it since the man will has questions when Stiles started showing and it would be too late to tell the truth then. 

But for now, Stiles isn’t going to tell him anything.

“A baby huh..” Stiles said to himself, palming his bare stomach as he stared at his reflection on the mirror. While finance is still an issue burdening him, Stiles can’t help but feel excited. This is his baby. A life forming inside of him. The thought of that was enough to make Stiles swears that he would do whatever it takes to give him or her a good life, even at the expense of his own welfare.

It should be worrying how ready he is to sacrifice himself for a baby that hasn’t even been born yet, but the thought didn’t crossed Stiles’ mind at all. 

“I will protect you, baby.” Stiles vowed, closing his eyes and tries not to think about how he could barely provide for himself, much less for another life.

He would get through this. 

Because he has to.

\----

In the back of his mind, Stiles could understand that Derek probably didn’t meant to say it like how he did, that he was just surprised at the sudden revelation and was probably just at lost for other more sensible words.

Stiles was too pissed to consider that though.

“What.” Stiles gritted out, glaring at Derek, wanting to see if Derek actually dare to say it again while looking at Stiles.

“Are you keeping the baby?” Derek repeated again and Stiles could be hear his heart breaking into pieces.

“Get out.” Stiles growled. He could feel the tears falling on his cheeks but he ignored it. 

Something changed in Derek’s expression then, but Stiles have had enough. He doesn’t want to hear another word from Derek: the male had done enough damage to last a lifetime. “Get the fuck out, Derek.”

Stiles watched as Derek walked away and as soon as he heard the door closed, he let the tears flow freely. He feel like an idiot for ever thinking that Derek would love the baby.

He had hopes that Derek might want this baby too. That the alpha would come to love the little bud just as much as Stiles. But the question was enough to make Stiles understand that Derek has no interest whatsoever in the baby. Even worse, Derek probably think that this baby is a danger to his career. He probably think that Stiles might used the baby to blackmail him or something.

Stiles looked down on his flat stomach, hands still around it like a shield. “Just you and me, bub. No one's ever gonna hurt you.. I’m gonna protect you, don’t worry..” Stiles said softly, repeating it like a chant and hoping that it would be enough to make it a reality.

He doesn’t even want to think of otherwise.

\---

“Are you seriously thinking of taking another job?” Scott asked, a frown forming as he looked Stiles.

“I’m just looking, Scott.” Stiles answered, shrugging the question off and pretending like he hasn’t just spend a few minutes looking at the part-time job ad pasted on the community wall. Scott has been talking about Kira for the last hour anyway, Stiles was sure that he had just notice that Stiles hasn’t been paying attention.

“You have been looking at that ad for more than a full 3 minutes, Stiles. And you look like you are considering it.” Scott said, and Stiles turned to look at him. 

Scott was never a bad friend, but, if Stiles is being honest, Scott isn’t the most observant human being, especially whenever he’s into his ‘Kira is perfect’ rant. So, for him to say something like that, must mean that Stiles was being very obvious.

“Seriously dude. You are taking that freelance thing with Ms Blake, and then, there’s your job at the club. On top of that, you are still going to classes. And you want to take another job?” Scott was still frowning as he looked at Stiles, before something hit him. “Are you in trouble, Stiles? Do you owe people money or something?” He looked concerned now, and guilt started to sink into Stiles. “I don’t have that much money with me, but maybe we can figure something out together.”

Stiles just shook his head. This is his problem, and as much as possible, he doesn’t want to drag Scott into it. “I’m not in debt, Scott.” ‘Not yet, at least’, his mind supplied. “Don’t worry about it, dude.” Stiles added, grinning a bit and tried not to look too awkward.

Stiles was sure that he did looked awkward, but then Scott just gave him a beaming smile so Stiles gave himself an internal pat in the back for his acting talent. 

“Come on. We need to go meet Kira at the coffee shop.” Scott said, the dreamy look coming back into his face.

Stiles’ phone took that moment to let out a soft ding, and when Stiles checked it, it was notification from his phone. ‘Appointment at the doctor tomorrow,’ it read, reminding Stiles about how Dr. Deaton had told him to come over tomorrow. 

Remembering the old man also remind him of the fact that it had been a full 6 days since his big revelation, Derek’s even bigger fuck-up and also their last communication with each other. After walking out of his house that day, Derek didn’t even tried to contact him and Stiles has cried himself to sleep almost every night remembering how Derek doesn’t even want to has anything to do with him, with their baby.

Stiles shook his head, holding the tears back from falling. It was one thing to be crying while he was lying down on his bed; it’s an entirely different thing to do it while walking towards the campus coffee shop.

Stiles looked at his phone again after he successfully getting his emotion back in control. He was still undecided whether he should still go meet the doctor or not, considering how Dr Deaton is Derek’s personal doctor, and Stiles probably couldn’t even afford a one time appointment fee. One of his hand fall down on his stomach and Sties decided to take that leap of faith. If Dr. Deaton’s fee was too much for him, he will just has to find another doctor. But Stiles would never forgive himself if he didn’t go tomorrow and something turned out to be wrong with Little Bud.

“Stiles?” Scott called him, bring Stiles back to the current reality: of him holding up the line while the barista impatiently waited for his order.

“Iced chocolate, please.” He ordered, ignoring Scott’s frowning beside him.

They have took their orders and were sitting down on one of the empty table when Scott finally opened his mouth. “Chocolate? What happened with coffee?” 

Stiles shrugged. “I’m not in the mood.”

“How can you-” His question was cut short when the door opened, and Kira came in with a bright smile on his face. 

“Oh my gosh! I missed you guys!” Kira exclaimed, coming over and giving both Scott and Stiles a hug. “I’m gonna order my drink and then we can catch up.” She said, brightly before she turned to the counter, with Scott’s eyes following her the whole time with his love-sick look. 

Stiles released a deep sigh of relief. This is normal and something that he can do. Plus, with Kira being in the picture, Scott’s attention would fully be on her, and while Stiles used to resent that, it gave a rather convenient cover now that Stiles is actually trying to hide something.

\--  
“So, we started filming for Triskelion yesterday.” Kira started, sipping her drink while obviously trying to avoid Stiles’ eyes, much like what Stiles is doing to her. They both know that the movie was somewhat a sore topic for Stiles, even if Kira doesn’t know all of the reasons why.

Only Scott seems oblivious, which wasn’t much of a surprise. “Oh, how was it?” He asked excitedly.

“Well, I had a few scene with Derek, and he was really professional, so that was good.” She answered, giving a small smile at Stiles. “His acting is really as good as we often watched, Stiles. But, seeing it right in front of me is really something else.”

Stiles gave her a tight smile; he can’t blame her considering that she doesn’t know the history he had with Derek. She probably thought that he would be interested to hear about this considering the countless time that he had dragged her to the cinema to watch Derek’s movies.

“But, he looked a bit troubled when he’s not acting. Like he was deep in thought sometimes. There was even one time when the director was calling for him and he didn’t noticed it.” 

Stiles perked up a bit at that knowledge, wondering whether Derek has been thinking about him as much as he had these few days.

His hope was completely crushed by Kira’s next word though. “Some of the hairstylists were talking about how it could be because of Kate’s new single. People are all making up theories about how ‘Hunter’ could be about Derek.” She pushed her hair back behind her ears. “It could all just be the medias, though.” She said, giving Stiles a small smile.

Stiles returned it with a smile that was probably just as awkward as hers was. “Isn’t that becoming cliche now? Kate writes a song and people started talking about how it is about Derek. Pretty sure that after a few years, people should have had something else to talk about.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders, before taking a few sips of his drink. 

“It’s quite a good song, though.” Scott suddenly exclaimed, a small grin on his lips. “The whole ‘Gonna catch them like a hunter. Throw them back the in the wood and watch them come back again’ is quite catchy for me.”

“Everything is catchy for you.” Stiles said, and an actual smile formed on his lips when Kira let out a soft laugh. “How was your classes by the way?” 

Kira groaned, covering her face with her hands. “Don’t even get me started.” She answered, groaning again while Stiles laughed.

‘This is normal. This is doable.’ Stiles thought to himself, letting the conversation stray into something that he was more comfortable on.

\--  
Stiles was in the middle of googling Dr. Deaton’s clinic when he heard the doorbell rang. A frown formed on his forehead as he stood up. Scott has his own set of keys, and apart from food delivery, no one actually ever visit Stiles at home. 

”Who is it?” He asked through the door; his door has no peephole and Stiles wasn’t going to make a rookie mistake of opening his door without knowing who is at the other side.

“Just open the door, Stiles.” An unknown female voice answered, sounding very much irritated. The voice sound somewhat familiar, even if Stiles couldn’t remember where he had heard it from. 

“Yeah..” Stiles dragged the words. “Like hell I’m going to open my door to some stranger.”

The woman let out a soft growl, giving away that she was an omega, before she gritted out her name through her teeth. “Lydia Martin. Now open this goddamn door. Please.” 

The ‘please’ was added very much like an afterthought, but Stiles was too shocked to bother about it since the Lydia Martin was actually standing on the other side of his door. He unlocked the door in excitement, and opened it to see Lydia Martin standing there just as expected.

With Derek Hale standing behind her, eyes on the floor like he couldn’t bear to look at Stiles.

“What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here?” Stiles asked, eyes glaring at Derek with a hand protectively come over on top of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic sound*
> 
> Lydia to the rescue because Derek is in his "I'm the one to be blame" mood and she's always know what to do.
> 
> Side note: Please let me know if you want me to include something in the plot, like if you want me to bring in your favourite character or even if you want me to do something with the existing character, any kink you would like to see (especially if there is any kink you would like to see because I feel like that would be awesome)


	17. Sit down and listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early updates because you guys are awesome and I don't deserve any of you (still glad you are here though) and also to give you my 10th day of Nanowrimo update.
> 
> I am currently writing chapter 32 so things are going great with my writing. 
> 
> I would also like to give a shoutout to [soulmates tbh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1316269)  
> Derek is an actor in this too, and they are amazing

“Yes, yes. You hate him We get it.” Lydia said, pushing through the door and walking inside while Stiles was still being shocked over the whole ordeal and Derek standing outside as if he doesn’t know what to do. “Well, both of you, come in. I’m not having our discussion with the door opened wide like that.” Lydia continued, narrowing her eyes like her patience was thinning with every seconds that passed.

If anyone didn’t know better, they would think that this is Lydia’s home and not Stiles.

Or maybe they won’t. Lydia would never let herself live in a dump like this.

Stiles shook his head. This is not the moment to ridicule his own home. “Discussion?” Stiles repeated, hands crossed in front of his chest as he looked at both Lydia and Derek. Well, the side of Derek’s head at least; the man was still adamantly looking at every where else but at Stiles. “I have nothing to discuss to both of you.”

“Too bad.” Lydia smiled in a very predatory way as she sat herself down on Stiles’ couch, making even the worn-out furniture looked like a throne. “Because you will be having this discussion, whether you have anything to say or not.” She added, the tone of her voice brook no argument. “Now, both of you, come here.” She repeated, in a clear tone that suggest both of them would regret it if they make her repeat it the third time. 

Stiles sighed; in just under a few minutes, he has already realised that Lydia is definitely the type that will always get her way and it is always better to just gave in to her. He turned to look at Derek and caught the alpha staring at his stomach. Stiles growled softly under his breath, hand coming back protectively to his middle as he remembered what had happened between them. 

Derek downright flinched at his action. “Stiles-” He tried, but the omega wasn’t in the mood to listen.

“Don’t even talk to me, Derek.” Stiles said, still glaring at the man even as he made his way to the couch, where he turned his glare towards Lydia instead, of which the woman just returned it with a cold stare. He waited until Derek sat himself beside Lydia before he asked, “Why are you here.”

“I told you. To discuss.” Lydia answered, crossing her legs in front of her. “Derek is an idiot, but he’s my friend and I’m also his manager, so I’m here to fix his mess.”

Stiles gritted his teeth. “My baby is not a ‘mess’ and they don’t need to be fixed.”

“Can you please just listen till the end?” Lydia said, glaring at him now. “We are not going to tell you to abort the baby. Heck, if anything we are doing the opposite.”

“What?” 

“Let me be blunt here. You are very clearly not financially capable of raising a child. You are working while studying and your home is a disaster waiting to happen.” Stiles opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Lydia was stopping him with a raised hand. “A few knothead alphas propositioned me while I was walking here and I’m pretty sure the sexual harassment will only get worst when you are showing. This is not a good neighourhood for anyone, much less a pregnant omega. And without any lift here, you would be dead tired even before you get to your floor.”

Stiles just kept quiet at that: anything he said to the contrary would be a lie and they both know that.

“Also, the stigma following a pregnant, single omega would be a harsh burden for you as well.” Stiles narrowed his eyes at that, waiting to see where Lydia is going with this. “So, here’s the thing: you should marry Derek.”

“What.” Stiles’ eyes widened, wondering whether Lydia was just pulling his legs with this. Lydia looked just as stoic as she did when she arrived and Derek was just looking a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing. 

None of it suggest that the proposal was made in jest.

“Are you seriously suggesting this to me right now?” Stiles asked, eyes on Lydia before he turned to look at Derek in disbelief. “Are you seriously going to marry a complete stranger just because your manager told you to?” His face hardened a bit when Derek just kept quiet. “What kind of game are you playing, Derek.?”

“We aren’t-” Lydia started, but this time, Stiles was the one who stopped her.

“I’m talking to Derek. He can speak for himself, can’t he?” 

Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair before he looked at Stiles. “The baby deserve everything we can give to him or her. This is not Lydia pushing me to do anything. I want to do this. I want to give our baby the best.”

“Our baby,” Stiles repeated, hand balling into a fist on top of his thigh. “Acting you want the little bub now?”

“I do want the baby.” Derek answered, eyes straight at Stiles. “It’s my baby as much as yours, Stiles.”

“Derek, you literally asked me whether I’m keeping the little bub or not when you know I’m pregnant, and now you act like you are the father of the year?” Stiles spat out, watching with satisfaction how Derek flinched.

“I didn’t meant it like that, Stiles.” He ran his fingers through his hair again. A nervous tick, Stiles noted. He didn’t know that Derek had one. But then again, even Derek might not know that he had one. “I wasn’t thinking straight at that time, and I’m sorry. I would never tell you to abort the baby. I just.. wanted to know what you wanted to do next, whether you want to have the baby or not.” He looked at Stiles before he continued, “But I’m seriously telling you that I want the baby. I want them to have the best that both of us can offer.”

‘And right now, it’s a marriage between us.’ was left unspoken but Stiles could deduced that from the determined look Derek was giving him. 

Stiles sighed, suddenly feeling very much tired over the whole thing. He know that both Derek and Lydia were making a good point. Plus, now that he was thinking about it, Derek’s response could have just been out of shock and nervousness at the unknown territory he was walking into, and not because he was trying to reject the baby. It could just be Derek’s way of giving Stiles’ an option, letting Stiles decide what he wanted to do since he is the one who will be carrying the baby for 9 months.

But then, some part of Stiles was still stubbornly sure that Derek has another ulterior motive about this, that it wasn’t all just about the baby. 

And Stiles doesn’t want that for the little bub. 

“Just go home. Both of you.” He said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “I- I can’t do this now.” He need time to think and both of them being here isn’t helping his situation.

Lydia looked like she wanted to say something, but Derek stopped her. “We will let you rest.” He said, stopping any protest that Lydia might have. Both him and Lydia had already stood up when Derek continued, “Tomorrow you should go see Dr Deaton.” Stiles opened his eyes at that, eyes locking with Derek’s, whom were looking at him with concern. “Do the checkup, ask for his recommended vitamins or anything that he recommended for you to talk and get them. Fix another date for checkup. Just tell him to charge everything to my account.”

“I don’t need your sympathy.” 

“This is not-” Derek sighed in exasperation, the familiarity of it making Stiles’ heart throbbed. “I told you, Stiles, the baby deserved everything. As long as I can help it, the baby will get everything they needed.” His emotion must be painted clearly on his face since Derek continued, “It’s for the baby, Stiles. It’s not sympathy. You don’t need to repay me. You don’t need to do anything in return. But please, just go have that checkup.”

Stiles released a deep sigh before he nodded. Derek was positively beaming when he saw the affirmation and for a second, Stiles wonder if he should has just accepted the proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was posted before I wrote chapter 26. However, someone arrived in chapter 27 and now I am pretty much contemplating a VERY angsty event that I might or might not write. 
> 
> spoiler: someone/something (depending on how you look at it) might die in that event so that's why I'm still contemplating. I think I will just let the story come to that point then i will decide.
> 
> double spoiler: Isaac and also Stiles' dad will be arriving soon too, in case anyone is wondering ;)


	18. Bestfriends and secrets don't go well together

“Everything seems to be looking fine.” Deaton said as he wrote something inside his book while Stiles pulled his shirt down. “You are physically fine, but there are a few vitamins I would advised you to take.” The man turned to look at him, before he continued. “There is something I would like to discuss with you.”

“Yes?” Stiles answered, not knowing what else to say.

“This is totally up to you, but I would like to recommend my friend to you. Of course, it is totally up to you whether you want him to do it or I could continue being your doctor until you come into terms. You could even choose not to retain any of us. I just thought that you would be comfortable with a doctor who expertised in omega male pregnancy.” 

Stiles bit his lips as he though. Of course, a specialist would always be better and he most definitely would be more comfortable since he has a lot of questions that might be too case specific for Deaton to answer without having to research it first. But that kind of specialised expertise would definitely come with a hefty bill, and Stiles doesn’t really know how he could afford that.

“Why don’t you think about it?” Deaton passed a white colored name card towards Stiles, with the name ‘Isaac Lahey’ written in gold script. “If you want to him to look over your files, you can call him to make an appointment. If not, come back here in about two weeks for your next appointment with me. We will do an ultrasound for you then.” Stiles nodded, eyes still fixed on the name card. “As my last advise, have enough rest, drink plain water and don’t stress yourself out too much.” Deaton scribbled something on another piece of name card before he passed it towards him. “And this is my personal number. Call me if you need to know about anything.” Stiles nodded again, feeling like he was on auto-pilot. 

“You can get your recommended vitamins with my assistant at the front desk, outside.” Deaton said, in a polite but clear indication that if Stiles doesn’t has anything to say, then they are done for the day. 

“Y-yeah..okay.” Stiles answered, picking his bag up from the floor and walking out of the door in something like a daze. He already know with full confidence that he was pregnant, but to has it confirmed is like putting things in stone, making things more real than it was when he was just thinking about it. 

‘Little bub.’ Stiles said to himself, cradling his flat stomach with a small smile on his lips as he walked over to the front desk. He pulled out his phone, and without even thinking about it, he had opened the texting app.

Me (11.45am) : I’m at Deaton’s. I just had my checkup with him.

Me (11.46am) : And I need to talk to you about something

Stiles was still thinking how to tell Derek about the omega specialist when he heard his name being called. 

“Yes?” He answered, raising his head, just to lock eyes with Scott’s behind the counter of the front desk, the boxes of vitamins lying in front of him in a tray. “Scott-” Stiles started, just only remembering Scott telling him that he was starting his internship at a local clinic for his final year project. Stiles was sure that Scott never told him the name of clinic, but then he had been unfocused for the last few weeks, so it was also likely that Scott had told him but he wasn’t paying attention.

If he was, he wouldn’t be in this sudden predicament.

“What-” Scott exclaimed, eyes widened as he looked at Stiles before looking down at the paper he was holding, and then the vitamins with Stiles’ name on the packages. Stiles could see Scott’s eyes widened even more as he tried to make sense of what is happening. Stiles could also see from his expression the exact moment that everything finally clicked inside of Scott. “You are pregnant.” He concluded, even if confusion was still obvious in his expression. “What- Who-”

“Surprise?” Stiles joked, trying to lightened the mood.

“Of course, dude!” Scott replied, with an expression that showed that he was still pretty much surprised about the whole thing. “I didn’t even know that you are involved with someone right now.” 

“I’m not..actually.”

“That’s why you were out of it these few days.” Scott added, finally filling in the blanks. “How long have you known about this?” It took him a second to realise what Stiles just said. “You aren’t with anyone? But the baby?” Scott frowned, head titled as he looked at Stiles.

Stiles was about to explain when another woman, wearing the same uniform as Scott came over then. One that Stiles recognised as the nurse who was standing at the front desk when he was walking in. “Anything the matter, sir?” She asked, with a smile on her lips towards Stiles and Stiles realised that he and Scott had been chatting while Scott was still in his shift.

“Not really.” Stiles answered, deciding that he could talk things over with Scott later.

“Here’s the recommended vitamins, sir. Please take them according to the instruction on the box.” She said, smiling as she packed everything inside a plastic bag and passing it to Stiles. “Have a nice day, Mr. Stiles.”

Stiles nodded, but he turned to look at Scott, telling him silently that they will talk later. Scott replied with a nod of his own.

The woman looked at both of them repeatedly before she gave Scott a soft pat on the back. “Why don’t you take your lunch break early?” She told Scott, giving a small understanding smile.

“Thanks Lucy.” Scott smiled at her and turned around to look at Stiles. “Meet me at nearby park.” He told Stiles before he went around the back.

Stiles gave the woman another small smile before he walked out of the clinic and made his way slowly to where he had passed a small park earlier when he arrived. He had just sat himself down on one of the stone bench when Scott joined him, holding a small bag that Stiles was sure contained his lunch. Stiles gave him a small wave. 

Scott sat himself down beside Stiles. “So, you’re pregnant.” He repeated again. 

“I am.” Stiles answered, just for the sake of it.

Scott turned to look at Stiles, head titled slightly. “Were you ever going to tell me?” He asked, probably something that he had just realised.

“I wasn’t planning on telling anyone, to be honest.” Stiles confessed. 

Him telling Derek was unintended and Lydia had known about it from Derek. 

Scott’s eyes widened. “Your dad?”

Stiles shook his head. “Was planning on crossing that bridge when I get there.”

“Dude.”

“I know!” Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands to the air. “But what should I tell him? Dad, I’m fine and all! But you wanna know something? The first guy I have ever had heat sex with knocked me up and now I’m pregnant and am still a broke ass college student!” Stiles ranted, the worries inside of him finally coming out. “He will drag me back to Beacon Hill the second I told him and I don’t want that.”

“Heat sex.” Scott repeated, looking at Stiles with his eyes wide. “The baby is Derek’s?” 

“How did you know?” Stiles questioned before he even thought about it, which pretty much affirmed what Scott was saying. It took him a few seconds to realise that Scott know that he spent his last heat with Derek, heck, the man called him while Stiles was still in throes of his head, and he was also the one who picked Stiles up. There was really no way to cover this up. “Yeah, it Derek’s.”

Scott shook his head. “Dude.”

“I know.” 

“Does he know?” 

“Yeah. He was the one who told me to go to Deaton.”

“You are keeping it then?”

Stiles’ hands went over his stomach protectively. “It’s my baby, Scott, of course I’m keeping my little bub.”

Scott just nodded his head. “I guess you are going to be together with Derek now? Happy ending and all?” Scott was giving a bright smile at that, and it honestly broke Stiles’ heart.

“About that…” Stiles started, before he told Scott about what had happened, what Derek had said and also what Lydia had proposed to him.

“Dude..” Scott was staring at him in disbelief, an emotion that Stiles had expected of him.

“I know.”

“That messed up.”

“I know.”

“Are you seriously considering it though?”

Stiles bit his lips, thinking of his option. “It’s either I take his offer or I kept on wondering about my finances until little bub is all grown up and can fend for him or her self.” Stiles said, leaning back on the bench and closing his eyes. “As much as Lydia is a bitch, she is also clever. She’s right too, Derek has the financial support I needed for little bub to has a good life. It doesn’t even has to be a love-filled marriage.”

“But you want it to be.” Scott said, bringing up the very thing that Stiles was trying not to think about.

“I want it to be.” He confirmed, rubbing his face with his hand.

“Dude.”

“I know.”

“And you still haven’t told your dad.”

“I know.”

“Your dad will kill Derek.”

“I know.”

“You should tell him anyway. You can’t keep this from him forever.”

“I know.”

“I mean, he will be mad at Derek for making you pregnant and might just threaten him with that wolfbane bullet of his, but I’m sure he will be happy that he is going to be a grandfather.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Scott. That makes me feel so much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: the plot actually moved forward from chapter 29 onward. All the chapters before that are mostly fluffs along with things that I wanted to write. Oh well


	19. Hey Baby Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After thinking about it, I decided to edit chapter 18 a bit (specifically in regard to Scott) so you might want to go and read that first.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, commenting, giving kudos, bookmarking. You guys are the best!

“When are you going to move in with Derek?” Scott asked, with one hand holding his cheeseburger and another reaching for his drink. 

Stiles shrugged and reached for his curly fries. He hasn’t even made his mind up completely about this whole ordeal, so he choose to just ignore the problem for now.

A marriage is a very big thing for Stiles. His parents’ marriage was a very happy one and even after his mother died, Stiles can still see that his father still love her. That was the kind of marriage he wants. A partnership of love, trust and support.

Not a sham out of an accidental baby. 

Plus, it would hurt him too much if he became too invested in the marriage, while Derek doesn’t even requited his feeling.

“When are you going to tell your dad?”

Stiles shrugged again, shutting his own mouth with fries. He know that Scott had a point, surprisingly enough, but that was still another topic that he would like to avoid as long as possible.

“Dude-” Scott started, but before he could finish his word, ‘Single Ladies’ was playing loudly from Stiles’ phone. The omega immediately reached for it, anything to escape this awkward 20 questions session with Scott, and answered the phone without even looking at the caller id. Scott just stared at him as he answered the phone, knowing that Stiles was just trying to avoid answering his question.

“Hello.” 

“Thank god you picked up.” Derek exclaimed at the other end of the phone, letting out a relieved sigh.

“Derek?” Stiles frowned, wondering why Derek was calling him all of the sudden, even more since Derek pretty much hate phone conversation unless it is a dire emergency.

“I know you probably don’t want to talk to me right now. That you probably feel like hanging up.” Derek started quickly, and Stiles can just imagined him running a hand through his hair, messing them up. “But you said you wanted to talk about something, but then you weren’t replying to any of my messages, so I wondered whether Deaton said something about the baby and I just-” 

That was the most Stiles had heard Derek said in one sitting and his heart throbbed. While Derek might not love Stiles, everything that Derek is doing right now showed that he could come to love the baby. 

And that’s was what he wants for the baby. To have both his birth parents love and care for him. 

“The baby is fine.” Stiles said, trying to pacify Derek. He heard a soft ‘Thank God’ from the other side and smiled a bit. “Deaton gave me a few vitamins to take. The thing that I wanted to talk to you about is this, Deaton recommend a omega male specialist since he said that I might feel more comfortable being under an omega doctor throughout my pregnancy. He gave me his number and told me to make an appointment if I would like to. 

But then, seeing a specialist would definitely be expensive and everything, and I just- I don’t want to take in more than I can afford. If Deaton can do the job, why go for something that will cost more?” Stiles rambled, all his worries coming out once he started talking about it. “But then, I’m worried as well.. No offense to his competency, but what if something happened during my pregnancy and Deaton doesn’t know how to deal with it because it wasn’t in his expertise?” 

“Stiles-” Derek called out, but Stiles wasn’t exactly done yet.

“I read somewhere that I will be staying in my wolf state in my last weeks of gestation. When should I actually start staying in wolf state?”

“Stiles.” 

“What if my wolf doesn’t like his beta smell? What if my wolf get aggressive? Is it better to has an omega doctor since the scent would be more familiar?”

“Stiles.” Derek basically half-shouted out the name, trying to gain Stiles’ attention back from his rambling. “Do you think having an omega doctor looking after your pregnancy would be better?” He asked when Stiles finally stopped talking. “Don’t think about the cost and everything. Will you be more comfortable with an omega doctor?”

Stiles kept quiet for a while before he finally nodded. If he wasn’t worrying about the medical fee, he would have called the number from the second he got it from Deaton. 

“Stiles?” Derek called from the other line and Stiles just realised that he can’t see Stiles nodding to his question.

“Yeah.. I would definitely feel more comfortable with an omega doctor.”

“Then, call him and make the appointment.” Derek said, without even a hint of doubt in his voice. “I will take care of the bill so don’t worry about it and just make that appointment if you think that is the best for you and the baby.”

“Yeah.. ” Stiles smiled a bit as he listened to Derek, his confident tone grounding Stiles. ”Hey, Derek?” Derek let out a soft ‘hurm’ so Stiles just continued on. “Do you want to come with me for the appointment?” He asked, without giving himself a gap to second guess himself. Derek was quiet at the other line, and Stiles started doing just that. “I mean, if you want to.” Radio silent for seconds more and Stiles started to panic. “Of course you don’t. It was stupid of me to offer.”

“Stiles-” Derek finally found his voice, but before he said anything, Stiles was already bracing forward.

”I mean, it will be a media uproar if you were caught outside an omega clinic, of all places. Lydia would kill me over that PR mishap. Lets just forget it. Lets just-”

“I want to.” Derek said, successfully stopping Stiles’ trainwreck. “It’s just..” He stopped and Stiles waited patiently for him to gather his thought. “Do you want me to be there?”

Stiles frowned at the question. “Of course I do. I ask you, didn’t I?”

“Ah, yes. You did.” Derek answered, sounding like he was completely out of it and Stiles wondered what his train of thought is like right now. “I just thought..” He halted again, before continuing on ,after a few seconds had passed, with something that Stiles never thought he would heard from Derek. “Thanks for giving me the chance to a part of this. And-”

“And?” Stiles prompted when Derek was quiet for a long time. 

“I’m sorry for what I.. said before.. I honestly didn’t meant it like how it came out and I.. do want our baby.”

Stiles could feel the tears staining his cheeks at the confession and he wiped it with his sleeves. “Dude, now you are making me cry..” He whined, sniffing.

“I’m sorry-” Derek started, like he actually thought that he was doing something wrong and Stiles just waved him off, physically even though the male couldn’t actually see it.

“Just pregnancy hormone. Not your fault.” Stiles said, wiping the tears stain and gave a soft laugh when he saw the widened eyes look Scott was giving. “Now you are making Scott flabbergasted too. He will think that you are making me cry and hate you for it.”

“Scott?”

“Yeah, I saw him at Deaton’s and we are eating lunch right now. The curly fries he bought from the nearby food stand is amazing, Derek.” Before he could say more, he could hear Derek’s name being called from the other side of the line. Derek called out a ‘Yes’ and there was a mumbled conversation between them that Stiles couldn’t hear.

Stiles just grabbed more of the curly fries while he was waiting for Derek to come back.

“Sorry about that.” Derek finally returned back to the phone after a short while. “I got to go, Stiles.” Derek said, apologetically, and there was a second pause before he continued. “And I would really like to join you during your appointment. In all your appointment, if you would let me.”

“Of course.” Stiles replied, and just for the sake of being cheeky, he continued. “You are the one paying the bills anyway.” Something came out on his mind at that moment, and Stiles just had to share it with Derek. “Oh, and by the way, if you are paying for everything and I am just here to reap the fortune, does this make you my sugar daddy?” 

Scott looked like he was physically pained to hear that that he actually chocked on his drink. Stiles gave him a grin.

“Stiles.” The omega could just imagined the eye-roll Derek was giving him and he was glad that things were starting to be somewhat normal now between them. “I am not your sugar daddy. If anything, I’m your baby daddy.” There was a pause between them, mostly because Stiles didn’t expect that from Derek at all. “Shit.” Derek added, and Stiles broke into a loud laugh. “Shit. Lets just pretend I didn’t say that. Good bye, Stiles.” 

Stiles was still laughing even after Derek hung up on him.

A full minute passed before Stiles actually stopped laughing and by then, he was almost completely out of breath and Scott was looking at him like he was out of his mind. Ignoring Scott, Stiles returned his attention to his phone and opened his messaging app, only realising now that Derek had sent him over 10 messages that were all just basically asking him what’s wrong and whether he was alright, which make Stiles smiled.

Me (12.38pm) : Hey Baby Daddy.

“So, I guess things between you and Derek are okay now?” Scott asked and Stiles turned to him, wondered for a while and shrugged. “Are you finally going to tell your dad about it? Maybe tell him that you are planning a wedding as well?”

Stiles bit his lips as he thought about it. It took a few minutes of thinking, plus Scott staring at him like he was committing a serious crime for Stiles to pull out his phone again and typed another message to Derek.

Me (12.45pm) : When do you have time free?

Me (12.46pm) : I’m going back home to tell my Dad about the news.

Me (12.47pm) : Please come with me.

At least if Derek come along, his dad will mostly focused his shock on Derek and hopefully Stiles can avoid the brunt of whatever emotion he will be having. 

Which was basically a coward’s move.

On the other hand, Stiles is pregnant and Dr. Deaton had told him to avoid all and any stressful environment and he was just following doctor’s order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been away for the weekend and now I need to catch up to Nanowrimo TTATT  
> Hopefully I will be able to finish another chapter today.


	20. Yes daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly filler chapter. I just want Stiles to call Derek daddy, in all honesty.  
> Also update on my Nanowrimo: I am completely behind schedule and will try to catch up this weekend

Derek waited until he has finished his discussion with the Director before he returned to check his phone, having a few more minutes of rest before they started filming again. The baby daddy joke made him rolled his eyes, though he was glad that Stiles was actually giving him another chance to redeem himself. 

It was the second message that make his blood cold. 

He hadn’t even thought of how Stiles’ family would react to him being pregnant, especially with someone who is basically a stranger to him. Of course, now that he was thinking about it, Derek just realised that he doesn’t even know anything about Stiles’ family. How many family members do he has? Does he has a brother or sister with a brother-complex? And when he said ‘going back home’, where is his home at?

Despite having ran his own mind ragged thinking about this, Derek couldn’t find it in himself to let Stiles go through it alone. 

Me (12.59pm) : When?

Little Red Riding Hood (1.01pm): When what?

Me (1.02pm): When are you going back home?

Little Red Riding Hood (1.03pm): You are coming with me?

Me (1.04pm): Of course.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.06pm): Well, I’m alright with any weekend. We can go back on a Friday and get back here on Sunday.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.07pm): The problem is more about your schedule to be honest. 

Me (1.09pm): I will talk to Lydia about it and get back to you.

Me (1.10pm): Have you talked to the omega doctor?

Little Red Riding Hood (1.11pm): Nah.. still eating dinner. I got class at 3pm so I will call after class.

Me (1.12pm): Are you working tonight? 

Little Red Riding Hood (1.13pm): I was thinking of quitting.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.14pm): Before you say anything, it’s not like I’m trying to mooch out of you.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.15pm): It just that the working hours and the place condition aren’t that.. suitable, I guess? The loud noises, smell of people puking and drinking.

Derek raised his eyebrow as he waited for Stiles to continue, seeing how the ‘typing’ sign was still there. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that he received another message. 

Little Red Riding Hood (1.19pm): Great. Just the thought of it was enough to make me sick enough to almost puke.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.20pm): So yeah.. I’m quitting. I might just do some freelance.. Things I can do at home instead.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.21pm): Honestly not trying to mooch off you. 

Derek rolled his eyes as he typed out his reply.

Me (1.23pm): I don’t mind, Stiles. Don’t worry about it. Just take care of the baby.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.23pm): Little bub.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.24pm): I’m calling the baby little bub, so you should too.

Derek smiled at that, excited and very much thankful that Stiles is letting him in.

Me (1.25pm): Take care of little bub and let me take care of you.

Me (1.26pm): Got to go now. Filming just started. Call the doctor.

Little Red Riding Hood (1.27pm): Yes, baby daddy. Have fun at your work place, daddy.

Derek’s heart, and cock, throbbed at that last word. It really shouldn’t be sexy now that he was literally going to be a daddy, but honestly, Stiles can say shit and his brain would filed it out as ‘boner-worthy’.

He was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is also filler chapter created fully on whims and because I want to do a chapter inspired by "Say you won't let go" song. It will be posted in a few short days


	21. Say you won't let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saying that this chapter was inspired by the song "Say you won't let go" is pretty much an understatement.   
> Seriously. You should read this with the song playing on the background and you will get what I meant.

“Are you alright?” Derek asked, holding a glass toward Stiles with concerns in his eyes. Stiles shook his head, leaning again towards the toilet bowl as he felt nauseous again.

They were supposed to be watching a movie together at Stiles’ house, something that Stiles has proposed so that they could at the very least try to amend back their relationship. However, the moment Stiles had a sniff of the ready-made popcorn snack that he had opened for the occasion, the omega was already running towards the toilet and throwing his stomach’s content out.

Stiles turned to look at Derek, taking the glass of water from him, using them to rinse his mouth into the bowl. “Thanks.” Stiles said, leaning against the cold wall, eyes closed. 

Derek reached to flush the toilet and looked back at Stiles, frowning. “Should I make something? What would help?” He asked, using his fingers to push Stiles’ hair back from sticking into his forehead. 

“I got some lemons in fridge.. Can you please cut them up and dip them in honey? They help a lot.” His eyes were still closed even as he leaned almost instinctively into Derek’s cold hand. 

“Sure.” Derek nodded, taking note of what Stiles was asking him to do. “Do you want me to move you back to the living room? You can get some rest there.”

Stiles shook his head. “Gonna wait a few more minutes. If the lemons help, then I’m going to bed.”

“Okay.” The alpha answered, standing up before he started walking back towards the kitchen. He came back after a few minutes, bringing a small plate with slices of lemon dipped in honey. Derek placed the plate on floor and sat down next to Stiles. He moved Stiles slowly, making sure that there was no sign of discomfort coming from the male, until Stiles was leaning his head on Derek’s shoulder with Derek’s hand tightly wrapped around his waist. 

The alpha smiled with the way that Stiles moved closer, taking his comfort from Derek’s scent. 

“Let me.” Derek said as he reached for the lemon and started feeding them to Stiles with his free hand. After Stiles has finished almost all of the slices, he pushed Derek’s hand when Derek tried to feed him another one.

“I’m good.” Stiles answered, smiling as he looked at Derek over his shoulder. “Thank you, Derek.” 

Derek could feel his heart beating faster at the smile and before he could even think about it, he was leaning down to kiss Stiles on the forehead. “Thank you for little bub.” Derek whispered, pulling Stiles closer to his chest.

“Thank you too, baby daddy.” Stiles replied, and Derek rolled his eyes.

Give it to Stiles to ruin the delicate moments.

“Are you feeling better now?” 

Stiles nodded. “Take me to bed, baby daddy.” Stiles joked, raising both his hands up.

“You are impossible.” Derek shook his head, letting Stiles hold the plate as he hold Stiles up bridal style.

“Impossibly lovable.” The omega joked, grinning up at Derek even as the male rolled his eyes. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Derek retorted, taking a quick detour to put the plate into the sink before he brought Stiles to his bedroom, putting the omega down on his bed. “You should rest now.” Derek told Stiles, pulling the sheet up to stiles’ chest.

Stiles suddenly reached out to take his hand. “Stay over?” Stiles asked, looking up at Derek with his pleading eyes.

Derek shook his head. “I already told you, you need to get some rest, Stiles.” Stiles pouted at that and Derek’s shield broke just a bit. After thinking about it for a few seconds, Derek pulled a chair to sit down next to the bed. “I will stay until you fell asleep.” The alpha said, running his fingers on Stiles’ hair, watching the small smile forming on Stiles’ lips. 

“Have you told Lydia about our plan?” Stiles suddenly asked, his eyes barely opened now.

“Planning to do it tomorrow.”

“Can’t believe I’m actually bringing back Derek Hale to meet my father.” Stiles confessed in a soft voice, and Derek raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Hopefully, he will love little bub too.” His hand moved to his stomach and Derek’s eyes followed the movement.

“Of course he will.” Derek answered, even if he still hasn’t know how Stiles’ father would react about it. “Everyone is going to love little bub. I know I do.”

“And little bub loves you too, Derek.” Stiles said, already falling asleep seconds after he said it.

“Sweet dream, Stiles.” Derek whispered, kissing Stiles’ on the hairline before he walked out of the room, leaving Stiles to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot will be continued in the next chapter (I guess? Though even the next chapter is a bit filler-ish)   
> On second though, the plot is nowhere to be seen until you reached a couple more chapters.  
> But at least I got to write these cute fillers all I want xD


	22. Home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm in a very good mood right now, here is a new chapter for you guys~  
> Another filler (?) but it's a starter to something quite important, so enjoy (even if it doesn't do much to the plot)

“Someone posted your picture on twitter by the way.” Stiles said, eyes on his phone’s screen as he scrolled through the tweets. Derek answered with a questioning ‘hurm’, eyes on the road in front of him, and Stiless added in elaboration, “Pictures of you at the airport.”

“Oh.” Derek replied, though he didn’t sound all that interested in the news.

“They looked good too. Well, as a candid shots, they looked really neat and well-taken.” Stiles told Derek as he scrolled some more. He stopped at a picture of Derek frowning as he talked on the phone, the ceiling-to-floor glass window emitting a rather nice background light behind him. Stiles was there too, but he was sitting down on the chair backing the photographer so his face was safely out of the picture. He saved the picture nonetheless, and wondered if he should make it his background picture.

“Did you just save that picture?”Derek asked, amusement clear in his tone as he glanced at Stiles from the corner of his eyes.

“Keep your eyes on the road.” Stiles reprimanded, and Derek responded with a soft chuckle as he turned his attention fully back on the road. 

Silence passed between them as Stiles scrolled for more photos. There were some pictures where he was walking beside Derek and making several expression as well as expressive gestures with his limbs as they talked, while Derek looked like he was either rolling his eyes or raising his eyebrow at Stiles. 

Stiles saved a few of those too. 

“Is Lydia still giving you shit for making this trip?” Stiles asked, glancing slightly to look at Derek. 

Derek shrugged. “She’s not happy about it but she will get over it.” Stiles turned to look at him, wondering what he had meant. “She still thinks that it would bring too much attention too soon and we should’ve waited for later.” 

“I’m guessing you haven’t told her that we have appointment with Dr. Lahey next week?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Derek. He had finally called Dr. Lahey the day he got the omega’s number and they have fixed an appointment date on Derek’s closest free date.

“I did.” Derek answered, much to Stiles’ surprise. “She was planning on making that our ‘coming out’ announcement.” Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles snorted at that. Only Lydia would be trying to capitalised on a doctor’s appointment. “So, that’s why when I told her that I’m going back with you to your dad’s home, she wasn’t so thrilled.” Derek shrugged again. “She will just have to get over it.”

“I’m not letting the media know about this before my dad does.” Stiles exclaimed, and Derek nodded in understanding. 

This was the very arguement they had with Lydia when Derek had told her about the trip and asked her to buy flight tickets from Los Angeles to Portland airport as well to rent a car for them to go around with. They will be staying with Stiles’ dad, so there was no need to make any reservation for accommodation. 

Lydia had said that they should wait a while longer before they come out together in the public eyes. That they shouldn’t let anyone else know about their relationship prematurely.

Stiles replied by telling her that this wasn’t her life to script and that he is most definitely not letting his dad know about him and Derek through the media. He might has given her the finger as well, just for the sake of it, but he will deny it now if anyone asked.

Stiles has been throwing up for hours that morning alone, so he doesn’t even care that he was being an asshole about it as long as Lydia know that he couldn’t be pushed around with this.

Lydia had glared at him and looked like she would throw him from a cliff if she could.

Their ‘discussion’ was finally settled by Derek, whom took Stiles’ side and told Lydia that Stiles has a right to tell his dad first before the media caught sight of their relationship.

Lydia just told them a curt ‘fine’ and proceed to make the necessary arrangement. She wasn’t budging on the duration though, and told Derek strictly that he has shooting on Wednesday, so he better make it a 2 days trip only and be back in Los Angeles on Tuesday.

Now that the event had actually taken place, it would seems like Lydia actually had nothing to worry about. 

“Well, from the look of it, people either didn’t realise I was there, or they thought I’m your new assistant.” Stles said, recalling back all the tweets he had seen. “Not one person even thought that I could be your new scandal, and honestly, I don’t know whether I should be glad or sad at that.” 

“You aren’t my scandal, Stiles.”

“We are basically having a shotgun marriage and I’m pretty sure majority will think of me as a gold-digger considering our financial differences.” Stiles raised an eyebrow as he looked at Derek. “I’m most definitely your new scandal, Derek.” Derek didn’t answered that; not that Stiles was looking for an answer anyway.

“I’m sorry.” Derek said after a minute silence between them. Stiles raised an eyebrow, wondering what Derek was apologising for. “I’m sorry for the media attention you will be getting once things get out.”

Stiles shrugged. He had thought about it, wondering how much his life would change once people know that he is pregnant with Derek Hale’s child and will be marrying him. “How do you do it?” Stiles asked, turning to look at Derek. “How do you handle being in public eyes all the time?”

“Well, first of all, I don’t have any personal social media.” Derek answered, pointedly looking at Stiles’ phone screen. Stiles just waved that off. “And I guess, after a while, I got thick skinned about it. Plus, Lydia is an awesome manager. I usually just let her handle any gossip that arose. I honestly just depend on her to let me know if there are any news that are worthy enough for me to know about. I believed in her to tell me any that I needed to know, and keep my attention away from those that will just be a distraction to me and more important, my work.” He glanced at Stiles, eyebrow raised slightly. “So, try not to piss her off too much. She can be a great ally if you treat her right, but the worst enemy if you pushed her too much.”

“I can imagine that.” Stiles said, before he was distracted by the Welcome to Beacon Hill sign. “Finally.” There was a clear excitement in his tone and Derek smiled a bit. “You can take a right there.” Stiles instructed, and after 5 more minutes of driving, they finally reached his house. “My dad isn’t back yet.” He noted, seeing how the police cruiser wasn’t parked in front. 

Derek parked the rental in front of the driveway and the moment he turned off the engine, Stiles was out of the door and looking like he was so glad to be back. Derek’s smile widened just a bit and despite Lydia’s disagreement, he was glad that he agreed to take this trip with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick but very much important question: what should be the name of Derek's dad? What do you guys think about Frederick? Or do you have any other name in your mind? Comment below.


	23. I already am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, good news bad news.
> 
> Good news: I JUST WON NANOWRIMO 2017. THIS MEANS THAT I HAVE WRITTEN 50K WORTH OF WORDS FOR THIS STORY  
> Bad news: I have added 50k of words in this story and I have only completed the first part of the story. Plus, I am completely lost on how to finish the second part so yeah... Back to the plotting board for me
> 
> As always, thanks to everyone who reads, comments, bookmarks and overall just being amazing

A few hours later, Derek wasn’t smiling anymore.

“So let me get this straight.” Noah said, fingers rubbing his temple like he could physically feel the headache coming over him. Derek could definitely symphatised with him right now. “You are pregnant with Derek Hale’s baby and you are marrying him in the near future?”

Derek had wanted to take this slow, maybe talked things over after breakfast tomorrow where at least the sheriff has had something to eat and maybe was already well-rested after his shift. And definitely after the sheriff has kept his gun safely away from Derek’s body.

Stiles has another idea about how he wants to do things, though. 

He was introducing Derek the moment his dad walked through the front door and pulled Noah to come sit with them on the couch before he come out with it in one breath.

All the while, Derek was sitting beside Stiles, watching the train wreck that was happening and hoping that the sheriff will not turned his frustration over to Derek.

“Yes.” 

“Goddamnit Stiles. When you told me you are coming back with someone and you asked me to clean up your posters, this wasn’t what I expected.” Noah exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. He wasn’t shouting but it was clear that he wasn’t feeling too friendly right now as well. “I thought that at the very extreme, you were going to tell me that you are dating someone and you have brought them back to meet with me. Not telling me that you are having a shotgun wedding. To Derek Hale of all people.” He pointed at Derek for the last one in accusation and Derek, he wasn’t at all proud of it, leaned more into his seat, as if he was trying to hide himself from the sheriff’s line of sight.

“Well, you should be glad to know that we skipped the tedious dating part and jumped straight to marriage.” Stiles grinned, even while Derek was praying that he will stop pushing the sheriff’s buttons like this. 

It is never a good idea to provoke a sleeping lion.

“You have always been an over-achiever.” Noah said, the sarcasm deep in his tone and the grin visibly fade from Stiles’ lips.

“Dad.” Stiles reprimanded, looking pretty much hurt by what Noah had just said.

“I’m sorry.” Noah sighed, taking deep breath to calm himself down. He was silence for a few minutes before he continued, slightly calmer now than how he had been earlier. “This is just a lot to take in, Stiles. You haven’t been back home for weeks, and when you did, you come out with this. You can’t blame me for taking this a bit too hard.”

“I know, dad. This might seem sudden, but I just want you to know it before the media does.” 

“The media.” Noah repeated in disbelief, shaking his head again. “I can’t believe this.” He took another calming breath and turned his attention to Derek, eyes glaring. “Derek Hale, right?” He suddenly asked, and Derek nodded immediately.

“Yes, sir, I am.” Derek answered a second later, all the while flinching internally at how formal he must has sounded like.

Noah stared at him, eyes searching as if he was trying to decipher Derek just through his eyes alone. “Come on. Both you and me. Lets talk.” Noah said, gesturing to the kitchen. “You..” He pointed at Stiles whom was about to stand up as well. “..stay. I’m gonna talk to Derek alone so you go upstairs to your room.” Noah shook his head when Stiles seems like he was about to object and make his way towards the kitchen after he looked at Stiles again, clearly telling the omega not to follow them.

“Here goes nothing.” Derek mumbled, and Stiles gave him a soft pat on his lower back.

“Remember, he still got his gun on him.” The younger male said, voice pretty much conversational.

“Is that suppose to calm me down?” Derek frowned while he turned to look at Stiles, freaking out just a bit at the new information. “If it was, you aren’t doing such a good job.” Stiles just shrugged but the grin was enough to make Derek realised that he did that on purpose. “If you aren’t helping, stop making things worst.” Derek told him, glaring at Stiles before he followed Noah to the kitchen. 

Even as he was walking, he could hear the soft laugh coming from Stiles.

Noah gestured for him to sit down on one of the chair as the sheriff poured himself something to drink. “Want any?” He asked, without turning to look at Derek.

“I’m good.” Derek answered as polite as he could.

Noah turned a bit, eyebrow raised as he looked at Derek. “You don’t drink?”

“Ah..” Derek instinctively glanced at the general direction of the living room where Stiles is and he wondered how he should explain his reasoning.

Noah seems to understand from that alone since he gave a short nod. “Abstinence then?” Noah brought his glass over and passed Derek a glass of cold water. “Stiles forcing you to?” 

Derek shook his head. Stiles doesn’t even know that he was abstaining. Derek just felt that he will feel guilty to have things that Stiles has to abstain from having. If Stiles can carry his pup for a few months, he can stop drinking alcohol and coffee in that period. 

It just feel like a fair trade for him. 

It also helps that he doesn’t drink much to start with.

An awkward minute passed in silence, with Noah staring at Derek the whole time and the latter just trying to look like he was holding his ground and wasn’t scared out of his mind.

“How did you guys met?” Noah asked, and Derek paused for a while, wondering if he should come out with the truth or did Stiles wants his dad to know the version that Lydia has created for them. Noah pulled the option away from him, though. “Tell me the truth, Derek. He has never mentioned meeting you in his calls and he sure as hell never said that he’s in a relationship with you before this. So, my instinct is telling me that this is not a union where both of you are madly in love with each other..” Derek flinched at the accurate guess. “..and after years in the service, I have learn to believe in my instinct. So, don’t bother giving me your PR bullshit and just tell me the truth.” 

“At a club.” Deerek answered, and Noah shook his head in a very obvious ‘should have guessed that’ impression. “His scent was what brought me to him.” Derek added, and Noah raised his head at that, watching Derek with newly formed curiousity. 

“His scent?” 

Derek nodded as an answer. “There was just something about them.. He was coming into his heat at that time.. so the scent was stronger than usual. That could be it..” Noah’s eyes widened when he heard that and Derek quickly added, “His heat just ended a month prior, so he wasn’t expecting it to hit again so unexpected, so that’s why he was out that night. It was all just bad timing of things and not because Stiles wasn’t being careful.”

“Is that so..” Noah said, almost like he was talking to himself, even as he was still obviously studying Derek. “How about now? Do you still found yourselves being attracted to his scent?”

Derek ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about it. He hasn’t thought much about it and he probably has become immune to it considering how much time they spent together.

But then, his thought came back to that night when he and Lydia had paid Stiles a visit at his home after a week of not seeing each other. The relief that he felt when Stiles’ scent hit him. The comfortable feeling of it.

After remembering that, there was really only one answer to Noah’s question. “Yes. It’s.. calming.. comfortable.”

Noah stared at him again, before sighing after a few seconds passed. “I will be honest with you. I’m a dad and it’s my job to worry about my child. Especially when he’s my only child.”

Derek nodded; he was already protective over little bub even though they haven’t even been born yet. He couldn’t imagined what his own reaction would be if little bub pull something like this.

“And him coming back here, telling me that he’s having a shotgun wedding with a total stranger, a popular actor to boot, is honestly concerning.” Derek nodded again, not knowing what other response he could give to the older Beta. “ I kept on thinking about the kind of shit would people give him just because he’s with you. The insults people are going to throw his way.” Derek flinched, knowing that Noah was right to worry since Derek himself was worried about the same thing. Saying that it will be a circus when people found out about their wedding would be an understatement. 

“It will not be an easy life and I don’t want that for my son.” Noah sighed then, shaking his head. “But knowing him, he will probably just pushed through irregardless whether I agree or not.”

Derek shook his head at that. “I’m sure Stiles will be much happier if he can get your blessing.”

Noah’s eyes were back on him before the sheriff nodded. “Of course he will.” Noah said, looking more serious as he asked his next question. “So answer me this, Derek, what can you do to protect him from your kind of life?”

“I-” Derek started, pondering the question over in his head and wondering what the appropriate answer would be. There was only one answer, though, if he was being completely honest. “I can’t… No matter what I do, there will be people talking about him as if they know him better. People who insult him without even caring to know what kind of amazing person he is. Complete strangers who will give him shit plainly because he’s with me.” 

Derek raised his head and fixed his eyes on Noah before he continued, “But I promise that I will try to protect him from these people as much as I can. That despite this being a shotgun wedding as you put it, I will always do my best to make him happy. I will take care of both him and little bub and I will never hurt them.”

“Can you see yourself falling in love with him? And I’m not talking about him as the omega to your child. Purely of him as an omega and as a man. Can you fall in love with him?”

The question took Derek by surprise and he had to stop again to think about the answer. Just like before, the answer was already at the tip of his tongue even while he was thinking about how to answer it.

“I already am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone expecting drama for this chapter lol  
> My story is pretty much lack dramas (for now at least)
> 
> Go and take a look at my friend's story by the way: [The Start](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11417538)
> 
> Give her some love as well~ :D


	24. Don't stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is here to remind you guys the rating of this story  
> Also because I'm perverted.
> 
> Side note: I'm currently trying to play Pokemon using my PC so wish me luck  
> Side side note: I'm still writing that plot to Part 2 of this story... *ran away*

“What did he talked to you about?” Stiles asked the moment Derek opened the door, turning to face the alpha. 

The omega was in the middle of putting on his shirt at the moment, the blue colored towel wrapped around his waist when Derek had walked in and Derek stared at his naked chest in shock. 

They were both staying in the same room for the period of their stay, seeing how they have come back to tell Noah about their wedding and Stiles doesn’t want his dad to worry unnecessarily when he saw that they weren’t staying together in the same room.

Derek just didn’t realised that this would meant that they will be seeing each other in several state of undress.

“We are getting married, Derek. ” Stiles said when Derek kept on staring at him, even though his own cheeks were starting to get stained red. “No need to make things weird when this is hardly the first time you saw my bare skin.”

“I’m not.” Derek said, scratching the back of his ear, turning his attention away.

“So?” Stiles repeated, trying to get Derek’s attention again. “What did you guys talked about?”

“Stuff.” Derek answered, not really knowing how to tell Stiles about what had happened. At the end of it, Noah had given him the standard ‘I have a gun and am not afraid to go to prison for my son’ talk, which Derek had expected but still scared him shitless. But then, Noah had also patted him on the back as he told Derek to keep his promise and that he trust in Derek to take care of Stiles, so Derek felt like he could sleep tonight without worrying that Noah might come over to attack him in his sleep. They have also exchanged numbers, with Noah telling him that it would make keeping an eye on both Derek and Stiles easier.

“That’s not vague at all. ” Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m gonna go have a shower.” Derek replied instead, walking over to his luggage and taking out clothes to change into.

“Diverting the question.” Stiles observed, raising an eyebrow as he sat down on the bed. “The suspect is showing plain sign of guilt.”

Derek just rolled his eyes. “You need to stop watching those crime shows. They are making you crazy.” Derek stopped on his track, the door opened before he continued. “Well, crazier than normal.”

Stiles accurately throw a small pillow at Derek’s back for that comment.

\---

“So.. how should we do this?” Derek asked, a towel hanging from his neck as he stood in front of the bed in t-shirt and boxer. Stiles was already lying down on the bed, occupying more than half of the single bed, wearing the same attire as Derek was.

“How should we do what?” Stiles asked in lieu of an answer and looked up from his phone. Derek could see that he was scrolling through a baby clothes online shop from the screen and that brought a small smile unto Derek’s lips. 

“Should I sleep on the floor or something?” 

“Why?” Stiles was frowning when he asked that, turning the screen off and sitting down crossed legs on the bed as he focused his attention fully on Derek. “Now that I’m fat, you don’t want to sleep with me anymore?” He suddenly asked, eyes getting teary.

‘What the.’ Derek thought, immediately climbing onto the bed and wiping Stiles’s tears with his towel. “You are barely in your twelfth week, Stiles. You are not fat at all. You don’t even have a baby bump yet.” Derek reasoned, trying to calm the omega down.

That have a different effect than what Derek was expecting as Stiles started bawling loudly. “You hate me because I don’t have a bump yet!”

“What-” Derek is completely out of his element right now and honestly, he can’t even understand what just happened. “I’m not-” Stiles wasn’t listening now, and has started to cry. 

There was a soft bing sound from his phone, lying on the bedside drawer, and Derek was going to ignore it - Stiles was still crying his heart out in front of Derek and he couldn’t afford to think about anything else- but then he saw it was Noah that had texted him.

Sheriff Noah (10.17pm): Pregnant omega relax better with the scent of their alpha. 

It wasn’t until then that Derek realised now that Noah probably could hear Stiles crying loudly and shouting even from the outside of the room. 

He decided to take Noah’s advise and with a hand at the back of Stiles’ head, he pulled the omega forward, placing his head in between the nook of Derek’s neck. Stiles was still crying, but it softened and Derek could feel him fisting Derek’s shirt as he obviously breathing in Derek’s scent. 

Derek took it as a positive sign and started rubbing Stiles’ back, calming Stiles down. “Do you want me to sleep with you? On the bed?” Derek asked after Stiles has visibly calmed down.

Stiles didn’t answered him, and Derek was just about to ask him again when he nodded. “I have been having trouble sleeping.” Stiles confessed, burrowing his head even more into Derek’s neck. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Okay. We will do that.” Derek answered, holding Stiles by the waist as he maneuvered their bodies so that they were lying down on their sides, facing each other with Stiles’ back to the wall. “Is this better?” He asked, voice barely a whisper as he looked at Stiles, trying to see if there was any sign of discomfort.

“Yes.” Stiles answered almost dreamily, leaning down to place his head on Derek’s neck again, warm breath hitting Derek’s skin each time.

After wondering about it for a full minute, Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’ waist, pulling him near until their chests were touching. “Tell me if you aren’t comfortable with this.” Derek whispered, letting himself to take in Stiles’ scent, feeling how he was being drunk out of it.

Stiles just replied with a soft, almost unconscious ‘yes alpha’ and Derek could feel himself hardening at that. He pulled back, giving distance between them from his crotch downward, not wanting Stiles to realise what is happening. In response, Stiles let out a soft protest and chased after the closeness himself.

“You are hard.” Stiles stated when their crotches make contact, pulling away from Derek’s neck and opening his eyes to look at Derek. 

Derek was just about to apologise, but stopped himself when he saw the wonderment in Stiles’ eyes. Nothing in those yellow omega eyes suggest that he was disgusted by what is happening, so Derek decided to take those leap of faith. “I am.” He confessed, eyes still locked with Stiles’. 

A small, tentative smile formed on Stiles’ lips as he pulled his hand and rubbed them against the front of Derek’s boxer. Derek groaned softly, loving the feel of Stiles’ warm hand on his most intimate part, even if it was through a thin piece of fabric. And from the look Stiles was giving him, the omega was turned on too.

“Take them out.” Derek said, almost an order, and take note with full interest how Stiles shuddered before he pulled the piece of clothing down, letting Derek’s cock proudly sprang out from its confinement. “Take them in your hand, Stiles. You know you want to.” Again, Derek kept his eyes on Stiles, wanting to see his reaction and he wasn’t disappointed. 

Stiles let out a soft ‘yes’ before he wrapped his fingers around the semi-hard dick, rubbing and touching the appendage softly as if he was getting familiar with it. His eyes flirted to Derek, silently asking for his next direction and Derek shuddered at the power that Stiles was giving him in a silver plate. 

“Play with the head, baby.” Stiles let out a soft gasp when he heard the endearment, and Derek remember just how much Stiles liked pet names their first time around. His thoughts were suddenly muddled when Stiles followed his instruction obediently. Derek moaned as Stiles thumbed his head, rubbing on the opening and spreading the precum that was flowing out. “That’s right, omega. You are doing so good.” 

Derek moved his free hand, pressing against Stiles’ own clothed dick. “Do you want me to take it out?” He asked, eyes still looking at Stiles for approval and he pulled the boxer down the moment he saw Stiles nodded. The omega’s cock was already hard, precum leaking from the head. The shaft throbbed when Derek wrapped his hand around it, pushing it together with Derek’s. 

“There-” Stiles has to visibly gulped down before he can continue. “-in the first drawer..” 

Stiles didn’t have to finish his sentence and Derek already understand what he was trying to say. The alpha pulled back a bit, stretching his hand to reach the drawer. He has to scramble around for a while before he finally found the half empty bottle of lube. He raised his eyebrow teasingly even as he hold the bottle out in view.

“Keep that up and you are getting nothing tonight, alpha.” Stiles said in response, cheeks reddening from Derek’s silent tease. Derek just laughed as he moved a bit, laying down a towel on the bed before he resumed their previous position, now lying down on top of the towel.

With a smirk playing on his lips, Derek poured a hefty amount on Stiles’ hands. “What-” Stiles started, but was silenced as Derek hold Stiles’ hands with his own and wrapping them around their dicks, pressing the shafts together. “Fuck.” It took Stiles a moment to realise that the curse had came from both of them, and not just from him. 

“That felt so good, baby.” Derek whispered right into Stiles’ ears, leaning forward to nibble on the omega’s earlobe.

“It feel good to me too..” Stiles confessed, starting to move his hands up and down in a slow pace. For a long moment, only their combined moans and gasps were filling in the room, the atmosphere thickened with every seconds passed. 

Derek pulled slightly away then, giving distance for him to look at Stiles. “Can I kiss you?” He finally asked, and felt physically how Stiles’ pace halted. The omega looked at him with a dazed look before he nodded, giving Derek the permission he needed. 

“Don’t stop.” Derek told Stiles as he moved forward, capturing Stiles’ lips with his own in an open mouthed kiss, drowning out the groans from both of them as Stiles’ tugs become faster and harsher. Derek pushed his tongue inside, tasting the sweetness in every corner that he could reach. His hand moved behind Stiles’ head, pushing him forward and deeper into the kiss. At one point, even Stiles’ tongue started joining in, making the kiss messier than what it had been.

“My baby.” Derek cooed, licking around Stiles’ lips before he bite softly on the pink tissues. “My sweet omega.”

“Alpha..” Stiles moaned at the words, his pace stuttering again and Derek could physically feel how he was holding his orgasm back.

Derek dragged his lips downward, biting and sucking into the skin of Stiles’ neck. The hand holding Stiles’ head together moved downward, grabbing a handful of Stiles’ bottom before Derek brought his hand even lower. “You are perfect, baby.” He whispered, rubbing a finger on the twitching rim, letting the natural lubrication there coated his dry finger. “Come. Come for your alpha.”

It was as if Stiles was waiting for that exact order since the moment the word ‘alpha’ leave Derek’s lips, Stiles was coming hard, spreading his cum all over the towel as well as Derek’s shirt. Stiles’ eyes closed as he tries to gather himself, and Derek watched him the entire time, almost enthralled by the perfection in front of him. 

Stiles opened his eyes after his breath had almost calmed down and smiled a bit when he saw Derek looking at him. “That was amazing.” He said, and Derek returned the smile with his own. It took Stiles a few more seconds to realise the raging hard-on that Derek still has, momentarily abandoned when Stiles come. “Need help with this, alpha?” He asked, almost seductively as he wrapped his hand around it and Derek’s cock twitched in agreement.

“Actually-” Derek started, but stopped himself when he doesn’t really sure how to continued with it. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow, but he waited for Derek to gather his thought. “Actually?” Stiles prompted after Derek kept quiet for a long second, hands still wrapped around Derek’s manhood. 

“Can I-” Derek ran a hand through his hair, the combination of cum and lube on his hand sticking around the strain as he did so. “-I-” Derek visibly took a deep breath before he just came out with it, seeing how it was unlikely that Stiles would let him divert the conversation into another topic. “Can I come on you? On your skin?”

Stiles didn’t answered immediately, but his dick twitched, as if trying to get hard again. He finally nodded, teeth biting onto his own lips as he watched Derek. “How- where-” 

“Let me.” Derek said, pushing Stiles softly so that he was lying fully on the bed, stomach exposed to the air after Derek pushed them upward. The alpha climbed on top of him, knees beside Stiles’ thighs and a hand supporting his weight from crashing down on Stiles as he took his throbbing cock into his other hand. His pulls were rough and fast, with the sole intention of getting off. 

All the while, Stiles was lying underneath him, eyes glancing at the part where Derek was pleasuring himself and back on Derek’s face, taking in every groan and moan that came out of the alpha. Something inside him snapped as he kept on watching Derek masturbating, and his omega very much pleaded for him to get closer. And Stiles did. He wrapped his hands around Derek’s neck, pulling him down until they were kissing again. “My alpha.” He whispered, soft and personal, and Derek shouted out his release, ejaculating all over Stiles’ stomach.

Derek rolled over onto the bed after he was done, panting hard even as his spent dick laid lifeless on his thigh. He moved to his side after a few seconds passed, hand raised as he coated Stiles’ skin with his semen. It seems like he was doing it unconsciously, riding up the high of his recent orgasm, so Stiles just watched with a slight amusement as well as a spiked libido when he realised that Derek was basically marking Stiles up as his. 

As his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big reveal next chapter that I honestly can't wait to share with you guys~~  
> Also: 
> 
> Question for this chapter: Do you guys wants Sterek to get married in a traditional wedding or just elope to Vegas and has a DC vs Marvel theme wedding?  
> I already got something plan honestly, but just want to hear your opinion about it.


	25. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation since I have no way of putting this in the story: Both alphas and omegas have the ability to turn into a wolf by will. Also, scents play a big part in a relationship with omegas (and a big part of this story plot too)
> 
> Confession: It has been 8 days since I finished Nanowrimo and I have yet to write the plot for the second part of this story. Mostly because I have been binge playing Pokemon game xDD
> 
> Also, special surprise in this chapter ;)

"Hello Stiles." The young omega said, smiling as he watched Stiles walking inside his room, with Derek behind him, looming like a bodyguard. “Nice to meet you.” It was finally the day of their appointment and both of them were freaking out over it. Stiles successfully distracted himself with his coursework throughout the week and Derek with his shooting, but they have texted a lot and even if they didn’t say it out loud, both knew that the other was nervous about this trip.

This would be their first appointment together, and it just felt like a huge step in their relationship.

Not to mention that Stiles is officially moving into Derek’s loft next week.

Everything just seems to be going so fast.

Both of them weren’t complaining about it though.

“Nice to meet you too, Doctor Lahey.”

“Please.. Call me Isaac.” The omega said, smiling at Stiles before he turned his attention to Derek.

“This is my fiance.” Stiles introduced them just so that he could has something to do. 

Isaac nodded, gesturing for Stiles to sit down on the chair in front of him. “How are you feeling right now?” Isaac asked after Stiles has sat down, a book opened in front of him. “Nausea? Morning sickness?”

“Not so much now.” Stiles answered, hand unconsciously going to his slightly bulging stomach. “It was really bad on the first few weeks. But these few days, just barely.” 

Isaac let out a soft ‘hurm’ as he wrote it down on his book. He glanced at Stiles’ stomach and there was a pause that make Stiles slightly nervous. “Do you want to do an ultrasound first before we talk more?” The doctor said, smiling a bit as he looked at Stiles and Derek. Both of them beamed at the suggestion and Stiles nodded in agreement. The doctor lead Stiles to the padded bed and told him to lie down on it. Derek stood up, standing awkwardly before Stiles waved him over, telling him to sit by the bed.

Isaac just smiled at the interaction and asked whether Stiles was ready. The omega nodded, and the doctor started spreading the gel on top of his stomach. The moved the transducer on the coated skin, moving around to find what he was looking for. 

“Just as I thought..” Isaac said, a small smile on his lips after the screen started showing.

Stiles’ eyes widened as he watched the moving picture. He could hear Derek’s sharp as the alpha realised what is happening as well. “Am I-” 

Isaac turned to look at them, the smile still on his lips. “Congratulation, Stiles, Derek. You guys are having twins.” He turned to look at the screen, pointing the necessary organs of the parents. “They are perfectly formed by now, but you still need to take precaution. Simple things reallly. No stress, enough rest, keep hydrated.” Isaac said, writing things on his book even as he was talking. “And no heavy activities.” His eyes landed on the clear as day love bite marks on Stiles’ neck, a small, barely there smile formed on his lips as he added, “Though I won’t hold you back from any sexual activities, just don’t overdo it with the positions.”

Derek’s cheeks reddened at the implication while Stiles just waved the concern off with a fake laugh. They have had another mutual masturbation session yesterday, something to take the nerve off, and Derek had came on his skin again. But just as the time at Noah’s house, there was an obvious lack of penetration of any kind.

Stiles tries not to relate it to Derek being disgusted that his stomach has started to show and how his hole becomes damp at just the thought of doing anything sexual and how his chests ached each time, wanting Derek to hold them.

Stiles tries to, but he probably has failed hard.

“Do you want to know their gender?” Isaac asked, looking at both Derek and Stiles. Stiles turned to look at Derek, while Derek just shrugged, letting Stiles decide.

“Nah..” The omega shook his head. “It’s fine.”

“Can we get copies of that sonogram though?”

“As many as you can, please.” Stiles added, looking excitedly at Isaac before he turned to look again at the screen. “I can just imagine the pregnancy shoot I can do with this.”

“Pregnancy shoot?” Derek asked, eyebrow raised in clear judgment. 

One that Stiles was completely immune to as he just waved it off. “It’s not everyday that I get pregnant, Derek. Give me a break.”

“Pretty sure that most will do it after they started showing.”

“Oh, I plan to do it then too.” Stiles grinned as he turned to look at Derek and the alpha rolled his eyes. “One copy for the fridge, two for safekeeping, one for my dad and one for Scott’s mom.. Did I miss anyone?” He asked, eyes still looking at Derek.

“Lydia gonna kill both of us if we didn’t give her any. And I would never stop hearing about it from Erica.”

Isaac laughed softly as he printed only one copy out, much to Stiles’ dismayed whine. “Unfortunately, the scan printed on this sheet usually fade after a while. But-” He immediately added after Stiles’ disbelief ‘what’. “-I’m going to ask my assistant to scan this and then she can make copies for you as much as you want.” Isaac said, passing the sheet to his assistant in light pink uniform.

“Now that the exciting part is done..” Isaac said, wiping the gel off and letting Derek helps Stiles down from the bed. “..time to talk about the other thing. First of all, are you taking any kind of vitamins? And if yes, what kind?”

“I do, but..” Stiles started, trying to remember what he has been taking for the last two weeks. Derek came to his aid, telling Isaac the name of all the vitamins that Stiles is taking, including the gummy vitamin C that he has been taking just because it tastes good. 

“Okay.. I got to stop you there.” Isaac said, looking at Stiles with a serious face. “Your recommended vitamins are enough to do the job and taking something else on top of that could create a side effect.”

“What-” Stiles whined, before turning around to hit Derek on the arm in retaliation.

“I told you that even taking too much vitamins can’t be a good thing.” Derek said in response. “Since you didn’t want to listen to me, maybe you will listen to a doctor.” Stiles hit him again.

Isaac smiled at them, before asking, “Would you consider getting into a omega only birthing class?” 

Stiles tilted his head while he thought the question over. “I actually want to talk to you about that.” Isaac nodded, waited for Stiles to continue. “I read that I will be staying in my omega state when I’m giving birth and I was wondering how.. that will happen..?”

“It depends really. In your seventh month, we will do another ultrasound. If it’s agreeable, in the eighth month, you should start alternating in between your wolf shift and human form to help with the gestation. The nesting instinct will start in your eighth month too. You will be completely in your wolf shift in the ninth month and you will most probably never want to leave your nest by then. Your omega will know what to do if this happens, so just trust your instinct.”

Isaac added, “However, if it is not agreeable for you to stay in your wolf shift, you will have to give birth in your human form. And that’s how the birthing class will helps. Even if you will stay in your wolf shift, most find that birthing class is a great class to attend just to understand more about your pregnancy and also about yourselves and your partner. And I’m saying that from experiences.” Isaac winked at that, and Stiles returned his gesture with a small smile. 

“If you are staying in your human form, then I will be helping you with the delivery. There are a lot of ways you can choose to give birth, either the conventional or if you want to consider, there are also the alternative routes. I will be there for you the whole time, so don’t worry about it.”

Stiles nodded, before turning around to look at Derek. “Do you want to join the class?”

Derek shrugged. “If you want to, then sure. I told you, just do it if you think it’s the best for you and the babies.” Derek answered, putting his hand on Stiles’ arm in support.

Stiles smiled at him and turned back to look at Isaac, nodding. “I think I will. Better safe than sorry, right.” 

“Definitely.” Isaac agreed. “I will look into some of the available classes and get back to you on that.” He said, noting it down on his book. “Do you have anything else you want to know?”

“Oh, I have been wondering about something..” Stiles started, dragging his word as he wondered how he should go about this. “My breasts, they have aching these few days and..they are getting heavier..?”

Isaac nodded, a small smile on his lips. “It’s normal, Stiles. Your body is just preparing you for the babies. Your areolas, the area around your nipples, will get darker too. They will also get more sensitive as your pregnancy grow so I would advise you to get some omega maternity bras.” Isaac note down a name into a piece of paper before he passed it to Stiles. “This place has the best selection for me. The material is comfortable and they have these pads inside of them for maximum comfort. They have a whole department for maternity wear and babies’ stuffs too, so you can just go there and get all your shopping done in one trip.” 

“Thanks.” Stiles said, making a note to go there the earliest possible considering how his jeans was starting to feel tight around his waist.

“Anything else you might want to know?”

“Oh, and about my libido- it is normal to be so-”

Isaac laughed softly at that, smiling in a knowing way. “Oh, trust me, it’s completely common. Just as I said before, don’t try any hard positions and you should be fine. Also, take care to keep hydrated and get enough rest as well as nutrient if you want to have a marathon. Trust me, there will be days where you will want one.” 

Stiles’s cheeks reddened slightly at that and Isaac explained, “For an omega, their partner’s scent is the best calming agent. When you are pregnant, your omega wants more of that scent and most of the time, this will create something like an ‘omega high’ where you crave more physical interaction and it crudely feel like you want to be developed by that scents. To put it simply, what you are feeling is completely normal and this show that your omega is completely comfortable with your chosen partner, your alpha.” He said, turning the topic to Derek, whom had been quiet and looked somewhat entranced ever since they started talking about Stiles’ breasts.

“My hole-” 

“Also completely normal. Like I said before, your omega crave for that physical attention, and so, they will be preparing you for sexual intercourse whenever you are in close proximity with your partner. An omega’s natural lubrication have a sweet scent that smelled like liquid ecstasy to their chosen partner so it helps your omega to get what they want.”

Stiles wonder back to their last two intercourse, how Derek didn’t even try to get his dick any closer to Stiles’ hole and he wonder just how true that statement.

But then, it could be an accurate general statement and Stiles is just one of the dysfunctional omega.

“I think that’s all, Isaac..” Stiles said, trying to push back the depressing thought that was creeping into him. He stood up, and he could hear the soft sound of chair being pushed backward from behind of him.

Isaac raised an eyebrow, looking like he could see that something else was bothering Stiles, but thankfully, he decided not to push the topic any further. “You can just texted me if anything happen. I will try to get back to you as fast as I could.” Isaac said, putting on a smile as he stood up as well. “Don’t forget to get your copies outside.”

Stiles thanked the other omega before he make his way out of the doctor’s room, Derek walking behind him as they went to the front desk. The assistant asked for how many copies they want, and didn’t even looked the slightest least judgmental when Stiles said 10 as well as for the softcopy to be sent to his email. 

“Why are you walking behind me?” Stiles finally asked, turning to look at Derek while they were waiting for the assistant to come back with their copies, and saw how Derek’s cheeks reddened when he caught the male staring at him. Stiles tilted his head, wondering what Derek was doing.

“Just- what you were asking the doctor just now..” Derek said, his voice soft as if he was remembering back the conversation.

Stiles tilted his head again, wondering what Derek was saying, before it clicked in him. “Are you..” He leaned forward, hands on Derek’s body, as he whispered almost conspiratorial. “Did it turn you on hearing me talking about my aching breasts and wet hole, Derek?” The alpha’s breath stuttered at that and Stiles know that he was right. Derek was wearing a loose, long-sleeved shirt today that ended up down his thighs, but Stiles was sure that if he pressed forward, he could feel Derek’s hard-on pushing on the front the jeans that the alpha was wearing.

The thought was enough to make him wet and from the way Derek’s eyes widened just slightly when he caught the scent, Stiles know that it did has an effect on Derek.

Stiles just hasn’t been looking at it closely before.

“Stiles..” Derek answered, almost like a whine as he hold Stiles by the arms, and that was answer enough.

“Yes, alpha?” Stiles said, just to be cheeky, loving how Derek’s eyes darkened in lust just from the word alone. 

Before Derek could answer, the assistant has come back with their copies. She smiled as she whispered a congratulation to them, eyes lingering slightly at Derek in admiration. That gesture was enough to invoke a sense of irrational jealousy inside of Stiles that he never though he has before. He thanked her for the wish, and practically grabbed Derek by the arm as he lead the alpha outside. 

And into the waiting crowds of reporters that started capturing pictures when the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read all of your answers for last chapter and it gave me idea on how I want to proceed with that :D Now just to get to that part haha
> 
> Question for the chapter: What gender do you want the twins to be and what are you favourite baby name?
> 
> Also, what song do you think Boyd would sing during karaoke session?


	26. You can’t keep me from meeting Erica forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly a filler chapter. The next chapter is also filler chapter so it will posted really soon.

“”Sorry about that..” Derek said, shaking his head slightly even as he kept his eyes on the road. “I didn’t think it would be that bad.”

The moment they walked out of the clinic, reporters were already crowding the outside. Camera lights were flashing everywhere as questions were asked from every direction. Derek has instinctively wrapped a hand around Stiles’ waist, pulling the omega closer to him as he lead Stiles to his car.

“Well, Lydia predicted that it will be harsh.” Stiles shrugged, eyes locked on the sonogram he was holding. It was a shit situation to suddenly be pushed into, but Stiles has expected that much so he wasn’t really surprised. It had hurt to actually be asked whether he was Derek’s new ‘boytoy’ direct to his face, but Stiles just trying to push the memory aside by keeping his mind pre-occupied with his babies’ pictures. “Babies..” Stiles repeated out loud, the knowledge that he is pregnant, much less with a twin is still a wonder to him.

“Twins.” Derek replied, sounding just as awed as Stiles did.

“We need to get two sets of everything. Maybe in both pink and blue.”

“What if they are both boys?” Derek asked, eyebrow raised as he glanced at Stiles.

“Boys can wear pink too. We can get other colors, but all the cute ones are either in blue or pink so we are definitely getting some in those colors as well.”

“Babies grow fast, so don’t get too crazy with the clothes.”

“Define crazy.” Stiles answered, grinning at Derek and the alpha already know that Stiles will definitely buy just about anything that caught his eyes.

“Don’t be you.” Derek answered as he was driving into the parking lot of his apartment complex. 

He earned a hit on the arm for that.

“Hitting you is like hitting a tree.” Stiles complained, nursing his hand as he pouted.

“Never stop you though.” The car stopped at Derek’s designated parking slot, and Derek turned to look at Stiles after he had killed the engine. “Still hurt?” Derek asked when he saw that Stiles was still rubbing his hand. He took Stiles’ hand into his own, pulling it before he kissed the part where Stiles was rubbing. “All better?” It was meant to be a joke, a tease, but everything changed when Derek raised his eyes to look at Stiles.

His eyes were wide in shock as he looked at Derek, with his lips parted. And then there was his scent.

His honey-sweet scent that can get Derek hard in second. Especially now that he realises that it actually meant that Stiles’ natural body was preparing him for sexual intercourse with his chosen partner.

With Derek.

“Fuck.” Derek muttered unconsciously as he leaned forward hastily, capturing Stiles’ lips with his own. One of his hand moved to the back of the omega’s head, holding him in place and pulling him forward.

Not that it was needed, since the moment Stiles gathered his thought, he was fisting Derek’s shirt and was kissing back with just as much pressure as Derek was.

“Derek..” Stiles moaned when they parted for air, eyes half-lidded and full with unspoken lust.

“Fuck.” Derek repeated, mouth moving to suck on Stiles’ lips as one of his hand moved downward, grabbing on the plump bottom roughly. He was already considering the logistic of trying to have a car sex in the middle of the security heavy parking lot and with Stiles being pregnant when his phone rang. He ignored the first ring, much too preoccupied with trying to get more of Stiles. 

The third ring was harder to ignore, and Derek picked them out just to tell whoever at the other end off.

“What!” Derek asked without any preamble, leaning away from Stiles, as much as he could with a hand around Stiles’ waist and with Stiles’ hands still fisting his shirt. 

“Don’t you what me, you asshole!” Erica was pretty much shouting on the other line and Derek pulled his phone away from his ear, considering putting it on speaker even if it was unneeded with how loud Erica was being. “Why am I being informed that you have someone new from the news? And apparently you were going to an omega clinic with him? What is happening, Derek?”

Derek ran a hand through his hair, just remembering that he had totally forgot about telling Erika about what is happening. “I’m sorry?” He finally said, not knowing what else to say.

“We got you pictures of the sonogram though.” Stiles added, and Erica stopped with her rambling.

“And you are?” She asked, the interest clear from her voice.

“Stiles.” The omega said, adding, “..the boy toy from the news.” 

“You aren’t my boy toy, Stiles.” Derek immediately added, frowning as he looked at Stiles.

“Okay, Stiles, Derek’s fiance.”

“What,” was Erica only response. 

“We are getting married in about three to four months.” Derek explained, knowing that he owed Erica that much.

“Wait.” Erica suddenly stopped him as she just realised something. “Did you said sonogram?” 

“Yes.” Stiles answered, cheerfully.

“Whose?” Erica asked, the confusion clear from her voice. 

“Mine, of course.” 

“Stiles is pregnant. We are having babies.”

There was silence on the other line before Erica finally said. “That’s it. I’m coming over with Boyd right now.” There was rustling sound from the other line before Erica added, ”And you better have that my copy of the sonogram ready when I arrive.”

Erica hang up after that and Derek sighed before he looked at Stiles. The moment was totally gone right now, even if his dick did gave a twitch seeing the messed up look Stiles was sporting courtesy of Derek’s hand and mouth work. 

“Come on. We better get ready for her Royal Highness.” Derek said, rolling his eyes as he straightened Stiles’ clothes, covering the bright mark he had left.

“This is not how I imagine my first meeting with Erica Reyes and Boyd will be.” Stiles uttered and Derek tilted his head in confusion before he remember that Stiles was a big fan of Erica and Boyd.

“I try not to imagine you meeting with Erica.” Derek replied as he climbed out of his side of the sport car. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that Stiles was still inside. It took him a moment to realise that Stiles was frowning, looking like he was thinking about something.

Derek made his way over to the passenger’s door and opened them from the outside. Stiles didn’t even turned to look at him. “Stiles, what’s wrong?” He asked, squatting down as he looked at Stiles, completely lost as to why the omega looked like he was upset about something.

It took a few seconds, but Stiles finally turned to look at Derek. “You don’t want me to meet your friend? Are you ashamed of me?”

“Of course not, Stiles.” Derek exclaimed, almost frantic as he tried to explain himself. “I don’t want you meeting Erica. Not the other way around. I’m not ashamed of you, Stiles. I’m ashamed of her.” Stiles was still looking at him in disbelief and Derek leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips as he caress Stiles’ cheeks. “I’m serious. It’s not you, it’s her.”

“Okay.” Stiles finally said. He still looked like he didn’t believe Derek, but he had stopped crying so Derek take it as a victory. “You still need to introduce me to Erica and Boyd though.”

“Can I just introduce you to Boyd?” Derek asked as he helped Stiles to climbed out of the car and closed the door behind him. “You like him too right?” Unconsciously, he wrapped a hand around Stiles’ waist just like how he did when they were at the clinic. 

Stiles leaned closer to him without thinking. “You can’t keep me from meeting Erica forever, Derek.”

“And that’s what I’m afraid of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing the plot for part 2, and subsequently the ending of this story. And I will tell you this, the climax might just make me cry. *pun probably intended*
> 
> The plot will begin again in chapter 28 with the introduction of a new character and also the beginning of a conflict


	27. Go crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where everything started, to be honest :D

“Should we get pizza?” Stiles asked from the couch and Derek peeked out from the bedroom with a frown, holding a shirt in one hand.

“You are hungry?” He asked in lieu of an answer, looking at Stiles in disbelief. It has less than 4 hours since they had lunch, and Stiles had an heavy one.

“No-” The omega stopped, before nodding with a small grin. “Actually I am. But that wasn’t why I asked. Since we are technically having a small get-together with all of our friends here, I was wondering if we should feed them also.”

Since Erica was already coming over, Derek decided that they should just gather all of their friends and make the announcement about the twins once and be done with it. As such, it has been about half an hour since Stiles has texted Scott and Derek had called Lydia to come over. Stiles has also texted the sheriff, telling Noah that they will be calling him to facetime after everyone have arrived because he has “something important to share”.

“Erica doesn’t need feeding.” Derek answered, pulling the shirt on before he walked back to where Stiles was sitting. “She might think that she’s welcomed here if we did that.” The alpha added as he sat down. 

“You don’t welcome her in your home?” Almost immediately Stiles leaned on him.

“I don’t like other people in my home.”

“You let Lydia has a spare key.”

“She forced me to, and I have learn long ago to never say no to Lydia unless it’s something that I really can’t compromised on.” The way Derek said it makes Stiles wonder if the two of them had ever disagree on something which ended with Derek stubbornly putting his foot down while nothing Lydia said could change his mind. 

Derek broke Stiles’ line of thought when he opened his mouth to talk. “Stalking my tag again?” Derek asked, teasingly as he peeked at the screen. Most of the pictures are from the clinic, with a lot of the tweets asking who Stiles is and what the hell is happening. A lot of them were also talking about how Stiles doesn’t look like Derek’s type at all and Derek frowned. “Why are you looking at this anyway?”

“You need to know your enemy to win the battle.” Stiles answered, liking a few tweets that commented that saying that Derek deserved to be happy or that they are glad that Derek has finally moved on. 

“You are just going to get yourselves hurt.”

“Maybe.” Stiles shrugged. “That aside, why do you always look like you’re in pain whenever you are with me?” Stiles turned to look at him, showing the screen to him. Apart from their pictures at the airport, there were also some new pictures from their clinic visit. There were a few pictures from the outside, some from where they were waiting for their copies of the sonogram and mostly from when they walked out of the clinic up to where Derek was basically escorting Stiles to the car.

“I’m not gonna smile when we are basically being ambushed by the reporter, Stiles.” 

“Okay. Fair enough.” Stiles said, closing his twitter app and opening his camera. “Maybe we can get a more relaxed picture this way?” He said, turning the camera around. “Smile.”

Derek was frowning at him. “Are you going to post that online?”

Stiles turned to look at him. “Well, I won’t if you don’t want me too. But seriously, Derek, we are supposed to be engaged and we don’t even have pictures of each other.”

That was actually a fair point, and with how hopeful Stiles was looking at him, Derek found it hard in himself to actually say no. “Yeah, sure.” He said, and his effort was rewarded with a beaming smile on Stiles’ lips. 

“Now say Stiles is the greatest.” Stiles exclaimed, grinning brightly as he took the picture. 

“You are the worst photographer.” Derek said, looking at the picture where Stiles was grinning and Derek was looking at him like he was crazy. 

“And you are a bad sport. Seriously Derek, we don’t need another one of this picture where you are doing that judgment thing with your eyebrow.” Stiles didn’t seems like he giving up on that couple picture idea since he was holding his phone up again, getting ready to take another picture. “And you better smile, Derek.” He warned, making sure that Derek was smiling, albeit awkwardly before he captured the picture. 

The picture came out with Stiles looking bright and Derek frowning at the last minute.

“Can I just say that I hate you right now?” Stiles uttered, definitely not whining as he glared at Derek, whom looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh at Stiles’ expression. “We are getting a couple picture even if I got to force you to smile.” He swore, holding his up for the third time and glaring at Derek to get his point across. “Smile.” Stiles warned for the second time, and just like before, he make sure that Derek was actually smiling before he took it.

And just like before, Derek changed his expression in the last minute into a frown.

“Derek!” Stiles gritted the name through his teeth, turning to look at him with a clear pissed off look. 

Derek started laughing hard. “Fuck. Your face, Stiles-” 

Stiles watched him in almost a keen fascination, momentarily forgetting what had happened. While Stiles know now that Derek isn’t as cold and intimidating as the media always potrayed him too be, this is the first time he has ever saw Derek like this. The alpha was throwing his head back in laughter, eyes scrunching with full set of upper teeth showing and looking completely vulnerable.

And Stiles didn’t even think about it as he leaned forward, throwing a leg over Derek’s lap and straddling him before he was kissing Derek fully on the mouth. Derek’s hands immediately wrapped around him and he was returning the kiss after seconds passed.

“Why?” Derek asked when they pulled apart, eyes searching Stiles and mouth opened as he panted softly, out of breath from their kiss.

“Just because.” Stiles answered, giving Derek another peck on the lips and on the skin around his eyes. 

“As much as I love the attention..” Derek said, tightening the hold he had around Stiles’ waist, ”..you are making me want more, and with all of our friends coming over anytime now, I really don’t think that will be appropriate.” He really wasn’t looking forward to getting cockblock another time. Plus, Erica will never let him forget it if she saw the boner that he surely will be sporting from any kind of heavy touching between them.

There was a grin on the omega’s lips before he asked, “Can we postpone this get together to another time then?” and Derek laughed again.

“We already texted everyone and your dad is probably waiting on the edge of his seat for your big announcement.” Derek leaned forward to kiss him softly on the top of his nose before he moved Stiles from his lap. “So, that’s a no.” He continued, ignoring the clear pout on the omega’s face. “How about that pizza, though? Do you still want to order them?”

“Yes!” Stiles exclaimed with much enthusiasm and earned an amused roll of eyes from Derek.

“Go crazy.” Derek replied, and the grin on Stiles’ face turned into a cheeky smirk as he started dialing his favourite pizza place.

It took Derek just a minute to realise that Stiles has took his word almost literally. The omega has ordered 5 large pizzas of different topping, four sets of their curly fries and cheesy breadsticks combo, four sets of their garlic bread and soups combo as well as 5 large bottles of Mountain Dew.

All while looking at Derek’s face.

“Stiles, we only have 3 peoples coming over.” 

“Do you think I should have ordered more?”

Derek looked at him like he has lost his mind, a look that was slowly becoming familiar to Stiles. “You are serious, aren’t you?” The omega nodded. “Okay then.” Derek replied, deciding that there are battles that aren’t worth the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to clarify that I have only written the plot for Part 2 of this story. I have yet to write the actual chapter haha  
> so far, this story has 46 chapters, and the ending is still quite a way to go


	28. Something bad, something wicked, something stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, we are finally seeing some conflict in this bland story! TIME TO CELEBRATE!!  
> Side note: I stuck with part 2 of this story urghhh might just skip all these chapters that just doesn't want to be written and jump straight to the fun part: THE WEDDING!!  
> might just does that lol wouldn't be the first time I did it xD

“I honestly don’t know which one is worse..” Stiles groaned, throwing his head back on his seat. They have a gap between classes and Stiles choose to go and hide at one of the empty hall, wanting to escape from the public eyes. “..the staring, the glaring, the insult or people playing Hunter every time they saw me.” He has been in school for less than four hours, but with how much of the song he has been hearing, Stiles pretty sure he can sang it in his sleep.

With the stress he has been in, he probably will.

Scott didn’t answered, which make it much more annoying and Stiles turned to look at him. “Dude, say something.” 

The male turned to look at him with surprised expression. “You said something?”

Kira, whom was sitting on the row in front of Stiles and Scott, let out a soft laugh. “He has been like this since we leave Derek’s home. He just can’t stop looking at those sonogram.” When Scott has arrived at their home, he had brought Kira along with him, which surprised both Derek and Erica since Stiles never told him that he was friend with her. Lydia looked like she already expected it, and Stiles doesn’t doubted that she does, even if he doesn’t know where she would has gotten the information from. 

“Dude.” Stiles rolled his eyes, which has been his default expression whenever this happened. Derek was definitely rubbing on him. “Can you please stop staring at my babies’ picture? It’s becoming rather creepy right now.”

“Can you blame me though?” Scott asked, grinning as he looked again at the screen of his phone. “You. My best friend. Pregnant. With twins. Dude.”

“They are going to be the coolest twins in the entire world.” Stiles exclaimed, grinning as well, hand going to his stomach. 

Scott, being the best friend that he is, nodded in complete agreement.

“Oh, by the way Stiles, do you need us to help your move this weekend?” Kira said, and Scott finally turning his phone off to look at Stiles.

Stiles just waved them off. “We already started moving most of my stuffs. The only few boxes left are my books and Derek said he can handle it.”

“Your books? All of them?” Stiles nodded. “And Derek wants to do it all by himself?” Stiles nodded again. “Does he even know how much books you actually have and how heavy they actually are?”

Stiles just laughed softly at Kira’s question. “Well, he wants to show off his alpha-ness so I will just let him.”

“You are seriously not going to help him?”

“Derek said he can handle it.” Stiles answered, a smirk on his lips. “Plus Isaac said I shouldn’t push myself so much.”

“I feel sorry for Derek.” Scott said, shaking his head while Stiles laughed again.

Stiles was just about to say something in reply, but the music coming from outside the hall make him groaned again.

Tonight I’m a hunter  
Got my eyes on a prey  
By the night end  
He will be begging to be mine

“Seriously. Why are people so fixated on playing that song today?” Stiles whined, trying to block the sound out of his head. 

“Well, seeing how Kate used to be Derek’s ex and some people still think that Dete is the cutest couple ever…”

Stiles’ glare stopped him at his track. “That was a rhetorical question, Scott, I really don’t need an answer.” Stiles suddenly smirked before he added, “And everyone know that Sterek is the new ship.”

“Sterek?”

“Yeah..” Stiles nodded at Kira’s question. “Mine and Derek’s ship name.”

“You gave yourself a ship name?” Scott asked, head tilted as he looked at Stiles.

“I would never do that.” Both Kira and Scott stared at him. “Okay fine, I definitely will. But seriously, I wasn’t the one who came out with the name. People in tumblr did when they found out my name, then it spread to twitter. It’s official now.”

“You were spotted with Derek four days ago and you already have a couple name?” Scott asked in disbelief.

“Apparently.”

“People are crazy.”

Stiles just shrugged. “I like it. Even if Derek was complained about why my name was first and not his.” Stiles rolled his eyes as he remember that conversation they had yesterday after Stiles let the alpha know about his newest finding. “He-” Stiles didn’t get to finish his sentences when his name was being called suddenly.

“Can I speak with you in private, Stiles?”

“Ms Blake.” Kira greeted, and the older alpha nodded but didn’t say anything in reply. She looked rather solemn, and Stiles exchanged a look of confusion with both Kira and Scott.

“Urmm.. Sure?” Stiles answered, climbing out of his seat and started making his way towards her. “I got a class in fifteen minutes, though.” Stiles added, in case Ms Blake was thinking of having a long talk with him.

“This will only take a while.” Ms Blake said, walking out of the hall with Stiles on her heels. “So, I heard you are with Derek Hale now?” She suddenly asked, and Stiles frowned a bit at the question.

“When did teachers become privy to idle adolescent gossip?” Stiles quoted, jokingly and shook his head when Ms Blake just stared at him with no expression. “You are supposed to answer-” Stiles tried again and Ms Blake just look even more unimpressed with him so he decided that it was a lost battle. “Urm.. Yeah. I’m with Derek Hale right now.” 

‘With’ here means that he’s currently pregnant with Derek’s twins and am currently preparing to move in with the alpha. But his lecturer probably didn’t need to know that.

“He’s working on an adaptation of Triskelion right now, did you know that?”

Stiles tilted his head slightly, wondering where Ms. Blake is going with this. “Yeah, I did.”

“Did you talk to him about the book?” She was looking at him sharply when she asked this, and Stiles really wonder what is happening.

“Not really. We didn’t talk much about this movie.” 

Since the shooting started after their crisis happened, neither of them has brought up the topic.

“Okay.” Ms Blake nodded, looking relieved. “I’m stopping you from doing just that.”

Stiles was silence for a while, frowning in confusion before he finally put everything together. And he wasn’t happy with Jennifer was trying to do. “With all due respect, Miss, I fully understand that once I sold any of my writing, I legally agreed to transfer all of my creative rights and trademarks over it. That they are no longer mine.” He said in between gritted teeth and Ms Blake nodded again, as if satisfied that Stiles was seeing things through her eyes. “However, there is nothing in our contract that suggest that I can’t talk about my work to someone in my personal capacity.” Her face soured and Stiles could clearly see the hate behind her eyes. 

“So you are going to tell him?” She spat the word out, looking as if she would ruined Stiles the moment she has a chance.

Stiles was just glad that he didn’t has any class with her this semester since he was sure that she would sabotaged his grades just because she could.

Stiles shook his head. He was pissed that Ms Blake was trying to dictate his life, but he wasn’t planning on dragging on with things that have happened. It just isn’t his style. “I don’t plan to, but I just want to let you know that you can’t stop me if I want to.”

Ms Blake glared at him all the while and Stiles looked her right on. She suddenly gave him a fake smile, and Stiles wondered what she was going to do next. 

“Of course. You can do whatever you want. But do you really want to do that, though?” She asked and Stiles frowned. “Your first book tanked with several negative reviews while my books have countless times became best-sellers. Who do you think people will believe if you go around claiming that they are actually yours?” Ms Blake said, and Stiles fisted his hands on his sides. “People are already calling you an omega whore and a gold-digger; lets not add liar and attention seeker to that list.” She gave Stiles a condescending smile before she turned around with Stiles glaring at her the whole time. 

“Oh, and before I forget..” Ms Blake turned around, her smile turning sharper when she saw the unshed tears in Stiles’ eyes. “..you are fired. Don’t ever show your face in my office again.”

Stiles just watched her walked away, before finally went back inside the hall, where both Kira and Scott stopped talking as soon as they realised that he has come back.

“Oh, thank god.. I was-” Scott started but immediately stopped when he saw Stiles’ face.

“Stiles, are you crying?” Kira exclaimed, climbing out of her seat rushing towards him before she pulled him into a tight hug. Stiles didn’t hug her back; he was just standing there looking somewhat shocked over the whole ordeal.

Scott did the same, though he didn’t join in the hug, just standing there, looking rather anxious at the sudden event. “Shit. Did she say something?” 

“She was warning me not to tell Derek about Triskelion. About my job with her.” Kira nodded in understanding while Scott just looked lost. “She warned me that no one would believe me even if I told anyone about it.” Stiles’ voice started shaking as he could continued, “She talked about Orange Sky and how it wasn’t a good novel.” Kira’s hold tightened at that and he could hear Scott take a sharp breath at that. Both of them know that Orange Sky is a sore topic for Stiles. “She said that people are calling me an omega whore and gold-digger.” 

There was silence between them and Stiles was sure that a full 10 minutes have passed before he finally pushed away from Kira. “I can’t go to class like this. I’m going back.” Stiles said, shaking his head and walking over to where they were sitting before to grab his bag.

“Stiles..” Kira started, looking like she was thinking about something. “Do you think she’s planning something?”

The answer was a plain yes, but Stiles just shrugged. There was nothing they can do about it even if Ms Blake did. “I really just want to put this behind me.” Stiles answered truthfully.

Both Triskelion and Orange Sky are his past and he would rather just let them lay in history. 

“Just stay safe, Stiles.” Kira said, looking at Stiles with concerned eyes. “There’s nothing more dangerous than someone trying to hide something.”

“Here’s to hoping Ms Blake won’t be doing something crazy.” Stiles exclaimed, just before his attention was momentarily taken away by the soft ping of his phone. He frowned when he saw just who had texted him.

HBIC Lydia (2.08pm): Are you free this evening? There are people I want you to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pop quiz:   
> 1\. What movie was Stiles' quote from?  
> 2\. Who said it?  
> 3\. What did the other character said in response to it?
> 
> If someone can post the comment before I go to my holiday (in about 2 days), I will post the next chapter now.  
> But if nobody can't, then I will post the next chapter when I come back from my holiday (next weekend)


	29. Home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This filler chapter is brought to you by Bajan_Fujoshi for answering the pop quiz less than an hour (or a few hours later?) after the chapter was posted lol  
> This chapter is honestly just chapter 'cause I want them to start living together already  
> Something happened next chapter though, so keep your anticipation xD
> 
> I love reading all your comments when you speculated what is going to happen, so keep them going :D I can't reply or else I might give the plot away, so I'm just gonna leave you guys hanging >< sorry

“Why do you have so many books?” Derek groaned, eyes shut as he was lying on top of the bed. It was 12 in the afternoon and he has just finished bringing up all of Stiles’ boxes of book while the omega stand watch with a glass of iced cold apple juice in his hand. There was a few times where Stiles looked like he was thinking about something, but Derek just passed it off as the male thinking about where he wanted to put the books at because there were a lot of them.

And now, after all that exercise, Derek’s arms were very much sore and there was nothing he would like more than just to sleep until he needed to walk up.

He had just closed his eyes for what felt like a few minutes when Stiles had climbed on the bed and lied down next to him, using Derek’s naked chest as his pillow. 

“You’re the one who want to be Mr. Alpha and decline any help.” Stiles answered, and Derek was sure that he was smiling. 

“I didn’t think you would be bringing so much of them.” Derek finally opened his eyes to look at Stiles. “Pretty sure you can’t fit all of them into the bookshelf.”

Stiles turned around to look at him. “I’m planning on buying a few more. Bookshelves, I meant.” Stiles confessed, looking at Derek as if he was asking for approval. After a quick call with the bank and a few days wait, Stiles is now the proud owner of a shiny new credit card under Derek’s account. It was his to use, but Stiles still sometimes feel somewhat guilty for just using Derek’s hard-earned money like that. 

“Okay.” Derek nodded. “When are you planning on going shopping?”

“I was thinking maybe tomorrow? I might just go to that shop Isaac recommend to get new clothes too.”

“I don’t think I can follow you tomorrow though.” Derek said, frowning. “Full day.”

“I can wait until your next free date?” 

Derek shook his head. “Why don’t you just go? Maybe bring Scott or Kira along with you for company?”

“What if you don’t like the bookshelves that I’m going to buy?” 

“I doubt I will. But-” Derek immediately added when he saw the frown forming on Stiles’ face. “-if you want me to see it before you buy, you can send me pictures. I will try to give response as fast as I could.”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded, seemingly satisfied with that suggestion. “Any budget limit?”

“Get anything you want, Stiles. Just don’t go over the card’s limits, that’s all.”

Stiles looked at him with widened eyes. “It has a 50,000 dollar credit limits, Derek. I’m pretty sure I would never passed that.”

“Then, we are good.” Stiles still looked unconvinced. “Seriously, Stiles. Just buy whatever you think you need.”

“Another xbox?” Derek nodded at the question. “More books.” A snort of a laugh before a nod. “A one hundred dollars worth of chicken nuggets?”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I always wanted to know how much chicken nuggets me and Scott could eat in one setting.”

“Pretty sure you alone can finish it all and Scott will be left hungry.”

“No-” Stiles stopped, pondering about it. “You might be right. I am eating for three anyway.” He said, patting his slightly showing stomach. “No more morning sickness. I’m fully ready for the food and sex craving.” Stiles leaned forward, lips barely a breath away from Derek’s. “And speaking of sex craving..” He whispered, running a hand down Derek’s shirtless torso.

“I can’t even raise my hands right now, Stiles.” Derek groaned, despite the fact that his dick was completely interested in the whole deal.

“Are you saying you don’t want to celebrate us finally living together?” Stiles pouted, purposely pushing his palm on Derek’s crotch. 

“I’m saying that if you let me sleep now, I promise that I will fuck you well into the mattress when I’m recharged.” Derek bantered, praying hard that Stiles will take the proposition. 

Of course, if Stiles didn’t, then Derek would just has to find energy from somewhere because his cock will definitely hate him if he let the invite go to waste.

Stiles laughed softly, most probably at how desperate Derek must has sounded like. Derek’s pride is no where to be seen when it means that he would be able to get some release. Stiles removed his hand and Derek’s shaft definitely grieve at the loss. “Remember your promise, Mr. Alpha.” The omega said, leaning forward to kiss Derek on the mouth. “You better make me scream tonight.” Stiles whispered, licking Derek’s teeth and laughed again when he saw how Derek’s eyes widened in lust. “Now sleep.” He added, kissing each of Derek’s eyes before he climbed out of bed. “I’m going to go and take advantages of your game station now.” 

“Don’t break anything.” Derek teased, watching as Stiles make his way out of the bedroom, leaving Derek on the too big of a bed.

Stiles countered, “Just your high scores.”

“You wish, omega.”

“Don’t worry, at least you get sex as compensation for being second best when you wake up.” Stiles was grinning before he closed the door and Derek laughed softly to himself.

Getting his high scores beaten was worth the happiness in Stiles’ eyes.

Not that Stiles can even come close to his scores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for the chapter:
> 
> 1\. What kind of dogs do you think Sterek should get?  
> They are living in an apartment right now, but I kinda wanna make them moved to somewhere more grounded when the twins are born.. with means pet(s?)~~


	30. This is for his own good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. It has been 5 months since I started posting this chapter and we have finally reached chapter 30. And it isn't even half of the story yet. Wow. How far am I going to take this fic? Oh well, at least we are diving into the plot right now
> 
> On another hand, this story currently has 31k views, 210 comments, 1k kudos and 230 bookmarks. Seriously. You guys are the best and I will try my hardest to give my best to you.
> 
> In case nobody has told you this today: All of you guys are amazing and you have worked hard at anything and everything you do. Please love yourself and please have a good life no matter what you choose to do. Please take care of yourselves and always put your health (mental and physical) above anything else.

Stiles was sitting cross-legged on the couch, snacking on the curly fries still inside the food container as he watched the random football game playing on the Derek’s television. Derek, on the other hand, was at the kitchen, cooking dinner for both of them because he refused to eat takeaway for the third time that week.

“You are a bad housemate.” Stiles had told him, pouting when the alpha told him that they were not having delivery tonight.

“It’s only Wednesday, Stiles. You can’t live off take away.” Derek had replied, taking out a packet of frozen meatballs from inside the fridge.

“You underestimate me.” 

Derek just rolled his eyes and told Stiles to go watch a movie or something while he cooked something for their dinner.

“Why are you watching football game? You don’t even like football.” Derek asked when he walked over, passing a plate of spaghetti bolognese to Stiles. He placed his own plate on the table, walking towards his collections of dvds. He sat down on the carpet, browsing through the selections. “Do you wanna watch Captain America?” Derek asked, turning to glance at Stiles. He frowned when he saw that the male looked like he was deep in thought. “Stiles?”

“Whatever happened to chivalry, Derek?” Stiles suddenly asked, completely out of nowhere.

“What?”

“Does it only exist in 80's movies?”

Derek fully turned to look at Stiles, an unimpressed look on his face since he already know where Stiles is going with this.

“I want John Cusack holding a boombox outside my window. I wanna ride off on a lawnmower with Patrick Dempsey. I want Jake from Sixteen Candles waiting outside the church for me. I want Judd Nelson thrusting his fist into the air because he knows he got me. Just once I want my life to be like an 80's movie, preferably one with a really awesome musical number for no apparent reason.” Stiles quoted, looking very much solemn.

If Derek didn’t know better, he would think that Stiles was being serious.

Alas, he did know better.

Before Stiles could continue, Derek had already interrupted him in the most fake concerned voice he could make, “But no, John Hughes did not direct your life. So, instead of all that, you get to save..” He looked around, grabbing the first body lotion that he could reach. “..50 cents over some body lotion.” He said, holding up the bottle. 

Stiles laughed loudly, climbing out of the couch to sit himself on Derek’s lap, kissing the male loudly on the lips. “I know there’s a reason why I agree to move in with you.”

Derek chuckled, wrapping a hand around Stiles’ waist to hold him steady. “So, we gonna watch Easy A tonight then?”

Stiles shook his head. “Sixteen candles.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “You going to be crying your eyes sore.” Stiles rolled his eyes, obviously thinking that Derek was just overthinking this. “You cried yesterday over pictures of puppies.”

“Just put the cd in and bring me to the couch already, sourwolf.” Stiles ordered, wrapping his hands around Derek’s neck.

“Your wish is my command.” Derek teased, searching for the said cd, all the while Stiles was still clinging onto him. He picked Stiles up with both hands after he had put the cd in, carrying Stiles to the couch. 

“I will be really miserable when I’m too heavy for you to carry.” Stiles said, straightening himself so that he was sitting cross-legged again on the couch, leaning closely to Derek as he take his plate. “Then I will have to walk.” He dragged the last word out in disgust.

“Exercise is good for both you and the bubs.” Derek uttered and Stiles just pretend like he didn’t heard him.

\---------

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Stiles suddenly asked right after Derek came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and another around his neck that he was using to dry his hair. 

“Where?” Derek asked, hanging the towels on the rack before he make his way towards the closet, fully aware that Stiles was staring at him.

“Somewhere.” Stiles answered, not even trying to his staring. “Next month.”

“Next month.” Derek repeated, coming out of the walk-in closet wearing just a boxer, already having a guess as to what Stiles was planning. 

“Your birthday.” The omega confirmed. “Do you want to go somewhere for your birthday?”

“Sure.” The alpha answered, pushing Stiles lightly so that he was lying on his bed and pulling the younger male’s shirt upward. With Stiles looking at him with a small smile, Derek started rubbing his face on Stiles’ stomach. 

“Still can’t believe you would shave just so that you could do that every night.” Stiles said, caressing Derek’s hair as Derek began to lay soft kisses on the skin.

“Not gonna give you beard burn.” Derek muttered, the tip of his ear reddening slightly. He moved away, reaching for the drawers and taking out the bottle of cocoa butter cream that he had bought just because Isaac said that it would be good for Stiles’ skin.

“So, your birthday?” Stiles asked, eyes still on Derek while the male spread the cream all over Stiles’s stomach, taking care to put it on every part of the skin. This has been Derek’s night care ritual ever since they started living together, which basically involves pampering Stiles and it always got the omega hot and heavy no matter how innocent the touches maybe. “Uh-We should go somewhere.” Stiles tried again; he was adamant on getting this discussion done tonight. Derek glanced at him, eyes purely lascivious, tongue coming out to lick his own lips as his hand started spreading the lotion downward, brushing against Stiles’ happy trail. “Just fuck me already.” Stiles exclaimed, resolve broken and lost in amidst of the lust. 

He pointedly ignored the smirk on Derek’s lips. 

The ignoring was made easier when Derek started stripping off his boxer, causing his semi-hard cock to make appearance.

This is pretty much how their nights turned these few days. With Derek’s night care turning into sexual, and aftercare involving Derek coming all over Stiles’ stomach.

Stiles doesn’t has any complain at all.

“We probably should start a swear jar. All these swearing can’t be good for the little bubs.” Derek noted, probably just to be annoying as he slide a pillow underneath Stiles, pulling the male’s boxer off in the process. 

“Or we can change all of the swear word into bubbles.” Stiles replied, causing Derek, whom was holding both Stiles’s thighs up, to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Just bubble me already, Derek.” Stiles said, a small grin on his lips. 

“Shut up.” Derek told him, pushing his fingers inside, sliding it easily with Stiles’ natural lubrication already flowing out of the omega. 

“Bubbles.” Stiles gasped, pushing more into Derek’s fingers.

Derek rolled his eyes even as he started spreading his fingers and adding another one when he felt no resistance at all. “Seriously, Stiles. Stop that.”

“Bubbles Derek, just bubble me already.” Stiles suddenly said, and Derek stopped, eyes looking straight at Stiles. Stiles returned the look as solemn as he could.

Derek lost after a few seconds passed.

Derek pulled his fingers out before he started laughing hard. “What the fuck was that?” Derek asked, shaking his head as he turned to look at Stiles. “Fine. No swearing ban. Happy?”

Stiles nodded, a cheeky grin on his lips. ”Though, I will be happier if you could just fuck me already.” Stiles retorted, the grin turning into something more lewd as he reached down, parting his cheeks with his own hands. “Alpha.” He added, just for to see the effect it had on Derek.

Derek growled at the name, eyes glaring alpha red as he grabbed onto Stiles’ thighs again. Just one deep thrust, and he was already balls deep inside the male. “Fuck.” Derek was pretty sure that that swearing had came out of both of them. “Feel so good, omega.” Derek cooed, loving how that simple sentence can make Stiles tightened nicely around him. He started pulling out and thrusting again, keeping a slow pace just so that he could see Stiles melted under his administration. Stiles’ moans resonated around the room, creating a background sound that always turned Derek on more than he already is.

“Derek-” Stiles called out, gasping when Derek accurately hit his prostrate. “More.” He whined, fingers clenching on the sheet around him as he waited for to find his spot again. “Alpha, please.” He pleaded, using Derek’s favourite word when they are in this position.

“Please what, omega?” Derek asked, even as he hit the spot again.

“Harder.” Stiles whined, not satisfied with the pace Derek was setting. “Fuck me harder, alpha. I want to feel you. Derek, please.”

“Fuck.” Derek gasped; he always love it when Stiles got desperate enough to basically demand to be fucked hard. “Your wish is my command, baby.” Derek promised, tightened his hold over Stiles’ thighs before he started a punishing pace, hitting Stiles’ prostate at each thrusts.

Stiles throw his head back, shouting a litany of ‘yes’, ‘alpha’ and ‘Derek’ as he took his pleasure from Derek’s hard thrusts. The bed rocked against the wall at each thrust and Stiles took to it like he was made for it.

“Perfect.” Derek grunted out, eyes watching the obscene scenery he had in front of him. “You are fucking perfect, Stiles.”

“Coming.” Stiles gasped, eyes looking at Derek through unshed tears. “Please alpha, let me come.” He pleaded, asking for permission and Derek leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. 

“Come for me, baby. Let me see how I have pleasure you.” Derek whispered, sucking into Stiles’ neck even as he was still thrusting into Stiles.

Stiles come hard with a shout of ‘alpha’, the white substance hitting both his body as well as Derek. He just lied on the bed, eyes still on Derek as he panted, trying to catch his breath after his orgasm.

The alpha pulled out then, taking himself into his hand as he keep on his abuse over Stiles’ neck, adding into the list of hickeys that were already there. “You smell so good, omega. Always love your scent.” Derek blabbed unconsciously as he licked a stripe along Stiles’ neck. “Fuck.” Derek gasped, biting into Stiles’ skin when he finally ejaculated, coming all over Stiles’ stomach, painting them with a combination of both their cum. 

Derek turned himself to his side of the bed, worried that he might just dropped his weight on Stiles if they kept on that position. When he has already gained back his breathing, he turned around to look at Stiles, just to see that the male was spreading both their cum together all over his stomach. “Fuck.” Derek muttered, his dick making a gallant effort to get hard again.

Stiles was perfect in every single way.

Except, apparently, for the post-coital topic that he choose to discuss about.

“As I was talking before..” Stiles suddenly said, and Derek looked at him in confusion, wondering what he was talking about. Stiles frowned when he saw the look on Derek’s face. “Your birthday. Us going somewhere.”

Derek let out a soft ‘Ah’ at that and nodded, though he was clearly uninterested. “Sure.”

“Do you have somewhere you want to go?” Stiles asked, turning on his side to look at Derek. “I was thinking that we could go for a cabin retreat. I have been looking at few places and I feel like it would be nice to go to Lake Tahoe. Your birthday is on full moon so we can have our monthly hunt there, rather than just going to the park in the city.”

Derek’s breath caught when he heard what Stiles said, but he pretended like nothing was wrong when Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. “Sure. Do you want me to ask Lydia to plan something?”

Stiles shook his head. “No worries. I will planned something out, and I will ask Lydia to make arrangement. It’s your birthday, you shouldn’t have to do a thing.” Stiles said, leaning forward to kiss Derek on the lips.

“You know..” Derek dragged his word, biting softly into Stiles’ lips. “I would be happy to receive a whole day of sex as my birthday present. No fuss at all. We don’t even need to leave our room.”

“Who to say that we can have a whole day of sex at the cabin?” Stiles replied cheekily, leaned away from Derek’s mouth. “I will make it a day that you won’t forgot.”

“Can’t wait.” Derek answered, even if he didn’t sound all that interested.

Stiles just ignored the tone, since he could pretty much guessed what Derek was feeling right now. The guilt was setting on him, the part of him that was anxious about hiding something from Derek, but then Lydia’s voice started ringing in his head, telling him that ‘this is for his own good’.

Stile just hope that Lydia is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partner keeping secret from their partner.. Ahhh the cliche trope that I actually hate and yet I write it for my own story *run away from my own hypocrisy*
> 
> I'm honestly still stuck on the current chapter.. So I decided to skip some of the plot and jumped to my fav part: THE WEDDING~~ A white garden wedding (but it's not for Sterek tho xD)
> 
> Spoiler alert~
> 
> Hint: It's Lydia's wedding, and I'm pretty sure all of you would be surprised at who her partner is xD (Not going to dive in more since other than this would be a huge spoiler. 
> 
> I'm interested to know who you guys paired Lydia with tho. What are you fav Lydia's otp?


	31. A blast from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! The plot are moving!   
> Though probably not in the direction that you might have liked.  
> oh well

“So, three weeks of living together, huh.” Erica looked at him, in a very lecherous smirk with a raised eyebrow, and Derek wondered, something that had happened countless time since he met the beta, why he was still friend with her. “How’s the cohabitating life treating you?”

“Do I need to talk to you?” Derek replied, rolling his eyes and ignored the way Erica pouted her mouth. They were supposed to be filming right now, but after they were done with one of the scene, someone had approached the Director and the filming was stopped a bit while they talked. Derek just hope that they will continue again soon just so that he can stopped Erica from trying to worm her way into his personal life like she always does.

“Of course you do!” Erica said, almost like a whine as she gave Derek her usual sulking look. Derek ignored her again, and seconds passed before her expression changed into a more mischievous one. “I will just have to ask Stiles.” She added, taking her phone from her usual place. 

“Since when did you started texting Stiles?” Derek asked, frowning as he turned to look at Erica. “When did you even asked his number?”

“Since you introduced us?” Erica answered, in a way that suggested that she think that he is an idiot. “Not everyone is a socially awkward penguin, Derek. Some of us know how to socialise.”

“I know how to socialise.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “Yeah, and you definitely didn’t glare at people whenever you are being introduce to someone new.”

“I don’t-” Derek halted at the look at Erica was giving. “Okay.. Maybe I do.”

Erica smirked at his answer and returned her attention back to her phone, presumably texting Stiles.

Derek wondered why he even let Stiles meet Erica.

Of course, if he had the choice, both of them would never actually met. 

“Derek.” Someone called him and Derek looked up to see that Lydia was gesturing for him to come over. She was standing with the Director as well as the woman that arrived earlier. Lydia was looking somewhat pissed while Andy just looked a bit apologetic and the other woman was sporting a look of indifference. 

Derek wondered what had happened.

“I would just like to preface by saying that I just found out about this..” Andy said when Derek reached them, raising both his hands in a bit of defensive move. “..and it’s not my intention to make things awkward to you or anyone involved in this movie.”

Derek wondered what Andy was trying to tell him but with a preamble like that, it was most probably something that Derek wouldn’t like.

“This is Nancy, an agent from our PR and Marketing team.” Andy introduced and Nancy gave a curt nod, acknowledging him. Derek returned them out of politeness. “She just got in touch with the agent of Jennifer Blake.” ‘The original author of Triskelion’, Derek’s brain supplied for him. “And apparently, Jennifer has requested that Kate Argent should be involved for in making the original soundtrack for this movie.”

“What?” Derek frowned, not knowing whether he had heard him correctly or not.

“We feel like it will give a good exposure to the movie.” Nancy said, pushing her glasses upward and somehow managed to look somewhat snobbish just from that. “Ms. Argent is getting a lot of attention from the public eyes and she has had a couple of good songs under her belt as well. She would be a great addition to the movie.”

“Stop this rose colored bullshit.” Lydia said, crossing her arms in front of her as she glared at Nancy. “You are trying to use Derek’s and Kate’s past history as a cheap publicity to build up interest for the movie.”

“And what’s wrong if that is exactly what we are doing?” Nancy replied, looking back straight at Lydia. “My team’s best interest is on the movie and we will take any chances that are being given to us in any way.” She turned to look at Derek. “You wouldn’t have any problem being professional, would you? I would expect a seasoned actor like yourselves know how to separate their private life and their work.”

“You-” 

Derek stopped Lydia by holding a hand up in front of her. “Sure. Just do whatever you think is the best for the movie.” Derek said, looking at Nancy with a solemn face. “But never, even for one second, doubt my professionalism. Don’t assume things about me when you don’t even know me all that well.” Derek didn’t bothered hiding the icy tone of his words.

“Okay, that was a low blow and very much inappropriate of me. I’m sorry.” She admitted, nodding a bit at Derek as if in a silent apology. “I’m honestly am not doing this to pick on you, Derek, even if your manager seems to think so. This is all for the movie.”

“Even a bad gossip publicity is a publicity, right?” Lydia spat out and Nancy just shrugged, looking like it wasn’t the first time she had heard that insult before.

“Okay.” Andy exclaimed, trying to break the tension between the two women. “Since Derek has no problem with this, I hope the issue has been resolve?” Andy said, looking at all of them to see if anyone has more to say. He nodded to himself when nobody said anything. “We are going to start shooting again in 10 minutes so I suggest that you calm yourselves down now, Derek.” He exclaimed, looking at Derek in a way that said that it wasn’t really a suggestion.

“Yeah.” Derek replied, hand raised before he halted when he realised that his hair has been perfectly fashioned and his stylist will kill him if actually messed them up by running his fingers through them. He started making his way over to where Erica was sitting, with Lydia following right behind, typing furiously on her phone.

“What happened?” Erica asked, frowning as she looked at both Derek and Lydia.

“Nothing that both of you should be concerned about right now.” Lydia answered, pushing Derek down on one of the chair prepared for him. “We will talk more after your filming, so just focus on the shooting right now.” Lydia said, one hand still holding her phone. “Those bitches are going to pay if they think they can play around with us like this.” Lydia commented, face looking pretty much devious as she walked towards the exit, her phone raised to her ear as she called someone.

“Those bitches?” Erica repeated, feeling and looking completely confused at the whole event. 

Derek just shrugged at her, not really understanding why Lydia was so worked out over this. Of course, he doesn’t feel that comfortable with Kate being involved as well, but then she wouldn’t be involved in the shooting, so there was really nothing to worry about, in Derek’s opinion. 

Jennifer probably is just a fan of Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you in anyway feel like I should put on a tag because something triggered you unexpected, please tell me so that I can put on a tag for that  
> On another note, my room has a bad case of bed bugs right now and I'm going to do some spring cleaning tomorrow so wish me luck (I'm going to need them)  
> On another, another note, I have yet to write anything since the last time I post (before holiday). I really should though.


	32. Orange Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. I feel like the quality of this fic is really going down and I feel really demotivated.   
> But then I am reminded of all you awesome people who kept on reading despite this being mediocre at best and I thought I owed it to you guys to continue.

“Wait. You write Triskelion?” Derek asked, eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Stiles, who was sitting next to him on the couch. 

This is seriously isn’t a topic he imagined himself discussing at 2 in the morning.

Lydia had came back with him after he finished shooting, saying that there was something she needed to discuss with both him and Stiles. Since Lydia has been in a bad mood since Andy told them the big news, Derek just let her. 

Stiles shrugged. “Technically I wrote them, but legally, they belonged to Ms. Blake. So, in public eyes, the author is still her.” 

“Moving to more important thing..” Lydia glared at Derek for cutting her off.” ..this Ms. Blake or Jennifer has confronted Stiles before about this, presumably because she was afraid that Stiles might tell you everything.” At Derek’s confused look, Lydia continued. “I assumed she’s worried that if you know, then it would get out that Stiles was the creative brain behind the work and not her. While it’s not illegal, all her reputation she has gotten from the book would be ruined.”

Stiles raised both hands at that. “I honestly don’t want to let public know about this. I sold my trademarks consciously so she has all the rights over it. I’m just going to let bygone be bygone.”

“You are no fun.” Lydia said, and Derek shared a look with Stiles. The woman definitely was thinking of causing a gossip over that information. She didn’t pushed Stiles on it, though, and continued on with the current topic on hand. “The problem right now is that despite Stiles already telling her that he doesn’t want to leak this out to public, Jennifer seems to think that he will. I got to be honest, I thought that she probably will not do, or rather she can’t do anything drastic. But I guess I underestimate her.” Lydia looked pissed, even if her tone stayed the same when she added, “It would seems like she’s working with Kate now.”

“Kate?” Stiles repeated, frowning.

Lydia nodded. “We just got news today that Jennifer has requested for Kate to be involved in the making of the songs for Triskelion. If my hunch is right, they are probably working together.”

“You are overthinking this.” Derek said, not really following Lydia’s line of thought. Lydia glared at him for even implying that she could be wrong at anything “Just because she asked for Kate, doesn’t necessary mean that they have some kind of diabolical plan.”

Lydia snorted, lips curving slightly “Believe me, Derek. I read people fluently, especially people like this two.”

Derek was very much still unconvinced. “What would Kate get out of this arrangement then, if any?”

“You.” Lydia answered, looking Derek right in the eyes. “You already know this, but your popularity shoot significantly after your first movie. The movie you acted with her. Most of that popularity are attributed to your relationship with her. By your third movies, people are starting to see your talents and you are no longer Kate’s boyfriend who is an actor. You are Derek Hale, rising actor. On the other hand, Kate started declining. Remember half way through your third movie, when Kate said both of you should break up and started seeing other people?” 

Derek nodded, the bitter memory still playing in his head even if he doesn’t want it to. The media had a field day with that since days later, Kate was seen with another guy. 

“Her popularity dropped. Her new album didn’t sold well. While you rose because of your talent, she would sink without you, without this tag game she played with you. The more you chase after her, the more the media has to play with and the more her name would be in the news.” Derek still looked like he was thinking about it, a frown on his forehead. “Every time she dropped an album, there will be one song that people attribute to you. People can’t get over this ‘Dete’ thing and she is just capitalising on it each time.”

Lydia raised a hand, gesturing at Stiles. “But now that Stiles in the picture, sooner or later, people will lose interest in an imaginary ship when they realised that Stiles is in your life to stay. Especially if both of you got married. And Kate wouldn’t want that. This is her game and she wouldn’t let you break it off just as easy as that.”

Lydia looked at both Derek and Stiles. “For Jennifer, both of you shouldn’t be together since then Stiles’ name would be in the limelight and this might just bring the light over to her own secret. For Kate, both of you shouldn’t be together because then her game would be ruined. Both of them have the same aim, which is to separate both of you, so I really wouldn’t rule out the fact that they are working together.”

“What are you planning on doing?” Stiles finally asked, after he had been listening in tentatively from the beginning. “”Cause I’m sure you wouldn’t have come here if you don’t have any plan.”

Lydia nodded, a small smirk on her lips. “Of course I do. One of them is show the world what a good writer you are.” 

Stiles frowned. “I don’t want to tell the world about Triskelion.”

“I’m talking about Orange Sky, Stiles.”

Stiles visibly stiffened and Derek immediately hold his hand as if in comfort even if he doesn’t know what they were talking about. “They tanked, Lydia. The reviews were bad and the publisher decided not to publish them.”

“Who told you that they tanked?” Lydia suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles’ eyes widened as he thought things over. “A publisher that was a close friend with Ms. Blake.”

“Exactly. That’s was when she started recruiting you to be her ghostwriter, isn’t it? Isn’t that convenient? Telling you to send your work to her friend and then hiring you as a ghostwriter when your dream of publishing your own novel crashed.”

“That bitch.” Stiles muttered under his breath, wondering why he has never thought about it before.

“On the other hand, I have actually send your work to my friend. A real editor. He hasn’t done reading it all, and there are a few plot holes that he would like to discuss with you, but overall, he said that from what he had read so far, it’s a good book and his publishing house would be delighted if you would publish it under them.”

“What.” Stiles replied, eyes getting teary from what Lydia was saying. All this time that he spent hating on his own creation, hearing such comments were like a blessing. Even if Lydia is lying, it was still something that Stiles has been dying to hear.

“It’s a good book, Stiles.” Lydia repeated, smiling a bit at him. “It’s not a failed experiment. It’s a genuinely good book.”

Derek reached for the nearby tissue box and passed them to Stiles before he asked, “So, publishing the book is your plan?”

“One of them, yes.” Lydia nodded. “The other is warning both of you to be careful with your surrounding. Jennifer is a lecturer in Stiles’ college and it would be very easy for her to do something. And Kate is now part of the movie, so it wouldn’t be weird for her to pay a visit to the set anytime.”

Derek frowned. “Do you think Jennifer might do something to Stiles?”

Lydia shook her head. “They probably wouldn’t do anything that could be pointed back to them, but I wouldn’t rule out a possibility. That’s why I have arranged for security for Stiles.”

“Security? Like bodyguards in black suits?” Stiles asked, looking somewhat excited. 

“We can request for them to wear black suits if you want, but the usual procedure is for them to wear something more discreet and wouldn’t stand up in the crowd.”

“Black suits are good.” Stiles replied, nodding to himself. 

“The novelty of feeling like a VIP with black suited bodyguards will disappear fast when you realise that they followed you everywhere, even to the toilets.” Derek said, a small smirk on his lips and showing just how much he know Stiles by this point.

“Spoilsport.” Stiles told him with a pouted mouth and the smirk grew.

“Okay then.” Lydia interrupted them. “The plan so far consist of publishing Stiles’ novel, arranging bodyguards for Stiles and for both of you to always be careful. Any addition plan will be planned whenever needed. Any question?” Both of them shook their head and Lydia stood up. “I’m going to take my leave now before both of you started making out in front of me.” 

Stiles was the first one to talk after Lydia had left. “So..” He dragged his word, turning to look at Derek. “Kate.”

“It would be awkward to see her at the set, if she actually come, but it would be nothing, Stiles. Don’t worry about it.” Derek leaned down, kissing Stiles softly on the lips.

“You have history with her though.” 

“History.” Derek emphasised. His hand moved to Stiles’ protruding stomach. “I won’t trade this for anything. Definitely not for some history.” He promised, looking at Stiles straight in the eyes.

“Yeah?” Stiles whispered, wrapping his hands around Derek’s neck and pulling Derek down on him as he slowly lied himself down on the couch. 

“Definitely.” Derek answered, kissing Stiles on the lips with Stiles’ hands still wrapped tightly around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On ending note: Happy New Year~  
> This year marked the 20th anniversary of my favourite kpop group: Shinhwa (which is irrelevant information but I just wanna share it with you guys *shrug*)
> 
> Oh, and something big (kinda) happened next chapter and an old face will be introduced to this fic.  
> Any guesses?


	33. They are all history to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love this chapter (which is kinda narcissistic to say about something I written myself, but hey, gotta love what you do) so I hope you guys will too

Little Red Riding Hood (11.00am): I’m going out with Isaac today.

Derek raised his eyebrow, wondering since when did Stiles started hanging out with the omega doctor.

Little Red Riding Hood (11.01am): His girl is so cute  
Little Red Riding Hood (11.02am): *picture attached*

A small smile formed on his lips when he opened the picture of a small girl with black, slightly curly hair smiling at the camera with a front tooth missing. There was a blanket on her lap, decorated with small wolves and a name embroiled at the end of it. ‘Malia’, Derek read, feeling somewhat nostalgic looking at the picture since he can still remember how all of his siblings would have a small security blanket just like that, with his mother’s embroidery of their names at the end.

Derek shook his head. 

He already decided to put that behind him.

Me(10.05am): Where are you guys at?

Little Red Riding Hood (11.07am): Isaac’s house. We are going to the mall after this for movie.   
Little Red Riding Hood (11.08am): We are still waiting for his husband.  
Little Red Riding Hood (11.09am): He has been putting his make up for the last 30 minutes.  
Little Red Riding Hood (11.10am): How’s your day so far?

Me (11.12am): Still waiting for them to ready the set. Hair and makeup are done. Their buffet for today doesn’t suck so I counted that as a small glory.

Little Red Riding Hood (11.13am): Don’t eat too much. You gonna gain weight and then I will lose my alpha to the gym.

Me (11.15am): Lets not even pretend that you don’t like watching me work out, being sweaty and all.

Little Red Riding Hood (11.16am): Lets not rile me up when you can’t come here to back it up.

Me (11.18am): =)

Derek didn’t get to see what Stiles’ response is since someone was calling his name. He turned around, the smile over his conversation with Stiles still stubbornly staying on his lips. 

His smile immediately dropped when he saw who had called him.

“Kate.” 

With Lydia’s warning, Derek already knew that Kate might take the opportunity to come to set. He just didn’t thought that it will be happening any time soon. But it would seems like Kate has a very ‘strike while the iron is hot’ mentality since it has only been a week since they got the announcement from Andy.

Her lips curled, the smile that Derek used to think look good, but now just looked predatorial as she made her way towards where he was sitting.

She looked good as always, wearing the leather jacket that they had bought together so that they could matched. “Hi Derek.” She said, leaning forward nearer to Derek with her long dirty blonde hair flowing down her shoulder.

A calculated move to both show off her cleavage and most importantly to let her scent lingered towards Derek.

She definitely didn’t expected Derek’s face to scrunch out the moment the scent hit him and he was jumping out of his chair, pretty much rushing towards the nearest toilet with a hand over his mouth. 

Derek had spent a few minutes in the toilet, throwing up when there was a knock on the door. 

“Derek, are you alright?”

Derek rinsed his mouth, still feeling light-headed and completely confused over what had happened. Kate’s scent has never had this effect on him. If anything, they make him addictive, always searching for her whenever he get even a sniff of it.

They have never make him so sick that he was throwing up.

“Yeah..” Derek answered, opening the door and accepting the bottle that Lydia was holding up for him. “Sorry about that. I really don’t know what happened.” He said, looking at all the worried faces that were watching him.

“Well..” One of the sound director muttered, a small smile on her lips. “It could be couvade syndrome. Your omega is pregnant right?” 

Derek could visibly see some of the people around them turning to each other in shock, obviously not knowing this. Derek just nodded. Stiles has started to show lately and they weren’t even planning on hiding it. It will come out sooner or later, anyway. 

“When my Elliot was pregnant, I was the one whom was throwing bucket, so I definitely feel your pain.” Riley said, shaking her head. 

“Do you think you can continue? Or do you need some time off?” Andy asked, the concern clear on his face.

Derek shook his head. “I’m good. I can do my scenes today. Just give me a minute.”

Everyone around him nodded and started walking away to prepare for shooting.

“It’s not couvade right?” Lydia asked, quietly as she lead Derek towards the buffet table, silently telling him to eat something.

Derek went over to the fruit sections, not wanting to upset his stomach too much, too soon. “Stiles hasn’t been throwing up badly for weeks so I don’t think it is. This is also the first time this had happened. I will ask both Deaton and Isaac about it, though.”

Erica came over to them, looking very much worried. “What happened? I saw Kate talking to you and then you were pretty much running towards the toilet.”

Derek shrugged; he doesn’t know himself. “She came over to say hi and the moment I smelled her, that happened.”

Lydia looked confused as well as she looked at him. “Smell her?”

The alpha nodded. “Her scent was almost chemical. It- doesn’t smell bad, now that I think of it, but it just.. I really don’t know how to explain it, but it feel like my brain is basically interpreting it as a bad scent and pushing my body to get rid of it..” 

“Maybe hormones? You did say that Stiles was a bit worried when he heard that Kate is joining in, so maybe it could be his hormones affecting you.” Erica asked, and Derek shook his head.

“It felt like more than that. For some reason, it feel like my brain is interpreting the scent as a toxic, unnatural scent. I don’t think mere jealousy would incur such reaction.”

“I will call Deaton while you are shooting and try to get a general idea from him.” Lydia said, hands crossed in front of her chest as she try to figure out what is happening. “For this moment, it’s probably best if you don’t get close to Kate if just her scent is enough to make you give out such a strong reaction.”

“Speaking of Kate..” Erica smirked, looking like she was dying to tell Derek and Lydia her news. “I was looking at her when Mandy basically announced to the whole crews that Stiles is pregnant. She looked shocked, so I’m pretty sure that she didn’t know about this before. Then, she was walking away, pretty much fuming while she was dialing her phone.”

“So, they didn’t know that Stiles is pregnant, and she was probably calling to tell Jennifer about this.” Lydia nodded at the new piece of information. “Just for precaution, I will increase the security around Stiles.”

“Do you think they will hurt him?” Derek frowned, teeth gritting.

“Stiles being pregnant, the babies obviously being yours, will definitely hinder their plan. This means that it would be harder for them to break you guys up and for you to get back together with Kate.” Lydia explained, tone solemn as she looked at Derek. “This is, of course, the worst case scenario so I would like to ask you to keep your guard up, but please remember that you still need to keep up appearance to the public.”

Derek nodded, even if he still looked like he was beyond pissed at the thought that someone would even think of hurting Stiles and their babies. 

“Here is your phone by the way.” Erica suddenly interrupted, passing the device to Derek. “Kate picked it up since it fall down when you abruptly stood up. It seems like she was looking at something but I don’t think she did anything since I immediately came over and took the phone from her.”

“Thanks.” Derek replied, opening his phone to multiple texts from Stiles. 

Little Red Riding Hood (11.20am): Isaac’s husband is finally ready to go. We are finally going. FINALLY.  
Little Red Riding Hood (11.22am): Erica said that you are talking to Kate, is that why you aren’t replying?  
Little Red Riding Hood (11.25am): Erica said you are throwing up? What happened? Are you alright?  
Little Red Riding Hood (11.30am): Can you just reply already? I can’t call since I don’t know if you guys are shooting or not, but you can at least reply me!  
Little Red Riding Hood (11.35am): THE STRESS IS NOT GOOD FOR ME OR THE BABIES, DEREK. JUST ANSWER ME ALREADY.  
Little Red Riding Hood (11.40am): Seriously, Derek, are you alright?

Me (11.42am): Sorry. Didn’t meant to make you worried.

Derek was still typing when Stiles’ reply came in.

Little Red Riding Hood (11.44am): I’m ugly crying right now and both Malia and Isaac are worried while Isaac’s husband is obviously holding back his laughter.  
Little Red Riding Hood (11.45am): What happened?

Derek immediately called Stiles after he read the reply and the omega picked up at the first ring. True to his word, there was a clear sob as Stiles called out his name.

“Sorry, baby.” Derek started, keeping his voice comforting. He could still hear Stiles’ sobbing, as well as a small girl’s, Derek guessed that it was Malia, sob and Isaac’s voice trying to calm Malia down.

It sounds so chaotic and it had probably all began with Stiles’ crying.

“You didn’t answer your phone so I thought something happened.” Stiles whined loudly, and Derek could hear a soft, muffled laughter in the background. Isaac’s husband then.

There was something familiar about the sound, but Derek really couldn’t pinpoint what about it is familiar. And with Stiles still sobbing away, his attention was pretty much preoccupied.

“Something did happened, and I’m going to tell you later when I get back, but for now, I’m alright already. So, don’t worry. Are your bodyguards following you?” Derek suddenly asked, the worry coming back with what Lydia had said.

“No.” Stiles answered, sniffing now, but before Derek could reprimanded him, he continued, “Isaac, or rather his husband, got his own set of bodyguards so I feel like it would be redundant to bring mine as well. I gave them the evening off.”

Derek frowned at that. Why would Isaac’s husband need bodyguards? What kind of work he does?

“Are you really alright?” Stiles suddenly asked, obviously worried.

“I am, baby. Don’t worry. Enjoy your movie.”

“Come back home when you are done filming. I need to see you being alright in front of me.”

Derek laughed softly, nodding. “Yeah, sure.” The assistant director called them over and Derek reluctantly has to cut the call short.

“Take care of yourselves and the bubs..”

“You too..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaayyy.. the next 2 chapters are basically just fillers because I have something I reallllyyy want them to do.. The plot continued in Chapter 36 and someone is coming into the picture in that chapter too. Chapter 37 will give hint of what to come, or might just raise even more questions.
> 
> I love reading all your theories btw, so please comment them below :D


	34. A big musical number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! Filler chapter!  
> Mostly because I really want a musical number  
> For no apparent reason

Even though Derek already went to Deaton, and the doctor said that there was nothing physically wrong with him, Stiles was still obviously worried since it was clear that he thought something was wrong.

He was clingier, which Derek doesn’t mind a bit since he likes it when Stiles leaned closer to him, or when he hold on to Derek’s shirt even when he was sleeping. But the nightmares were definitely something that Derek could live without. Isaac did warned both of them about Stiles might be having dreams, something created from the hormones and anxiousness. 

This was different from that.

There will be moments in the nights when Derek will be waken by Stiles talking in his sleep, sweats dripping on his forehead. Often times he was calling out Derek’s name, almost like he was calling out to Derek. The alpha will pull Stiles closer into his arms whenever he woke up, letting his scent calm Stiles down. It did the trick but it didn’t lessened Derek’s worries.

Because of that, against his better judgment, Derek decided to accept Erica’s invitation to go hang out together, because she had said that it would be good for Stiles.

Stiles had looked really excited when Derek told him about the invite and immediately said that they are going, so Derek was momentarily deluded into thinking that this would a good idea.

It wasn’t.

At least for him.

They went to a restaurant that Stiles strongly recommended, saying that they have the best homemade pizzas he has ever tasted. The bar was visibly empty when they arrived. It was painfully clear that it wasn’t a popular place, despite Stiles’ adamant protest that their foods are really good when Erica commented about the vacancies. The owner greeted them with surprise, clearly not expecting to have four A-listers in his restaurant that night. 

The owner was nice enough to change them a rather private table away from the others, with a very nice view of the stage in the middle of the restaurant. He also just gave Stiles a familiar smile when Stiles requested plates of curly fries, something that wasn’t even in the menu. 

They have barely ordered their food when Stiles suddenly said, “Someone posted on twitter than we are here tonight.”

Which basically how Derek’s nightmare started.

 

By the time their foods arrived, the place was pretty much filled that Derek can see a line outside. 

Derek scowled. 

This was supposed to be a nice outing for all of them, Stiles especially, not a circus fest with peoples were obviously taking pictures of them from every tables.

“Loosen up, will you?” Stiles said, bringing Derek out from his thoughts. “You are making the food taste bad.” He teased, putting one slice of the pepperoni pizza on top of Derek’s plate. 

“You know how it is.” Erica said, smirking as she bit into her slice. “Baby Derek doesn’t like his pictures being taken.”

Derek just rolled his eyes.

“I actually know!” Stiles exclaimed, shaking his head. “I still can’t take a couple picture without him making a weird face into the camera.”

“How about I take one for you guys right now?” Erica suddenly said, pulling out her phone.

“Oh! Good-” 

Before Stiles could finish, Derek was already shaking his head. “I’m not doing this here, Stiles.” He said, looking at Stiles with a serious face.

“Fine.” Stiles pouted, but he did dropped the topic since he could see that Derek was uncomfortable with the idea.

Erica put her phone back on the table. “You are no fun, Derek.”

The owner came over at that time, a smile brightening his old face. “Do you enjoy your food?” 

“They are delicious.” Derek told the man, because they are. Despite his skepticism at the beginning, the pizzas were really nice. 

“I’m glad.” He laughed softly before adding, “Please, don’t forget to tell me if you needed anything else.”

”I was wondering about something though.” Erica suddenly asked and the man looked at her, with that bright smile still decorating his lips. He turned when she gestured to the stage. “What are your worker preparing the stage for?”

“Oh, that..” The man turned back to face them. “We are having our weekly Rookie Karaoke Night today.” He explained cheerfully, gesturing to a man preparing at the side to come on the stage. “We usually do this every Friday night, though mostly only my workers who will be going up there.” He laughed. “It’s a good stress reliever, really.” One of the waiter called him over then and the man went over there after he excused himself from their table.

“Rookie Karaoke Night?” Erica repeated, turning to look at all of them with a raised eyebrow and face that just spelt trouble for Derek.

“I am not going up there to make a fool out of myself.” Derek said adamantly as he took another slice, actively ignoring the pout on Erica’s face.

“Well, I have no problem doing it.” Derek abruptly turned to look at Stiles in shook. The omega smirked as he kept his eyes locked with Erica’s. “Only if you do it, Erica. Ladies first and everything.” 

Erica kept the eye contacts for a few seconds before she smirked as well. “Game on, rookie.” She declared, standing up and flapping her hair back before she started walking towards one of the worker.

“I can’t believe she is actually doing this.” Derek said, all of them were still looking at where Erica was standing. It would seems like almost everyone has noticed what was happening, and have already taken out their phones to record the whole thing. Even the guy who was supposed to go next has noticed it and was telling Erica to go first.

Which was probably a good thing since almost everyone were obviously waiting for Erica’s turn. 

Derek can see Erica thanking the man before she climbed on the stage, with much cheer from the audiences. She put her fingers on her lips, gesturing for the audience to keep quiet before the song started.

Erica was tapping her foot on the ground when the music started, with one hand holding on the microphone.

Hey, good girl

The audience cheered again, this time even Stiles joined as he realised what song Erica had chosen.

Hey, good girl   
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about

It was an amazing performance, even if Derek would never actually tell Erica that to her face. Not only did the song fit Erica’s tone perfectly, her gestures and her emotions also fit seamlessly with the song.

The audiences cheered loudly after she had done, which Erica accepted with much bravado, even giving a courtesy before she passed the microphone to the next person. 

“Your turn, baby boy.” She told Stiles when she arrived at their table, a smirk on her lips as if daring Stiles to say no.

“I will do it after this.” 

“Are you getting cold-feet, Stiles?” Erica teased, sitting down on her seat. She leaned forward, her chin supported by her palm. “Shouldn’t has known that you aren’t daring enough.” She added, almost mockingly.

“Nah..” Stiles shook his head. “I will go after this guy. If I stand up now, he will lost his glory.” Stiles turned to look at Boyd, whom true to his style, hasn’t talked much the whole time. “I guess next is Boyd?”

He shrugged, “I have no problem with that. But you gotta go up first.” Boyd told him, and Stiles shook his head.

“Fine.” He exclaimed. It looked like the man on the stage was almost done anyway. Just like Erica, he went over to the worker, and as soon as he did, everyone were already clearly anticipating his performance, knowing what was going to happen next.

“I can’t believe you guys are really doing this.” Derek shook his head, eyes still looking at where Stiles was standing.

“Why not? You gotta let loose sometimes, Derek.” Erica said, raising her glass of coke. “Have fun.”

“I don’t really like having fun by making a fool out of myself.”

“You are a spoilsport, you know that.”

Derek didn’t get to reply since there was clamoring around the restaurant as Stiles took the stage.

I know it's hot  
I know we've got  
Something that money can't buy  
Fighting in fits  
Biting your lip  
Loving 'til late in the night

Stiles was clearly enjoying himself on the stage, even giving on the extra mile to pout his lips and make kissing sound towards Derek each time the ‘mwah’ part came on.

Derek just shook his head, unable to stop the small smile from forming on his lips as he enjoyed every second of Stiles’ over-energised performance. Half way towards the end, Boyd stood up and went over to choose his song.

Stiles finally finished his performance with a flying kiss towards Derek, grinning cheekily as he passed the microphone to Boyd and walked over to their table. He pushed himself against Derek, clearly still excited from the whole vibes.

“How did I do?”

While Derek wasn’t too keen on karaoke, he was glad that they have decided to come here. It was nice to see Stiles being happy instead of being overly worried that something was going to happen.

Derek leaned down, kissing Stiles softly on the lips. 

“Why?” The omega asked, laughing at the sudden gesture.

“No reason.” Derek replied, smiling at the omega.

Erica ruined the moment by throwing a balled tissue at them. “Stop your cheesy moment and enjoy my man’s performance, you asshole lovebirds.”

Derek throw the tissue back at her while Stiles laughed. They did returned their attention back on the stage, seeing that Boyd had chosen to sit down for his performance. 

Give me love like her  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt  
Told you I'd let them go  
And that I'll fight my corner  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya  
After my blood turns into alcohol  
No, I just wanna hold ya

In contrast with Erica’s and Stiles’ performance, everyone was quiet when Boyd started singing, completely entranced with the song.

Even Stiles was singing along to the chorus part.

Give me love, Boyd ended, dragging the words before he stopped. “Thank you.” He closed, going down the stage and walking back to their table as everyone clapped for him.

“Did you not get enough loving or something?” Derek teased as the man came over.

“Sure you are not talking about yourselves there?” Erica countered, greeting Boyd with a hug and a kiss on his lips. “You did great, babe.”

“Well, at least I’m not too scared to go sing on stage.” Boyd replied to Derek after he returned Erica’s kiss.

Stiles, the unhelpful omega that he is, make an ohh sound at that. “That sound like a dare, Derek. Are you just going to take it from him like that?” Stiles said, fake seriousness on his face, obviously try to goad Derek.

“Is this your way of pressuring me into going up on stage as well? ‘Cause I’m not doing it.”

“Awww…” Stiles pouted. “Why?” It came out pretty much like a whine as he looked at Derek with his newly mastered puppy dog eyes. 

“We all did it though, Derek. You need to do it too.” Erica added, but the smirking on her lips wasn’t helping her much.

“Yeah.” Stiles replied, hand going to his stomach. “And the bubs want to see their alpha daddy perform too.” He said, knowing well enough that Derek can’t never say no to him when he said it like that.

Derek make the mistake of actually looking at him and Stiles returned it with that puppy dog eyes again. 

It took less than half an minute before Derek broke.

“Fine.” Derek gave up, standing up and walking towards the counter. He could heard Stiles saying “score” and even the sound of him giving Erica a high-five but Derek ignored it.

If this could make Stiles happy, then the embarrassment is worth it.

It was clear that everyone were clearly shocked to see him next, even if they already got their phones out, considering how Derek almost never do something like this before in all his years as an actor.

‘Well, there is always a first time for everything.’ Derek told himself as he choose a song.

One of the worker passed him a microphone while another placed a chair on the stage for him to sit down.

‘Here goes nothing.’ Derek exclaimed internally as he climbed on the chair and waited for the song to begin.

I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up

Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone-cold sober

His eyes met Stiles’, and he kept their eyes locked from then on. It felt like they were the only one in the place, like this was just Derek telling Stiles his deepest secret and hoping that the omega would understand. 

Stiles’ eyes started tearing up when Derek was almost at the end, but the omega kept his eye contact, as if telling Derek to finish the song. Finish telling his confession.

Derek passed the microphone to the worker, but before he could reached their table, Stiles had already stood up. “Can you please take care of the tab, Erica?” Stiles asked, almost out of nowhere.

“Huh?” Erica replied.

“Sure.” Boyd answered for her instead.

“Thanks.” Stiles grabbed Derek by the arms then, pulling him towards where they have parked their car. Derek barely has the mental capacity to unlock the car and the moment he did, Stiles already pushed him on the driver seat and he went over to climb into the passenger seat. 

“If you don’t get me home in five minutes, I swear I will fuck myself on you here out in the open.” Stiles suddenly said, the scent of his slick filling their small confine.

From past experience, Stiles must be drenched if the smell was this thick.

“Fuck.” Derek muttered, feeling his own dick twitched at that warning as he quickly started his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have yet to write anything yet (since I said I wanna write the wedding part)  
> Still got a few chapters to post so I'm not worrying just yet  
> *runs away*


	35. What happened next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot how short this chapter is and that I should've uploaded it days ago *run*  
> I will update next chapter in a few days  
> The plot thicken some more in the next chapter and someone else will be introduced (though it might just make you more confused rather than answering anything haha)

“Fuck.” Stiles dragged the word out, nails digging into Derek’s skin as the moans and groans kept on escaping his mouth like a symphony to Derek’s ears.

Derek loves it all. 

It had started with a mutual 69 position, with Derek on top since Stiles get tired easily if he has to hold his weight on his hands and knees. Pillows were placed underneath the omega to raise him up, just the perfect position to present his crotch to Derek.

Derek’s own dick has been leaking since they started the whole thing, both from the precum as well as from Stiles’ saliva when he had pretty much worship the thick meat.

That was abandoned when Derek moved passed his dick and started on his wet hole. “Smell so good.” Derek had told him, his shaft twitching in arousal just from the scent alone. 

All hell break loose when he actually got a taste.

“Fuck, baby.” Derek moaned, licking hungrily around the rim, wanting more. 

Needing more.

His tongue breached inside just to get what he craved for and Stiles groaned out, Derek’s dick slipping out of his mouth as he focused on the sensation from where Derek’s tongue is.

“Derek-” The omega groaned, grabbing on Derek’s thighs with each hands, as if hanging for support.

The alpha wasn’t taking pity on him; his mouth becoming greedier the more he got just like an addict and Stiles’ nails dug into his skin as the younger male moaned louder. 

Stiles pushed Derek off of him when the pleasure gets too much but not enough, causing the male to lie down on the bed in surprised expression, mouth slicked with Stiles’ natural lubricant.

“My turn, alpha.” Stiles whispered, voice already hoarse from the blowjob as well as from moaning when Derek was rimming him. He climbed on top of Derek, sitting himself down on Derek’s dick while holding it with one hand. It pushed in easily, lubricated by Stiles’ slick as well as Derek’s very much enthusiastic rimjob.

“Fuck.” Both of them groaned out. Derek from the perfection of his cock being wrapped by Stiles’ warm walls and Stiles from being full with Derek’s heavy shaft. 

Both of them didn’t last long from that.

Derek returned the favor by fucking Stiles deep and hard from behind after that, both on their sides with Derek’s hands grabbing on Stiles’ aching breasts.

Stiles didn’t raved in his sleep that night. With his hands holding on Derek’s middle tightly from his cocoon with the maternity body pillow, he sleep peacefully and much better than he ever did ever since that accident with Kate.

While Derek was a bit miffed that a video of him singing at the restaurant must be going viral right now, he was glad that his small moment of disgrace can has such a big effect on Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should get writing on the new chapters, which is what I said every single time I upload something  
> Side note: Someone said last chapter make them teary (thanks so much!!) and I just got this to say: if you cried for the last chapter, you might just be bawling at the climax of this story  
> I'm the writer and I cried writing one of the chapter at the end of the first arc of this story.


	36. To Triskelion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is no surprise already but I still have yet to write anything.  
> And I'm currently addicted to Shaman King manga so even less writing is being done right now.  
> So yeah.

“Okay. Sterek is definitely the cutest.” The host on the screen said, grinning widely as she looked at her other co-hosts. “Berica is cute too in these videos, but right now, Sterek is definitely my ultimate hollywood ship.”

They were watching several of the fan-cams from the outing before, reviewing everything from Erica’s performance and down to where Derek was basically performing to serenade Stiles out in the public. 

“Am I the one who think that this is all a publicity stunt?” The male said, and quickly continued when his first co-host looked like she wanted to say something. “Less than 5 months ago, we are still talking about Derek grinding on Kate in some random club in LA. Now, he is going out with this Stiles? I’m sorry for being a skeptic, but I don’t think that this is all love between them. It looked more like a fake relationship because Stiles is pregnant.”

The third host shrugged. “I might have a biased opinion since Derek Hale is pretty much my favourite actor, ever, but really, fake relationship or not, this is the happiest I have seen him in years. He looked like he was having fun, like he was genuinely enjoying his time with Stiles. He looks even better now than he ever did with Kate, and honestly? As his fan, I like this Derek more than before.” 

Lydia closed the video, a smile on her lips. While both Stiles and Derek probably didn’t meant it, their outing with Erica and Boyd a few days ago was a very good publicity in their favor. A lot of the news network has been reporting about them, videos of all of the performances have went viral and while there are always those trolling comments, a lot of the responses have been good overall.

The only way things could have gone better if Lydia has planned the event herself. 

Her phone let out a soft bing, bringing Lydia’s attention back to the present. She opened the e-mail, settling any work-related stuffs that needed her urgent perusal. It took her a few minutes, and by the time she had done with it, it seems like Derek was already done with his last scene for the day as well.

“Good job, today.” Lydia told Derek, passing him a bottle of water.

“Thanks.” Was Derek’s short reply, taking the bottle from Lydia’s hand. “Hey Lydia-” Derek didn’t get to finish his sentences when suddenly Andy started calling everyone over.

“Everyone, this is Jennifer Blake, the author for Triskelion.”

“Please..” Jennifer laughed softly. “..call me Jennifer.” She looked around, a small smile on her lips. “I was thinking of thanking all of you for being involved in this, in bringing my book to life, so I have ordered for a food truck outside and I would be really happy if all of you can enjoy the food they served.”

There were excited chattering everywhere as people started walking out, following Jennifer. Except Derek and Lydia.

Lydia frowned, wondering what Jennifer had planned. 

“Are you guys coming?” Andy suddenly asked, walking over towards them with a small smile on his lips. “Come on. When Jennifer told me about this, I thought that this would make a great behind the scene kind of extras, so I’m getting everyone to come. And that includes you, Derek.” Andy patted Derek’s shoulder. “You too, Lydia.” He said, looking at Lydia with a wide smile on his lips.

“Of course.” Lydia answered as politely as she could, returning Andy’s smile even if she was still trying to figure out what Jennifer was planning.

As soon as they arrived, Derek was immediately dragged towards the main casts table. Lydia just waved him off when he glanced back at her, as if inviting her to sit with him. She had something else more important to be doing.

Derek sat himself next to Erica, who passed him a slice of the pizza from the tray in front of them, before she took one for herself as well. Everyone were eating away happily and taking slices from everywhere they could reach so Lydia immediately ruled out that Jennifer might be trying to poison Derek.

Nothing look out of the ordinary, honestly.

Lydia was definitely confused now, wondering whether it is actually possible that Jennifer really didn’t has any ulterior motive in doing this.

Just as she was thinking that, Lydia saw Jennifer picking up a tray of drinks from the truck’s counter and bringing them over to where Derek was sitting at. She placed a glass of champagne in front of Derek first, before she started serving it to everyone else.

Derek just ignored the glass that Jennifer has put in front of him and instead, he reached for the water bottle that he had brought with him when he need something to drink.

“You are not drinking?” Jennifer asked, looking at Derek with a tilted head, an innocently curious look on her face as she glanced at the champagne glass and the bottle Derek was holding. “You are done shooting for the day, so feel free to let loose and has a couple of glasses.” Jennifer added, a smile on her lips.

“I’m not drinking.” Derek answered, not knowing what else there is to say.

“Derek abstaining.” Kira explained on his behalf, a small smile on her lips. 

Erica laughed as she added, “Since Stiles can’t drink, he won’t either.”

Jennifer chuckled softly. “One drink can’t be that bad, though.” She said, sitting down on the bench next to where Derek was sitting, their thighs touching from the close proximity. “Tell you what, Stiles doesn’t even has to know.” She whispered in rather conspiratorial tone, even if it was clear that the whole table could hear her, a small teasing grin on her lips.

Lydia came over then. “What’s happening?” Lydia asked, smiling towards the whole table.

“Hey Lyds.” Aaron called out from beside Kira. “Join us.”

“I would like to..” Her phone binged. “..but duties call.” She said, raising her phone up in an apologetic smile. 

“That’s the manager of a popular actor for you. Always busy.” Kieran uttered, smirking slightly as he took a drink out of his own glass.

He has always been jealous of Derek so Lydia always just take insult from him in good stride.

“Pretty much.” Lydia answered, smiling at him and watched with satisfaction as he visibly fumed. “Oh Derek.” She turned to look at him, passing him another water bottle. “I actually just come to pass you this actually.” She took the glass in front of him. “And I will take that temptation away from you now.”

Lydia glanced slight at Jennifer from the corner of her eyes, and saw that Jennifer was staring dagger at her. 

Good.

They were definitely planning something then if Jennifer was giving her that look.

“To Triskelion.” Lydia purposely raised her glass slightly, almost theatrically before she drank the whole thing in one shot, much to the cheers of everyone around the table except for Derek whom was looking at her in a confusion and Jennifer, whom looked even more malicious after Lydia finished the whole glass.

Lydia immediately walked away after she placed the glass back on the table, and went inside towards the buffet table. The place was empty now since everyone was outside having a break. She grabbed the first empty food container that she can reach for and spit back the champagne into it, closing the lid afterward. 

The omega even rinsed his mouth with mineral water afterward just to be safe.

She placed the food container on the table before she started dialing someone. “Cora?” She called out when the call get through. “If I send you something, can you run it through your lab and see if there is anything wrong with it?”

“Define something?” Cora asked in lieu of an answer, shuffling sound clear from the other side so Lydia guessed that she was still at work.

“It was champagne. I think they put something else into this, so I’m just asking for confirmation. I got it in a food container right now.”

“What seems to be wrong with it? Date drug or something?” Cora asked, clear concern behind her words.

“I don’t really know. Can you just try check it for anything?”

“Stop by my lab to send it then. As soon as possible please, so that whatever inside won’t dissolve easily.”

“Sure. Thanks, Cora.” Lydia said, before adding, “Oh, it also has my saliva in them, so do I need to give a sample or something?” There was a smirk on her lips as she asked that, half serious and another half was just teasing the other omega.

“That is gross.”

Lydia’s smirk grew at the expected reply. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Lydia's part is honestly a bit weird to write.. I don't know.. It feel a bit OOC and feel like it was overall weird but also needed so yeah...
> 
> Oh, and Cora is in this chapter ~~ Surprise?
> 
> Side note: I'm honestly thinking of writing a chapter of Stiles and Derek trying to figure out how Stiles can give Derek blowjob while being heavily pregnant. I really don't know why but I keep on wanting to do it. Might just do it so that I can get things over with.. ><


	37. Birthday Surprise Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this early since I'm going away for the weekend :D  
> Next chapter will be posted next monday~  
> Thanks for reading and remember to have a good day!!

“This place is really beautiful.” Stiles exclaimed loudly as he stepped outside on the balcony, watching the combined scenery of thick green forest and sparkling lake water just a few minutes walking distance from where they were staying.

Derek was surprised when Stiles reminded him about this, about Stiles’ request for them to go somewhere for his birthday. But by then, the cabin was already booked and the plan was already set so Derek couldn’t really refuse to go on the retreat without a valid reason.

Lydia had booked a place for them, a two level wood cabin in Lake Tahoe. It overlooked the forest and lake with a great view over both. It was quite a big place, especially since they are the only one who will be staying there, but Lydia has definitely take comfort into huge consideration since the place want for nothing.

They even have a direct line to the main cabin if they needed to request for anything. One that Stiles definitely wouldn’t have any qualms to misuse whenever his craving hits him.

It was only a two days holiday, since Derek has quite a tight shooting schedule and Lydia had scheduled a meeting for Stiles and her publisher friend on Friday, but Stiles was adamant on Derek having a great time during this holiday. 

Starting from Derek’s birthday tomorrow.

“It is, isn’t it?” Derek said, the nostalgia clear in his tone as if the memories were coming back to him. He placed their bags on the floor before he made his way towards Stiles. “The lake is always nice this time of the year.” Derek told the omega, wrapping his hands around Stiles as he looked over the scenery as well. “It’s cold enough but not freezing.”

“This time of the year?” Stiles asked, putting his hands on top of Derek’s, urging the male to talk more. 

“I-” Derek stopped and paused, as if he was considering whether to tell Stiles about it or not. Stiles didn’t urged him, just waiting for Derek to come out with it when he can. After a few moment has passed in silence, Derek finally decided to explain, “I actually used to come here a lot when I was little. Especially for my birthday.”

“With your families?”

Stiles could physically feel Derek nodding. “We owned a property nearby. We used to do a family trip here for the summer too, just to get away from the humid air.”

“What do you like to do here?” Stiles asked, just to keep Derek talking.

“The forest. I like the feel of the grass under my feet. I love running through the forests even before I mastered my wolf shift. I like it more than swimming in the lake, which my oldest sister’s favourite past time here.” Stiles listened closely, noting the emotions in Derek’s voice. “I still remember..” Even if he wasn’t looking at Derek right now, Stiles know that Derek was smiling. “.. Laura once throw me into the lake, and then claimed that she was trying to teach me how to swim.” Derek shook his head then and Stiles laughed. 

“I immediately learned how to swim after that, since Laura has somehow recruited our uncle as well and it was easier for him to throw me into the lake.” Derek laughed softly. “Mum would get so mad at Peter and he will just say that he was trying to teach me how to swim. Peter and Laura definitely get along a little too well. Mum is always worried that they might be planning to take over the world or something since they will always disappear up to the treehouse whenever they aren’t at the lake.”

“What they do at the treehouse?”

Derek laughed again. “They basically just take naps and eat snacks there, honestly. Peter only come outside of his room when he was taking a break from his writing, so he always just spend time doing stupid things with Laura whenever he is out.” 

“How about your parents?”

“Well, they spend time looking after Cora, my younger sister most of the time. So I usually take the opportunity to explore the forest by myself. My mum would always give me a glare whenever I came back with dirt all over my coat because then Cora will be asking permission to play with mud as well.” Derek told, the memory fond in his tone.

“Do you miss them?” Stiles asked, voice barely a whisper as he silently prayed that Derek will not be closed off to his question.

“I do.” Derek answered truthfully, leaning his forehead on Stiles’ back. “I really do.”

“Do you want to see them?”

“I do.” Derek repeated, before adding quickly, “I’m already over it though.” Derek leaned to kiss Stiles on the shoulder. “I’m going to go take a bath now, okay.” He told Stiles, but before Stiles could answer, he was already making his way towards the bathroom.

Stiles turned to watch his retreating back, teeth biting into his lips. Derek was definitely not over it and it was clear as day.

It was good that he didn’t, though. Since it would meant that there is still a way to fix this mess.

Stiles swear to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thought~ Would love to hear all your theories and confusion xD
> 
> Side note: Something realllllly big is happening in chapter 41, so enjoy this fluffy chapters while you guys can :D


	38. Birthday Surprise Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baccckkkk *cackled like a witch*  
> I was going to wait until the views count reached 40k (so close yet so farrrr) but since I promised you guys a chapter today, so here it issss  
> Also, to answer this question: there is honestly no death happening in this fic, be it past or present.  
> There will be tears (or rather I hope there will be tears because I did cried myself) but nobody dies  
> On that note, should I put the "Alive Hale Family" tag or would that be considered a spoiler for anyone reading from the beginning?

Derek was waken up from his sleep with Stiles singing ‘Happy Birthday’ as deliberately annoying as he could. Derek opened one eye in annoyance, with the full intention of searching where Stiles is so that he could close the omega’s mouth with his hand. 

He was brought completely awake, eyes fully opened wide when he realised what Stiles was wearing.

The omega was wearing a red, ruffled hood over the top of his head. The same hood that he had wore with his Red Riding Hood costume less than 2 months ago. But this time, he coupled it with a babydoll lingerie, red and black polka dots just like back then, with his stomach pushing the sheer silk forward. 

Derek didn’t even realised that Stiles was holding a slice of cake until the younger male hold the plate forward.

“Happy Birthday, Alpha.” Stiles whispered, a cheeky smile on his lips as he pulled Derek to sit up against the bed frame before he climbed on top of Derek, straddling himself on the alpha’s thighs. 

Derek was still struggling to realise whether this is a dream or a reality.

“Open wide.” Stiles told him, holding the fork up to Derek’s mouth and feeding him a piece of the cake when Derek did that.

Dark chocolate cake.

Just like how his own mother used to make during his birthday because she knows how much he loves it.

It is amazing how he could still remember the taste even after these time that he had stayed away from it.

“How-?” Derek asked. It wasn’t until his voice broke while he was asking it that he realised that he had been crying. He didn’t expected it, but then it wasn’t all that surprising to him.

Everything about this place was bringing back memories. Having the taste of his childhood cake just emphasised on it.

Stiles leaned forward, placing the plate on his side of the bed, before slotting himself on Derek’s neck, letting his scent calmed Derek down. “I asked Lydia to order it. She said this is your favourite.” Stiles answered with a whisper. “Do you like it?”

“I-” Derek took a deep breath. It was just his memories playing a trick on him. That was what caused the cake to taste like what his mother used to make for him.

There was no way it was actually made by her.

Somehow, that make Derek felt worse.

“I do.” Derek paused, wondering if he should add more explanation. “It taste like my mother’s.” He confessed, knowing that Stiles wouldn’t make fun of him for that.

Stiles looked stunned at that but he quickly recovered himself. “Yeah?” Stiles asked, adding, “Does she likes to cook?”

Derek shook his head. “She only cooks whenever there is an occasion. She will make our favourite cake whenever it’s our birthdays. Plain vanilla sponge cake for dad. White chocolate fudge for Laura. Strawberry shortcake for Cora. Oreo cheesecake for Peter. And dark chocolate cake for me.”

“Sounds like a great mother.” Stiles leaned back slightly, eyes looking up into Derek’s.

Derek paused as he looked at Stiles. “She is.”

“Do you ever feel like going to meet her?” Stiles asked, hands on Derek’s chest.

Derek didn’t answered immediately, but he finally relented. “Every day. But I don’t think she, or any of my family members, would want to see me after everything that I have done.” Derek leaned forward, placing his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “Can we-” He started and stopping, feeling the tears running down his cheeks again. “Can we stop talking about this?” 

“Of course, Derek.” Stiles answered, pushing Derek’s chin up before he placed a soft kiss on Derek’s forehead, wiping the tears with his thumbs. “I’m gonna go put the plate back in the fridge and then we can start on that sex marathon that you asked for.” Stiles joked, kissing Derek’s mouth before he climbed down carefully and taking the plate with him as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Derek just laughed, as a distraction for himself.

He still couldn’t stop himself from wondering about it, though. That after all these years and everything that he had done, would his families still want to see him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The few next chapters are quite short honestly so I will try to post more often.  
> As always, thanks for reading!!


	39. We are going to miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH!! I JUST REALISED THAT TODAY IS THE 6TH MONTH ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY. DAMN IT HAS BEEN HALF A YEAR?? THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING AND SUPPORTING ME! YOU GUYS ARE THE VERY BEST!!
> 
> To anyone who is wondering, this fic will has it's happy ending (seriously, the whole fic is just fluff)  
> Some trigger warning tho: Attempted murder, attempt on causing miscarriage and I guess forced drugging?  
> Also, to that user that said I corrupted them and make them accept Sterek as the ultimate ship (my word, not theirs), welcome to the dark side *laughing like a maniac* we have Sterek porn so stay for more

“The babies are kicking now.” Stiles said from the bed where he was sitting, hand rubbing on his stomach. He was reaching the twenty-fourth weeks of his pregnancy and it really showed in his size. “They are going to miss you.”

Derek groaned, coming over to place his head against Stiles’ protruding stomach as he abandoned his half-filled bag, feeling the soft kick. “Stop making me feel guilty, Stiles. It’s not like I can choose not to go.” He kissed the clothed skin and glanced upward at the omega. “Believe me, if I could, I would.”

“I can go with you?” Stiles asked, pouting as he looked at Derek.

The alpha shook his head. “It will only be for a few days, Stiles. And the schedule is too rush for me to feel comfortable bringing you along.”

The shooting has been scheduled to take place in Iceland for a whole week and Derek was supposed to be flying there tomorrow. On the other hand, he still hasn’t finished packing his bag, considering that Stiles has been sulking about the whole thing.

“The weather is also unforgiving right now and you wouldn’t be comfortable too.” Derek leaned upward, kissing Stiles. “I will come back as soon as possible, Stiles.” He whispered against Stiles’ lips.

“Promise?” 

Derek nodded. “Of course, baby.” He placed a short kiss on Stiles’ forehead before he moved back to where his bag was. “How was your meeting with the publisher yesterday, by the way?” Derek asked, trying to distract Stiles from his sulking.

When they have came back from their cabin retreat, Stiles had his first meeting with the publisher with Scott coming along for emotional support. The beta had looked over the new changes that Stiles had made and deemed that it is ready to be publish. Yesterday, Stiles had another meeting to discuss about the cover and other miscellaneous about the book.

“He showed me a few covers that he like, that also fit the description that I have given him.” Stiles told him, sounding excited now that they were changing the topic to his book. “We ended up going with the dusk cover since we both agree that it convey the content of the book really well. I’m also choosing a pen name since I told him that I don’t want to use mine.” 

“Pretty sure that you can’t use Batman as your author name.” Derek said, glancing at Stiles with a smirk on his lips.

“Allen said the same time.” Stiles replied and Derek laughed at the response. “We are going with a simple Accalia.”

“Latin?” Derek asked and Stiles nodded at the question.

“We are also changing the name to “When it’s time to close our eyes”. The last chapter is still titled ‘Orange Sky’, but I feel like I want to change the title of the story, give it a new life.”

“The title sounds really good. Really capture the mood of the story.” Derek commented, multi-tasking by talking to Stiles as he packed his stuff.

It took Derek half an hour later before he finally finished packing everything and Stiles watched him the whole time, hands hugging his body pillow tightly as he visibly pouted.

“It’s not like I want to do this anymore than you do.” Derek told him again after he came over, kissing Stiles softly. “I would miss you and the babies.” He grinned before he added, “Mostly the babies though.” Stiles hit him softly on the arm for that comment.

“I’m gonna have fun playing with toys while you are away.” Stiles said, looking at Derek mischievously just to see what his reaction would be like. “That new wand we just bought would do wonders for a solo action.”

“Yeah?” Derek’s voice was almost breathless as he moved his lips down on Stiles’ neck with the omega titling his head slightly to give Derek access. “Do you think it would be better though? Better than my dick?” He whispered, breathing hot air onto the skin he was licking.

Stiles shuddered at that, hands fisting on Derek’s thin shirt. “Oh, it will be better.” Stiles’ voice doesn’t sound all that convincing so Derek just smirked. “Not even going to miss your cock.”

Derek laughed softly at that. “Maybe you should show me just how much you like your toys.” He said, moving away from Stiles and chuckled at the omega’s protest. Derek leaned down, pulling open their bed drawers and taking out Stiles’ collection of toys wrapped in their velvet covers. He brought all of them with him as he moved around, climbing on the bed on his side. “What first..” Derek drawled out as he laid all the toys on the bed, knowing that Stiles was looking at him with eyes darkened in lust. 

“I’m going to seriously hurt you if you use all of that just to tease me but didn’t fuck me with your cock.” Stiles said after a moment had passed and Derek laughed at the threat.

“We will see how well you beg, omega.” Derek answered, stripping off his shirt and letting Stiles out of the night robe he was wearing.

“You are going to be sleeping on the couch if you don’t give me what I want.” Stiles warned, both his tone and facial expression showed that he was being completely serious.

“Yes, omega.” Derek joked, moving to kiss Stiles on the mouth as he started groping on Stiles’ forming chest.

He was really going to miss all of these when he went away for their shooting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is seriously just fluff with kicking babies and toys for when the alpha is away xD


	40. Time to go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short filler just because I need to put things in a little perspective.  
> Please write in the comment if something is confusing to you since I know the way I kept on jumping around might be a bit bothering, but I just don't want to focus too much on something to the point that it dragged.  
> Though, I think I did that anyway *shrug*

“Good job everyone.” Andy called out, marking the end of their shooting for the day as well as the end of their shooting in Iceland. 

Derek internally sighed in relief at the announcement as he let the stylist cover his fake blood covered body up with a robe. It has been hell spending time away from Stiles, even more when the omega keep on telling him how much he missed the alpha through both his texts and whenever they facetime together. 

He can’t denied that the phone sex has been nice, watching Stiles touching himself with his toys and pleasuring himself with them was hot as hell. It had been their nightly activities before they go to bed, with Derek staying on the phone until he was sure that Stiles has fallen asleep.

But seeing it through a phone with miles separating them is completely different from actually being next to Stiles and being able to actually touch him the way Derek been dying to do.

“Gotta be nice to finally go back to your omega, huh?” Eric, one of the supporting actor of the movie, asked while patting Derek’s back. 

“I would have gone back now if I could.” Derek answered truthfully and the older beta laughed. It wasn’t possible though, since their flight had been booked for next morning. 

“Are you joining us this evening?” He asked as he looked at Derek. The crews have planned to go out tonight, which Derek decided not to join in since he wasn’t in a partying mood. Stiles has class till late tonight so he couldn’t call him either. 

Derek shook his head. “Probably just going to go lie down on my bed. Maybe I could sleep until it’s time to go back.” He joked, feeling comfortable with the veteran actor.

Erica laughed again and Derek smiled at the familiar sight. “You got it bad, boy.” He observed and Derek just shrugged, not even going to deny it. “Congratulation by the way.”

“For?” Derek frowned, wondering at Eric’s sudden word.

“For the twins and also for finally finding your mate.” He patted Derek on the back again. “You look happier now.”

Derek took a moment to take it in before he answer, “I feel happier now.”

“You are lucky to find him, Derek.” Eric uttered, smiling at Derek before he excused himself to talk to another actor.

“I am..” Derek exclaimed, smiling to himself as he looked at the lock screen of his phone. A phone of him and Stiles in bed, taken by Stiles after he claimed that it was so that Derek will have something to look at whenever he got bored. 

Derek pushed his phone back inside his jeans as he made his way towards the changing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted on Monday and I really need to start writing soon or I might not have any chapters to updated you guys on.
> 
> Spoiler since I REAALLLYYYY love this particular chapter: I have successfully written about a wedding with Ironman playing The Immigrant Song on an accoustic guitar! lol I love the whole ridiculous vibe of the chapter and can't wait until we actually reached that chapter so that you guys can experience the weirdness together with me


	41. Getting to know the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know whose pov this story is supposed to be from: it kinda interchanged from Derek's to Jennifer's.  
> But enjoy the ride 'cause this isn't the only speedbump in their road to happily ever after *evil laugh*

“Hey.” Jennifer greeted the man in front of her, putting her cutlery down on the table, looking as graceful as always. “Why don’t you take a seat?” She gestured to the empty seat in front of her and watched as Derek sat down, his eyes staring at Jennifer the whole time as if he was worried that she might just leaned over to strangle him or something close.

She was wearing a sleeveless black bodice dress with a curving v-neckline that showed off her ample bosom. If Derek was thinking about it, he would has thought that she looked nice, beautiful even, but since his mind was pretty much preoccupied somewhere else, he didn’t even realised the attire she was in.

Jennifer waved her perfectly manicured hand at the glass in front of Derek. “I ordered this since I know that you don’t drink.” Derek frowned at the offered drink, the apprehension clear in his gesture. “It’s just plain sparkling juice.” She shook her head. “Honestly, Derek. Can you please calm down? I’m not gonna poison you in the middle of a hotel restaurant.” Jennifer said, huffed as she rolled her eyes at Derek’s body language. 

“You said you have something to discuss with me.” Derek replied, cutting to the chase. He pointedly decided to ignore the glass in front of him, and focused his attention fully on Jennifer as he waited for the beta to answer his question.

Derek was just about to order his dinner from the room service when when he had received a text from Jennifer; the woman introducing herself for the unknown number. Derek didn’t replied anything since he doesn’t why Jennifer was trying to contact him in the first place. She had texted him again shortly after that, saying that she has something to discuss with him in regard to Stiles and also Lydia. It was plain suspicious and Derek had honestly thought of ignoring her. 

But then, Derek couldn’t help but be intrigued when she had sent him a picture. It was a screenshot of an online newspaper, of an article talking about how Stiles was seen walking with Laura, clearly shopping in the maternity clothing department. 

It wasn’t surprising to see Stiles shopping for maternity clothes; he had a complete make over with how he has been dressing lately since most of his older stuffs didn’t fit him anymore now. It was the fact that he was shopping with Laura, of all person, that completely baffled him.

Questions of how he had met Laura started playing in Derek’s head, and more importantly, why he has never told Derek about this.

She had followed this by texting him, saying “Did Lydia told you about this?”

Despite his better judgment, Derek decided to meet up with her just so that he could hear what she was selling and what other information she might has that he doesn’t know about.

“Do you know Stiles?” Jennifer suddenly asked, bringing Derek’s thought back to the present, face sobering as she looked at him.

Derek frowned at the weird question. He has been living with Stiles for close to 9 weeks and they are having babies together. “Of course I do-”

“Do you really?” She interrupted, raising an eyebrow at him. “Do you know that he has been a member of your fan club for several years already?” 

“What-” 

It seems like Jennifer had expected that answer from him, and she immediately continued. “He has known you for a long time already and he has been a fan of yours for just as long, so do you think that it’s a coincidence that he was in the same club as you that night you met with him?” She leaned forward when she said this, eyes piercing into Derek’s. “That it was just a coincidence that you are suddenly attracted to this stranger than you have basically never met before?” Derek looked like he was actually considering this, so Jennifer concluded, trying to hook him in. “He has studied you, Derek. He know everything about you from before you met him. Everything wasn’t a coincidence at all.”

“No, it was his heat-” Derek said without actually meaning to, and that was enough for Jennifer to grab the situation and immediately grabbed the chance to her advantages. 

“Do you think it’s a coincidence that he just happen to get his heat when he met you for the first time? Have you ever thought about how there were just too many coincidences surrounding your meeting with him?” She pushed, eyes still looking at him. “If you think about it, the more reasonable explanation is that everything wasn’t a coincidence at all. It was all his and Lydia’s plan. He know that you will be there, so he decided to go there while being close to heat so that you will be caught in his scent. Lydia must has been supplying him with information this whole time.” Jennifer paused to let Derek take in the new information; just enough to make him think but not enough for him to come back to his sense.

“Why would she even do that?” Derek asked, incredulous at the sudden accusation towards someone that he would trust with his own life.

Jennifer looked like she was waiting for that exact question as she pushed a file towards Derek. The beta opened the pages, showing all the news clipping of Stiles’ outings with several members of the Hale families, all at different times and places. 

All that Lydia has never told him about.

“You believe in Lydia to tell you about these kind of thing, didn’t you? She was supposed to handle these kind of things.” Jennifer provoked him as she watched Derek read everything that she was showing. “The fact that she didn’t showed you any of these show that she is hiding something, Derek. They are plotting everything with your families and they must be planning something.” Jennifer tapped her finger on a picture of Lydia and Stiles, photographed while they were out together with Laura. “They aren’t as innocent as you think they are, and I’m just here trying to caution you about it. They are playing you like an easy game and you don’t even realise it.”

Derek stopped at the picture of Stiles being out together with Peter, Isaac and a little girl that Derek was sure is Malia and he paused. 

Was he really going to trust Jennifer, whom Lydia had warned him against, over Lydia, who has been his manager and has been together with him for years? Over Stiles, the omega who make him understand how easy and comfortable it is to be in love with someone?

A friend that has always got his back and an omega that was carrying his babies.

It shouldn’t even be in the same comparison.

Without thinking, Derek grabbed the glass of the water on the table, wanting something for his dry throat and finished it in one shot. He placed it back on the table before he stood up, glaring at Jennifer.

“I don’t know what you are planning, but I’m not going to be a pawn in your game.” Derek told her, resolution clear in his eyes as he turned to walk back to his room. Everything that Jennifer said was confusing, but Derek would rather get his answer from Stiles and Lydia, rather than listen any more to Jennifer.

Derek walked without even turning to look back at Jennifer, not wanting to have anything more to do with Jennifer at the moment.

Which was why he didn’t realised that Jennifer was watching him leave with a smile on her lips.

Jennifer could barely hold back the laughter coming over her as she pulled out her phone and started dialing a number. “Hey.” She said when the call connected. “I have done my part. You are up now. Better make it count.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will be a very busy (and has the potential to be a horrible day) for me, so please leave your comments below so that I can come back and laughed at your various state of anger towards me xD (just kidding, I love you guys)


	42. Secret and more secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek gotten quite the hate in the last chapter and I kinda feel defensive about it ><  
> I meant, my plot is cliche and I deserve hate for being unoriginal, but Derek is as much a victim in this as anyone else (who is good). Don't hate my baby please
> 
> Also, I would like to point out that Derek doesn't know about Jennifer's early attempt: Lydia suspected something was wrong but didn't say anything to him.
> 
> Side note: If you hate Derek from last chapter and think that he is being stupid, you shouldn't read this chapter yet. I will be posting the next chapter in around Monday, so you should read this after I posted the next chapter. If by the next chapter, you still hate him, you probably should drop this fic since I think you will hate him even more when we come to the chapter about his families, 'cause Derek done pretty stupid thing in his past.

Derek reached his room feeling very much light-headed, as if something was messing up with his brain. A part of him was telling him to rest, that he shouldn’t be pushing himself too much or he might get a major headache. He ignored the part in lieu of getting an answer to all the questions that have been bugging him from everything that Jennifer had been feeding him. Lydia would scolded him for paying too much attention to Jennifer, but then, it is possible that Lydia had been hiding things from him from the very start.

Derek just really needed some answer.

Which was why he had barely closed the door behind him when he started dialing Stiles’ number using facetime, pacing towards his bed as he waited for the omega to pick up his call.

Stiles was lying down on the bed by his side, with a distance away from the phone. He had probably put his phone on a stand to watch movie, something that he does whenever he is home alone, when Derek called him. “Hello, baby.” Stiles greeted lightly, a teasing smile on his lips, and Derek’s heart throbbed, beating faster than it had been before. 

“I miss your scent.” The word coming out of Derek’s mouth without even thinking of it. But now that he does, he realised that he has actually forgotten how the omega’s scent was like, which make him missed it even more.

“Me and the babies missed your everything.” Stiles confessed, voice barely a whisper. Derek could see his hand moving down, cupping his protruding stomach. “You are coming back tomorrow right?” Derek nodded. “You better come back early. Deaton asked to meet both of us as soon as you get back to LA. He sounds like it is something pretty urgent.”

“Yeah, sure.” Derek replied, nodding again even if he wasn’t paying much attention to what Stiles was saying, just wanting to hear the male’s voice. He paused, suddenly remembering what he was going to ask Stiles about and not really knowing how to say it out loud now. Stiles just tilted his head as he watched Derek, obviously wondering what Derek was thinking about. Derek decided to just ask everything from the very beginning. “Stiles, do you know me before we met?”

“Of course, I do.” The omega answered, cheerfully with a soft chuckle. “You are a popular actor acting like a lot of popular movies and I’m sure you have noticed that I’m pretty much a movie addict, Derek.”

“No..” Derek shook his head, running his fingers through his hair as he thought of how to better word it. “I meant, do you like me before we met? Were you a big fan of me?”

Stiles paused, eyes widened, before he cupped his face with both his hands. “Did my dad told you this?” He said from behind his hands, voice coming out slightly muffled.

Derek frowned at the answer. “What?” 

“He didn’t then?” Stiles added, peeking through his fingers, with his face reddening brightly. Seconds passed before he finally nodded. “I was, is if I’m being honest, a big fan of you. I got your posters all over my room and everything. I would drag Kira to watch each one of your movies every time one come out. I don’t think there is any of your movies that I haven’t watched.” Stiles confessed, face still blushing as if he was embarrassed to admit it.

Something Stiles said reminded Derek back of the time they had went back to meet Noah. “Your dad said that you asked him to clean up the posters in your room.” He repeated, only making sense out of it now. “There were all of mine?”

Stiles nodded with his blushing face, but didn’t say anything else.

‘This didn’t meant anything.’ Derek told himself, trying to push back Jennifer’s word out of his mind. Just because Stiles has been a fan of him even before they met doesn’t meant that he was plotting some big plan with Lydia on his heels to make a fool out of Derek. 

Derek got to ask something else that has been bothering him. “The night we first met..” He said, letting Stiles take himself back at the night where Derek first caught Stiles’ scent. “Did you know that I was going to be there?”

Stiles’ eyes widened in surprise, which was answer enough. “Did you hear that from Scott?”

“Scott?” Derek frowned again, wondering what the male has anything to do with his question.

“Scott was the only one I told about that.” He explained, biting into his lower lips. “I really wanted to see you in person, so I told him that I was going to go to the club that you always frequent on every Thursday and see if I can get a glance of you or something. I actually have to treat Danny to a week worth of lunches in exchange of him helping to get me inside.”

Derek’s blood run cold at the admission and his head throbbed.

If you think about it, the more reasonable explanation is that everything wasn’t a coincidence at all. It was all his and Lydia’s plan

“And your heat? Did you planned that?” Derek know that how cold he sound when he said that, but he couldn’t really think rationally at that moment. At the back of his head, he understand that there was no way Stiles would, or even could, plan his heat to come at that specific time that he would met with Derek, seeing how the omega had just finished his circle a month prior.

There are always something he could take, a voice inside of his head said, sounding a lot like Jennifer.

His head throbbed again.

Stiles frowned at the question. “What is this, Derek? Why is up with all these questions?”

“Have you been meeting up with my families, Stiles?” Derek asked and watched how Stiles’ eyes widened even more at the question. ‘Fuck.’ Derek internally swore, knowing that his question had been answered. “Did Lydia know about it?” Derek shook his head. “Of course she does. She knows everything. So, answer me this Stiles, why have you been meeting with my families and why haven’t you or Lydia tell me about it?”

Stiles was just about to answer when there was a knock at the door.

“Damnit.” Derek cursed under his breath as he made his way over, bringing his phone with him. “What?” He asked, opening the door without looking at the peek hole, just to be completely stunned when he was hit with a sweet scent from the other side.

“Kate.” He called out under his breath, feeling the scent surrounding him like a comfortable blanket, reminding him that this is the scent of his partner. A part of him was screaming about how wrong this is, about how this is not the scent of their chosen mate and he was making a mistake. 

It was stomped down by the part of him that want more of the scent, needing more of the comfort it bring.

Kate smiled, her red lips curved in a way that looked very much predatorial. “May I come in, Derek?” She asked, voice purposely toned to sound seductive. Kate tilted her head as she looked at him, the brown eyes piercing into his as if capturing him in a trance.

There was a side of him that fought against it, knowing just how dangerous it is, but the other side of him won, and even if his mind was going against the idea, his hand was already moving to unlatched the door, opening them fully to allow Kate to walk inside.

His other hand moved to end the call with Stiles as he let Kate walked inside his hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm kinda afraid to ask your comments haha  
> But at the same time, i know that constructive criticism is always good to build your skill, so let me have it  
> *ready for the firing squad*


	43. Where Lydia saves the day..again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Lydia because Derek's life would crumble to pieces long ago without her.  
> She is seriously his guardian angel in this fic
> 
> Okay. I think a lot of people (everyone pretty much) have noticed that I'm very bad at my grammar. When this fic is finished, I might ask someone to look it over, but yeah, don't really hold your breath about it. On another note, I can find someone to beta it for me, but then I like being able to post anytime I want, without having to wait for someone to proofread it first. All in all, while I know that my grammar suck, I'm forgoing a proofreader because I want to post faster.
> 
> Also, about what had happened in chapter 41: That is fully my own fault. I had a vision of what I want, which is for Derek to drink something from Jennifer, but I was drawing blank on how to do that, so I just choose the easiest way to do it. So, yeah, that chapter is pretty much because I got writer's block but still need to move forward.
> 
> About what Jennifer's and Kate's plan, what was in the drink they gave to Derek, you will know that the same time Derek does. 
> 
> Another note: Today is my birthday~~!! So please wish me a happy birthday haha

“I’m going to kill that idiot.” Lydia exclaimed to herself, teeth gritting as she walked out of her room and made her way over to Derek’s hotel room. 

It was close to 3 in the morning and she had just gotten off the phone with Isaac, whom had helped Stiles through his panic attack. Stiles was sleeping right now, and Isaac will be sleeping over for the night in case Stiles started freaking out again. 

Isaac was able to ask Stiles what was wrong, which was why he was able to explain to Lydia about how Derek has somehow know all about Stiles meeting up with the Hales, which honestly bothered Lydia since she had planned to reveal everything soon, on her own terms and in controlled situation where all of them could talk peacefully without any rising conflict.

Not with Derek finding it out from some other sources and forming his own conclusion without knowing the whole truth.

Unfortunately, it would seems like Derek finding that out wasn’t the brunt of things.

The moment Kate’s name came out of Isaac’s mouth, Lydia could already feel her blood boiling in rage but never in a million years would she expected it to be followed by “he thinks that Derek might be getting back together with Kate.”

From the moment Stiles arrived in Derek’s life, Kate was a history in Derek’s dark past and Lydia preferred it that way. Everything in Derek’s life is better when Stiles came into the picture and there was just no way Lydia will let Kate enter Derek’s life again under any circumstances.

“Derek. Open up the door.” Lydia called out as she knocked on the door, dialing on Derek’s number as well. “Derek.” She repeated, knocking harder as her voice rose slightly with her patience running thin. “De-” She didn’t get to finish her word when there was a clear rustling sound from the other side. A few seconds passed before Derek finally opened the door, looking like the very hell himself. “What the hell happened?” Lydia asked, frowning as she stared at the alpha.

“I honestly don’t know.” Derek said, turning around to walk back to his crumpled bed. He throw himself on the bed, hand covering his face. “Kate was here earlier and her scent..” His voice dragged as if he was remembering it again. “It was just like before, Lydia. The scent that make me feel safe, comfortable around her. I can’t think when she was here. I let her in even though I don’t want to. I hug her, pull her closer even though a part of me was screaming no. I couldn’t stop myself from kissing her back when she leaned forward.”

“And?” Lydia prompted, as she sat herself down on the nearby chair. It was a perfect time for her to reprimand him for everything that had happened, but something in Derek’s tone stopped her. He sound wrecked and no matter how angry Lydia is at him, she couldn’t stand watching him beating himself up like this. 

“She was laughing, as if she could see just how hopeless I am for her. Then she took a beer from the fridge and passed it to me, telling me that I need to loosen up for a ‘fun night’.” Derek visibly flinched as he repeated the word, the self-hatred clear in his gesture.

Lydia frowned. “Did she gave you an unopened can?”

Derek shook his head. “She opened it for me before she passed it over. Told me to finish it.”

“And you did.” It wasn’t a question since Lydia could see the empty can by the bedside now but Derek nodded, nonetheless. “After that, did you-” 

How do you even start to ask someone whether they had physically cheated on their partner or not?

“She pushed me on the bed. I wasn’t even resisting, Lydia. My brain kept on telling me to stop her, that this is not what I want. But her scent was too much for me to handle. But then, my phone started ringing.” He paused and Lydia could see the tears falling down from behind Derek’s hand. “It was Stiles. And something snapped inside of me. I push her off then, even if her scent was still pulling me towards her. I told her that I can’t do this to Stiles. That I can’t cheat on him while he is back home waiting for me. Even as I said that, I still crave her scent like an addict. I had to physically hold myself back from going to her. She didn’t looked happy that I rejected her, but at least she left me, after telling me to call her after I break it off with Stiles. Saying that she could make me much happier than Stiles ever will.” 

Derek sat up then, looking at Lydia with the tears still running along his cheeks. “Why is it that even though I know that Stiles is the only one for me, I am still crazy over her scent? I almost cheat on Stiles with Kate, Lydia. My pregnant mate. What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Lydia shook his head, wanting to comfort Derek but first she needed to know everything that had happened. “I need you to answer me first, Derek. Did you take anything from her before she come to your room? Any food, any drink? Anything at all?” Lydia was almost sure that Kate had put something inside the drink that she had given Derek, but then it wouldn’t explain why he had let his guard down enough to let her inside his room. Derek shook his head and Lydia frowned. “Did you receive anything from anyone? Maybe a delivery or something?”

Derek shook his head again, but then he looked like he was thinking and Lydia waited until he remember anything. His eyes widened as he remember the glass he had when he met with Jennifer earlier that night. “I met with Jennifer during dinner. She said she had something to tell me and offer me a glass to drink.”

“Fuck.” Lydia swore under her breath, realising the full situation now and understanding why Derek did what he had done. “We need to get you to Deaton as soon as we could so that he could check on you.” She made her way towards the fridge, grabbing an unopened bottle of water before passing them to Derek. “You are going to re-hydrate yourselves, rest and I will handle things from here on.” She said, pushing Derek to lie down on his bed.

“Lydia.” Derek suddenly called out, looking like he was thinking about something. “Stiles-”

Lydia shook his head. “Isaac is with him right now.” Derek shoot up, looking at Lydia in alarmed expression. “It’s nothing. He had a panic attack and Isaac come over to help calm him down and to stay with him for the night. Stiles is resting right now so you will have to wait for him to wake up in the morning before you can talk to him. I will explain things to Isaac so that he will know that there is nothing to be worried about.” Derek bit his lips, looking very much like he was blaming himself over the whole thing. “It’s not your fault, Derek.”

“How is it not my fault, Lydia?” Derek half-shouted, tears falling down his cheeks again. “He had panic attack because of me. I has an amazing mate pregnant with my pups and I’m blowing all of them off for someone that had been playing me for years. If something had happened to him tonight.. I can’t..” 

“Listen to me, Derek.” Lydia said, cupping both Derek’s cheeks so that he was looking at her. “You are not in your right mind at this moment. Everything that you think you are feeling for Kate is all a lie and you can’t help it. Both Kate and Jennifer planned everything and you are as much a victim in their game as Stiles is. ” 

“How do you know that?”

“Because Kate has been feeding you illegal drug for years to make you crazy for her and it is highly possible that you had a dose of those same thing tonight as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I love Lydia so much in this fic, which is kinda me bragging since I'm the writer. But really, Lydia is awesome.
> 
> Side note: Should I put on a 'cheating' or 'attempt to cause infidelity' tag? Would you consider kissing (without being able to control yourselves) as cheating?


	44. Hey there, big brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter.. and I think a lot of people has call on the first part happening.  
> So yeah, this story can be pretty predictable in some ways.  
> And completely surprising in another.

Lydia was able to get them on the flight leaving in the early hours of the morning, which arrived at Los Angeles near noon and by that time, everyone already get a copy of their morning paper.

And almost all of them have a big picture of Kate entering Derek’s room as the front page of their entertainment section. 

Somehow, his changed flight schedule was leaked to the media as well and when they walked out of the arrival, the media hounds were already outside waiting for him.

Lydia, being the amazing manager that she is, already arranged for the security, so they were able to get through the crowd pretty easier towards the rented car service she had scheduled for.

The human shields around him didn’t stop Derek from hearing all those questions though. Most of them asking whether he and Kate were back together again, and a lot of them were asking whether he was done with Stiles. Some of them also asked whether he is no longer in love with Stiles. Some even went to suggest if he was already sick of being around a nobody.

Derek barely stopped himself from snapping, from screaming that Stiles is still the one for him. That there was nothing between him and Kate. But then, he know that these people will just twist his words and make it their own to sell. If he did snap, it will only be making things worse.

At this moment, he was just hoping that they spared Stiles the torture. With what had happened yesterday, Derek really doesn’t want to increase the stress Stiles is feeling.

If them bothering him would stop them from going after Stiles, then Derek has no problem being their victim.

“I already told Deaton that we are coming over now.” Lydia said after they were already safely inside the car and moving towards the clinic. “Isaac is bringing Stiles over there right now too.” She turned to look at him, studying his reaction. “I feel like it would be better for both of you to talk face to face instead of through a phone.”

Derek nodded, not knowing what else he can do in this situation.

“Stop beating yourselves over this, Derek.” Lydia told him, putting a hand over his. “It is not your fault.”

Derek shook his head, pulling his hand away to cup his head. “It is, Lydia. I was the one who make him so stressed that he had a panic attack.. I was the one who ended his call after I saw Kate.”

Lydia placed a hand on his cheek before she pushed him to look at her. “It is not your fault.” She repeated again, emphasising on each of the word and making sure that Derek understand that she was being serious. “You weren’t yourselves. You can’t control yourselves. It is not your fault.”

Derek didn’t replied, but Lydia can see that he was still doubting what she was telling him.

“Deaton will explain everything to you.” She added, wishing that the journey will be shorter.

\---

“I need to draw your blood for the test.” Deaton said after Derek had settled on the seat in front of him. “I already told the lab that you are coming and we have free the evening from any other patrons. So the result should come out in about an hour or less.” He explained, rolling up the sleeves of Derek’s shirt while his other hand was holding on the syringe.

There was a sharp pain when the needle penetrated the skin that make Derek flinched a bit, but the doctor was efficient enough that everything finished without much hassle. The blood was then transferred to its tube before a nurse took it away, presumably for testing at the lab.

“I would like to do a physical examination on you while we-” Deaton didn’t get to finish his word when the door to his room was suddenly opened with Stiles standing on the other side.

“Derek-” The omega called out before he started crying.

Derek immediately stood up, rushing to Stiles’ side and pulling the omega into his arms. “I’m sorry, baby.” He whispered, pushing Stiles into the nook of his neck as he take in Stiles’ scent as well.

He definitely didn’t expect what happened next.

Instead of that euphoria that Stiles’ scent always gave him, this scent smelled putrid, almost rancid, and Derek instinctively pushed Stiles away before he got too overwhelmed with the scent. He wasn’t quick enough since before he could get away, the nauseous was already taking over him and he was running toward the nearby sink to throw up the measly content of his stomach.

There was a complete silence in the room except for the sound of Derek throwing up, and the alpha could feel all eyes on him even though he had his back towards them.

“No, Stiles, it’s not you.” Derek could hear Isaac’s voice and he turned to see Stiles standing there looking pretty much hurt with Isaac standing beside him, hand around his shoulder as he tried to comfort the omega. 

And Derek was the one who had caused that hurt.

“Stiles-” Derek called out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and tried coming over to where Stiles was still standing at.

“I think you have done enough damage.” A sharp voice stopped him, and Derek turned to look at it, wondering who had just arrived. It took him second to realise that it belonged to Cora. The omega was standing behind Stiles, looking at Derek with an unreadable expression on her face. “Hey there, big brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which surprised you the most:
> 
> How Derek reacted to Stiles' scent;  
> That I didn't make Stiles angry at him; or  
> Sudden explicit appearance of the first Hale (instead of just in mention)?
> 
> I'm going to say this: every Hale's (except Derek) appearance in this fic is in a dramatic manner. I especially love writing Peter's (spoiler? not really).


	45. Family meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm having a very bad night right now (my baby Euna Kim didn't get into top 9 of The Unit so I'm confused and sad) so I'm gonna try to make you guys feel better about your own day/night by posting this  
> (I'm slightly lying if I'm being honest. I already decided to post this tonight but thought I should say that so that you guys can make me feel better by writing your comments down below. Pretty please)

“What-” Derek doesn’t even know what to say right now. 

What do you say to your younger sister that you haven’t met for years anyway?

Lydia took control of the situation before Derek could make it worse. “Better rinse your mouth and sit down, Derek. We have a lot to discuss.” She said, pulling another chair for Stiles to sit in.

Derek noted the distance between him and Stiles as he sat down. The omega was still looking at him, with the hurt clear in his eyes and Derek really wanted to go over there and comfort him.

Seeing what happened just now when he did just that, Derek restrained himself this time.

“We have a lot of things to discuss today, but lets start with the most important thing first. So, do you remember when Jennifer was trying to get you to drink the champagne? It happened about three weeks ago?” Lydia asked, looking at him in a sombre mood.

Derek thought about it and finally nodded. He had thought that Lydia was acting rather strange at that time, even more with how she was suddenly doing shot with a whole glass of champagne. 

“I suspected that she was up to something, so I send it over to Cora and asked her to look at it for anything strange.” Derek frowned, just realising that Lydia had probably spit it back to give it to Cora as a sample.

“In case you haven’t been keeping up with our families’ current situation, Derek, I’m currently working in our company lab.” Cora suddenly said, the contempt clear in her tone and Derek flinched. Cora was still in university when he had leave and he doesn’t even know that she has decided to join the family business. “So, when Lydia sent it over, I tested it over everything that I could think of, ranging from rape drug to everything under the sun. And it tested positive for something that we would like to call an ‘omega drug’.” 

Derek frowned, not really understanding where Cora was going with this.

“It’s the kind of drug that people use in the black market where they auctioned off omegas. It heightened the omega pheromones so that the omega will be easier to control.”

Derek still looked pretty much lost at the whole thing, so Isaac joined in the discussion. “Do you remember when we were talking about scents? About how your scent calmed Stiles down because he has chosen you as his partner?” Derek nodded, remembering their very first appointment with Isaac. “That’s the omega pheromones working. It keep the omega calm and feeling loved whenever they smelled their partner’s scent. Kidnapped omegas were usually given this omega drug to trick their mind into attaching themselves to a specific scent, usually it would be their buyers, as the scent of their chosen partner. It worked almost immediately and caused a rather drastic effect towards the omega.”

“Which is why this drug is pretty much illegal in almost everywhere, including here.” Cora added, continuing with the discussion. “Seeing how Jennifer was trying to give it to you then, we suspected that Kate has been giving this to you since the very beginning of your relationship to control you.”

“But I’m not an omega?” Derek asked, the first question that came into his mind even if he was just stating the obvious.

“It is possible that if she had been giving you a steady amount for quite some time, it could stimulate your body into releasing the omega pheromones too.” Deaton chimed in and Derek has to take a moment to take this whole thing in. 

“If Kate has been giving you this drug, it would explain your addiction towards her. Your brain probably interpret your dependence towards her as love and that’s why she was able to keep you in her hand for all these years despite her not doing anything to requited your feelings.” Lydia pondered, eyes looking at Derek and watching how the male finally piecing everything together.

“It would explain why even after all this time, you would still believe her when she told you that you have lost your families, even when we have been waiting for you all this time.” Cora suddenly said, and Derek’s eyes snapped back at her. There was hurt in her eyes, but there was something else that looked almost like relief there.

“Also..” Isaac interrupted, pulling Derek’s attention towards the younger omega. “..It would explain your reaction to Kate when you met her at the set.” Derek frowned, wondering what he meant. “When you met Stiles, your body naturally claimed him as your omega partner. It recognised Stiles’ scent as the more appropriate one and overwrite Kate’s scent in your brain. Our guess is that this was made possible because at that moment in time, you weren’t together with Kate and you haven’t been given the drug for a long time. So, when you met her again, your body was sending mixed signal to your brain, and that could lead it to interpret Kate’s scent as toxic, something unnatural.”

“Which is basically what is happening right now, just in reverse.” Lydia said, gesturing to both Derek and Stiles. Derek turned to look at Stiles, whom looked just as shocked as he was at this moment. “Your body has been tricked into thinking that it has chosen Kate’s scent over Stiles’.”

Derek would never has guessed how fucked up the situation really is.

“That is why we are testing you for the drug.” Deaton said, after he had been silent the whole time. “If you were given the drug yesterday, it would explained your reaction to Kate when you first smelled her, and also your reaction to Stiles now when you smelled him.”

“How I can-” Derek asked, the thought of not being able to smell Stiles’ sweet scent again was torturing him, especially since it meant that he couldn’t even come close to the omega without throwing up.

“If you are tested positive, then we will started to neutralise your blood.The brunt of Stiles’ scent on you should be lessened as soon as we started the IV treatment.”

“Until then, maybe you should wear a gas mask.” Stiles joked, even if he still looked hurt. “Maybe that could make things better.”

“I don’t want this to happen.” Derek said, looking at Stiles and feel how his heart throbbed when he had to stop himself from reaching over. “You know that right, baby?”

Stiles nodded, smiling slightly and Derek felt the small relief coming over him. “I know you don’t. I still miss your scent though.”

“And I miss yours. Very much.” The fact that he couldn’t pulled Stiles into his arms right now was pretty much killing him. “I also miss you and the babies.”

Stiles didn’t get to answer since there was a voice interrupting him from the doorway. “How very much touching.” The voice said, clearly patronising, and Derek could pretty much imagined the smirk on Peter’s lips as he said that. “Such quality midday drama.”

“Peter-” Derek turned to look at the male, and was completely confounded to see the burn scars on the left side of Peter’s face. “What-”

“Surprise, oh nephew of mine?” The older beta said, clearly enjoying Derek’s reaction. He stepped next to Isaac, wrapping a hand around the omega, who leaned closer towards him. “I specially didn’t cover it up today so that I can show you my form in all its glory.”

“What happened-”

Peter raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Lydia. “You weren’t kidding when you said that he doesn’t know anything.” Peter noted and Lydia just shrugged. “Car accident years ago. It make headlines, Derek. Really don’t know how you could have missed that. It happened on the first day of your first movie too, House on fire isn’t it.” He turned to look at Isaac and the omega nodded in affirmation. “The first movie where you killed all of us off from your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that explains about the whole scents and drug thing  
> And the reason why I don't make Stiles angrier at Derek is because Stiles know the current situation about the drugs so he doesn't blame Derek, even if he unconsciously still got hurt  
> Cora, on the other hand, has a lot of bottled up anger towards Derek that she need to unleash before she can finally forgive him  
> And Peter.. is one of my favourite character because I can make him do the weirdest thing and passes it off as him just being Peter.


	46. I Love You, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel bad for posting this now because it's too short, but oh well, gotta do what you gotta do  
> Next post will be on next Sunday because I'm going back home

“I can’t believe this…” Derek said to himself as he looked at Deaton in disbelief when the nurse came back with the result. 

“Really? I feel like all of us expected that.” Cora answered, without even looking up from her phone, still typing something on it. 

“Pretty sure you are the only who is shocked.” Peter replied, smirking slightly. “Face it, Derek, all of us already know what kind of a bitch Kate is. You are the only who has been ignorant.”

“Be easy on him, guys. His mind has been clouded. He hasn’t been thinking straight for years.” Isaac chimed in from where he was sitting, patting on Peter’s thigh. 

Derek doesn’t know whether he was trying to help or was trying to make things worse. 

All three of them were sitting on the couch outside since Deaton had told all of them to stop crowding his office. Even Lydia was kicked out, which the omega did with a glare at the doctor. But with the door to the office still opened, they could still hear what Deaton had said and Derek could still very easier hear what they are saying.

“They are just upset.” Stiles said suddenly and Derek turned to look at him. “Kate is the reason why you abandoned your families, so they don’t really have such a good opinion about her.” He explained, reminding Derek that the omega has been meeting his families behind his back for the last months. He probably has heard about everything from either Lydia or from the actual sources themselves. “Cora was upset at you too, for choosing a woman over your own family and abandoning them for her.” Derek winced when he heard what Stiles was saying: the guilt that he has been feeling over that incident has played a big role in stopping him from coming back. “But when she realised that it was all Kate, I guess she feels guilty about it, about blaming you.” He paused before he added with a small grin on his lips. “Though, I can’t speak for Peter since that man doesn’t make sense lots of the time.”

Derek snorted at that, knowing just how true that statement is. 

Deaton interrupted them to prepare Derek for his IV drip, bringing Derek to another room at the back. It was pretty simple thing, with the doctor telling Derek to lie down on the bed as they started inserting the needle in. He had warned Derek, telling him that he might feel faint and nauseous from drip.

“How do you feel?” Stiles asked, sitting on a chair a distance away from the bed. The other three were sitting outside and Lydia has gone out to take a call. Deaton has also gone somewhere else, leaving Stiles and Derek alone in the room.

“Dizzy.” Derek answered truthfully. It honestly felt like something was messing with his brain and he was starting to feel light-headed. 

“Should I leave?” Stiles suddenly said, voice somewhat uncertain. “You can take the time to rest.”

“No.” Derek stopped him, turning to look at the omega. “Stay.” He said, holding up his hand for Stiles to take. 

The omega took Derek’s hand with both of his own.“Just rest, Derek. I will still be here when you wake up.”

Derek nodded, feeling himself losing consciousness already, and he tightened his hold in Stiles’ hand. “I love you, baby.” He said, eyes turning to look at Stiles, who looked very much shocked at the sudden confession. “And it killing me that I can’t hold you right now.”

Tears started falling down on Stiles’ cheeks even when he started laughing softly. “You aren’t suppose to say that when you are barely thinking straight, Derek.” He reprimanded, even as he was still crying. “You better get well soon and say that again when you are yourselves again.”

“I will.” Derek promised, just before he closed his eyes.

“I love you too, alpha.” Stiles answered, moving closer to kiss Derek on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is honestly just filler and something to lull you guys into a false sense of security for what is going to happen next.  
> Be afraid.   
> Be very afraid.  
> On another hand: yeahhhh the "I love you" is finally out


	47. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took your advice and downloaded Grammarly.   
> It's awesome so far.
> 
> Good news: I was able to finish up a few chapters while I was on my holiday and the story is going along well  
> It's still a bit choppy here and there (I still need to come back to them before I post them) but at least it's there
> 
> Bad news: It's more........angsty than I had imagined it to be.  
> Quick question: Do you guys want me to drag the angst for a few short chapters, or should I just time-skip a bit of the angst so that everything can be settled in less?

“I love you.” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ears with his hands holding the omega around his stomach. “I miss you so much.” 

True to his word, as soon as Derek wake up, he had pulled Stiles into his hands, obviously taking in the omega’s scent before he repeated what he had said before he passed out: that he loves Stiles.

Stiles leaned back against him, hands on top of Derek’s. “Me too, alpha.” He exclaimed, tilting his head and letting Derek kissed him on the neck.

“I swear if you guys started making out behind there, I will stop this car and you would have to ride with Peter and Isaac.” Cora warned from the driver seat, glaring at them through the rearview mirror.

“Just following doctor’s orders, Cora-bear.”

Since it was almost close to 9 in the evening, Deaton has released Derek that to go home and has also scheduled the alpha for another physical checkup tomorrow to see if there was anything out of the usual. He has also told Derek to re-familiarise himself with Stiles’ scent again; an advice that both Derek and Stiles has no problem following.

Since they have arrived at the clinic in a taxi, Lydia decided that they should hitch a ride with Cora. The other omega didn’t look that happy to follow that particular order, which makes Derek apprehensive as well. But it was either they follow Cora and Lydia, or they follow Peter and Isaac. 

Derek would take Cora over Peter on any given day.

Now he was contemplating whether he has made the right choice.

Cora looked like she would kill Stiles if she could for that comment, but she just replied with“You are lucky that you’re pregnant.” 

Stiles laughed at the obvious threat, and Derek wondered just how close Stiles has grown to be with Cora after the last few months. While Cora still looked at Stiles in contempt sometimes, which was the same look Lydia tend to give the Stiles, it was obvious that whatever between them were just friendly banter that was said without any real harm behind them.

While he was happy that Stiles got along so well with his family, a feeling of grief dragged inside of him when he remembers that his situation was the opposite of that.

“What are you thinking about?” Stiles suddenly asked, turning slightly to look at him with concerned eyes.

“Nothing.” Derek lied, leaning forward with his mouth on the back of Stiles’ ear, taking in his scent and calming himself down that way. “Nothing.” He repeated, feeling himself coming down from the worries and letting Stiles’ scent wrapped him in comfort as he closed his eyes.

He was thankful that Stiles decided not to say anything, probably realising that Derek doesn’t want to talk about it in such a public place, and just leaned closer into Derek’s hold.

Derek was thankful for that too.

Since he was too preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn’t realise that the ride was taking far too long considering that his place wasn’t all that far from Deaton’s clinic. 

He wasn’t even thinking about it until Cora suddenly exclaimed, “Home sweet home.”

Derek raised his head at that, seeing the grand mansion sitting proudly in the middle of a large acre of land. The alpha’s eyes widened at the sight of the place that he hasn’t been in for years.

“Welcome home, Derek.” Cora told him as she parked the car, turning around to look at him. “Or did you already forget how your childhood home looks like?” Lydia squeezed her thigh for that comment.

“Of course I didn’t. I couldn’t.” Derek replied, feeling enraged that Cora would ever think that he has forgotten. This was the place that he had stayed in for a whole 18 years of his life: it wasn’t something that he could easier forget just like that.

“That’s rich coming from someone who hasn’t been back for years.” Cora bit back, teeth gritting as she glared at Derek with her yellow eyes filled with anger. 

“Cora, stop that.” Lydia said, glaring at Cora. “We came here to talk, not to argue.” Cora replied by clicking her teeth, but she did turn away from Derek and started climbing out of her door. Lydia turned around to look at Derek. “I know that we blind-sided you. But this is for the best. Since you already know that I and Stiles have been keeping in contact with your families, it’s time that you see them again.”

“How long?” Derek asked Lydia, the question he had been wondering for a while. “How long have you been in touch with my families?”

Lydia just shook her head. “I have never cut my relationship with them.” She said and Derek’s eyes widened at the confession. “I know that something was wrong when you give that interview, and when you told me that you don’t want to relate back to your families anymore. I know that it must because of Kate, though I didn’t know what she did specifically before this. So, I just stopped telling you about them.” She glanced at Stiles before she continued. “When Stiles came to your life, I know that this the chance to fix your relationship with your families. I brought him to meet everyone and I introduced them. I also told Stiles not to tell you about this until it is the right time.” She added the last part when Derek turned to look at Stiles.

“Right time?” Derek repeated in incredulity. 

“What would you do if I have told you this from the very beginning?” Lydia asked, looking directly at Derek. “Look at me and tell me that you wouldn’t have stopped Stiles. That you would keep on thinking that your families don’t want anything to do with you anymore.” 

Derek opened his mouth before he closed it again. He can’t say that since that was exactly the truth.

“I advised Stiles to bring you to the cabin.” Lydia confessed, and Derek was reminded about when Stiles had been adamant on bringing him to the cabin retreat for his birthday. “I asked Stiles to bring the cake made by your mother.” Derek bit his lips at this; he had thought that the taste was familiar. “All so that you will remember just how much they love you.”

“I-” Derek was at lost of word. 

What replies he could give at that anyway?

“They still love you, Derek.” Stiles suddenly said, turning around so that he could cup Derek’s cheeks in his palms. “After all these time, they are still waiting for their son to come back home. Your dad told me that your mom bakes your favourite cake every year for your birthday.” Stiles said, voice barely a whisper and intended only for Derek to hear it. Tears were falling down his cheeks. “Even though you weren’t coming back, she still bakes them so that she doesn’t forget how to make your favourite cake. 

That’s why even after all these years, the cake she makes still tasted like how it did when you were just a little boy.” Stiles wiped the tears with his shirt’s sleeve. “She cried, you know, when I told her that you still remember her taste. That you said the cake tasted like hers. She never forgets about you, Derek. Not once in all these years.”

“Come on.” Lydia said, climbing out of her own side before she opened the door on Derek’s side. “Your families have been waiting years for you.”

Derek looked at Stiles, as if for support and the omega leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips. “Come. I will be right here with you.”

With the guilt still trapping him and with Stiles’ hand holding his own, Derek walked out of the door, just for his sight to be met with his parents at the doorway.

Both his parents looked just how he has always remembered them, even with the grey hairs and also the wrinkles that have increased since he last saw them. But overall, they still have that loving look in their eyes that Derek has been missing this whole time.

His attention wasn’t on their appearance though. It was more on his dad’s hands on the handle and his mother sitting on a wheelchair with tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at him like she couldn’t believe that her son is back.

The guilt magnified at the fact that he doesn’t even know what had happened to his mother or when she has started using a wheelchair to get around.

Stiles’ hand fall on his back, giving him strength. “Let us go and meet them.”

Derek nodded, making his way over. His steps getting increasing faster as he was nearer and he immediately falls on his knees in front of his mother, his own cheeks wet with tears now.

“I’m sorry.” Derek said, letting his mother pulled him into her arms. “I’m really sorry for everything.”

He could feel his mother shaking her head, before she kissed him on the top of his head. “Welcome home, my baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is finally home!  
> And it's finally time to know the truth about what had happened!  
> I hope it won't disappoint though.   
> Bad news: I'm going away on a work-related stuff and the next chapter will be updated on Thursday.


	48. We will always be family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter honestly makes me cry when I finished writing it, but now that I read, I feel like it's a bit too dramatic and not much plot haha  
> I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless

“What happened..?” Derek asked, voice almost a whisper as he watched his father pushing his mother into the living room. He was currently sitting on the couch, with Stiles sitting next to him and Lydia sitting on the couch on the other side.

“You would have known what happened if you have been here.” Cora answered from the doorway, hands crossed in front of her chest almost protectively.

“Cora.” His dad started, but Cora just shook her head in defiance.

“Cora, we talked about this.” Lydia replied, looking at the omega as if reminding her of their conversation.

Again, Cora just shook her head. “No. This is something that he needs to know. He doesn’t get to just come here and act like everything is fine and well.” Cora suddenly said, teeth gritting as she walked over to the bookshelves by the wall, taking a DVD case out before she went over to where Derek was sitting, pushing it onto the alpha’s chest. 

Derek flinched when he picked it up. 

House on fire. 

The very movie that started his career as well as his relationship with Kate and ended his relationship with his family.

“You wanna know what happened, Derek?” Her tone was clearly condescending. “Both mum and Peter got into an accident while they were on their way to watch the premiere of one of your movie.” She exclaimed, still looking at Derek like she wants to kill him if it was possible. “But you don’t even care, do you?” Derek’s head snapped to look at her when he heard that, wanting to stop her from saying something that is untrue. “Don’t even bother denying it, Derek. You told Lydia not to tell you anything about your family, didn’t you? That you don’t want to hear anything about us anymore.” 

There was nothing Derek can say to his defense since he had done just that. 

He just didn’t realise that it would lead to him not even knowing about his own mother’s and uncle’s accident. 

“Did you know that Lydia actually asked the crews not to bring this up around you? About mum’s injury? About Peter’s? That’s the extent that she goes just to fulfill your wish. That was all you. You killed us from your life, Derek .” She gritted her teeth when she continued. “ You don’t think any of us know what you said in that interview you did?”

“I-” Derek halted, not really knowing what to say to that. Stiles’ hand moved to cover his own, as if giving him strength.

Cora wasn’t done with him just yet. “You tell the media that your family doesn’t support this. Don’t support your decision to join the entertainment world. But you are just going to follow your heart and hopefully, they will come around.” She repeated, almost word by word of what Derek had said and Derek’s mouth hang open, the guilt coming back to him.

“Cora, stop that. He doesn’t mean any of that.” Talia uttered but Cora just shook her head, not wanting to hear it.

“Let her, mum.” Another voice came from the doorway and Derek turned just to become face to face with Laura, with another male standing behind her. “Derek needs to know everything that has happened since he has been gone. You can’t fix things if you just pushed it under the rug and leave it out of sight.” She said while she was walking inside, standing next to Cora as the male sat down next to Lydia, just watching everything reveal itself.

“I thought-” Derek started, before stopping himself when he doesn’t know what to say.

“You thought what, Derek? That your own family would disown you just because you choose to act instead of working in the family business?” Laura asked, the bitter truth that still makes Derek flinched, but instead, the anger that was clear in Cora’s voice, hers was calmer.

Like she was just honestly wondering what could possibly be enough to make Derek did what he had done.

“I..” Stiles tightened his hold, and Derek took a deep breath before he continued. “I really like acting..” He said, taking turns to look at all of his families in the living room. Even Peter and Isaac at the doorway. He finished with his eyes fixed on Talia’s. “I really enjoyed it. I like bringing the characters to life. What our family do, the medicine business, the research lab… All these aren’t my interest. I don’t want to do that. I don’t want to join that.”

“Why don’t you just talk to us about it?” Frederick asked, shaking his head as he looked at Derek. “Why don’t you just tell us what you want to do, instead of just cutting off all contact and then act like you are not needed anymore?”

“Kate-” Derek started and saw how everyone’s body language become hostile to just the word alone.

“Of-fucking-course.” Cora muttered, rolling her eyes. “That bitch feeds you all that, didn’t she?” 

“And you believe every single bullshit.” Peter chimed in, shaking his head.

Things were clearly bad if even Peter know that it is.

“I-”

“Did you really believe her?” Talia asked and Derek’s eyes fixed on her. 

Seconds passed with them looking at each other before Derek nodded. 

Because he did. He believed everything single thing that Kate has ever said to him about his family. About how they must be very much disappointed in him. That they couldn’t accept his choice to become an actor. That they definitely want him to join in the company business and not waste time in the entertainment world.

And he confessed as much, not wanting to keep everything in anymore.

“How could you?” Laura started, whispering the words but it rang loud and clear in the quiet room as she fisted her palms by her side, eyes glistering with tears as she looked at Derek. “Can’t you see? Mum and dad never cared that you don’t want to join the family business. Hell, none of us care! What we do care about is the fact that this bitch convinced you, somehow, that you lost us. That we would leave you just because you started acting.” She stopped, having to take a deep breath to calm herself down.

“You know what..” Frederick started, sounding pretty much tired as he talked, “..I’m - no, we..” He gestured to everyone in the room. “..we are all proud of you. Of what you have accomplished.” 

“We support every single choice that you make if it would make you happy. I just wish that you will see that.” Talia chimed in, the tears falling on her cheeks just like Cora. “We are family, Derek. Whatever you do. Whatever you want to be. You will always be a Hale.” 

Without giving himself a chance to think, Derek let go of Stiles’ hand, before dropping to his knees in front of Talia. He wrapped his hands around the elder alpha’s middle, hiding his face on her lap; something that he had done numerous times before when he was just a little kid. “I’m afraid.” His voice was almost a whisper, with a little stutter from his crying. He could feel Talia’s hand on his back. “I’m afraid of disappointing you. All of you. I know that I have disappointed you and it makes me feel guilty to come back. Even if I want to. And I wanted to. From years ago.”

“You never will, Derek. Not when all you do is follow your heart.” She told him, kissing the top of his head. “You are always a Hale, Derek.” Talia repeated what Laura had said, hugging Derek closer. “You will always be my little boy no matter what you choose to be.” 

“You can just tell us that you don’t want to join the family business, Derek.” Frederick told him, the disappointment, or rather, the sadness lacing his words. “Rather than just cutting any contact with us, telling the media that your own family doesn’t support your choices. Just come out and tell us that this is what you want to do. None of us would have stopped you.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek said, very much honest and from deep of his heart. “I’m really sorry for everything that I have done. I was an idiot about everything.”

“Well, at least you know now.” Peter suddenly exclaimed, his tone light-hearted as a contrast to the somber mood around the room. 

All the eyes in the room turned to look at him.

“Stop ruining the moment.” Isaac reprimanded him, slapping him softly on the forearm.

“Well..” Peter started, not even looking the least bit guilty of what he had done. “..Malia would be coming down anytime soon, and she will definitely have questions when she saw all these crying. Then, she might cry too and things will definitely be chaotic.” He reasoned, even going so far to shake his head. “Think of the little girl, please.” 

The smirk on his lips spoke differently though.

“Malia..” Derek repeated, knowing that it was the name of Peter’s and Isaac’s daughter. One that he has never seen yet.

“Oh yeah.. There are new members of our family that you have yet to meet.” Peter said, almost cheerfully as he stood up. He obviously has been waiting for this moment since the very beginning. “So, here we have Remy.” He introduced, gesturing to the male Laura had walked in with.

The male awkwardly waved to Derek, not knowing what else to do in that situation. 

“He’s a beta and is Laura’s husband. Their son, Hayden is two years old and is currently sleeping upstairs.” Derek turned to look at Laura in surprise. The alpha just shrugged. 

Peter gestured to Lydia next, and Derek frowned since he already knows who Lydia is. Lydia just looked unimpressed at Peter. “You know Lydia. She’s an omega and is Cora’s partner.”

That part he has no idea about.

“They are planning on adopting.”

He doesn’t know about that as well.

“There is a cute little girl at the orphanage that they both like, but they are still preparing paperwork as of now.”

“I don’t even want to know how you know that.” Lydia said, rolling her eyes as she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

“I got my ways, darling.” Peter answered, smirking, before he turned to Isaac next. “And this is Isaac, my dear husband.” There was an obvious pride in his voice and Isaac grinned. “The omega to my 4 years old daughter who should be coming down anytime soon asking when dinner is going to be served.”

Isaac laughed at that, but didn’t bother denying.

Perfectly on cue, a little girl walked inside at that time, grabbing Peter by his pants leg and giggling as she hides her face in the fabric. 

“I heard my name.” She told him, voice cheerfully.

“Daddy called you.” Peter said, leaning down, pretending to bit on her nose, which makes her squealed before she ran toward her omega father, laughing innocently. “Mals, this is Derek, your cousin.” He introduced, gesturing to where Derek was still kneeling in front of Talia. “Derek, this is baby Malia.”

“Not a baby!” Malia said, indignant, as she pouted. “Hayden’s the baby.” 

The grin on Peter’s face and the way Isaac shook his head showed that this has been a long argument between them.

Malia turned her attention towards Derek, head tilted as she frowned. “Why are you crying on Auntie Talia?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least almost everything will be explained in this chapter, while the other will be explained in chapter 49  
> Will try to finish up my angsty chapters by this weekend and maybe I can finish writing this fic by the end of this month  
> Though, by the looks of things, it will be quite a while before I finished uploading everything.  
> Please stick by my boys and me until the end~


	49. All is well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been going on for 7 months and we just passed the middle line  
> Seriously though, is there anyone here who has been reading this from the moment I first posted this?

“Hey, dad.” Stiles called out, waving his hand at Noah on the screen as he leaned back on the armrest of the couch, putting his feet up on Derek’s thighs so that the alpha can give him a foot rub. 

After dinner, Talia has called it a night, saying that they can talk more in the morning since everybody was clearly emotionally drained already. She has kissed Derek on the forehead, crying as she called Derek her baby. Both Frederick and Laura had hugged him tightly, telling him that they are glad that he is finally home. 

Cora was the last one, and she had surprised Derek by hugging him tightly, tears falling down her cheeks as she told Derek not to leave them anymore. It reminds Derek of the little girl she once was, his little sister that has always been the closest to him, and not the adult woman that she becomes, one that put on a shield around him out of loneliness.

Derek had returned the hug, telling her that he never will.

“Derek is here too, by the way.” He turned the phone around so that the sheriff can see Derek and Derek just gave him a small smile as he takes Stiles’ foot into his hold. 

Lydia has contacted the sheriff and also their other friends before to explain the whole situation while Stiles was waiting for Derek to regain consciousness, but Stiles feels like his dad needs to hear it from Stiles’ own mouth and see it with his own eyes that everything is really fine and there was nothing wrong with him.

“Hey, Derek.” Noah greeted and Stiles turned the video around again so that his dad was facing him now. “Lydia pretty much informed me of what had happened so I understand why you haven’t been answering your phone this whole day.” Noah started, and Stiles gave him a guilty smile while Derek flinched. “But, seriously, Stiles, if Lydia hadn’t contacted me, I probably would have to take the first flight to go there and drag you back to Beacon Hill.”

“Well, at least, nothing’s wrong. That’s what is important, isn’t it?” Stiles answered, grinning even as his dad gave him an unimpressed look. 

“This whole town is basically talking about Derek’s speculated infidelity, by the way.” 

“Nothing happened, you know that right?” Stiles said, and glanced at Derek, seeing how the male has stopped rubbing the sole of his foot and am now listening to their conversation. He dug his sole into Derek’s hold so that the alpha will focus on him. “Nothing happened.” He emphasised, more for Derek than his dad. He doesn’t blame Derek for anything, and he hoped that Derek will stop blaming himself as well.

“I know. I have fate in Derek.” Noah replied, much to Derek’s clear relief. “Still doesn’t stop people from talking, though.”

Stiles sighed. “I just hope people won’t get too carried away with this. Derek is the victim here, but since Lydia is still investigating the whole thing, we can’t tell the truth to the press.”

“Investigating?” Noah asked, looking at Stiles with clear interest.

Stiles nodded before he answered, “She’s trying to gather evidence on what Kate and Jennifer had done. We decided to keep low while she does that so that both of them wouldn’t realise that we already know what they are doing.”

“Both of you just be careful now.” Noah advised, with concern clear in his eyes. 

“Of course.” Derek answered while Stiles just replied with, “Yes, dad.”

“Where are you at, by the way?” The sheriff asked, frowning as he looked at the screen, probably taking in the foreign scenery.

“Derek’s childhood home.” Stiles said, moving his phone around to show Noah the living room where they were sitting at. “We decided to stay over for the night and we are probably going to go home tomorrow.”

“You are at Hale residence right now?” Noah nodded at the new information. “Better behave yourselves, Stiles. Don’t make a fool of yourselves there.” The sheriff teased, a small smirk on his lips as he looked at Stiles.

Before Stiles could answer, a small face come into the frame, braided hair flowing down her shoulder as she looked at the screen. “Who are you talking to?”

“My dad. See?” Stiles answered while Noah gave a small wave to her. “Dad, this is Malia. Derek’s cousin.”

“Nice to meet you, mister.” Malia said, grinning towards the sheriff.

“Nice to meet you too, little lady.” Malia giggled at the title Noah had used, clearly amused at being called a lady.

“Malia, stop bothering Stiles.” Isaac called out from behind her, taking her into his arms. “Sorry Stiles. She came out for drinks and I guess she must have heard your voices and decided to come over to see what is happening.” The omega explained, his face and tone showing just how apologetic he is.

“No problem at all, Isaac.” Stiles answered, before he moved his phone to show Isaac. “Dad, this is Isaac. He’s the husband to Derek’s uncle and is also my doctor.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Isaac said politely, giving the sheriff a smile.

“Should we call everyone down and start introducing everyone?” Peter asked from the doorway, already in his pajama and from the shining coat on his face, it would seem like he came out after he was done with his nightly care routine. “I sure Talia would be delighted to meet your dad.”

“And this Peter.” Stiles told his dad, showing the phone to Peter’s direction, where the older beta gave a short bow. “Derek’s uncle.” 

“Hello to you too.” Noah told him, eyes looking at Peter with interest.

“I don’t think we should bother Talia now.” Isaac uttered, talking what Peter was saying seriously. “Maybe it would be better to do it in the morning. Everyone need their rest since today has been a rather long day, hasn’t it?” He turned to look at both Stiles and Derek with a small smile on his lips before he started leading Malia back to their room. “Both of you need to rest too.” He advised and walked back to their room with a hand holding Malia and with Peter’s hand holding his waist.

“Interesting family you have there, Derek.” Noah commented and Stiles chuckled softly at that.

“Wait till you meet the rest of the pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading all your comments, I realised I make Cora a bit too aggressive towards Derek.   
> I was going to explain in the last chapter but I kinda forgot it.  
> The way I see it, Cora is just bitter and she's blaming Derek for it.   
> She has always been close to Derek, and just suddenly, Derek left at the drop of the hat. She has been blaming Derek for years. Then, she found out that Derek was actually drugged the whole time and feel guilty for hating Derek. But she has been enraged for years and even though she knows now that most of the blame goes to Kate, if not all, she needs an outlet to release that anger. Which make Derek the convenient target.   
> That is also why Laura let her. Because she feels like they need to let out everything so that they can move on from this and not hold any grudges.
> 
> I'm explaining all this here because I'm probably not going to write a whole extra chapter about them talking about this. But yeah, on the next day, they did talk about this. And I'm going to use my writer's discretion to time skip that chapter so you guys should just take my word for it. They talked about things and while things are still sore, they are coming together as a family again.


	50. Where everything was explained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter for our 7th month anniversary :D  
> 50 chapters in 7 months, with 67k word counts, 51k views, 305 bookmarks, 363 comments and 1.4k kudos.  
> Thank you so much for your support and I will try my hardest to actually finish this fic so that I won't leave you guys hanging

“I missed doing this..” Derek whispered, rubbing the cocoa butter all over Stiles’ stomach as the omega lied down on the bed in just his pajama pants, looking at Derek in amusement. “I miss our babies..” The alpha confessed, leaning down to kiss Stiles on the forehead. “I miss you..”

“I’m just glad that you are back.” Stiles replied, smiling at Derek. 

“I’m glad to be back.” He shook his head. “Things have been pretty fucked up these few days.”

Stiles was silence for a while, before he pushed Derek’s hands away and sat up on the bed. He turned to look at Derek, who was looking at him with a confused expression, teeth biting his lips as he thought over about things. “We need to talk about that.” Stiles started, and Derek just shook his head. But before Derek could interrupt him, Stiles immediately continued, stopping the male from saying anything. “I owe you an explanation. And Laura is right. We shouldn’t push things under the rug and pretend it doesn’t exist. It’s better to just come clean without any more secrets between us.”

Derek frowned at that. “What do you mean?” He ran his fingers over Stiles’ lips when the omega started biting hard on it. “Stop that. You are going to hurt yourselves.”

“I know you for the first time in House of fire.” Stiles said, and Derek turned to look at him, wondering what he was going with this. “I really love how you bring life to Tyler. The depth you give him and make him come to life. From there on, I was your fan. I even have your posters up in my room.” Stiles shook his head, as if remembering the memories with a small smile on his lips. “I gathered all information I can about you. No matter how small your role is, I would go to the cinema just to watch the movie. I collected all magazines when you are in them.”

Stiles stopped for a while, before continuing. “It took me a few months before I realised that I got a crush on you.” He blushed at that, turning away so that he wouldn’t have to look at Derek. “I thought that it was just something like admiration. A celebrity crush when you would never even know the other person. Even more when everyone knows how involved you are..” He halted, and corrected himself. “..were with Kate. It was a fruitless crush and I was just happy looking at your from afar. Reading stories of how you helped charities. How you would go to lengths to help people who needed your help.”

Derek just listened to what the omega had to say, almost transfixed at the sudden confession.

“I think about what you would be like in real life. How you would act around your friends.” Stiles laughed softly, looking at Derek from the corner of his eyes. “You were my inspiration for Triskelion, really. Conall is very much how I imagine you would be.”

And that would explain why Derek could relate so much with Conall, how he could get into character so easier with him.

The character was tailor-made to fit him.

“When the book is finished, I actually realised just how deep my affection is for you. It was not just a mere idol admiration. I was actually falling for you, even when I know nothing about you. I honestly wanted to keep the book to myself, since it’s almost like my secret diary. But then, Ms. Blake encouraged me about it, saying that she would buy the copyright and it could be published under her name.” 

“Even if I want to keep it a secret, at the same time, I also want people to know about it.” Stiles stopped again, as if thinking about it. “And I guess by letting Ms. Blake published it under her name, it gave me the chance to bring it to the limelight, while still keeping my feeling for you private and hidden. As if doing that would save me from having to confront it.”

Stiles turned to look at him, a small, almost guilty smile on his lips. “Keeping it hidden did nothing to stop me from feeling it. That night that we met, I make a bet with myself and that’s why I went to the club. I told Scott that I will take this chance. I will try going to this club. Maybe when I see you being together with Kate, it will finally give me the closure I needed. Or maybe if I didn’t even see you there, it’s fate’s way of telling me to just give up.”

“Then we met.” Derek chimed in, after keeping mum for the whole time and listening to Stiles tell the story from his point of view. 

“Then we met.” Stiles nodded. “Far from being a closure, the moment I see you, I was pretty much fixed on the floor, my eyes on you the whole time.” 

“Your scent reached me first honestly, even before I saw you.” Derek told the omega, remembering the wide-eyed look Stiles was giving him when he finally saw him. Derek wanted him so much back then. “And the view wasn’t that bad too. You looking at me with clear lust and want.”

Stiles blushed again, remembering how he had been pretty much out of it. 

Something clicked inside of Derek. “You were coming into your heat at that time. Just from seeing me. And it got deeper when you smell my scent.” He raised his hand, caressing Stiles’ cheek and watching how the omega leaned more into his touch. “I was the reason for your unexpected heat. Did your body recognised me as your partner just from the sight of me alone?” He asked, feeling pretty much empowered by that. “Is that how much you have been loving me, baby?”

“Shut up..” Stiles whispered and Derek laughed, leaning forward to kiss the omega on the lips.

“I love you just as much, you know.” Derek told him, biting playfully on Stiles’ lips. He laughed when Stiles pushed him away, cheeks reddening.

“When I realised that I was pregnant, I was pretty much confused about it, not knowing what is going to be happening next. But at the same time, I was happy. I was happy that our baby, or rather babies are living healthily inside of me. I want them to be brought to the world knowing that they are loved. Then when you asked me whether I’m keeping them, I thought that you didn’t feel the connection like how I did.”

“Stiles, you know that’s not it.” Derek immediately said and Stiles smiled at him, shaking his head slightly.

“I know now. But at that time, I really thought that for you, they are just an annoyance that would destroy your career instead of a bringer of hope like it does to me. I was devastated at that because I really thought that you might have felt the connection that I did.”

Stiles took Derek’s hands into his. “When we came together, almost like we were playing house, I can see that you were actually making an effort for us to work. And I was glad about that since I want us to work. I want our babies to have both their parents loving them together. When Lydia introduced me to your families, I wanted to help her. I want you to fix your relationship with your families since I can see how much you actually love them. It killed me having to keep it a secret from you, but then, I wouldn’t have known how you would have reacted if I have told you about it earlier.

“I might have problem believing in you. I might just push you away.” Derek answered, knowing that it is the truth. If Stiles had reminded him how much he had missed his families, he probably would have lived his life not even wanting to bring that skeleton of his out of the closet.

“While I was tired of keeping it a secret, I’m glad that Lydia’s plan worked. Your reaction every time I said anything that brings up memories of your families prove that you still love them. That you still remember them even though you said you want to cut them out of your life.” Stiles said, smiling at Derek. “And that’s the secret. From the beginning of how I know you, to how I technically was stalking you and to how I lied to you. I’m sorry for not telling you about your family from the beginning, but I can’t really apologise for my feeling towards you.”

“How about when you meet me?” Derek asked, eyes looking at Stiles. “Did I disappointed you? Was I different from what you had imagined?”

“You are..” Derek raised an eyebrow at that and Stiles just continued on with a small smile on his lips. “..but I still find myself falling for you. Even when you rolled your eyes at my jokes and looked at me like I’m crazy. Or even when you nagged at me for the tiniest thing. Or when you savagely said ‘I told you so’ whenever I did anything stupid and having to pay the price for it.” Stiles leaned forward, kissing Derek on the lips. “I love every single little thing that you have done before I met you and I love you even more after.”

Derek’s hand moved to the back of his head, cradling him as they kissed, with Stiles keeping the pace to his comfort. “Your scent brought me in.” Derek whispered when they pulled away. “I love how it comforts me, how I feel safe with it. But then, I realised that I wasn’t feeling all that because I was affected by your scent. It was all you, from the very beginning. You make me feel comfortable. You support me throughout everything and you cared for me without thinking of anything else. Your scent just reminds me that you are here and that makes everything alright.” 

Derek leaned their foreheads together, eyes closed as he confessed softly. “I can’t imagine how my life would be without you, Stiles. You and the babies are everything to me.” 

“So you don’t mind me basically being your stalker?” Stiles suddenly asked, ruining the intimate moment.

Derek laughed softly at that. “I’m glad you decided to come stalk me at the club that night. You are the best thing that has happened to my life. Well, second best to the babies, of course.”

“Of course.” Stiles repeated, snorting.

The alpha was silent for a while before he added, “But we probably shouldn’t tell that to the public. We might just encourage people to stalk their celebrity crush in hope for a fairytale-ending like yours. That would be a crime.”

“It is?” Stiles asked, head tilting as he pulled away to look at Derek. “So, am I in trouble, officer?” He added seductively, and Derek rolled his eyes.

“I’m not having roleplay sex in my childhood room, Stiles. Not when all of my families are here as well.”

“Even if I told you that I have pleasured myself right here in this bed while you were away the last week?”

“W-what-” Derek stuttered, the explicit images coming in waves into his mind.

“Remember the time when you asked where I was, and I told you that I was at Isaac’s?” Derek nodded; he had asked that when he saw that Stiles wasn’t lying on their bed. “I was here. And I have a lot of fun with the toys after we finished talking.” 

“Fuck.” Derek exclaimed, feeling the arousal coming over him.

“Still adamant on not having sex here? I can go on solo if you aren’t interested. The toys are still right in those drawers.” Stiles gestured to the said drawers, and smirked when he saw the way Derek’s eyes widened. 

“You are a minx.” Derek told him, even as he reached over to take out the said toys, lying them out on the bed. 

“I’m your minx.” Stiles answered, grinning at Derek cheekily.

“Yes, you are.” Derek agreed, leaning down to bit teasingly on Stiles’ dark nipples. “You are all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the comments said that my chapters are a bit incoherent and don't really continue from one to the other.  
> This is mostly because I time skip a lot in between chapters and since I don't really put a time frame, it can be a bit confusing, especially with gaps between the time I uploaded the one chapter to another.
> 
> Selfishly, I'm just going to put it as my writing style. I mostly timeskip because I feel like it would be awkward to drag the event more and I just want to move forward already
> 
> I'm saying this here because the next chapter is another timeskip where they are both already back home and a few days have passed since.


	51. Some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are about 2-3 days skip from the last chapter (where they have talked things out with the Hale families before they went back to their own home)  
> Stiles is in his 26th weeks now.

“How was your day?” Derek asked, hands holding on the trays with their bowls of fruits for dessert while he makes his way towards where Stiles was sitting at.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Is that the kind of couple we are going to be right now?” He asked and Derek frowned, not really understand what he meant by that. “The kind that makes small talks, ask each other about their days before retiring to the bed early so that we can wake at the crack of dawn.” Stiles grinned, leaning himself on Derek when the alpha had sat down next to him.

Derek snorted as he passed the bowl towards Stiles. “I know you are trying to be cheeky but it kinda loses his value seeing how you do sleep early these days. And somehow still managed to wake up late every day.”

“I’m sleeping for three, that’s why.” Stiles answered with the grin still on his lips and laughed when he saw Derek rolled his eyes.

“Pretty sure that’s not how it worked, but okay, baby. Whatever you said.” He replied, before his face turned solemn again. “But, seriously, how was your day? Did you get any shit from anyone?”

It was the first day Stiles has been back to classes after the gossip blow up and Derek was honestly worried about him. They have tried keeping a low profile since everything started, but Stiles has been adamant that he still wants to go to classes considering that he only got about three weeks of classes left and then he can start on his final year thesis. 

He had put his feet down on this when Derek tried to argue with him about it, telling Stiles that maybe he should considering postponing his year.

“The shitty people still are as shitty as always, but Scott has been pretty supportive and rather protective.” Stiles told him, in between bites. “Oh, and he finally asked Kira out last weekend too, when they were together waiting for news about us and while Kira was being happy that everything was going well.”

“They are finally dating?” Derek asked, thinking that it has been too long. 

“Nah.. just going out on a date. Though, seeing how much they are infatuated with each other, I’m pretty sure that it wouldn’t take long until they are finally dating.”

“Did anyone tried to harm you at university?” Derek asked, continuing their first line of conversation.

Stiles snorted. “I walked around with 4 of Peter’s toughest bodyguards. Nobody even dares come close.”

Derek laughed softly at that, shaking his head. “I still can’t believe that Peter actually has a training academy and has a business where he assigned bodyguards to people.”

“And stuntmen. I’m pretty sure that some of them have even worked in your movies before.” Stiles said, looking up at Derek with a grin on his lips.

“Seeing how big his academy actually is, I’m not even going to surprise if most of them have.”

“Did you know that he gives me his creepy smile when I asked him whether he provides henchmen for supervillains as well?” Stiles exclaimed, looking almost excited as if he was just telling Derek stories. “He just answered saying that it’s a company secret and that I’m better off not knowing about it.”

“With Peter, everything is possible really. He can be pretty well-connected with the strangest kind of people.”

“I heard from Laura that he is helping Lydia with something?” Stiles asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked at Derek.

“Lydia didn’t tell me anything, but nothing good can come out from Peter and Lydia working together. Both of them can be rather ruthless whenever they needed to be.”

Stiles just shrugged, looking pretty much unconcerned. “Well, at least they are working on our side.”

“And I thank my luckiest star for that.” Derek joked, taking one of the strawberries from Stiles’ bowl for himself. “Who knows what those masterminds are planning right now.”

“How was your shooting today by the way? Did anyone trouble you with anything?”

Derek shrugged, not really caring if that happened. “Well, I can feel people staring at me and I know that people are talking behind my back, but for the most part, everyone was pretty professional about it. I expected that much, too be honest. Plus, we are almost finished with the shooting, so I don’t anybody want to create any trouble this late in the filming.”

“Well, let's hope that Lydia’s plan will work so that people can stop staring and talking behind your back.” Stiles said, leaning to kiss Derek on the lips. “And maybe they will realise that all of you are mine.” The omega said, before he deepened the kiss.

“That turns you on, baby? Knowing that I’m yours?” Derek whispered, smiling slightly as he looked at Stiles.

“Definitely.” Stiles answered, putting his empty bowl on the table before he climbed on Derek’s lap. “My very own alpha.”

“And my omega.” Derek said, kissing Stiles as his hand moved to grab on Stiles’ chest. “Love you, baby.”

“I know.” Stiles replied and when Derek looked at him in disbelief, the omega was grinning at him.

“Weirdly enough, I still love you despite that.” 

Stiles laughed when he heard Derek’s response. “I love you too, my sourwolf.”

“Only yours.” Derek confirmed, leaving chaste kisses on Stiles’ lips, before he pulled back again, eyes staring into Stiles’. “I have been contemplating this for a while..” He started suddenly, and Stiles raised an eyebrow, wondering what Derek was going to say. “ I guess I have been postponing because Cora and Lydia are planning their wedding and everything is just too chaotic right now, so it doesn’t seem like a good timing..”

“Where are you going with this?” Stiles asked, already having a suspicion of what Derek was going to say. “I will cry my eyes out if this didn’t go how I think it will so you better choose your words carefully.” He added, holding tightly to Derek’s shoulder.

The alpha just laughed. “Well, we can’t have our wedding now, but I do hope that one day, you would agree to be my omega, my partner in life, in the legal sense of the word. Stiles, would you marry me and make me the happiest man in the whole universe?”

“Oh shit, oh shit.” Stiles exclaimed, hyperventilating a bit before he leaned down to kiss Derek on the mouth. “Of course, Derek. Of fucking course, I want to marry you. What do you even think my answer would be?” He said, tears falling along his cheeks as he laid kisses on every part of Derek that he could reach. “Please tell me you got my ring.”

Derek shook his head and suffered through Stiles biting on his shoulder in retaliation without whining. “I was thinking that we could go together to get it. This is our wedding rings so I don’t want to be the one choosing it.”

“Fine.” Stiles answered almost petulantly before he started kissing Derek again. “We are going to get the rings first thing in the morning.”

“Definitely baby.”

“And you are going to propose again, this time with the ring.” Stiles added, sweetened his words with his kisses and hands.

Derek raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything. “Of course, baby.”

“Keep that up and I’m sure we would have a very happy married life.” Stiles said, grinning with his hand going to ground against Derek’s crotch. “Now, let your fiance take care of you, alpha.” His voice turned seductive as he said that, lips going around Derek’s neck.


	52. Clearing things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week from last chapter.  
> Stiles is now in his 27th weeks

“I have got to be honest..” The younger omega said, shaking her head in disbelief as she looked from Stiles to Derek. “..when my producer said that both of you have agreed to an interview, I thought she was just pranking me.”

Stiles laughed at that, even if Derek was still looking like he was uncomfortable with the whole thing. “Is it really too hard to believe though, Andy?” 

“Both of you have declined any interviews since you were spotted walking out of that omega clinic. And everyone knows that Derek hates being interviewed from way before.”

“I don’t hate being interviewed.” Derek replied, defeating the purpose of his word by the gruffly way he answered it.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Stop lying, you totally do. Erica told me that you would always ask her to walk with you whenever you guys are in the same movie so that she would be the one answering the question.”

“So that rumours are true then?” Andy asked, raising her eyebrow.

“The rumors are true.” Stiles suddenly claimed, nodding to himself somberly. Derek looked at him with a raised eyebrow. ”I am, in fact, considering becoming an existentialist.” He continued, and the woman looked at him like she had lost him while Derek facepalmed himself.

“Stop being weird.” Derek told Stiles before he turned to look at the interviewer, explaining, “It’s a quote from the movie Easy A. He’s not actually contemplating to be an existentialist. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even know what an existentialist is.”

“I’m not weird and I do know what existentialist means.” Stiles answered, almost indignant. It was clear that he had taken some offense towards what Derek had said, so Derek just raised his hands in defeat.

“Sorry, baby.” Derek said, leaning to kiss Stiles on the cheek, which Stiles accepted good-naturedly with a grin on his lips at the small victory.

Stiles turned his attention back to the interviewer, blushing slightly when he realised that she has been watching their interaction with a small smile on her lips. “What rumours were you talking about earlier?” He asked, trying not to be too awkward now.

“People have been speculating about that.” She told Stiles, her voice almost conspiratorial as she leaned forward toward Stiles. “Since Derek will always walk together with Erica and Erica will be the one who answers most of the questions while he just stood there. The fans wondered if Derek was trying to slither out of being interviewed.”

“It’s definitely the truth.” Stiles confirmed, before Derek could stop him. “He likes written interview better since he could ponder about it for hours and worded everything to his liking.” 

“I’m definitely taking note of that for future notice.” Andy said, laughing softly, especially since Derek was making a pained expression from what Stiles had said. It was very much clear that Derek was probably regretting their decision in agreeing to do the interview. “Are you close with Erica as well then?” She asked Stiles, seeing how the omega seems more inclined to open up to the questions. 

Stiles nodded at the question. “I always texted her about random things. I would like to think that we are quite close to each other.”

Derek added, “Unfortunately.” The alpha just smirked when Stiles turned to glare at him.

“You don’t really like them hanging out together?” Andy asked, tilting her head as she looked at Derek.

“They are both immature children. You can’t really let them hang out together without adult supervision.” Derek answered, and chuckled softly when Stiles glared at him.

Andy laughed when she heard what Derek had answered. “Stiles was spotted going out shopping with Erica just the other day, didn’t you? Along with your doctor, if I wasn’t mistaken. I guess that’s the adult supervision Derek was talking about.” 

“Isaac, yes.” Stiles nodded, “But he wasn’t there for ‘adult supervision’, as much as Derek claimed it to be.” Stiles glared at Derek as he said that, before explaining, “We were shopping for clothes for the babies and other stuff. Let me just tell you here and now that Erica is pretty much a shopaholic and going shopping with her is an exercise of its own.”

“I’m sure it is.” Andy laughed, before she asked in a more serious tone, “I didn’t mishear you just now, did I?” She asked, and both Derek and Stiles shared a smile, knowing what she was going to say next. “You did say babies, did you?”

Stiles laughed, turning to look at Derek who smiled back at him. “We are having twins.” Derek answered and Stiles’ hands moved to his protruding stomach. 

“I brought this for you, by the way.” Stiles said, holding up an envelope from behind him before passing it to the interviewer. “The sonogram from yesterday’s checkup. From their twenty-seventh weeks checkup.” He explained when she already opening the envelope and was taking the sheet out.

“Oh my gosh!” Andy exclaimed, pretty much excited to receive the first ever official acknowledgment from both of them that Stiles is pregnant and that they are having twins. Stiles laughed, sharing her excitement while Derek just smiled towards her. “I actually thought about it, you know.” She told them, her voice totally casual now out of the shock. “That you looked like you might be carrying twins. But this..” She looked at the sheet in disbelief.

“I am really big right now, am I not? Like a whole planet,” Stiles asked, slightly pouting as he patted his stomach. He was clearly showing now, and with the twins, he was looking bigger than he would like to be. “Isaac even said that I’m just going to get bigger from now on.”

“The bubs are growing healthily inside of you..” Derek told him, putting his hand on top of Stiles. “That’s all that matters, baby.”

“You are my fiance, you are supposed to say that.”

“Fiance?” Andy chimed in, looking at both of them with interested eyes even as she was still holding on to the sonogram. Her eyes went down to Stiles’ fingers, trying to see if she could spot any ring.

Stiles laughed before he held up his hand, showing off the ring on his finger. It was a 14k white gold band, decorated with intricate designs from one end to the other, with a round cut emerald gem in the middle of it. They spent almost a minute gushing over the ring, where Stiles said that he likes it because it was somewhat inspired by the Green Lantern ring. ”No wedding planned yet though.” Stiles said, grinning towards the younger girl.

When Andy’s attention turned to him, Derek raised his own hand, showing the simple white gold ring, with a row of emerald gemstones paved around it. “If it is all up to him, I think we might just elope to Las Vegas and have a Batman or Ironman theme wedding.” 

Derek was just joking but Stiles’ eyes widened at that the idea, tapping on Derek’s hand in excitement. “That sounds like a very good idea.”

“Lydia will kill both of us if we did that.” Derek reminded him, just to be answered with a pout from Stiles when he realised the truth behind that statement.

“A wedding, huh?” Andy said, bringing the attention back to their interview. “Are the other Hales invited, then?” She asked, glancing at Derek almost tentatively, as if she was trying to see if she was crossing a line that she shouldn’t have crossed. “Both of you have been spotted going to the Hale residence and even going out with other members of the Hale families these few days.”

Stiles nodded in excitement. “Of course. We can’t get married without Derek’s parents and my dad being there. Plus, I would never hear the end of it if I told Cora and Laura that they aren’t invited. And I can’t have a wedding without Malia as my ring bearer. ”

Derek added with a small smirk on his lips. “I’m pretty sure that we are both okay with not having Peter, though.”

Stiles snorted at that, sharing his sentiment. “He can be Isaac’s plus one.”

“So… no more bad blood?” She asked, looking at Derek.

Derek took a deep breath at the question, before he answered it, needing to admit his fault before he could move on to the present. “I was an idiot before for pushing my families away.” Derek started, and Stiles put his hand on top of Derek’s for support. “They have always been there for me, and yet I pushed them out because I was ignorant.” He shook his head before continuing. “I know better now. I know that I would always have my families at my back with whatever choices I make in my life. There was never any bad blood between us, just my ignorance.” 

He was barely able to stop himself from adding ‘and someone’s manipulation’. Saying that would just cause more unnecessary controversy.

“Did being with Stiles make you realised all that?”

“Well, he acted a big role in helping me see what a mistake I have been doing this whole time. But the big credit goes to Lydia. I often take her for granted, but I’m always grateful that despite having the opportunity to conquer the world, she settled down with being my manager.”

“Who knows..” Stiles suddenly added, “..maybe she could conquer the world while being your manager. I wouldn’t put it past her, to be honest. Past events showed that she is very much capable of multi-tasking.”

“And speaking of past events..” Andy suddenly interrupted, turning to look at Derek when she saw the opportunities arising. “..one of your past histories cropped up again, didn’t it? Pictures of Kate going into the hotel your room while you were away from Stiles definitely took the entertainment world by storm.” She turned to look at Stiles, before asking, “How did you feel when you read the news?”

“I know that I can’t say anything about it without people criticising me for it, or saying that I’m just blindly defending Derek about this, despite them having no idea what is actually going on. But, keeping quiet seems like it’s doing more harm than good right now. ” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

He looked at the other omega with a serious look on his face before he continued in a resolved tone. “So I am breaking my silence right now. First of all, I would just like to point out that the reason why Derek was at Iceland was because he was shooting for Triskelion. He was staying at the hotel with the other crews that were involved in the shooting. The place is widely known to be their place of residence even to their fans. If you look at Twitter, a lot of the fans have noted that they saw the filming there. The place is not some random place he had chosen to have a secret rendezvous despite what the rumour mills have been churning out. It wouldn’t make sense for him to do something so scandalous at the place where he has been staying for the whole week.” 

Stiles turned to look at Derek before adding, “I know that Derek loves me and our twins. I also know that he wouldn’t intentionally do something that would hurt me and/or our babies. I’m saying this as the involved party and also because I know what had actually happened: Derek has never cheated on me with anyone.” 

“And do you have anything to add?” Andy asked, turning to look at Derek.

Derek took a deep breath, and smiled towards Stiles when the omega took Derek’s hands into his. “People might just think that I’m covering my ass even if I said anything. But I would just like everyone to know that I didn’t cheat on Stiles. I would never do that to him. That is the real truth.” Derek’s expression hardened before he added, “Also, if you have a problem with me, please took it out on me. Don’t go after Stiles just because you think that he would be an easy target for you. He’s pregnant right now and I would rather not have him worrying about unnecessary things.”

“Now that both of you have given your statement, maybe people will stop contemplating about this.” Andy concluded, giving both of them a small smile. “I would like to thank both of you for agreeing to take this interview and for this priceless souvenir.” She said, holding the sonogram sheet with one hand. “I’m praying for a safe delivery for both of your babies.”

“Us too.” Stiles answered, caressing his stomach, wanting nothing more than for them to be born healthily.


	53. When it aired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously should start writing again so that I can finish this instead of just dragging things

“I can’t believe you actually got an interview with both Derek and Stiles at the same time. That is so exclusive that no one else has ever done that other than you.” The girl squealed, looking pretty much excited about it.

“I know right, Wanda. Like I still can’t get over it right now.” Andy answered, grinning at her co-host. “Derek even autograph my House on fire DVD so I’m pretty happy right now.”

“And you even get that sonogram!” 

“Yes!” Andy was half shouting as she showed the sonogram to Wanda. “I still can’t believe that they are actually letting me keep this.”

Wanda showed the picture towards the camera, smiling at it. “Why don’t you tell our viewers how you get that interview with them since I’m pretty sure everyone is dying to know.”

“Okay.. So, Lydia contacted me a few days prior to that, asking me whether I would like to do an exclusive interview with Derek and Stiles. Of course, my first thought is that this is all a prank. Like Lydia Martin couldn’t actually be calling me, telling me that I am not only about to meet my favourite actor ever, but I am actually going to be interviewing him and his fiance.” Andy said, recalling back her experiences for Wanda and her viewers. “But then, that’s not really the stuff that you say to Lydia Martin, so I just said yes. She told me that we are going to be doing the interview live so I should prepare well. Then she gives me the other details and next thing I know, I was already sitting on the couch opposite of Derek and Stiles. All of it still feels surreal, to be honest. Like I can’t even comprehend it right now.”

“Also, since I was just behind the scene, I was there as well, and I can honestly tell you this: Derek Hale looks really hot in real life. Even hotter than he does in his movies.” Wanda said, fanning herself while she let out a soft laugh. “All Sterek shipper would be happy to know that Derek really looks happy with Stiles.”

“Yes!” Andy chimed in, tapping her co-host gently on the arms. “They are just like an old married couple and my shipper heart totally throbbed at that. Both of them look happy with this relationship and their babies. I probably sound like a broken record since I also said this when we were reviewing their outing videos previously, but seeing it happen right in front of me makes me believe in it even more. This Derek Hale that I’m seeing with Stiles is the happiest version of him that I have seen in years. He honestly looked like he was really having fun, enjoying his time with Stiles and just overall being comfortable with Stiles. As his fan, him being happy is all that I want for him and it’s clear that Stiles makes him happy. Even more than Kate ever did.”

“And speaking of Kate, she just released a statement saying that there was nothing between her and Derek anymore.” Wanda said, turning to look at Andy.

“Yeah, I read that.” Andy nodded, before adding, “She said that they were just discussing the new movie. Now that even Kate is speaking up about it, I wish that people would stop coming after Derek in a witch hunt. Both Stiles and Derek already said that nothing happened, and now even Kate is supporting what they had said. So, I really hope that people will stop coming after Derek now.”

Wanda nodded in agreement. “I totally understand what you are saying. My mention was so chaotic when I tweeted saying that I believe in Derek and that nothing happened. People are coming to me saying that I support a cheater, even though Stiles and Derek themselves said that Derek didn’t cheat and that nothing happened between him and Kate.”

“People-”

Lydia closed the app, a small smirk on her lips. Everything was going according to plan, and while there were still some that are crucifying Derek over the whole situation, most seem to have accepted that there was nothing between Kate and Derek anymore and Derek is completely happy with Stiles right now.

“Why do you think Kate decided to come forward and said that nothing happened that night?” Cora asked, bringing a cup of hot tea for Lydia with her other hand holding a matching cup of her own.

“Well, the limelight was on her. People are speculating why she did went to Derek’s room, and some people were even saying that she was the one who had seduced Derek. The publicity was just bad publicity on her behalf, so that could be why she decided to just cut her losses and said that nothing happened.” Lydia accepted the cup from Cora, kissing her on the cheek when the other omega sat down next to her. “Plus their main aim seems to be to separate Stiles and Derek so that she could get back with Derek and reap the recognition from being the IT couple. So, ruining Derek’s reputation now would just make everything she had done before this fruitless.”

“Do you think they already know that their plan failed?”

“I think they might have suspected it by now. Especially since the whole news is reporting about how happy Derek and Stiles looked together, and that they are expecting twins to complete their little happy family. Both Kate and Jennifer seem like clever women so I’m expecting them to already move on and are already planning something right now.”

“Do you think they might physically harm Stiles?”

Lydia shook her head. “So far, Kate’s weapon of choice seems to be drugs, something that would be harder to prove even if we tried making this a criminal case. I feel like they might choose something just as impersonal as their plan. Something that couldn’t be easily traced back to them.”

“Look at you.” Cora smirked while she looked at Lydia who just raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what Cora was going to say. “Like a general in a war.”

Lydia laughed, leaning against Cora as she took a sip out of her tea. “I’m a tactician actually.” She returned Cora’s smirk with one of her own. “I plan the war but someone else will fight the battle for me.”


	54. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a full 2 months. I honestly got no excuse other than I let my laziness take over Dx  
> To everyone who has been waiting since the last update, sorry and enjoy.  
> To everyone new, welcome and enjoy.  
> To everyone still reading this, thank you :D
> 
> Time mark: Stiles' thirtieth-first week (7th month)

“Here’s to Stiles. May his book becomes a best seller!” Scott said, raising his glass.

Next to him, Erica added, “And finish his thesis without any problem.” 

Everyone around the table laughed when Stiles groaned, close to knocking his head on the table if Derek hadn’t stopped him.

“Here’s to the healthy delivery of our bubs.” Derek chimed in, raising his own coke glass as well.

“Here’s to wrapping up Triskelion without much trouble. May this movie reached the highs that it’s entitled to.” Kira smiled as she raised her glass, clinking it with Erica’s.

“Also, here’s to Lydia and Cora. May their wedding be the greatest event of the year and both of them can stop being such bride-zillas about it.” 

Lydia just rolled her eyes while Cora smirked at that. 

After everything had cooled down about Stiles and Derek, both of them have brought down the news that they were preparing for their wedding. Which, Lydia confessed, something that they had planned when Derek met with Stiles and was finally able to move on from Kate. Stiles had a moment of annoyance of being used like a pawn in her game, but then he realised that Lydia’s plan had brought Derek back to his families and she was just thinking of the best for all of them, so he decided to forgive her. 

“Hear, hear.” All the others replied finishing their glasses in a single shot. 

It was the first day sale for Stiles’ book and Lydia had invited everyone out clubbing to celebrate. While Stiles was somewhat embarrassed for his huge baby bump, the fact that Derek’s hand has been wrapped around him since the moment they stepped out of the car makes him feel less like a giant ball. He was also quite happy to be out with everyone else, needing the air and being away from his study for one night. 

The fact that he was wearing a shirt that said mischief managed pointing down to his baby bump just make the night even better.

Since Stiles was worried about going to the club at first considering he has already reached the thirtieth-first week of his pregnancy, he had asked Isaac about it. The young omega had given his okay and Stiles has invited the omega as well to join them. He had immediately regretted his decision when Peter came along after claiming that they needed the date night out.

Peter had dragged Isaac to the dance floor the moment they arrived, pretty much grinding on each other the whole time like a couple of sexually charged teenagers. From the way Isaac ground back against the beta, it seems like he gave just as much.

“Do you wanna dance?” Derek suddenly asked him, turning to look at Stiles, bringing him back to the present from his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Everyone has gone to the floor to dance. Do you want to dance too?” Derek repeated for him patiently, without even a hint of patronising.

“Pretty sure I’m going to be bumping into people if I do.” Stiles answered, hand going down to him bump, voice low as if he was self-conscious about how he looked at the moment.

“I can make sure nobody bump into you, but yeah, it’s up to you if you wanna go or not.” Derek said, giving the omega a small smile.

Stiles thought about it for a while before deciding that he did come here to has fun. “Yeah, sure.” He said, nodding to Derek.

“Come on.” Derek told him, pulling Stiles by the waist as they make their way towards the others. He turned Stiles around to face him, with one hand still on Stiles’ waist and the other holding Stlies’ hand up. 

The omega laughed soft before putting his hand on Derek’s shoulder, knowing what position Derek was going for. During one of their birthing class, their teacher had said that slow dancing helps with the labor. This later brought Stiles’ thoughts to what kind of dancing he can do while being pregnant, which basically ended with Stiles’ forcing Derek to learn how to dance bachata with him; the only couple type of dancing that they both could do. 

“Congratulation, by the way.” Derek said, just before he turned Stiles.

“Hurm?” Stiles asked, looking directly into his eyes with a small smile on his lips.

“Your book. Congrats. It will do great.” Derek repeated, leaning down to kiss Stiles’ on the lips as they ground on each other, his hand moving down to grope on his omega’ ass. 

“Can’t wait to go home and then you can spoil me in bed as my reward for a job well down.” Stiles whispered, obviously licking his strawberry lip balm flavoured lips, and laughed when he heard how Derek groaned throatily at the display.

Tonight I’m a hunter  
Got my eyes on a prey  
By the night end  
He will be begging to be mine

Both Derek’s and Stiles’ eyes widened at the sudden change of song, both knowing what and whose song that is.

“What is happening?” Kira asked, standing on the spot with a hand on Scott’s waist. Everyone around them was sporting the same look of disbelief.

Derek turned to look at where the DJ was playing and feel his blood boiled when he saw the man looking directly at him, a small smirk on his lips.

“That fucker..” Cora growled, hands fisted at her sides as she makes her way over to the stage with Erica, both looking ready to fight the man for purposely ruining their night.

“He has another thing coming if he thinks he can play a stunt like this in front of me.” Peter suddenly said, hand already pulling out his phone and calling somebody, all while still slowing dancing with Isaac, who looked pretty much used to this.

“Are you alright?” Derek turned to ask Stiles, eyes locking on each other, the worries clear in them.

“Was just going to ask you that.” Stiles answered, turning himself so that he could paste his back to Derek’s chest. Derek’s hands consciously moved to wrap around Stiles’ baby bump as he leaned his head on Stiles’ neck, mixing their scents together. They started slow dancing, moving to the music from their own minds.

“Not as bad as I thought it would be.” Derek told Stiles, voice barely a whisper with how close they are. “I thought I would feel pissed just hearing her. But, I feel nothing now. Like I just want her to be gone from my life already.”

Stiles put his hands on top of Derek’s. “I want both of them out of our lives already.”

“Me too, baby.” Derek replied, kissing Stiles on his neck and smiling when Stiles tilted his head to give him easier access.

“Do you think it will ever stop?” While nobody was actively giving hate to Derek, both of them know that the matter was far from being resolved. Some media outlets were still taking advantages of the event, spinning groundless rumors from the smallest thing that either of them did.

“Let us hope so. Hopefully before the twins get here. You don’t need the stress.” 

“We don’t need the stress.” Stiles said, bringing Derek’s hand to his lips. “The twins will be stressful enough.” He added, laughing on his own.

“They are a good kind of stress.” Derek answered, caressing Stiles’ stomach where both of their bubs were peacefully sleeping.

They were both in their own world that they didn’t even realised when both the song and the DJ changed.

And that a pair of eyes were looking at them with hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are interested to watch the kind of dance they did, you can check this out. This couple is just AMAZING
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzd6p-uM5es
> 
> I honestly like this chapter since I really like the closeness of the Hale pack and I love making them so protective of each other even if they tease the hell out of each other


	55. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of title ideas xD oh well

“I’m glad that you can come in so soon.” Michael greeted him, gesturing for Stiles to take a seat in front of him. Next to the young beta, Lydia was looking at him with an expression that Stiles just can’t decipher.

“I was just out shopping with Remi when you called.” Stiles answered, sitting down carefully on the chair. “What’s wrong?” Stiles asked immediately since Michael’s somber face was freaking him out a bit. From the moment Lydia introduced the editor to Stiles, Stiles has known Michael as a fun, laid back guy. Which is why exactly why him looking so serious worried Stiles.

“Jennifer Blake just released her new book.” Michael started and Stiles tilted his head, not really understanding where this is going and why does it concern him. “The book was titled Orange Sky.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, finally having an inkling of what was happening. There was still part of him that was in disbelief, mostly because he didn’t think that Jennifer would stand so low as to steal his work.

“Here.” Michael said, putting the book on top of the table, the name Orange Sky clearly written on the cover and Jennifer’s name as the author.

“What the..” Stiles frowned, taking the book and skimming through the content.

“I gave it a read after I bought it. It is pretty much identical to your first draft, just little changes here and there. But overall, it’s a blatant copy of your work, released under a different author with a different title.” Michael added, and Stiles nodded to the information; he had come to the same conclusion too after reading the first few and the last few chapters. “We are getting into contact with our lawyer right now for a cease and desist order towards the publishing house. Hopefully, that would be enough to settle things down.” 

Stiles nodded, not really know what else he could do in this situation.

Michael continued, eyes still looking at Stiles. “If not, then we might have to prepare for a copyright infringement suit. Now I know that you said you want to stay incognito for this book, but if we really take this to court, then high possibility that you would be dragged along as well. I just want you to prepare yourselves for that.”

Stiles thought about it, before giving a shrug that he hoped looked rather nonchalant. “Hopefully it won’t come down to that.”

“Hopefully.” Michael repeated, giving Stiles a small smile. There was a small bing from his phone. “Okay.. I got to go now. Cane, our lawyer just get back to me and ask me to come to his office.” Michael told both Stiles and Lydia after he checked his phone. He smiled to both of them before he finished his iced lemon tea and making his way out of the cafe.

“What are you thinking about?” Stiles asked Lydia, curious now as to why she was being so quiet the whole conversation.

“They are desperate right now.” Lydia answered, looking at Stiles with that indecipherable look on her face. “Kate, and now Jennifer.”

“What?” Stiles frowned, wondering what Lydia was getting at.

“Kate gained a lot of bad publicity from that night we all go out. There were several pictures of her pretty much glaring at both of you and there were also pictures of her drunkenly making out with someone. Media are still hounding her about it. There are talks that she might be pushed out of the Triskelion project because the PR department is currently worrying about the backlash of having her in since it starting to look like she was the one chasing after a happily engaged Alpha and trying to wreck your fairytale relationship.”

Stiles just looked at Lydia with his eyes widened, not really knowing what to say to that new information.

“They probably realised that none of their plans are working right now. That they have been backed to the corner while both you and Derek are still happily together. And it looks like they are getting desperate now. My guess, that is why Jennifer released that book. To get to you. She knows it’s the button to push, and if we haven’t released the book first, it would be hard for you to prove that the book is actually yours and not hers. This isn’t about keeping you quiet anymore. This is personal.” 

“Her plan backfired though.”

“Yes, it did.” Lydia nodded, before continuing, “Now, I’m just worried at what kind of desperate measures she could go to next.”

“You don’t think that they are going to do something more drastic, do you?”

“That’s the problem. I don’t know what they are capable of right now.” Lydia shook her head. “This is not something I should be thinking weeks prior to my wedding.” 

Stiles gave her a small supporting smile. “The wedding will go well.”

“Oh, it will or someone will pay a heavy price for it.” Lydia answered, voice saturated with threat. “I’m going to ask Peter to increase security all over. Nothing can go wrong at my wedding.”


	56. Lydia's and Cora's Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is now in his 37 weeks and Lydia and Cora are getting married!

“Why am I the one being nervous right now.” Laura said, rolling her eyes at herself as she straightened her black satin dress again. “I already did this before, and this is not even my wedding today.”

“I honestly am just happy that my shirt still fit.” Stiles chimed in from where he was sitting down, a plate of macaroons balanced on his stomach by one hand. He had opted to wear the same black blazer as Derek, with a white shirt underneath and a loose slack that he had bought by the dozen because they are just too comfortable.

“Keep that up and it might not.” Cora said, turning to look at Stiles with a smirk on her lips. 

“Keep that up and your white dress might just get a stain on it.” Stiles bites back, holding up his cup of iced chocolate.

“See?” Cora rolled her eyes. “This is why Laura is my bridesmaid and you aren’t.”

Stiles just pushed his tongue out at her.

“I don’t think Stiles can even stand for that long if you had chosen him.” Laura uttered, grinning at Stiles. 

“I’m thirty-seventh weeks pregnant. With twins. It’s an achievement even if I am able to climb out of bed.” Stiles answered, shrugging as he put the plate down next to his cup. He had his moments before where he felt embarrassed over his current size, but it’s hard to keep on hating himself when Derek could barely keep his hand away from touching Stiles’ stomach, always leaving kisses and telling their bubs that their parents love them so much and can’t wait for them to arrive.

It’s hard to hate his size when Derek keeps on reminding him that their babies are in there, safely and comfortably waiting until they can finally come out and see the world. 

Talia came in then, walking over to where Cora was standing at. “Come on.” She added, putting a hand on Cora’s shoulder. “It’s almost time, baby girl.”

“Mom, you are crying.” Laura said, smiling a bit as she passed a tissue to Talia.

“My baby girl is getting married today.” Talia answered, taking the tissue from Laura. “Where have the time goes?” She laughed a bit as she wiped her eyes carefully.

“Thank you for everything, mom.” Cora said, giving Talia a hug. “I will always love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” Talia replied, kissing Cora on the forehead. “Please be happy always.”

\---

Both of the brides have chosen to do a white garden wedding, and like everything that both of them do, it was a grand event with all their families and friends coming together for the ceremony. It was a closed and private ceremony, not open to the media, but that still doesn’t stop them from gathering outside of the places, trying to get pictures of the guests that have come. 

A man in full black tuxedo started playing the piano to the tune of ‘Here comes the bride’ when the doors leading towards the garden opened and both the brides walked out with their parents from each side. Their parents walked them towards the beginning of the aisle where they met each other, with much crying from their parents after ‘giving’ away their daughters. 

Both of them were wearing a gorgeous lace white dresses, each differs in design and details, but still compliments one another and looked perfectly tailored for them. The smiles on their lips never dropped, growing wider when their eyes laid upon each other. They started walking together from there along the path decorated with red rose petals, hands linked together, towards where the minister waiting at the end of the aisle. Their families members followed suits, starting with each of their parents, Laura and Remy, Derek and Stiles, Erica and Boyd, before ending with a proud Malia and Hayden, who looked pretty much apprehensive, as the ring bearers. 

All of them took their places: with each parent on the side of their children, Laura and Remy on Cora’s, Erica and Boyds on Lydia’s, while Stiles and Derek went to sit down because Stiles doesn’t think he could stand too long without making an unconscious fuss about it. 

Unlike what they had practiced, Hayden immediately ran towards his parents, leaving Malia alone to stand there with the rings. The older girl just rolled her eyes, looking a lot like Peter, and stood there waiting for her cue with pageant winning smile.

Parents of the brides cried after they exchanged their vows and promises, the starting of a new life for both of their daughters. Few of the guests have tears in their eyes too, though Stiles was probably the only one bawling and sniffing as he watched them kissed, the handkerchief Derek had brought for this exact reason, damp with his tears.

\-----

“Do you want a white wedding like this too?” Derek asked Stiles in a whisper, hands around the omega as they slow danced to the beat with Stiles’ back to his chest. 

Stiles has forgone his blazer for the night, deciding that his comfort is more important than anything and changed his white shirt for a black one. He changed his slack too, but it’s the same brand and color as the one he had worn on the day, so it looks just the same. In contrast, Derek was wearing a formal black tuxedo suit: apparently, being the mate of a pregnant omega doesn’t give him liberty to skip the formal wear requirement. 

The wedding reception was held that night inside of the ballroom of the same plaza where Lydia and Cora had their wedding ceremony, Every guest invited to the ceremony were invited to the reception, and just like the day event, none of the media were invited to come since both Cora and Lydia wanted to keep it private.

In the middle of the dance floor, Cora was dancing with Lydia, with Cora having changed into suit and Lydia into a short, body-hugging dress because it was easier for them to move in. They started with the traditional dancing with parents, before just like during the day, their parents passed them to their spouses when the song ended.

“I honestly don’t care.” Stiles answered, leaning back even more against his alpha. “Wedding or not, I just want to be with you and our little family forever.”

“Forever.” Derek repeated, holding Stiles’ hand up before he placed a kiss on Stiles’ ring. “I want to get married to you, though. I want the whole world to know that I’m yours and you are mine.”

Stiles turned around then, cupping Derek’s cheeks with his hands. “Then, we will get married. As soon as we could plan one.” He said with a grin on his lips as he leaned to kiss Derek on the lips. “Do you think we can do it before I give birth though?” Stiles asked, and laughed when he saw the incredulous look Derek was giving him.

“You are giving birth in less than a month, baby. And I don’t want to rush it like that if it will create stress for you.”

“Then, after I give birth, and after I’m well enough, we will get married. And we will be known as Mr. and Mr. Stilinski-Hale.” Stiles left soft kisses all around Derek’s lips. “So that the whole world will know that I’m yours and you are mine.”

Derek smiled at him, turning Stiles around again so that he can place his lips on Stiles’ neck, taking in the sweet, comfortable scent. “Forever and always.”

Beside them, Isaac grinned at his husband, having heard a little bit out of Stiles’ and Derek’s conversation seeing how they have been dancing near them for quite a while. “They will definitely be surprised tomorrow.” He whispered at the beta, the glee obvious in his voice. 

It was just both of them for the night since Malia told them adamantly that she doesn’t want to go to the reception since she knows it will ends late and that because she knows it would be boring. She decided to stay with Hayden and their babysitter so that they can play together for the night.

“We have been planning this for weeks; they better be grateful.” Peter replied back, before shaking his head. “The thing we do for our families.” 

Isaac let out a soft, obviously fake ‘aww’ as he tilted his head at Peter.“Should I reward you for your job well done?” He asked, voice dropping softer as he licked his lips lewdly; subtlety thrown out the window. “Been a while since you had me on my knees, isn’t it?” He whispered, already leaning forward so that his lips were brushing on Peter’s ear. “Can you make me beg you for it, my dear?” He ground himself against his husband, the shiver flowing along both of them at the pressure. “Or should I just get out the toys?”

Isaac groaned softly when he felt Peter gripping the hair on the back of his head, pulling him slightly away so that they were face to face. “Minx.” The beta growled out and Isaac just grinned salaciously. “Come on. You gotta learn that everything has its consequences.” He said, the voice still throatily, as if he could barely stop himself from growling loudly in response to Isaac’s challenge. His hand falls down on Isaac’s neck, grabbing him in a way that was rough and just the way the omega like it. With his hand still on Isaac, he leads his husband out of the ballroom, uncaring of the way some were looking at them.

“Yes, sir.” Isaac moaned out, leaning into Peter’s body, seeking the comfortable and safe feeling his husband’s scent always gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sneak peek at the life of IsaacxPeter xD  
> Also, a big surprise coming in a few chapters to go, which I really love
> 
> Confession time: I'm somewhat stuck on the ending of this fic since I can't seem to write something that I feel good about.   
> The few end chapters will be short because of that, so I hope you will bear with me.


	57. Las Vegas, baby

Both Derek and Stiles were just walking out of the shower when there was a call to Derek’s phone. “It’s Peter.” Derek said, raising an eyebrow as he read the name on the screen. It was almost an hour away from midnight and he really doesn’t know what the older beta would want to talk with him about. 

“Butt call maybe?” Stiles said as he rummages their luggage for his night cloth. “Or worse, they are having sex and accidentally hit dial..again.” Stiles makes a face at that; he still doesn’t believe Peter’s insistence that it was an accidental call and that they weren’t having sex.

Even if he doesn’t hear any loud moaning, the rustling noises and muffled sounds coming from the other side was enough to tell him what he needs to know, despite what Peter tried to sell him.

“Stop making me remember that.” Derek groaned before he pushed the green button. “Yeah?”

Instead of Peter’s voice, it was Isaac that answered the phone.“Derek. We need to go somewhere right now. So, pack your bags and meet us downstairs in an hour with your bags.” There was a weird kind of excitement in his voice and he immediately hangs up afterward.

Derek stared at his phone in confusion. “Apparently we need to go somewhere right now?” He relayed the information back to Stiles, frowning. “So we need to pack our bags and meet them downstairs in an hour?”

“Huh?” Stiles looked at him with a familiar look of confusion. “Did he tell you why?”

“Nope.” Derek shook his head; he still doesn’t understand what is happening. “I think maybe we should just do what they want? It can’t be that bad if Isaac is involved as well somehow.”

Stiles nodded slightly. “Okay. If this is all Peter’s prank, I’m going get Malia to have revenge on my behalf.”

\---

“There you are.” Isaac greeted them when they arrived at the lobby with their bags. Laura was beside him with a small grin on her lips. He leads them outside, clearly waiting for Peter to come with their vehicle.

“What is happening?” Derek asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the omega and turned his attention to his sister. 

“We are going on a road trip.” Isaac said, voice far too excited, even when Derek and Stiles don’t share his sentiment at all.

“All of us?” Stiles asked, frowning as he looked at Laura.

The alpha shook her head. “I’m just here to take the keys from you. I will help you check out your room tomorrow. All of us are going to get there by plane in the morning.”

“But since I’m not authorising Stiles to board a plane this late in the trimester, we are going by the ground route.” Isaac explained, still with glee as if he was oblivious to the look Derek and Stiles were sharing with each other.

“And are you going to tell us where we are going?” 

“Nope.” Both Laura and Isaac said at the same time, the grin evident on their lips.

Before Derek and Stiles could ask anymore, there was an RV pulling over at the front of the hotel. Peter and Malia walked out of the vehicle- the girl with an excited look on her face and her father with a smirk on his. “Do you like it?”

“The inside is so nice, Papa.” Malia exclaimed, tugging on Isaac’s hand to bring him inside. The omega followed, laughing softly at his daughter’s excitement. 

“There better be a bed inside there or I’m coming out again.” Stiles said, eyes narrowed as he looked at the RV, hands tightened around his custom-made body pillows.

“I feel insulted that you think I would settle for any less.” Peter replied, hand over his heart in a fake hurt expression.

Stiles turned to look at Derek before rolling his eyes. “Fine.” Stiles answered, knowing that there was no way they are getting out of this. 

Derek climbed inside first, holding up a hand to help Stiles in. The inside was even more luxurious than both Stiles and Derek had expected, and they shared a look between themselves that conveyed just that. There was someone on the driver seat, wearing a complete black suit uniform that was compulsory of Peter’s bodyguards.

“Do you like it?” Peter asked from behind them, walking inside as well with a smirk on his lips that said that he already know how perfect the RV is.

“Let me see the bed first and then we will see.” Stiles said, and Peter gestured to the back with his hand.

“Go ahead.”

There was a very compact albeit fully furnished bedroom at the end of the vehicle, much to the surprise of both Stiles and Derek. A queen sized bed stayed at the middle and Stiles immediately claimed it for his own, throwing his body pillow first before he laid himself on it.

“Where are you guys going to sleep?” Derek asked; turning to look at Isaac and Peter. With the way Stiles was burrowing into the bed, he doesn’t think that he would up for sharing. 

“Malia can stay here.” Stiles said, patting the bed beside him- the place where Derek was supposed to sleep.

Isaac just laughed, gesturing to the front with his thumb. “They got a sofa bed up front. Don’t worry about us and just get your sleep.” He said, leading his daughter towards where they will be staying for the night. 

Peter stayed, looking at them with a weird look, before he finally said, “Please don’t do anything sexual for the night. There is a child present.” Stiles throws a nearby throw pillow to him which Peter caught without a problem. “Thanks for this.” He laughed to himself, bringing the pillow to the front.

“There is something wrong with your uncle.” Derek just snorted at the sudden observation. “Goodnight, alpha.” Stiles added, leaning slightly just enough for Derek to move forward and kissed him on the lips. 

“Good night, omega.”

The bed was perfect enough that it only took about quarter an hour of turning and finding his comfortable spot before Stiles was in deep sleep, body burrowed into his trusted body pillow. Derek carefully slotted himself on the smaller part that wasn’t being occupied by Stiles, brain still wondering what his families had planned for them and where they were currently heading.

\----

It was close to 5 in the morning when they finally pulled to a stop.

“Where are we?” Derek asked, eyes barely opened. Stiles just groaned as a response; the hold on his body pillow tightened.

Peter came in then, looking for too awake, with a smile on his lips that make Derek want to throw something at him. “We have arrived at the hotel. Come on. You can continue sleeping inside.”

Derek frowned at him. “Where are we?” He asked the older man, forehead furrowing in suspicion.

“Well, get out of the vehicle and see for yourselves.” Peter answered, smirking now. “Here.” He said, before he throws a card key holder towards Derek. “Your room key. Feel free to stay inside the RV, but I can assure you that inside the hotel is definitely more comfortable.”

Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair as he watched his uncle make his way out. Since Peter was involved in this, Derek really can’t shake the feeling of dread away from him. He glanced down at the holder that Peter has thrown at him, wondering where Peter has brought them to.

“Mandarin Oriental. Nice.” Derek said, more to himself, before he realised exactly where they are. “Las Vegas..?” 

“Las Vegas?” Stiles asked, opening one eye to look at Derek. The alpha showed him the cardholder with Oriental Mandarin, Las Vegas logo proudly laid at the front. “We are in Las Vegas right now?” Stiles repeated, sitting up as fast as he could, which still involved a lot of fumbling, before he climbed out of the bed, waddling out of the vehicle to see whether they were really at the Sin City or not. “Derek!” Came a shout from the outside. “Your uncle brought us to Las Vegas!” 

“What is happening right now..” Derek asked himself, picking up Stiles’ body pillow and making his way out as well.

“I don’t but I do know this: we are hitting the casino right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay~~ A special treat for you guys. My big surprise is in 2 chapters, and I want you guys to comment below what you think/hope the surprise will be. If anyone got it right, I will post two more chapters tonight xD
> 
> Side note: Please give a lot of love to my babies (Khan) with their song "I'm Your Girl?" https://youtu.be/I0gDCmVuwME


	58. The Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously tho, am I that predictable? Every one of you pretty much guessed it right :o

Despite Stiles’ insistence, they didn’t end up going to the casino right after they put their bags inside the room. Derek had put his feet down at that seeing how the sun has barely risen and Stiles need all the rest he could get. Though, the only way Stiles has peacefully decided to cave in was because he was able to get Derek to promise that they will go as soon as Stiles wake up and finished getting ready.

It was close to 11 in the morning when Stiles finally woke up, and even then it was due to loud ringing from his phone. “Yello-” He groaned out into the phone, eyes closed back after he opened them slightly to push the green buttons.

“Are you still sleeping, sleepy head?” Came Cora’s voice on the other line, voice purposely toned to irritate and annoy.

“What do you want.” Stiles growled out. 

He doesn’t need to be polite to anyone that wake him up before he is ready to wake up.

“Get your ass down here, sleepy. Let's go raid the casino.” Laura suddenly intervened into the call, voice filled with glee and temptation.

Stiles’ eyes opened immediately when he realised where they were currently and what Derek had promised him just 6 hours ago. 

“We are in Las Vegas.” He exclaimed, to himself more than anything. “We are in Las fucking Vegas.” This one came out as a scream and Derek finally rustled beside him, just as bad in the morning on his rough days.

“Shut up Stiles.” Derek groaned out, pulling the sheet over his head as if that would save him from Stiles’ excitement.

“You better not start without me.” Stiles warned Laura before he ended the call and kicked Derek hard on whichever part he could reach. “You promised.” He stated, this time pulling the sheet down just in time to see Derek shook his head. “You don’t get to get out of this, alpha. Come on. You promised we will go to the casino when we wake up.” 

“It’s 11 in the morning, Stiles. Only people with gambling addiction went to the casino this early.” Derek groaned out, even though he knows that he was fighting a losing battle.

“We are in the Sin City, Derek. You haven’t lived if you didn’t go to the casino early in the morning and stayed there until late in the night.” Stiles said, grinning now as he moved to extract himself from his cocoon of body pillow. He could see the alpha watching him closely, ready to lend a helping hand if Stiles needs them. “Come on.” Stiles purposely whined, knowing that it will agitate the alpha inside of Derek. Derek just rolled his eyes. “I need you to wash my back and my legs, servant.” 

Derek snorted at that, shaking his head again before he climbed out of the bed as well and walked over to Stiles’ part of the bed. “Your wish is my command, my queen.” He joked as he helped Stiles out of the omega nursing bra he has taken to wear on daily basis ever since he started to lactate. “Papa is really a handful, isn’t he.” Derek went on his knees, rubbing his nose on Stiles’ stomach, avoiding from touching the sensitive skin with his stubble. He laughed when he felt the kick on the skin. “I guess they are just as excited as you are.” Derek added, kissing the exact place. “Can’t wait for you guys to come out.. Our babies..” 

“Thirty-seven weeks already.” Stiles’ fingers ran through his hair, voice filled with amazement. “Can you believe that this is finally happening? We are finally going to be parents. 3 more weeks.”

Derek tilted his head upward, smiling at Stiles before he stood up slightly, kissing the omega on the lips. “3 more weeks.” He repeated, sounding like a promise between all four of them. “Just 3 more short weeks until our family grows and we will be holding our two babies.”

“3 more weeks.”

\--

Stiles arrived at the lobby with Derek’s hand around his waist, letting the omega leaned slightly to him for comfort. He saw Cora first, sitting on the couch with Lydia by her side and from the heads of black hair, Stiles was sure that the other Hales were there as well. It wasn’t until they have come nearer that they saw everyone that were there waiting for them.

“Dad? Scott? Kira? Melisa?” Stiles called out, completely surprised to see all of them being there as well. “What are you guys doing here?”

The Sheriff stood up when he heard Stiles’ voice, smiling brightly as he looked at his son. “Well, I can’t miss your wedding, can’t I? You’re my only boy.” His dad answered, moving forward to give him a quick hug.

“Wedding?” The omega repeated, frowning now as he turned to look at Derek, who looks just as confused.

The Sheriff frowned as well, before turning to look at Lydia and Peter. “You guys haven’t told them yet?”

Peter shrugged. “We were going to after he met you guys.” 

It was Derek that asked, completely unaware of what is happening. “Tell us what?”

“You remember your interview with Andy?” Lydia asked in lieu of an answer. Both Stiles and Derek nodded. “You said that you would rather elope and have a Las Vegas wedding, right?” Again, she waited until the couple in front of her nodded before she continued. “So, we planned everything for you. We have book a slot in for your wedding in about 3 hours, right before sunset so that we can go take pictures with the sun setting in the background.”

“You book us a Las Vegas wedding?” Stiles’ voice was filled with incredulity, his eyes widening as he looked at both Peter and Lydia.

“Well, you said you wanted one, so we decided to surprise you with this.” Peter commented, as if it was completely normal to surprise someone with this.

It probably is for him.

“Pretty sure that you are supposed to inform the grooms about their own wedding date.” Date exclaimed, still feeling shocked over the whole thing.

“Well, if you guys don’t want to do this right now, we can cancel everything.” Lydia tilted her head slightly, her eyes looking like she knows exactly what Stiles’ answer would be.

“What! No, no! I definitely want this!” Stiles immediately replied, ignoring the way Lydia was sharing a smirk with Peter. “Of course, if you want to.” He added, turning to look at Derek, worrying his lower lips with his teeth.

“I just want to get married to you.” Derek answered, kissing Stiles on the lips chastely. “I don’t really care how.”

“Let's get married then, alpha.” The omega said, smiling to Derek, still shocked over what is happening, but also completely and utterly excited about it.

“Good. We will split up to get you guys dressed up and meet back here in about 3 hours.” Lydia gave Stiles a rather predatory smile before she pulled him away, with their entourage - consisting of Kira, Isaac and even Malia - walking behind them.

Derek could hear Stiles whining, “Please feed me first. I’m starving,” and Isaac’s answer of “I know a very nice burger place nearby. The owner knows Peter so I’m sure I can ask him to open early for you.”

“Does everyone here know Peter?” Kira asked, but then Derek couldn’t hear Isaac’s answer since they were already out of his earshot, even if he could see Isaac laughing, not unkindly, at that question.

“I’m glad I’m not on that team.” Boyd said, watching the other group while shaking his head.

“So you guys are my fashion team then?” Derek asked, turning to look whoever was left with him.

“Nope.” Peter answered, sounding almost gleeful. “We are hitting the casino.” He said, gesturing to himself, Cora and even Sheriff Stilinski as well as Melissa. “Sheriff has the beginner’s luck right now and we gotta ride on that high before it disappears.” 

“I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want to go clothes shopping with your parents, so we are going to go around looking for souvenir.” Frederick added, hands already on Talia’s handles. Laura and Remy nodded to that, Hayden being held by Remy as he took in the colorful lights.

Derek turned to look at Boyd and Scott, before shaking his head. “Why don’t we go inside the closest tuxedo shop, grab the one that fitted the best and then goes to a bar to play pool?”

“Sounds good.” Scott nodded in approval, a puppy-like grin on his lips.

“I hope you would say that.” There was a small smile on Boyd’s lips as he throws a hand over Derek’s shoulder. “Congrats bro. You deserve to be happy after all those shit storms you have through.”

”You better take good care of my best friend. Or I’m going to kick your ass.” Scott said, trying hard to look menacing and failing miserably.

“Stiles is my guardian angel right now and I really don’t know what I have done to deserve him.” Derek confessed, shaking his head slightly. “But I will trade my life for him. I’m not going to let anyone harm him.”


	59. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say that I actually cried writing this. I love this so much and I really hope you guys will love it too.

Stiles can’t stop himself from smiling even as he walked towards Derek from the waiting room. They have decided that they would walk together from the door down the aisle, with all their families and friends sitting on the bench. “I can’t believe that we are actually having a Vegas wedding.” He said, laughing as he held his hands up for Derek to take.

“I can’t believe our families planned for us to have a Vegas wedding.” Derek replied before he leaned down to kiss Stiles on the lips. “And that they even dress you up like this.” 

Stiles laughed even harder at that, twirling around to show off the outfit he was in. He was in a white dress, the front hems falling just above his knees with white lace trails behind him. It was sleeveless coupled with elbow length white lace gloves. Instead of high heels, he was wearing high top white sneakers, made shiny with rhinestones. It was topped off with a red lace veil, clipped to the back of his head; a reminiscent of their second meeting. 

“Do you like it, alpha?” Stiles asked, putting his hands around Derek’s neck, mouth pouting in a way he knows riles Derek up.

“Not the time, omega.” Derek groaned out, suffering through Stiles’ cheeky laughter. “You know just how much I like you in pretty much anything.”

“Especially when I remind you of little red riding hood, about to be devoured by the big bad wolf.” There was a grin on Stiles’ lips when he said that, eyes locked into Derek’s.

“Especially then.” Derek agreed; it wasn’t like it was a secret between them. “My own little red riding hood for my own wolf. How did I get so lucky.” Derek smiled at his groom, kissing Stiles on the lips and sending a small gratitude that Stiles wasn’t wearing lipstick, just a thin layer of lip balm to stop his lips from cracking. 

“I will become yours and you will become mine.” Stiles suddenly said, and Derek stood back to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Did you just quote a song or am I just imagining thing?”

“Tell the world that we finally got it all right.” Stiles sang with traces of laughter in his voice.

“I took back about me being lucky.” Derek rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why, but I choose you.” 

“I choose you too, baby. Always. Only you.” Stiles answered, the tears falling down his cheeks with a smile on his lips. “We should get out there now, before Lydia came out here to pull us out.” He added, laughing slightly as Derek wiped his tears for him.

With their hands entwined, both of them pushed the door open. The moment the door opened, someone standing at the corner of the chapel, wearing an Ironman suit of all thing, started playing Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin on an electric guitar.

The Batman, waiting for them at the altar to officiate their wedding, looking somber and serious in his costume, shook his head in disbelief at Ironman’s out of control performance. 

Catwoman, standing beside Batman, holding their engagement/wedding rings on top of a flat cushion with one hand and playing with her tail with the other. She was looking at the rings with such interest that Stiles was worried that she might just stay true to her role and run away with it.

All of it was so ridiculous that Stiles didn’t even bother hiding his laughter as they walked along the aisle to the shrieking of Ironman and cheering of all their family members sitting on the benches.

“This is perfect.” He told Lydia when they passed where the omega was sitting, Cora by her side.

“Did you doubted me?” Lydia answered, raising her eyebrow as a reply. Stiles just blow a kiss towards her direction as an answer.

They finally arrived in front of Batman, standing face to face, and the man glared at Ironman to stop him from playing.

“We gathered here today..” Batman started talking, with his voice deep and going even the extra miles to creep in those mysterious vibes in it.

This was turning out to be everything Stiles wanted and he doesn’t even realised it before.

Batman suddenly turned towards Derek after he finished his speech. “Will you have this omega to be your other half; to live together in the holy covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him so long as you both shall live?”

“I do. I will always do.” Derek said, squeezing Stiles’ hand as he smiled at the omega. 

The Minister turned towards Stiles next, asking the same question. “Will you have this alpha to be your other half; to live together in the holy covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him so long as you both shall live?”

“Of course I do.” Stiles answered, leaning forward to kiss Derek on the lips.

Batman coughed slightly, before he started on his sermons, talking about the happiness and responsibility of a marriage, but Stiles could barely hear anything with his eyes fixed on Derek’s the whole time, knowing that he is his alpha and they are both the other half of each other.

“Please say your vows.” Batman suddenly said, gesturing towards Stiles to start things off.

Stiles gaped for a moment since he didn’t even realised that they are going to do this part and finally just decided to improvise. “We are not perfect. We'll learn from our mistakes. And as long as it takes, I will prove my love to you.” Derek raised his eyebrow but Stiles just carried on since he was clearly in his element right now. “I am not scared of the elements. I am under-prepared, but I am willing. And even better, I get to be the other half of you. Tell the world that we finally got it all right. I choose you. I love you, Derek.” He finished, pushing their wedding ring on Derek’s finger.

Derek shook his head before he started, “I might be lacking on words to say how much I love you and how much I cherish you, but I do. Even if you pretty much quoted a song lyrics as your wedding vows, I still love you for that.” Derek started, smiling slightly. “Everything about you compliment me and make me a better man. You are my better other half and I don’t know what would happen to me if I hadn’t found you. If you hadn’t walked into my life that night. I love you and I will always love you.” He pushed the ring along Stiles’ hand before raising it to his lips and kissing them softly. “I choose you too, Stiles. Forever.”

“With the power given to me, I pronounced both of you alpha and omega to each other.”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Stiles was already leaning forward to kiss Derek, laughing as the tears fell down on his cheeks. 

Seeing his chance, Ironman started playing I choose you by Sara Bareilles as everyone stood up to cheer for them.

Everything couldn’t have been more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?  
> THEY ARE FINALLY MARRIED AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW  
> I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO SHARE THIS WITH YOU GUYS FOR SO LONG


	60. Before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad that you guys loved the Wedding chapter.. Seriously, I have been dying to share it with you guys  
> To Angeldm, hurmmmm I honestly didn't realised it until you pointed it out lol it's honestly just lazy writing on my part, but hey, I also honestly wouldn't have changed a thing xD

“I can’t believe this. I can’t believe this.” Stiles said to himself, still holding on tightly to Derek even as everyone started crowding around them, clamoring with excitement. Batman, Catwoman and even Ironman have gone out, saying that they need to prepare for the photoshoot and that they will call all of them when it is done.

“Can’t believe that my little boy is married now.” Sheriff Stilinski said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Stiles break his hold of Derek and went to hug his dad. “Thank you for everything, dad. Thank you so much.” 

“Take care of Stiles for me, Derek. And let Stiles take care of you too.” The older alpha exclaimed, eyes looking at Derek even as he returned Stiles’ hold.

“Of course.” Derek nodded, promising it to the Sheriff and also to himself.

Someone cleared their throat nearby, pulling attention from everyone. “I’m really sorry to break this.” A woman said, smiling apologetically as she looked at Derek and then Stiles. She wasn’t in costume like the other, just a simple suit with knee length skirt. “But I need the groom and bride to follow me to the office for paperwork purposes.”

“Yeah, sure.” Derek nodded, putting his hand out for Stiles to take.

The attendant waited for Stiles to take them before she nodded in acknowledgment. “Please follow me.” She gestured to the door by the side and started walking after she makes sure that they were following her.

“So, what should our last name be?” Stiles suddenly asked while they were walking, grinning at his husband. “Stilinski-Hale is a bit of a mouthful so should I be a Hale instead? Would Stiles Hale fits me?” 

“Fuck..” Derek groaned at that, rubbing his face with his free hand. “I don’t even know why, but that turns me on.” The girl opened the door for them and they walked past it, the door closing behind them.

Stiles just laughed at the admission. “Gonna be a problem if you get turned on every time people call me by my full name.”

Derek chuckled softly, squeezing Stiles’ hand. “I can take your last name. I mean, there is a lot of Hales anyway. And since everyone is married now, it will be growing even more.”

“Derek Stilinski? That does have a nice ring to it.” Stiles smiled to Derek, feeling like he is currently in cloud nine with everything that had happened.

They were both too caught up in their happiness that they didn’t notice the guy walking out of the door they just passed, a club in one hand. When Derek turned around after he felt someone walking behind them, it was too late and he was greeted with a hard hit on the head with the blunt object. 

“What-” Stiles barely get his words out before the girl covered his nose with a piece of clothing, the smell taking over him and causing him to lose his consciousness. The man caught him just before he falls over, not knowing what was going to happen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, kudos to Angeldm for calling out the batshit thing that's going to happen in this chapter   
> *runs away from the angry mob*   
> I'm still working on the ending to this story and I can already see that the ending will probably be the most unsatisfying ever but I honestly can't think of another way to end this (without dragging it for even more chapters) so yeah


	61. Don't

“What were you thinking bringing him here of all places?”

The loud voice brought Stiles slightly to consciousness, though he was still feeling groggy. “What-”

“The bitch wake up.” Another came to Stiles’ attention, sounding familiar even in his disorientated state.

Stiles opened his eyes, trying to pay attention to what was happening in front of him. The shock of seeing both Kate and Jennifer standing in front of him sobered him up even more, bringing the memory flowing back to his wedding, to the moment when someone tells them that they need to finish up some paperwork and to someone was hitting Derek from the back. “Derek- What-” He had moved his hands in shock, just to find that they were tied around the chair he was sitting on. His legs were spread, tied to the chair’s legs as well. His eyes moved down, a deep sense of relief coming over him when he saw that he wasn’t bleeding and that he hasn’t lost his babies. He also doesn’t feel any throbbing in any parts of him, except his hands but that was just because he was tied down, which means that he hasn’t been hurt when they were taking him here. 

“Look at him, Kate.” Jennifer suddenly said, finger pointing to Stiles. “He stole everything from us. Because of him, I lost my whole career! Everyone thinks I’m a fraud now!” She was shouting, looking very much enraged over the whole thing. “Look at him! Because of him, Derek is no longer yours! He fucked both of us over, Kate! He doesn’t deserve to be happy after making us suffered because of him!” 

“Well-” Stiles started, but even before he could finish his sentences, Jennifer slapped him hard on the cheek.

“Shut the fuck up, slut!” 

Stiles wanted to answer to that - his biology just wasn’t built to shut up and he is definitely not a slut - but he stopped himself, not wanting to give Jennifer any more reason to hurt him or she might just start hurting his babies too. He took the opportunity to take in the surrounding. It was easy to see that they were in somewhere that looked like a huge workshop garage, with the numerous expensive cars all around them. Derek was nowhere to be seen so Stiles assumed that whoever took him here had leave Derek behind. There was also a bag on top of a table nearby, which Stiles’ mind unhelpfully concluded as being filled with torture devices brought especially for him.

“Calm yourself down, Jennifer.” Kate exclaimed, voice cold and collected as she glared at Jennifer. Her eyes were just as iced cold as her voice and there was clear disdain in them even as she was looking at her partner in crime. “Tell me what do you plan to do now? Do you think it would easy to get away if we kill him? How exactly do you plan to carry out this vengeance of yours?” She asked, hands crossed in front of her chest. “Why do you think I use drug to control Derek?” 

Stiles growled deep in his throat at the reminder while Kate just smirked when she hear the threatening sounds coming from him, unbothered at all. 

“It’s non-contact, dissolved in water and harder to prove. At most, they will only have circumstantial evidence and that’s easy to crack in court by our defense.” She gestured to Stiles next. “On the other hand, you hired someone to kidnap him, and even leave Derek behind as a witness. So, tell me, Jennifer, what do you expect to get out of this sloppy work?”

“The ones I hired are professional. They won’t talk. And Derek barely sees anything.” Jennifer said, clearly defensive now as she looked at Kate.

Kate shook her head. “They will talk at the right price, or the right torture. They always do. You are naive to think that you can trust anyone.” There was a predatory smile on her lips before she added, “But no worries about that. I fixed your mess already. I already make sure that they will never say another word again.” 

Stiles shivered, seeing how cold Kate’s eyes were. Stiles presumed from her words that she has killed them, and from the smile on her lips, he also presumed that the woman doesn’t care at all. It was clear that someone’s life means absolutely nothing to her.

“I wouldn’t worry much about Derek. He would be too upset over his missing bride to think.” She said ‘bride’ like a curse, and from the way she looks, it probably is for her. “And when he finally found him, he would be too devastated to even live.” The smile grew as she turned her attention fully on Stiles now. “Oh, when I’m done with you, you will wish that I have to kill you quickly.” 

Stiles just looked at him in defiance, refusing to show that just how much Kate scares him and how much bothered he actually is.

“So now you are on board?” Jennifer asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You brought him to my family’s business place. It becomes my problem even if I don’t want it to be.” Kate bit out at the other woman, moving towards the nearby table. She pulled out plastic gloves from there and put it on. “And since I’m already involved, I feel like enjoying myself for a bit.” She pulled out a plastic vial and a syringe from the same bag, the cruel smile playing on her lips as she brought it to where Stiles was sitting. 

Jennifer frowned at that, looking completely confused at what Kate was trying to do. “What are you doing?” 

“Enjoying myself.” She turned to look at Jennifer and rolled her eyes when she was the worried look on the woman’s face. “Stop worrying. Unlike you, I know what I am doing.” Kate exclaimed, turning her attention back to Stiles, who was looking at her with narrowed eyes but was still able to refrain himself from saying anything. She used the syringe to suck in the clear white liquid from inside the vial, eyes smiling the whole time. “Do you want to see your babies, Stiles?” Kate asked and for the first time since he realized that he was kidnapped by the two women, Stiles felt real fear coming over him. “I’m sure you do.” Stiles felt his body shivered, eyes fixed on Kate’s. “Let me help you out.”

“Don’t.” He pleaded, even if a part of him know that it was pointless and will only encourage Kate even more. He knows it, but at the same time, he couldn’t just let her hurt his babies. “Please, hurt me if you want. Even kill me. But please don’t hurt my babies.” He could feel the tears falling on his cheeks but he doesn’t care at all. “Please.”

“Oh, Stiles. This won’t hurt a bit. Promise.” Kate laughed at that, obviously lying and all of them know it. Her hand moved down, caressing Stiles’ stomach and ignoring the way the omega stiffened at the contact. “Some say that giving birth is a torture incomparable to any other. Do you wanna see if they are telling the truth, Stiles?” 

Kate cupped his cheeks, pushing his head so that he was facing upward. She forced his lips opened with her fingers before she pushed the syringe, the liquid flowing into Stiles’ mouth and sipping through his teeth even if he was gritting them together, not wanting to give in to Kate. “Oh, by the way, I lied. This will hurt, a lot.” Kate laughed at that, eyes boring into Stiles’. The laughing face turned into a sneer as she tightened her hold on Stiles’ cheeks. “This is what you get for getting in my way, bitch. Everything would have worked out perfectly if you weren’t here.”


	62. Before it's too late

It wasn’t until the worker in the Ironman costume came back from the door behind them and asked them where are the grooms that everybody started realising that there was something wrong. And when he just gave them a confused look when Lydia told him that another employee had taken them back to finish up some paperwork, Sheriff ran towards the door both of them had walked to, Peter right behind him.

“Derek!” Noah shouted, running even faster when he saw Derek lying on the ground, a pool of blood around his head with Stiles nowhere to be found.

“Don’t touch him!” Peter warned from the door, stopping Noah just before he reached Derek. “Isaac, we need you here. Laura, call the ambulance.”

Peter pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket, teeth gritting at the thought that someone had assaulted Derek and possibly kidnapped Stiles on his watch. “Derek is hurt and Stiles is missing.” He said as an answer to everyone that was waiting just outside the door. “Fuck. I know I shouldn’t have cut down on security.” Peter growled out, hand tightened around his phone as he waited for the other side to pick up. He had his men waiting outside the premise and even some waiting on the other side of the door but for privacy sake, they had reduced the ones waiting inside, having relied on the premise’s security to take care of things.

He was lulled into a false sense of security over the whole happiness of the week that he messed up on his calculation and now Derek and Stiles paid the price of his mistake. 

Isaac made his way over to Derek, very carefully checking his pulses and opening his eyes without moving him too much. He took out his handkerchief, applying pressure at the bleeding part after making sure that it wasn’t an open head injury before he called out softly for Derek, trying to see if he can rouse the alpha to consciousness. “Hey, Derek. Can you hear me? Derek?” 

Derek stirred slightly when he heard his name being called and Isaac immediately stopped him. “You hurt your head. Don’t move much.” He said, keeping his voice calm and collected. “Are you awake? Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?” The alpha groaned at the question, opening his eyes slightly. “Good. Do you know your name?”

“D-Derek.” Derek groaned out after much hardship. “What-”

“You lost consciousness, Derek. Do you know what day is today?”

“I-” Derek exclaimed, feeling confused with the question, drawing up blank with the answer.

“Do you know where we are?”

“No-I-”

Seeing that Isaac had things under his control, and with Cora joining the omega, Noah made his way towards Peter. “I informed the police already.” Peter said when Noah was near. “I got a few possible locations that they might have gone to and my men are checking all of them right now. We will catch whoever responsible for this and Stiles will come back safe and sound.” Peter promised, looking at Noah with full intent to carry out his words.

“Do you think Kate and Jennifer are behind this?” Lydia asked, hand fisted at her side.

Peter turned to look at her. “Kate doesn’t like to do things physically, always relying on drugs, poisons and whatnot as her form of torture.” Noah flinched at that, at the thought of Stiles being poisoned or drugged as an torture. “But I have no doubt that they are the one responsible. And those bitches will pay for hurting my family.” His voice came out as a growl, just like a battle cry. 

His phone started ringing then, and Peter immediately picked up after checking the caller ID. He nodded at the information from the person on the other line and hang up after less than a minute. “They found a possible location. They saw Jennifer’s car going there but still no sign of Kate yet. She could be waiting on Kate there, so my men are still keeping an eye on the other sites too.” Peter informed Noah and Lydia as he started dialing his phone again. “They found a possible.” He repeated to the other side, telling them the address and even telling the other side to meet there in less than 10 minutes.

“I’m coming.” Noah immediately exclaimed when he heard that, face set in stone as if daring Peter to say otherwise.

“Of course you are,” was all Peter said, gesturing for the sheriff to follow him. “Take care of things here.” Peter told Lydia, patting her on the shoulder as he makes his way out of the hallway.

“Of course I will.” Lydia answered, making her way to the other side towards where Derek was lying on the floor, losing consciousness once again because of the blood loss. 

\----

“We already confirmed their location to be here.” Peter said, tapping the middle of the blueprint in front of him and looking at all the SWAT members surrounding him as he briefed them on the mission, with prior permission from their team leader. “We still don’t know if they are armed or not, but for security sake, I’m assuming that they are. I have information from a strong source that Kate, at the very least, carries around a short knife on her. They are holding one very pregnant omega hostage so this would be a very delicate situation. But at least, from the video feed, we know that he is still alive and well. ”

Peter was able to get one of Danny’s own handmade drone in, the smallest one, sized just as big as a coin, with Danny flying it in from the outside. From that, they were able to ascertain the current situation from the inside. 

“Stiles is awake.” Noah informed them, having monitored the video feed from the very beginning. 

Peter turned to look at the team leader, nodding as he passed the stage back to him. “Okay. The mission right now is to save the omega and to capture both of the suspects alive. The whole place is a scene for another crime so we won’t be using any kind of explosive to avoid destroying the evidence. Try to avoid opening fire if it is possible. We found an opening behind them in this position..” The male said, tapping on the blueprint to show just where the location is “..so Nexus will go inside from there.” He pointed to one of his members and the other male nodded. “When you get close enough to cover the hostage, give us a signal and we all move in.” The alpha called Nexus nodded again, before he takes his cue and moves to carry out his mission.

Peter went over to where Noah was sitting down, eyes looking into the screen as well. He can see that Jennifer was shouting over something, fingers pointing at Stiles but both of them can’t hear what they were saying. 

“XX18 is too far to pick up the voices.” Danny said, knowing just what Peter was thinking. “It has the highest camera resolution among the smaller models so that’s why the image is still clear despite the distance but there is no technology yet that can let it pick up sound when they are so far from it.”

Peter just nodded and let Danny does his job. There was a reason why he has chosen Danny to lead his Cyber Security team despite the beta’s young age. Peter would trust him with his life and he knows that Danny will always try his best to get things done.

Their attentions were brought back to the screen when they saw Jennifer slapping Stiles hard on the cheek, with Noah fisting his hand on the side and Danny wincing at the impact. 

“It looked like they are having internal conflicts right now.” Danny mused, watching how Jennifer and Kate were looking at one another, the former with a strained expression while the other just looked bored.

“They clearly are only withstanding each other because of a common goal. They are both cunning and non-trusting of anyone. They can never successfully worked with one another in another setting.”

“Kate is planning something.” Noah said, eyes widening when he saw the alpha pulling out the vial and syringe. “Didn’t you say that Kate mostly deals with drugs and poisons?” He turned to look at Peter, teeth gritting.

“Fuck.” Peter cursed under his breath, turning to look at the team leader who was looking at the screen as well. “Captain, is your man in place already?” There was clear impatient in his voice, knowing that they don’t have a second to spare if they want to ensure Stiles’ safety.

The alpha shook his head, eyes still on the screen and occasionally down on their walkie-talkie, waiting for the signal to move in. 

All of them watched with full attention, know that Kate was saying something, but couldn’t hear a thing from the video. The way Stiles paled over was enough to let them know that Kate was definitely threatening him. When Kate’s hand moved to his stomach and Stiles clearly stiffened with terror, it was enough for them to has an inkling of what the threat was about.

When Kate’s started cupping Stiles’ hand and already pushing the syringe into his mouth, there was a tap coming from the second walkie-talkie the team leader was holding and he immediately gave the signal for his team to move in.

Stiles was already thrashing against the rope when they do, mouth open in a scream that echoed inside the place, blood flowing on his thighs and dripping down the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should really be named "the author is bitch and keep on dragging the pain"   
> We are almost at the end tho! So hold on!


	63. Recovery

Derek opened his eyes, the smell of medicine hitting his nose hard when he regained consciousness.

“You’re awake.” Talia exclaimed, tears falling down her cheeks as Laura beside her pushed the button for the doctor.

“Where am I?” Derek asked, looking around the place, barely remembering what had happened to him. He recognised the sterile atmosphere of a hospital, but he still doesn’t know why he was in one in the first place. “What happened?”

“You were attacked.” Laura told him, just as a female doctor in a white coat came in with a nurse behind her.

Pieces of the memories came back to Derek then, remembering about him being attacked from behind by someone. “Stiles? Where is Stiles?” He asked, the anxiousness hitting him hard now that he had remembered what had happened. “Was he attacked too?” He tried to sit up then, before a sharp pain from his head stopped him. “What-”

“You should rest, Derek. You lost consciousness before the ambulance arrived and just only regain consciousness.” The doctor told him, a hand pushing him down on the bed as she checked his bandage to see if there was anything wrong. 

“Where is Stiles?” Derek asked again, growling now to nobody in particular, the defensive stance clear in his eyes. He needs to know what has happened to his family and it was bothering him that nobody is giving him information. “Tell me what happened to him.”

“He’s in the surgical room to deliver the babies.” Laura finally answered, looking just as anxious now. 

Derek’s eyes widened at that. “But- Is it time?” As hard as he tried, he couldn’t remember when Stiles’ predicted due date is, but a part of him was sure that it was still too early, that it’s not time yet.

“Three weeks early.” Laura confirmed, voice low as she looked at Derek. “They have to perform the surgery because it would be harmful to the babies and to Stiles considering the circumstances.”

“What circumstances?” Derek growled out, claws coming out and ripping the sheet. 

“Kate administer some kind of poison inside of him, but they were able to get Stiles the medical care as fast as they could. The doctors trying to deliver the babies early to reduce chances of it affecting the babies.”

Derek growled deep in his throat at that, the only thing his wolf could think of at this moment was how to rip Kate’s throat out with his teeth. “I want to see him.”

“He’s still in the delivery room, Derek. All of us are still waiting for news from him.” Talia told him, shaking her head. Her hands were holding each other like a prayer on her lap, trembling with anxiousness. “You aren’t the only one worried about him, Derek. We all are.”

“You should rest, Derek. You are injured as well and I don’t advise you to move around too much in your situation.” The doctor finally said, returning Derek’s glare when he turned to her. “You can’t do anything if you go there and you will only be making your own health worse. The specialists working on Stiles’ surgery know what they are doing, so let them do their job and let me do my job to make you better.” She told him firmly, not going to back down just because an alpha was glaring at her. “I’m sure your family can tell you when the surgery is done so for now, rest, Derek. You need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it rude to say that I'm enjoying all of your reaction?  
> Give me more of that sufferrriiiiingggg  
> Next chapter up next week *runs away*


	64. Our little family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you guys have been waiting for~  
> A bit short tho but hope you guys will love it nonetheless

Derek holds the baby tenderly in his arms, tears falling down along his cheeks as he looked at the scrunched face, hair as dark as his own and an alpha male just like him. “I love you, baby. I love you so much.” He told the baby, raising his head to look through the plastic window separating where he was standing with the neonatal intensive care unit (NICU), separating him and his baby girl. The days old baby was sleeping at the moment, her heartbeat showing steady movement and no sign of real danger, unlike the sudden drop just hours ago. “I love both you and your sister very much.” He said, wiping his tears that have fallen down on his sleeping boy’s cheek.

After many complications, Stiles was able to give birth to their twins, an omega girl and an alpha boy. Despite being born as a late preterm baby, there was no obvious complication on their boy, though the doctors were still conducting tests to ensure that there was nothing out of the ordinary. He was born with a set of healthy lungs that make themselves known the moment he came out. 

Their girl, on the other hand, had trouble breathing just as quickly and was immediately brought to the NICU for intensive care. She was kept in an incubator to regulate her breathing, with a specialist doctor keeping an eye on her every hour.

Derek came to visit her every time that he could, sometimes with her brother if he was awake and doesn’t mind being carried there. 

The baby stirred then, fussing a bit in Derek’s arms. “Are you missing Papa?” He gave his girl another look, satisfying himself that she was comfortably sleeping before he started walking back to the room where Stiles was staying. On Derek’s insistence, they have put both Stiles and Derek in the same room, which was a given seeing how much time Derek spent there instead of his own room. 

“Somebody’s cranky today.” Derek said as soon as he walked into the room, sitting on the chair next to Stiles’ bed. The baby’s crib was at the other side, but Derek doesn’t want to put him just yet, wanting to hold him as long as he could. 

“Did you say hi to your sister for me, Ares?” Stiles asked, voice low as he smiled at his family, watching while Derek rocked Ares to sleep. “How is Lovett?”

They still haven’t chosen names for the twins, but for the time being, they both agreed to call them Ares and Lovett Stilinski, wanting to see whether they can get themselves familiarised with the names, or that they would want to change it to something else.

So far, the names have stuck on both of them and neither was inclined to call their babies by any other names.

Stiles was on bed rest at the moment, not even strong enough to hold his baby and just barely able to keep food down now. But at least the poison was no longer in his bloodstream and he was no longer in the danger zone. He was also slowly but surely getting better and while he was still feeling weak, Stiles was optimistic about getting better.

After everything that had happened to them, Stiles and Derek decided to count every single blessing that they got.

“Stable.” Derek answered, returning the smile to him. “Doctor said that she’s responding well to the treatment and her organs are working better now. She will pass the danger soon and then she can finally come out of the NICU. Also, the doctor said that with the rate he is going, Ares can go back home soon.”

“You should go home with him. The doctor gives you permission already, didn’t he?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek with knowing eyes. “You don’t need to be here just to keep me company.”

Derek shook his head at that, walking to put the now sleeping Ares into his crib. “First of all, I still haven’t got the clear to go back. They are still checking my results from their last probing of my brain. Second, I’m here for Ares and Lovett, not for you.” He grinned when he said the last part, turning around to see Stiles glaring at him. He walked over to the side of Stiles’ bed and leaned down, kissing the omega on the forehead. 

“Stop worrying. I like being here with you, with our families. How can I go back home with Ares and leave both you and Lovett here?” He sat down the chair just now, holding Stiles’ hand in his own. “We will wait until both you and Lovett are cleared to go back and then we will go back home together as a family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this chapter is here, I will be honest with you guys.   
> I actually toyed with the idea of one of the twins being stillborn and only one lives.  
> One thing lead to another and here we are with perfect little Ares and Lovett Stilinski.  
> Hope you guys will love them as much as Stiles and Derek do.


End file.
